Opportunité inattendue
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Tout juste diplômée, une jeune avocate est à la recherche d'un travail. La chance lui sourit. Elle est engagée là où elle voulait mais même si son travail la passionne, ses collègues ne sont pas tous ceux qu'ils semblent être. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour cette histoire, je tiens à remercier Keep Calm and Love Reading qui m'a donnée les idées pour cette histoire et on travaille ensemble sur l'avancée de l'histoire.**

 **Opportunité inattendue**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

 **TRIS POV**

Encore une journée qui commence. Une journée qui me paraîtra bien longue, surtout à partir du moment où Christina sera là.

Mon diplôme est encore tout frais. J'ai fini mes études de droit il y a deux mois et je suis à présent avocate. Mes parents étaient très fiers de moi, ma mère a même versé une ou deux larmes. C'est bien beau d'avoir un diplôme, mais maintenant j'ai besoin d'un travail. J'ai envoyé une tonne de lettres de motivation et de curriculum vitae à plein des cabinets dans tout Chicago. J'ai passé trois entretiens mais aucun n'a porté ses fruits. Je commence un peu à désespérer, heureusement que Christina est là pour me remonter le moral.

Je mélange doucement mon cappuccino en l'attendant. Si seulement elle pouvait arriver à l'heure, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ! Je pari qu'avec Will elle est même en avance.

La porte du café s'ouvre et Christina entre en courant. Elle s'excuse mille fois en posant son sac, retirant sa veste et s'écroulant sur la chaise en face de moi.

« Seulement vingt minutes de retard. Tu t'es améliorée de 4 minutes.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Tris ! Mais, cette fois c'était pas ma faute !

\- La princesse ?

\- Oui... elle est insupportable !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien, mademoiselle Nita a décidé de ne pas ne pas travailler aujourd'hui. Elle s'est mis du vernis à ongles juste avant que son rendez-vous n'arrive. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de la cliente avec du vernis pas sec. Et après, elle était juste insupportable. Elle a crié sur quelqu'un au téléphone, ce qui avait l'air d'être son petit ami. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est parce qu'il s'était trompé de taille pour la bague qu'il lui a offert donc elle l'a accusé d'être infidèle et que la taille de la bague était celle de sa connasse, ce sont ses mots. Je comprends pas ce qu'il fait avec elle.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Il doit peut-être être moche ou juste idiot.

\- Christina ! Arrête de juger les gens comme ça !

\- J'avais oublié que miss perfection m'honore de sa présence.

\- Désolée, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas quand une personne se moque d'une autre, surtout quand tu ne l'as jamais vue.

\- D'accord... mais tu dois avouer qu'il doit quand même être désespéré s'il reste avec elle.

\- On devrait même le plaindre. »

On éclate de rire et quelques têtes aux tables alentours se retournent vers nous. Christina est en plein fou rire alors que j'essaie de la calmer.

« Pscht... tout le monde nous regarde !

\- ….Peux pas...

\- C'est même pas drôle en plus, dis-je alors qu'un sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

\- Je sais ! »

Elle continue de rire mais je m'excuse auprès des personnes autour de nous. Quand elle est enfin calmée, elle essuie des larmes avec une serviette en papier. Ses épaules sursautent toujours alors que le fou rire disparaît peu à peu.

« Nous disions ? Demande-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet.

\- C'est plus judicieux, en effet. Tu as eu des nouvelles pour ton travail ?

\- Le cabinet Kang m'a rappelée, je ne suis pas prise.

-Oh... je croyais que tu le sentais bien celui-là ?

\- Moi aussi mais il faut croire que les autres sont plus convaincants.

\- Tu as envoyé plein d'autres candidatures, je suis certaine que tu seras prise quelque part.

\- J'espère mais franchement, je commence à... »

Je suis coupée par mon téléphone qui sonne. Je réponds sans regarder le numéro.

« Allô ?

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Prior ?

\- Bonjour, oui c'est moi.

\- Ici Monsieur Eaton du Cabinet d'avocats Eaton de Chicago. Je viens de lire votre curriculum vitae et j'aimerais vous voir pour un entretien. Seriez vous disponible aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui ? Oui, bien sûr !

\- Bien. Disons 18 heures. L'horaire vous convient-il ?

-Oui, c'est parfait.

\- Je vous revois ce soir dans ce cas. Au revoir Mademoiselle Prior.

\- Au revoir et merci beaucoup, Monsieur Eaton. »

Je raccroche en souriant et Christina attend que je lui explique.

« J'ai un entretien à 18 heures.

\- C'est vrai ? Au cabinet Eaton, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. J'espère que je suis prise parce que c'est le plus proche de chez moi et je n'entends que du bien de ce cabinet.

\- Je finis à 16h30. Je viens chez toi après et je t'aide à te préparer. Tu dois être parfaite !

\- Evite de me maquiller comme une prostituée, je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver de l'autre côté de la barre au procès. »

Elle me fusille du regard et je lui envoie un baiser volant avec un clin d'œil.

« Bon, ma pause est finie. Je t'appelle quand je rentre. Tu as intérêt à être lavée et épilée quand j'arrive.

\- Epilée ? Ca me servira à quoi ?

\- Il y aura sûrement des beaux avocats là-bas !

\- Christina ! Grogné-je.

\- Je plaisante ! Tu te sentiras mieux si tu te sens plus jolie et impeccable. Ça se passe dans ta tête tout ça.

\- D'accord, t'as gagné ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras avant de la laisser partir vers son travail au salon de coiffure à seulement quelques rues d'ici. Je marche vers mon appartement qui se trouve à vingt minutes de marche à peu près. Je prends un détour de cinq minutes pour passer devant le cabinet Eaton. Il s'agit d'un grand immeuble, le cabinet occupe les derniers étages. J'espère qu'un jour j'aurai mon bureau tout là-haut et que je puisse voir la ville pendant que je travaille. Je m'y vois déjà.

Je sors de ma petite bulle et continue de marcher jusqu'à chez moi. En entrant, je me rends compte qu'il me reste environ deux heures avant que Christina n'arrive. Je range et nettoie un peu ma chambre avant de prendre un bon bain chaud. Je me détends en écoutant de la musique douce puis lorsque l'eau est froide, je sors. Je fais ce que Christina a dit et m'épile les aisselles et les jambes.

Je finis à peine quand Christina entre grâce à la clé que je lui avais donnée. Elle me surprend entrain de nettoyer et jeter la cire.

« C'est agréable de voir que tu suis enfin mes conseils !

\- C'est pas la première fois !

\- Non, mais c'est pas toujours le cas. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu comptais porter ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un chemisier ?

\- Juste un chemisier ? C'est plutôt osé, même pour moi.

\- T'es nulle ! J'hésite entre une jupe ou un pantalon.

\- Je te conseille la jupe. Tu as des belles jambes, ça peut aider. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers mon dressing. Elle en sort un chemisier blanc à col lavallière et un jupe crayon beige. Elle accroche les cintres à la poignée de la porte puis se tourne vers les chaussures. Elle choisit des escarpins gris clair avec un talon de dix centimètres.

Elle m'assied sur une chaise dans la salle de bain puis s'occupe de mes cheveux. Elle les sèche puis les lisse. Elle met un peu de laque puis commence son œuvre. Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai un chignon diva 60s parfait. Elle remet une couche de laque pour que ça tienne bien.

« Ça te va ça ?

\- C'est parfait. Merci Christina.

\- J'ai pas fini. »

Elle prend alors ma trousse de maquillage. Elle nettoie ma peau puis prend une pince à épiler. Elle retrace rapidement mes sourcils avant d'attraper le fond de teint. Je ne lui dirai jamais à voix haute, mais j'adore quand elle s'occupe de moi comme ça. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait et le résultat est toujours parfait. Je fermes les yeux en la laissant faire sa magie.

« Et voilà ! Alors, tu en dis quoi ? »

Je me lève puis avance vers le miroir. Elle a fait quelque chose de simple mais mes yeux sont mis en avant. Elle a fait un jeu de couleur pour qu'ils paraissent plus vivants et pétillants. Mes lèvres ont une couleur naturelle, on dirait qu'elle ne les a pas touchées.

« C'est magnifique Christina ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fortement. Elle me rend mon étreinte avant de me laisser pour que je me change.

Je fais bien attention à ma coiffure en mettant le chemisier puis je mets la jupe. J'enfile les escarpins en rejoignant Christina dans la cuisine. Elle regarde à l'intérieur de mon frigo quand elle m'entends arriver. Elle sourit en me voyant.

« Tu es magnifique, Tris. Très classe et prête pour l'entretien. D'ailleurs, tu devrais y aller, moi je t'attends ici»

Je regarde l'horloge qui affiche 17h 40. Je la prends une dernière fois dans mes bras en la remerciant puis je sors de la maison, mon sac dans la main. Je décide d'y aller en voiture parce que je n'irai pas loin avec mes chaussures. J'arrive dix minutes plus tard et entre dans l'immeuble. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur et monte jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage. Je suis vite à la réception et on me dit de monter jusqu'au dernier étage. Je fais ce qu'on me dit mais avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment, un homme arrive en courant pour entrer. Je retiens les portes et il arrive à entrer. Il me remercie puis appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui regarde son téléphone. Il porte un costume qui lui va particulièrement bien, probablement fait sur mesure. Il a les cheveux bruns foncés courts et d'après ce que j'ai vu, des yeux bleus profonds dans lesquels on se perdrait facilement. Il a les yeux froncés sur l'appareil dans ses mains, sa mâchoire est tendue. L'ascenseur monte d'abord au dernier étage puis quand je sors, je lui offre un petit sourire courtois et lui souhaite de passer une bonne soirée. Il lève les yeux et me sourit, visiblement surpris que quelqu'un lui dise ça. Il me répond tout de suite, ça voix est si grave que je le fixe en souriant, c'est étrange d'être attirée par une personne alors qu'on ne la connais que depuis quelques minutes. Les portes se referment derrière moi et je me réprimande mentalement. Je ne dois pas penser comme ça car soit je ne le reverrai jamais, soit il sera mon collègue.

Je m'avance vers le bureau où le nom Eaton est inscrit. Je toque trois fois avant qu'un homme me dise d'entrer. Il m'invite à m'asseoir dans le chaise en face de lui. L'homme doit avoir la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants. Je suis surprise par ses yeux bleus qui me rappellent ceux de l'homme dans l'ascenseur.

Je m'installe en essuyant discrètement mes mains sur ma jupe.

« Mademoiselle Prior, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir aujourd'hui. J'ai lu votre CV et je suis impressionné par vos notes d'examens. »

Je rougis en baissant la tête, je prends une grande inspiration avant de relever la tête.

L'entretien continue pendant 45 minutes avant qu'il ne conclut.

« Bien, je vous appelle demain soir pour vous donner la réponse. Je reçois d'autres personnes demain donc ça ne sera pas avant 19 heures. Merci d'être venue. »

Je lui serre la main puis je reprends le chemin vers l'ascenseur. Il fait encore jour quand je sors et je me sens bien. L'entretien s'est plutôt bien passé. Je n'ai pas bégayé comme les autres fois. Je retourne chez moi, il y a de la lumière dans le salon. J'entre doucement et vois Christina concentrée sur la télé. Je remarque qu'elle regarde un film d'horreur. Je regarde quelques secondes pour reconnaître _The Grudge._ Je m'avance tout doucement et place ma bouche près de son oreille. Je fais le bruit caractéristique de l'esprit dans le film. Elle tombe du canapé en hurlant alors que je ris fortement. Elle se tient encore le cœur quand elle se rend compte que c'est moi.

« Putain Tris, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie.

\- Désolée, c'était tellement tentant.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle se relève pendant que j'enlève mes chaussures. Je sors le chemisier de ma jupe et défais ma coiffure.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien, il me rappelle demain pour me donner sa réponse.

\- Et il était comment cet homme ?

\- Il pourrait être mon père.

\- N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris. »

Je regarde Christina et elle a déjà mis son pyjama.

« Tu restes ici ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr, tu dois tout me raconter !

\- D'accord, mais laisse moi me changer d'abord. »

Je mets mon pyjama et retire le maquillage quand la sonnette retentit. Je sais que Christina va répondre alors je ne m'inquiète pas. Je me coiffe puis fais un rapide chignon.

Je m'apprête à demander à ma meilleure amie ce qu'elle veut manger quand je vois qu'elle a déjà une part de pizza en main.

« Je me suis permis de m'occuper du repas.

\- Je vois ça, ça n'a pas été trop compliqué ?

\- Oh si... il a fallut marcher du canapé à la porte d'entrée puis revenir. »

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et prends une boîte de pizza sur les genoux. Je commence à manger mais elle veut que je parle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien de spécial, j'ai parlé de mes études, de mes passe-temps, de moi. C'était un peu bizarre d'abord mais ensuite, j'étais plus à l'aise.

\- Comment c'est à l'intérieur ?

\- C'est indescriptible. Quand tu vois les personnes là-bas, tu ressens immédiatement qu'elles sont importantes et très intelligentes. Tu remarques qu'ils ne sont pas là par hasard et que ce sont des vrais requins.

\- Je suis certaine que tu as ta place là-bas.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Tu as vu beaucoup de personnes ?

\- Quelques unes. Il y en avait deux-trois femmes qui discutaient dans un couloir et un homme dans l'ascenseur.

\- Il était mignon ?

\- Christina !

\- Quoi ? Je me renseigne. Tu aurais pu être coincée dans l'ascenseur avec lui et puis, je ne sais pas, des choses se passent dans ces circonstances.

\- Tu as un vrai problème toi. C'est un collègue.

\- Et alors ? Allez dis-moi !

\- D'accord, il était pas mal. On peut changer de sujet.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu as des problèmes avec Will ?

\- Non ! On va bien mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu... t'inquiètes ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as eu un peu d'action ? Deux ans ? C'est pas bon autant d'abstinence !

\- Stop ! Tu es pas croyable !

\- Quoi, c'est vrai non ? »

Elle commence à rire et je fais comme elle. Elle finit par lâcher le sujet et nous continuons le film en mangeant.

En jetant les boîtes, je me tourne vers Christina.

« Tu as beaucoup de rendez-vous demain ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux une nouvelle coiffure ?

\- Oui.

-Je peux raccourcir ma pause de midi, mon premier rendez-vous n'est qu'à 15 h.

\- Merci.

\- 13h, ça te va ?

\- Parfait !

\- Tu vas me laisser tout couper ?

\- Tout couper ? C'est à dire ?

\- Du genre cheveux courts façon Emma Watson.

\- Hors de question !

\- Jusqu'au menton ?

\- Jusqu'aux épaules au moins.

\- D'accord... Mais j'arriverai à te convaincre un jour. »

On s'endort comme ça sur le canapé quelques heures plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par le soleil qui entre par la fenêtre. Je me retourne pour cacher mes yeux mais je me rends compte que je ne suis pas couchée contre un coussin. J'ouvre les yeux en regardant autour de moi, je suis couchée à côté de Christina avec ma tête sur son dos. Elle est encore entrain de dormir mais elle a sa tête posée sur un oreiller.

Je me lève doucement en m'étirant puis marche vers la cuisine. J'allume la cafetière en premier puis jette un coup d'œil dans mes placards. Christina apparaît lorsque l'odeur du café se fait sentir. Elle en prend une tasse puis en tend une pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Des tartines, ça suffira. »

Je sors le nécessaire puis on commence à manger en silence. Le téléphone de Christina se met à vibrer. Elle décroche et par le sourire sur son visage, je devine qu'il s'agit de Will.

« Oui, on va bien. Tris a ronflé toute la nuit mais sinon ça allait. »

Je commence à râler mais elle me sourit alors je laisse tomber et commence à débarrasser la table. Je place nos tasses dans le lave-vaisselle. Je laisse Christina discuter avec son copain tranquillement parce que je ne tiens pas forcément à entendre ce qu'elle lui dit. J'étais présente une fois et j'ai entendu des choses que je ne souhaitais pas savoir.

Christina est partie travailler à 9h30. J'ai passé la matinée à nettoyer la maison. Vers 12h45, je pars pour le salon de coiffure. Je suis accueillie par la princesse en personne qui me juge du regard. J'ai appris à ne pas faire attention à elle. Je me dirige vers Christina qui passe le balai autour d'une chaise. Elle me demande de m'asseoir puis retire mes cheveux de la pince.

« Je coupe comment ?

\- Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, ma seule condition : pas trop court. »

Elle sourit puis m'emmène au bac pour me laver les cheveux.

La coiffure ne prend que 45 minutes. Ça peut paraître long mais quand Christina est lancée, elle peut prendre deux heures parfois. Mais son travail est toujours impeccable donc personne ne se plaint. Une autre collègue de Christina vient nettoyer les cheveux alors que Christina m'accompagne à la caisse pour encaisser. Je paie le tarif normal bien que ma meilleure amie ait tenté de me faire une réduction.

Je discute un peu avec Christina vu que ni elle ni moi avons quelque chose à faire. Nita a aussi l'air de se tourner les pouces quand son téléphone sonne. Son visage s'illumine puis elle répond.

« Salut bébé !

-...

\- Quoi ? »

Son sourire a immédiatement disparu et elle a l'air de bouillir de rage.

« C'est ça... C'est pour avoir plus de temps avec ta connasse !

-...

\- Arrête avec ton excuse !

-...

\- C'est ça à ce soir ! »

Elle raccroche et repose violemment son téléphone sur une table nous faisant sursauter Christina et moi. On échange un regard puis on baisse la tête. Nous n'avons vraiment pas envie de faire une scène avec Nita qui a l'air vraiment de mauvaise humeur ou du moins plus que d'habitude.

La prochaine cliente entre et je dois donc partir. Je rentre chez moi et m'installe sur le canapé avec un livre. Mon téléphone est posé sur la table en bois à côté du canapé. Je ne fais pas attention à l'heure quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer. L'horloge affiche 16h27 et le numéro est inconnu. Je réponds de toute façon.

« Allô ?

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Prior. Monsieur Eaton à l'appareil.

\- Bonjour.

-Je vous appelle pour vous donner des nouvelles de votre entretien. Après réflexion, nous avons décidé de retenir votre candidature. Vous commencez lundi matin à 8 heures. Nous nous occuperons du point administratif avant de vous laissez avec un employé pendant deux semaines.

\- Je... Merci. Merci beaucoup monsieur Eaton.

\- Je vous vois lundi alors. Bonsoir mademoiselle Prior.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur. »

Je raccroche le téléphone puis laisse un cri d'euphorie passer mes lèvres. J'ai décroché un travail ! Je décide d'appeler mes parents pour les prévenir.

« Allô ?

\- Maman ? C'est moi ! Je viens de recevoir un appel du cabinet Eaton. Je suis prise !

\- Félicitations ma puce ! Je suis tellement fière de toi !

\- Merci maman. Tu peux prévenir papa ? Je dois appeler Christina.

\- Bien sûr. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle raccroche la première. J'envoie un message à Christina pour lui dire de venir avec Will ce soir. Je ne lui dis pas pourquoi mais je prépare déjà la bouteille de champagne en la mettant au frais.

Il arrive à 19 heures et je les accueille avec un grand sourire. Christina me regarde bizarrement et n'attend pas longtemps pour me demander ce qu'il se passe.

Je cherche le champagne et trois verres puis les pose sur la table basse du salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demande Will.

\- Mon nouveau travail ! »

Christina est bouche bée puis saute à mon cou.

« Je suis super contente pour toi ! Je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient enfin voir à quel point tu es géniale ! Tu commences quand ?

-Lundi matin. »

Elle me lâche et Will me prend dans ses bras à son tour. Christina sert le champagne et on trinque.

Christina m'avait prévenue qu'ils avaient une réservation au restaurant et donc qu'ils devaient partir à 20h30. Je me retrouve alors toute seule mais c'était sans compter les messages d'Uriah qui est tout seul chez lui parce que Marlène est allée chez Lynn et qu'il s'ennuis. Je lui ai dit pour mon travail et il m'a félicitée encore et encore. Uriah tout craché. D'abord, il voulait venir mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire et que je le verrai après mon premier jour où je pourrai lui en dire plus. Il m'a dit que le meilleur ami de Zeke travaille là-bas mais il ne m'a pas donné de nom. De toutes manières, il est peu probable que je le croise dès le début car je n'aurais pas tellement le temps de me promener pour discuter avec tout le monde, peut-être plus tard.

Je suis tellement excitée pour ce travail. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer et de pouvoir enfin commencer ma vie dans le monde du travail. J'attends avec impatience de finir ces deux semaines de 'mise en condition' et de pouvoir commencer à travailler. Toute seule. Dans mon bureau.

 **Comme toujours, le premier chapitre est le plus stressant. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Merci de lire mes histoires ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que ça a pris mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je tiens à remercier Keep Calm and Love Reading qui a relu ce chapitre plusieurs fois pour me dire ce qui n'allais pas !J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **TRIS POV**

Lundi matin est arrivé et je ne crois pas avoir déjà été autant stressée dans le passé. Je n'ai presque rien mangé ce matin, mon estomac est noué et je dois essuyer mes mains moites toutes les deux minutes. J'ai décidé de marcher pour aller au bureau pour me détendre. Je prends des grandes inspirations pour calmer mes nerfs. J'entre dans l'immeuble et monte jusqu'au dernier étage.

Il y a beaucoup plus de monde que la dernière fois. Les bureaux sont tous occupés et je vois pas mal de personnes qui se déplacent d'un bureau à l'autre avec des dossiers dans les bras. Monsieur Eaton m'avait dit que je pouvais tout de suite me présenter à son bureau sans passer par la réception.

Je toque trois fois puis attends qu'il m'invite à entrer. J'ouvre doucement la porte et il me sourit.

« Mademoiselle Prior. Bienvenue au cabinet Eaton !

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

\- À présent que vous faites partie de notre équipe, vous devez savoir que tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom ici. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout, monsieur Eat... Enfin...

\- Marcus. »

Je souris et il me rend mon sourire.

« Alors, vos horaires sont 8h-12h et 13h30-18h du lundi au vendredi. Vous serez dans le bureau de maître Eaton pendant ces deux prochaines semaines.

\- Je serai avec vous ?

\- Non, vous serez avec mon fils, Tobias. Son bureau se trouve au bout du couloir, d'ailleurs il vous attend.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Bonne journée Béatrice.

\- Je préfère être appelée Tris si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- C'est comme vous le souhaitez. »

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte pour me pointer du doigt la porte du bureau de son fils puis me laisse y aller. Je m'avance vers la porte et encore une fois, je toque doucement. Il m'invite à entrer.

Je suis surprise de voir l'homme de l'ascenseur assis derrière le bureau. Il n'a pas levé les yeux mais je le reconnais sans problème. J'éclaircis ma gorge pour qu'il lève les yeux mais il ne lève qu'un doigt pour me faire patienter une seconde. Il tape quelque chose à l'ordinateur. Une minute plus tard, il s'arrête et me regarde.

« Excusez-moi, je devez finir ça très... »

Il s'arrête puis me fixe quelques secondes, me mettant assez mal à l'aise.

« On s'est déjà vu non ?

\- Oui, la semaine dernière, dans l'ascenseur. Je suis venue pour passer un entretien avec votre père.

\- Donc vous êtes Béatrice.

\- Je préfère être appelée Tris. »

Il sourit et avec sa main m'invite à m'asseoir. Pendant quelques minutes, on fait un point sur ce que cette période va m'apporter. Je vais partager un bureau avec lui pour qu'il puisse m'aider dans mon travail. Marcus va peut-être me confier une affaire secondaire si on peut dire pour voir comment je gère la situation. Tobias sera là pour évaluer mon travail quotidiennement.

Il ne perd pas de temps et m'installe à un ordinateur. Il commence par me donner des dossiers de clients inventés et je dois décrire la procédure que j'emploierais pour cette affaire. Ainsi, il se ferra une idée de ma manière de penser.

La matinée passe incroyablement vite. À midi, Tobias sort du bureau sans rien dire. J'envisage de le suivre pour savoir s'il y a un endroit où manger ou quelque chose mais je n'ai pas trop envie de le déranger. Je décide alors de partir en reconnaisse toute seule et si je ne trouve rien, j'irai manger chez moi, je ne vais pas me laisser mourir de faim non plus. Je me perds rapidement dans les étages. Je tourne en rond et au moment où je commence à abandonner puis décide de rentrer, je croise un de mes collègues qui a son bureau près de la réception. Je l'ai croisé ce matin en arrivant et il m'a l'air sympathique.

« Tris c'est ça ? Tu es la nouvelle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y m'a trahie ?

\- Je dirais le fait que tu tournes en rond depuis dix minutes. On va manger dans un bistrot avec quelques amis, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Dis pas de bêtises !

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Je m'appelle Al.

\- C'est vraiment gentil. Tobias ne m'a rien dit donc je voulais savoir s'il y a une cafétéria ici.

\- On a un petit endroit où tu peux t'installer si tu emmènes ton propre repas. Il y a une vingtaine de place, un réfrigérateur et un micro-onde. Mais la majorité d'entre nous préfère aller au petit bistro du coin, c'est pas cher et plus chaleureux. »

On entre dans le bistro et on s'avance vers la table où se trouve ses amis.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

\- J'ai été nouveau aussi. Je sais ce que c'est. »

On s'assied avec cinq autres personnes.

« Tris, je te présente Edward, Myra, Molly, Drew et Peter. Les gars, je vous présente Tris, la nouvelle. »

Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et reçoit des retours mais je suis plutôt mal à l'aise face au regard que Peter m'envoit. Je me rapproche de Myra sur ma gauche. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi pour comprendre mon mouvement mais quand elle voit Peter, elle comprend tout de suite. Comme s'il lui avait fait le même coup quand elle est arrivée... c'est probablement le cas.

J'apprends à connaître tout le monde mais je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise. Je déteste être le centre d'attention. Je bouge beaucoup sur ma chaise, décroise et recroise mes jambes- donnant des légers coups de pieds involontaires par çi par là. Ils me posaient beaucoup de questions et j'essayais aussi d'entretenir le débat en donnant mon avis.

À la fin de ma pause, je retourne vers le bureau de Tobias. Je suis sur le point d'entrer quand quelqu'un appelle mon prénom. Je me retourne pour me trouver face à face avec Peter. J'essaie de mettre de l'espace entre nous mais mon dos cogne contre le mur et il se rapproche de moi.

« Je dois admettre que tu as courage. Me draguer alors que ma copine est assise à côté de moi, c'est assez risqué.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tout à l'heure au repas, tu as beaucoup mis en avant nos points communs.

\- Pas du tout. Je donnais simplement mon opinion, dis-je en essayant de m'écarter de lui mais c'est impossible.

\- Si tu veux... mais comment expliques-tu toutes les fois où tu m'as fait du pied ?

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire, je bouge beaucoup et parfois je donne des coups de pieds sans faire exprès. Molly a du en recevoir quelques uns aussi.

\- Tu peux essayer de te convaincre autant que tu le veux, je ne tomberai pas dans le piège. »

Une de ses mains remonte le long de mon bras et effleure ma peau. Je commence à trembler de peur. Personne ne passe dans ce coin de l'étage, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut, je ne suis pas assez forte par rapport à lui.

Je pousse comme je peux sur son torse pour l'éloigner mais il ne fait que se rapprocher. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue et je commence à vraiment paniquer.

« Ne réagis pas comme ça, je sais que tu adores ça...»

Je laisse un petit gémissement de peur échapper mes lèvres. Peter le remarque et son attitude change. Son regard devient froid. Il lève sa main vers moi comme s'il allait me frapper quand une voix intervient.

« Hayes ! », crie-t-il.

Peter me lâche et fait face à Tobias.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Oui. Tu dégages et tu restes à l'écart des nouvelles recrues et des femmes dans ce cabinet en général. Tu m'as compris ? »

Peter le regarde quelques secondes puis s'écarte de moi. Il me jette un regard meurtrier avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Je m'adosse contre le mur en fermant les yeux, ma respiration haletante. Je sursaute lorsqu'une main touche mon épaule.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va... J'ai juste eu la peur de ma vie.

\- Mon père est sur le point de renvoyer Peter parce qu'il nous a fait perdre une grosse affaire en insultant un client. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il t'a engagée, pour que tu prennes sa place. Mais il a encore besoin de quelqu'un pendant que tu es en essai.

\- Je vais prendre sa place ? », demandé-je effrayée.

Il doit comprendre ce que je ressens car il m'invite à l'intérieur. Il me fait asseoir sur le canapé puis s'installe en face de moi avec une tasse en main.

« Peter sait qu'il va être renvoyé donc il en profite. On ne peut pas faire plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de faire attention à lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Essais de ne pas te retrouver seule avec lui dans la pièce ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Fais attention ? Il allait me frapper !

\- J'étais derrière lui, s'il voulait te frapper je l'aurais vu. »

Je me lève en essayant de garder mon calme, sinon c'est moi qui vais le frapper. Je sens le regard de Tobias sur moi mais je ne dis rien, au risque de perdre le contrôle de mes actions.

Un homme était à la limite de m'aggresser dans un couloir et lui, il trouve que ça ne mérite pas un licenciment immédiat. Il allait lever la main sur moi !

Après deux heures de travail, je sens mon dos tout tendu. Je l'étire du mieux que je peux alors que Tobias tri des papiers.

« Tris ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide quelques minutes. »

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Je vais enfin pouvoir vraiment travailler. Sans oublier qu'un avocat vient de me donner mon avis sur une affaire. Je garde une expression neutre sur le visage pour paraître plus professionnelle et ne pas exploser d'impatience.

Il me tend un dossier mais je suis surprise de voir le petit tampon 'classé' sur le dessus. Je l'observe avec les sourcils froncés.

« J'aurais besoin que tu fasses une photocopie de ce dossier et que tu relies les deux. La machine est à côté de la machine à café. J'ai cru comprendre que tu sais déjà où elle est. »

Je le fixe quelques secondes me demandant s'il est sérieux ou non. Il me prends pour sa secrétaire ou quoi ? Il ne sourit pas ni rien donc je comprends qu'il est sérieux. J'y crois pas...

Je ne lui dis rien et pars faire sa photocopie. Je retourne dans son bureau, lâche les dossiers sur son bureau puis retourne devant mon ordinateur.

Et moi qui pensais que Tobias et moi pouvions être amis. Mais entre son manque de réaction face à la situation avec Peter et maintenant ça. Il se sent vraiment supérieur à moi parce que je suis nouvelle et peut-être aussi parce que je suis une femme. Sans oublier ses petits commentaires inutiles tels que : « Tu as bientôt fini ton rapport ? Même un enfant de huit ans aurait fini depuis le temps. » ou « Tu en prends du temps pour faire des copies, la photocopieuse n'est pas si loin que ça. »

À 18h, je ne m'attarde pas à rester. J'éteinds l'ordinateur, prends mon sac et pars sans rien dire à Tobias.

Je rentre en marchant mais sur le chemin, une voiture s'arrête à ma hauteur. Pendant une seconde je me mets à paniquer par peur de voir Peter derrière la vitre mais ce n'est que Al.

« Salut Tris, tu as besoin d'un chauffeur ?

\- C'est gentil Al mais je suis presque arrivée. Merci quand même. »

Il sourit, me fait un signe de la main puis accélère. Je replace mon sac sur mon épaule avant de reprendre mon chemin.

J'arrive chez moi trois minutes plus tard. La maison est vide comme toujours. Je retire mes talons qui me font souffrir depuis que je les ai mis ce matin. Je sors une bière du frigo puis m'installe devant la télévision. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes de calme. Je prends une gorgée puis pose ma tête sur le coussin derrière moi en fermant les yeux.

Je pense à ma journée. À Tobias qui était à deux doigts de me rendre folle. À Al qui était plutôt gentil. À Peter qui me faisait peur. Et tout ça, seulement après avoir passé une seule journée dans ce bureau. Comment est-ce que je vais tenir ces deux semaines avec Tobias et ensuite, comment est-ce que je vais tenir dans ce cabinet par après ?

Je sens une larme de frustration grandir dans mon œil. J'attrappe mon téléphone pour appeler Christina mais je me souviens qu'elle est invitée chez ses parents avec Will ce soir. Je décide alors d'appeller mon meilleur ami, Uriah.

« Allô ?

\- Uriah ? demandé-je d'une petite voix alors que je sais très bien que c'est lui au bout du fil.

\- Tris ? Tout va bien ?

\- Non... est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

\- J'arrive dans deux minutes ! »

Il raccroche et je profite du peu de temps que j'ai pour mettre mon pyjama et un ancien pull à mon père qui est bien trop grand pour moi. Je relève les manches puis redescends. Je suis à peine assise sur le canapé que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Uriah apparaît vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt. Je me lève et il me prend dans ses bras.

« Hey, dis-moi ce qu'il va pas ! »

On s'assied sur le canapé, je reprends ma boisson.

« C'est ton boulot ?

\- Oui... c'était horrible. D'abord, il y avait ce gars au déjeuner qui me rendait mal à l'aise et puis, après il m'a un peu trop collée.

\- Comment ça ? »

Je sens qu'Uriah commence à s'énerver. Il a toujours réagi comme un grand frère et agit comme tel.

« Il- Il m'a...

\- Il t'a touchée ?

\- Non ! Mais presque...

\- Comment ça presque ? dit-il en élevant la voix.

\- D'abord, il me draguait lourdement avec beaucoup de sous-entendus puis il a complètement changé de comportement. Il allait me frapper mais un collègue est intervenu.

\- Il allait te frapper ? Est-ce qu'il va être viré ?

\- Oui, mais pas à cause de ça. On m'a engagée pour le remplacer mais on m'a bien précisée que j'allais prendre sa place et que je dois faire attention au cas où il s'en prendrait encore à moi. Rassurant non ?

\- Je vais quand même devoir remercier ce collègue qui t'a aidée.

\- Laisse tomber, il ne le mérite pas. »

Je vois Uriah qui fronce les sourcils prêt à protester. Je lui explique alors la situation avec Tobias. Cependant, j'ai encore assez de respect pour lui pour ne pas donner son prénom. Je n'ai pas envie de salir sa réputation comme ça, même si je ne fais que parler avec mon meilleur ami. Le bouche à oreille peut faire des dégâts.

« Il te prend vraiment pour sa secrétaire ?

\- Il faut croire. »

Je commence à chercher une bouteille de vin dans mon frigo puis sors deux verres du placard. Je les pose sur la table du salon.

« Il m'a fait faire tout le boulot d'une secrétaire. Au début, je pensais qu'il plaisantait mais il était sérieux. »

Uriah prend la bouteille de vin de mes mains et l'ouvre. Il nous sert chacun un verre.

« Crois-moi, à le voir travailler alors qu'il m'envoyait faire des photocopies, j'avais juste envie de l'étrangler avec sa cravate.

\- Doucement tigresse. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit autorisé.

\- J'y peux rien, il m'a tellement énervée.

\- Dis-toi que ça ne durera que deux semaines. Ensuite, tu auras ton bureau, ton travail...

\- Si je suis prise, ça me sert aussi d'essai.

\- Tu seras prise, tu travailles très bien, tu es très sérieuse et apparement tu arrives à calmer tes pulsions meurtrières. »

Je lui souris puis pose ma tête sur son épaule en un geste totalement fraternel.

« Je me dis que j'aurais dû attendre d'autres entretiens, j'aurais peut-être plus ma place dans un autre endroit.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si tes collègues sont tous des cons. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y en aura qui seront très gentils et avec qui tu t'entendras bien.

\- J'ai rencontré Al, il a l'air très gentil.

\- Al ? Et est-ce que cet Al est ton genre ?

\- T'es lourd Uriah. Je te parle d'amis et toi tu t'imagines des trucs.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse... et Christina m'a dit que ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas eu de copain.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que vous parlez ensemble de ma vie sentimentale.

\- C'est arrivé par accident. On parlait de quelque chose puis d'un sujet à un autre, on a fini sur ça. Au pire, j'ai un ami à Zeke qui n'est pas moche et avec qui tu t'entendrais bien. Il a une copine mais elle n'est vraiment pas bien pour lui. Peut-être que si tu le rencontres, il …

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Il est hors-de-question que je sépare un couple et encore moins que j'envisage un rendez-vous avec un ami à Zeke. C'est arrivé une fois et ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Tu peux pas en vouloir à Zeke. Il pensait qu'Amar et toi ça allait marcher.

\- Je me demande encore comment Zeke ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il était gay. Je l'ai remarqué après avoir discuté vingt minutes avec lui.

\- On sait bien que Zeke n'est pas très brillant.

\- Pourtant j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était le plus intelligent entre vous deux. »

Cette blague me vaut un regard noir de la part de mon ami.

« Sinon... c'est qui cet ami ? Je l'ai déjà vu ?

\- Ah ! Tu considères donc cette option ?

\- Je ne considère rien du tout, je veux juste un prénom.

\- Ah non, je ne dis rien ! Je veux que ce soit la surprise si un jour je t'organise un rendez-vous avec lui.

\- Uriah ! On sait tout les deux que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Je m'en fiche, je ne dis rien. »

Je finis par laisser tomber car il peut être aussi têtu que moi sur certains points.

La soirée passe à une vitesse folle et lorsque je commence à m'endormir sur le canapé, Uriah se lève.

« Je vais y aller. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésites pas à m'appeller..

\- Merci Uriah. »

Je le prends dans mes bras.

« Et je m'excuse auprès de Marlène de t'avoir fait venir.

\- Elle travaille ce soir.

\- J'avais oublié que les infirmières travaillaient la nuit aussi...

\- Va te coucher, on ne voudrait pas que la secrétaire soit fatiguée demain. », me taquine-t-il.

Je le pousse hors de la maison et lui ferme la porte au nez en lui disant au revoir. Il sait que je ne suis pas énervée mais sinon, il ne serait jamais parti. Nous avons toujours quelque chose à nous dire et parfois, le moment de se dire au revoir traîne en longueur parce qu'il a toujours ce fameux « Au fait, je t'ai pas dit... ». Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à beaucoup discuter, mais avec Uriah je suis une vraie commère.

Le lendemain matin, je vais au travail en traînant les pieds. Ces deux semaines vont être longues. Lorsque j'arrive, je vois Tobias qui arrive au loin. S'il se dépêche, il peut entrer dans l'ascenseur avec moi et il est hors-de-question que ça se produise. J'appuie sur le bouton pour fermer les portes et elles se ferment alors qu'il ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres. Je croise son regard et je sais qu'il a compris que je l'ai fait exprès. J'arrive tout en haut de l'immeuble et me déplace vers le bureau de Tobias. J'utilise le double de la clé que Marcus m'a donnée.

Je suis déjà installée à mon ordinateur lorsque Tobias entre. Je ne le regarde pas et on ne se salut pas. Je commence à feuilleter des anciens dossier pour comprendre les démarches éffectuées lors du procès.

Les journées passent rapidement entre les photocopies que Tobias m'a envoyée faire, les repas où j'ai essayé d'éviter Peter et encore Tobias qui me prend pour sa secrétaire.

La relation entre Tobias et moi s'est encore plus dégradée lorsqu'il a accueilli une cliente et qu'il m'a demandée d'aller chercher des cafés. C'est arrivé jeudi et cet événement a déclaré la guerre entre nous.

Vendredi matin. J'arrive au cabinet et comme toujours, je m'installe à mon bureau. Je travaille pendant une petite heure sans faire attention à Tobias mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écouter son appel téléphonique.

« Désolé chérie... non je n'ai pas pu faire les courses.

-...

\- Tu sais que je travaille dur ici. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y aller. Tu ne finis pas plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

-...

-Bien sûr, le spa passe d'abord. Non, je ne peux pas y aller ce soir.

-...

-Ok, c'est bon, on ira au restaurant.

-...

-Oui, oui... je t'aime aussi... à ce soir. »

Il raccroche enfin et soupire en fermant les yeux. J'essaie de ne pas sourire mais il faut croire que sa copine est aussi impossible que lui. Ils vont bien ensemble.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre et je me retourne pour savoir qui entre sans toquer. Marcus apparaît dans l'ouverture.

« Bonjour vous deux. Je voulais voir comment progresse l'affaire Braemer. »

Je reconnais ce nom comme étant le nom de la jeune femme qui est arrivée hier soir. Son patron l'a renvoyée car elle est enceinte. Bien entendu, il n'a pas donné cette raison mais il lui a donnée énormément de travail qu'elle ne pouvait pas finir dans les délais impartis, d'où le licenciement. Cependant, tout le monde sait que la cause est bien la grossesse. Je trouve ça vraiment révoltant et je suis encore plus remontée contre Tobias qui n'a pas l'air plus affecté que ça.

Je me retourne vers mon ordinateur car je ne suis pas concernée par leur conversation.

« Je pensais donner le dossier à Al, dit Tobias.

\- Il a déjà beaucoup de travail avec une autre affaire. Tris qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? »

Je lui fais face, étonnée qu'il me donne mon avis.

« Moi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi mon avis est important.

\- Nous avons l'habitude de se consulter sur nos affaires. Et je ne vous ai pas embauchée pour rien, vous avez une façon très intéressante de voir les choses. De plus, j'ai donné cette affaire à Tobias pour que vous puissiez l'aider. J'aimerais que vous travaillez ensemble.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant. »

Marcus envoit un regard noir vers Tobias puis me sourit.

« J'attends des compte-rendus réguliers pour voir comment l'affaire se développe. »

Je hoche la tête incapable d'effacer le sourire de mon visage. J'ai enfin ma propre affaire. Je vais devoir travailler avec Tobias mais c'est mieux que de devoir aller faire des photocopies.

Une fois Marcus partit, Tobias s'assied dans sa chaise. Il sort le dossier d'un tas sur son bureau. Il me le tend.

« C'est le dossier. Je te laisse la matinée pour le lire et donner tes impressions. On travaillera dessus cet après-midi. »

Il se lève et me laisse seule dans le bureau. Je me lève pour chercher une tasse de café avant de me plonger dans le dossier. Je passe devant le bureau de Marcus où j'entends des cris à l'intérieur.

« Je ne l'ai pas engagée pour rien, Tobias. Elle a beaucoup de potentiel et je veux que vous travailliez ensemble. J'ai besoin de voir ce dont elle est capable.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir envoyée dans mon bureau ? Tu sais que je préfère travailler seul.

\- J'ai fait ce choix parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Il y a un soucis entre vous ?

\- Non, tout va bien. On s'entend parfaitement bien. »

Je me retiens de rire parce qu'on peut utiliser beaucoup de mots pour définir notre relation mais « parfaitement bien » n'est pas une option.

« Bien ! Donc ça ne te posera aucun problème de faire équipe avec elle.

\- Mais...

\- Point final, Tobias ! »

Je sens que leur conversation est terminée alors je me déplace vers la machine à café. Je retourne dans le bureau où Tobias est installé avec ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire tendue alors qu'il observe quelque chose sur son téléphone.

Je m'installe sans un bruit et commence à étudier le dossier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tobias jette sa tasse contre le mur, écrase son poing contre le bureau puis se lève. Sa chaise tape contre le mur et il sort en claquant la porte. Je place ma main sur mon cœur encore palpitant. Il m'a effrayée et mon cœur ne se calme toujours pas deux minutes plus tard.

Je peux décrire Tobias avec beaucoup de moi. Idiot. Arrogant. Egoïste. Et plein d'autres mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à 'Violent'.

Est-ce que j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi si on se dispute encore ? Oui.

Je me dis pas que je ne devrais plus le provoquer mais en aucun cas je ne marcherais sur des œufs autour de lui. Il doit apprendre à se contrôler au lieu de tout régler avec ses poings. Est-ce qu'il fait ça aussi au tribunal lorsque le juge est contre lui ? Il le frappe pour le convaincre ?

Je reporte mon attention sur le dossier dans mes mains car si nous devons travailler dessus et que Tobias est toujours de mauvaise humeur, ça se passera très mal.

Cependant, Tobias n'est pas revenu. Personne ne sait où il a disparu mais je suis certaine qu'il ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui. Après le déjeuner, tout le monde a entendu parler de sa crise et je dois être la seule à trouver sa réaction pathétique. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne perdait pas souvent son calme mais après l'avoir vu 8 heures par jour pendant une semaine, je remarque qu'en fait personne ne connaît vraiment Tobias...ou alors ils ont tous peur de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris...**

 **Un grand merci à Keep Calm and Love Reading qui a fourni les idées, a relu ce chapitre et l'a corrigé.**

 **CHAPITRE 3 :**

 **TRIS POV :**

Mardi matin, Tobias s'est enfin décidé à réapparaitre. Son humeur n'a pas changé et je dirais même qu'elle s'est empirée après qu'il soit resté une heure dans le bureau de Marcus ce matin même.

La cliente a rendez-vous cet après-midi et j'espère que Tobias ne sera pas là parce qu'elle changera rapidement d'avocat si elle le voit comme ça.

Il est installé à son bureau, il tape quelque chose à l'ordinateur, il a l'air de fusiller l'écran du regard. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a mis dans cet état mais ça devait être grave si son comportement ne change pas après quatre jours.

Il soupire bruyamment toutes les deux minutes, encore cinq minutes comme ça et c'est à mon tour d'exploser.

Je revois ma stratégie pour le tribunal alors que Tobias soupire encore une fois et tape son stylo sur le bureau.

« J'en peux plus ! », Crié-je en me levant rapidement.

Il lève les yeux, choqué que je puisse lui parler sur ce ton.

« J'en ai assez de ton comportement, de tout ce que tu fais et de toi en général. J'ai tenu une semaine avec toi, je ne supporterai pas une autre. Tu es impossible !

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Tu ne respectes pas les autres ni leur travail, tu ne respectes personne ! Tu penses que tout le monde doit se courber devant toi mais moi je ne le ferai pas ! Je finirai cette affaire seule ! »

Il se lève en gardant son dur regard sur moi. Il s'avance dangereusement de moi mais je ne bouge pas. Il est peut-être en colère mais moi aussi.

« Qui t'autorise à me parler comme ça ? Tu n'es pas encore engagée, à ta place je me tiendrais à carreaux avant de me faire renvoyer.

\- Je t'en prie, va en parler à papa et dis-lui que la petite stagiaire a été méchante avec toi. Je préfère partir que devoir continuer à travailler avec toi.

\- Et tu penses vraiment pouvoir me retirer une affaire ? Continue-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit.

\- Tous les espoirs de cette femme sont entre tes mains. Elle est seule, elle n'a que ce travail pour espérer pouvoir élever son enfant sans être à la rue ! Mais bien sûr, toi tu t'en fiches. Tu as ton travail, ton bureau, ton gros salaire, ta maison. Tu es mieux que tout le monde !

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Dit-il avec une voix basse mais sèche.

\- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas Tobias ! »

Il est bien trop proche de moi alors je le pousse avec une main sur mon torse. Son regard est glacial mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer une seule syllabe, la porte du bureau s'ouvre violemment.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demande Marcus en regardant Tobias puis moi.

\- Un gamin pourri gâté fait sa crise, dis-je sans masquer ma colère.

\- Pardon ? Questionne Marcus, complètement éberlué.

\- Je ne peux plus travailler avec lui. Vous pouvez me renvoyer mais ne le laissez pas sur ce dossier, il se fiche de l'avenir de cette femme. »

Marcus a l'air de réfléchir un instant en déplaçant son regard entre son fils et moi. Il hoche doucement la tête.

« Tris, vous serez transférée dans le bureau d'Al pour que vous puissiez finir le dossier Braemer, vous pouvez récupérer vos affaires pour changer de bureau. Tobias, on doit discuter toi et moi. »

Je le remercie avec un léger sourire puis passe devant Tobias qui m'envoie un regard noir. Je le lui rends puis me rends à mon bureau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour écouter leur discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Tobias ?

\- Elle se croit tout permis ! Tu as entendu sur quel ton elle me parle ?

\- On sait tous les deux qu'elle n'a pas tort. Tu as changé, d'ailleurs ta mère s'inquiète.

\- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

\- Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui mais tout le monde sait qu'elle a raison. Depuis que tu as emménagé avec ta pimbêche, tu es devenu désagréable et égoïste.

\- C'est des conneries !

\- Tobias ! Le réprimande Marcus d'une voix sèche qui me fait sursauter. Je suis ton père mais je suis aussi ton patron et même si ça me dérangerait d'en arriver là, je n'hésiterais pas à te renvoyer si tu continues à importuner le personnel.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ta dernière chance Tobias. »

Tobias le fixe avec la bouche complètement ouverte. Marcus porte son attention vers moi.

« Vous êtes prête ? »

Je hoche la tête et il me montre la porte pour m'inciter à sortir. Il me conduit vers le bureau d'Al mais n'a pas l'air d'entendre le flot de gros mots qui proviennent du bureau de son fils. Mon regard doit trahir mes émotions car il m'offre un sourire réconfortant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il fait sa petite crise mais il sait que tout ce que vous avez dit est vrai.

\- Est-ce qu'il oserait me toucher ?

\- Lever la main sur vous vous voulez dire ?

\- Oui...

\- Non. Il n'est pas violent, du moins pas envers les femmes. Avant qu'il ne change, il était toujours prêt à aider les autres. Je pense qu'il est toujours comme ça mais c'est enfoui en lui.

\- Avant qu'il ne change ?

\- Cela fait à peu près un mois, depuis qu'il a emménagé avec sa petite amie. Cette femme n'est pas bien pour lui, elle le manipule. Je dois avouer que c'est devenu pire depuis que vous êtes arrivée.

\- Moi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit vous personnellement mais plutôt le fait qu'il ait dû partager son bureau et prendre quelqu'un sous son aile. Je pensais pouvoir le changer avec vous mais il est trop têtu.

\- Comment ça le changer avec moi ?

\- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il toque à la porte d'Al qui nous invite à entrer. Lorsqu'Al voit Marcus, il se lève en l'invitant à entrer.

« Bonjour monsieur.

\- Bonjour Al. Je pense que vous avez entendu le différend entre Tobias et Tris.

\- Je me disais bien que quelque chose se passait.

\- Tris viendra travailler ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

Al pose son regard sur moi et sourit.

« Bien.

\- Elle reprendra l'affaire de Tobias et j'attends de vous que vous l'aidiez si elle a des soucis.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains Tris. »

Marcus sort et je souris à Al. Il prend la boîte contenant mes affaires et la dépose sur le bureau.

« Tout le monde nous a entendu ?

\- Je pense que même au bistro on pouvait vous entendre.

-Oh... »

Je baisse la tête en rougissant et sors les dossiers de la boîte.

« Tout le monde mourait d'envie de le remettre à sa place mais personne n'a vraiment eu le courage, donc de la part de tout le monde dans ce cabinet 'merci'.

\- Je n'en suis pas vraiment fière. Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle de mes paroles.

\- Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit ?

\- Si... mais c'est pas mon genre.

\- D'être honnête ?

\- De crier sur les autres.

\- Tu es vraiment unique Tris. »

Je rougis à son compliment mais ne réponds rien. Je sentais bien que Al me faisait des avances mais je n'ai jamais voulu y croire. Il est gentil, c'est pas ça le souci. Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce qu'il a à offrir.

Je m'installe au bout de son bureau pour pouvoir continuer de travailler en faisant abstraction des regards qu'Al me lance.

La journée ne pouvait pas finir plus rapidement. Je suis heureuse d'arriver chez moi pour pouvoir me détendre mais je suis surprise de voir Uriah installé sur mon canapé à regarder un match de hockey, une bière à la main.

« Est-ce que je me suis trompée de maison ? »

Il tourne la tête vers moi en souriant.

« Ah Tris ! Je t'attendais !

\- Je vois ça. Tu t'es mis à l'aise.

\- J'allais pas me gêner ! Bref, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- Tu vas te marier ?

\- Non pas si important non plus. Enfin... Zeke a parlé à son pote et il a accepté un rendez-vous.

\- Uriah ! Je t'ai dit non !

\- Ecoute-moi avant de dire non. C'est juste un rendez-vous et si ça se passe mal, tu ne le verras plus jamais.

\- C'est pas ça le problème. Il est en couple et je ne veux pas faire ça à sa copine.

\- Mais elle est trop nulle sa copine. Et puis, s'il a dit oui pour un rendez-vous c'est qu'il n'est pas si amoureux que ça.

\- Ou alors, il en a marre que Zeke et toi soyez sur son dos à ce sujet et veut en finir, comme moi.

\- Donc tu dis oui ?

\- Si tu promets de me laisser tranquille après, alors c'est oui.

\- Trop cool !

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Je ne dirai rien !

\- Comment je suis censée le trouver si je ne connais pas son nom ?

\- On a réservé le restaurant au nom de Pedrad. D'ailleurs, ça sera vendredi soir à 20h.

\- Je vous déteste tous les deux.

\- Nous aussi on t'aime ! »

Il embrasse ma joue puis se lève et sort de la maison. Je prends la bière qu'il a laissée et la vide cul-sec. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore accepté ?

Les tensions au travail se sont détendues depuis mardi car je n'ai pas revu Tobias depuis ce jour-là. Malheureusement, après trois jours où j'ai pu travailler sans interruptions, quelqu'un toque à la porte du bureau. Al invite la personne à entrer et il s'agit de Tobias. Je me tends tout de suite en le voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande Al.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler, Tris ? Questionna Tobias en me regardant.

\- Hors-de-question, dit Al.

\- D'accord. », dis-je.

Al me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Je me lève et suis Tobias jusqu'à son bureau. Il m'invite à m'asseoir mais je refuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça. Je suis allé trop loin.

\- Tu es sincère ? »

Je l'observe quand il répond. Grâce à Christina qui est un détecteur de mensonge ambulant, j'ai appris à détecter le mensonge.

« Oui.

\- Et si tu répondais sans me mentir maintenant ?

\- Je m'en fiche que ça soit sincère ou non, je dois juste le faire d'accord ?

\- Papa t'a menacé de perdre ton travail sinon ?

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'aime pas. On le sait tous les deux alors on ne va pas s'attarder là-dessus.

\- Je suis d'accord mais pourquoi tu m'as faite venir alors ? Dis-je en croisant les bras.

\- Je veux qu'on soit clairs. Ce qu'il s'est passé lundi ne doit pas se reproduire. On a perdu un client à cause de ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- La cliente de Molly nous a entendu et est partie. Quand mon père l'a appris, il s'est énervé. Si ça se reproduit, on peut tous les deux chercher un nouveau boulot. Compris ?

\- Compris. »

Je reste encore un peu assise et il me regarde de travers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Je le fusille du regard puis sort du bureau en me retenant de claquer la porte. Je retourne dans le bureau d'Al qui me regarde inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va Al, je ne suis pas en sucre et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre soin de moi. »

Je vois bien que j'ai tapé là où ça fait mal parce qu'il ne dit rien et se renferme sur lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... dis-je tout de suite après.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ?

\- Oh et puis merde. Si tu veux me faire la gueule, fais-le. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ça. »

Je m'installe à mon tour à mon bureau pour me détendre mais mon téléphone se met à sonner.

« Quoi ? Dis-je sèchement en répondant.

\- Bonjour petit rayon de soleil, répond Uriah à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Désolée, j'ai eu une journée particulièrement stressante.

\- Tant mieux ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi alors. Tu es officiellement invitée à mon anniversaire dans deux semaines.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'envie de faire la fête.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ça ne sera rien de bien grand. Simplement un repas entre amis, on sera une quinzaine à tout casser.

\- D'accord. Mais seulement parce que c'est toi.

\- Merci Tris ! Je t'aime petite sœur.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Je raccroche avec un sourire aux lèvres, mon humeur complètement transformée. Je reprends mon travail beaucoup plus joyeuse, enfin c'était avant qu'Al ne décide de commenter la situation.

« T'es vraiment soumise !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton copain. Il te mène par le bout du nez.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Tu mérites mieux.

\- Que les choses soient claires. Premièrement, ce n'est pas mon copain mais mon meilleur ami et deuxièmement, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. »

Je regarde l'heure, je ne finis que dans 30 minutes mais je décide de partir quand même. Je resterai plus longtemps demain s'il le faut. Il me regarde pendant que j'éteins mon ordinateur et attrape mon sac.

« Tu vas où ?

\- Chez moi. »

Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs mais je suis arrêtée par Lauren.

« Tu pars déjà ?

\- Journée éprouvante.

\- Qu'est-ce que Tobias a encore fait ? J'ai beau le considérer comme un frère, il peut être très con parfois, soupire-t-elle.

\- Rien de plus que d'habitude mais quand Al s'y met aussi, je ne pas le supporter.

\- Al ?

\- Il m'a fait une crise de jalousie. J'étais au téléphone avec un ami et il a cru que c'était mon copain.

\- C'est compliqué de plaire aux hommes. Plaisante-t-elle.

\- Je sentais qu'Al s'intéressait à moi mais j'espérais un peu me tromper.

\- Je ne parlais pas que d'Al.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, Tris. Tu comprendrais beaucoup de choses. »

Elle ajuste la pile de papiers qu'elle tenait puis disparaît dans son bureau. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là. À part Al, je ne vois pas de qui elle peut parler. Peut-être Peter ? Ce malade a fait profil bas ces derniers temps mais qui sait ce qu'il peut manigancer ?

Je ne me torture pas plus l'esprit et pars avant que Marcus ne me voit.

Le lendemain matin, j'entre dans le bureau un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Ils sont tous déjà en train de travailler mais Al n'est pas encore là. Ça serait un rêve s'il ne venait pas.

Il faut croire que je n'ai jamais de chance ces derniers temps. Il entre sans un mot. S'installe sans un mot. Travaille sans un mot. Et le soir, part sans un mot ni même un seul regard.

Il est 18 heures 15 et je commence à me dire que je devrais peut-être annuler ce rendez-vous. J'en ai vraiment envie mais ça ne se fait pas de décommander deux heures avant. Je repose mon téléphone à côté de moi quand il se met à sonner. Il affiche la photo de Christina avec son prénom. Je crois savoir pourquoi elle appelle.

« Allô ?

\- Tris ? Je suis devant chez toi mais il n'y a personne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a personne ?

\- Je dirais que c'est parce que je suis encore au bureau.

\- Quoi ? Tu as un rendez-vous ce soir !

\- Je le sais, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de deux heures pour me préparer.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime mais crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il y a du boulot. Alors tu te dépêches de venir ou je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses.

\- D'accord, d'accord. J'arrive ! », dis-je en riant.

Elle raccroche tout de suite après. Je place mon téléphone dans mon sac avant de ranger mon bureau et d'éteindre mon ordinateur.

J'arrive chez moi 17 minutes après avoir raccroché. Christina est assise sur le perron avec sa trousse de maquillage posée à côté d'elle, son regard rivé sur son téléphone. Elle lève les yeux lorsque j'ouvre la portière de ma voiture.

« Enfin ! On a plus que 1 heure 24 pour te rendre présentable ! »

Elle me pousse à l'intérieur de la maison et prend mon sac.

« Tu vas prendre une douche et tu vas t'épiler. Qui sait où tu vas finir ce soir !

\- Christina !

\- Quoi ? J'ai raison et tu en aurais besoin pour te détendre. Une soirée torride avec un inconnu, il n'y a rien de mieux. Je me souviens quand j'ai...

\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas entendre les histoires de ta vie de débauchée.

\- C'était pendant mes études ça et c'est arrivé qu'une fois !

\- Je sais, je te taquine seulement... Mais je ne veux pas les détails. »

Elle me pousse vers la salle de bain en me donnant la cire pour m'épiler.

« Tu as 30 minutes maximum pour tout faire. J'entrerai après 30 minutes et 1 seconde.

\- Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? C'est juste un rendez-vous.

\- Ce n'est jamais juste un rendez-vous. Et Uriah m'a montrée une photo du spécimen. Les beaux gosses comme ça ça ne court pas les rues alors profites-en.

\- Il ressemble à quoi ?

\- Non, je ne dirai rien ! »

Elle ferme la porte entre nous et la demi-heure commence.

Après un peu plus d'une heure et quart, il ne me reste plus un seul poil indésirable sur le corps et je suis prête à entrer dans le restaurant. J'ai deux minutes d'avance. Je m'avance vers la femme qui tient le registre.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle.

\- Bonsoir. J'ai une réservation au nom de Pedrad.

\- Ah oui. Votre ami a expliqué la situation, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Uriah... je vais te tuer, murmuré-je sans qu'elle n'entende.

\- Le jeune homme est déjà installé et il vous attend. Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Elle s'avance vers une table où un homme en costume est installé, son dos face à moi. Elle me sourit puis me laisse y aller seule. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de faire le tour de la table pour faire face à lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pense pas en avoir eu autant pour un seul chapitre ^^**

 **Un grand merci à Keep Calm and Love Reading qui a corrigé le chapitre et m'a aidée à le rendre plus réel.**

 **Boone lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 :**

 **TRIS POV**

Je sais que mes joues qui étaient rouges d'embarras et de gêne sont devenues pâles, tout comme le reste de mon visage.

Je connais ce visage parce que ça fait deux semaines que je le vois. Je connais ces yeux parce que j'y ai vu un grand nombre d'émotions et le plus souvent, c'était de la colère.

Il n'a pas encore levé les yeux de son téléphone et je me dis que je devrais peut-être partir en courant avant qu'il ne me remarque.

Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il a levé la tête et ses yeux se posent sur moi.

« Tris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Hum...

\- Ne reste pas ici. J'attends quelqu'un et déjà que je suis ici parce qu'on m'a forcé, je ne veux que tu rendes cette soirée encore plus insupportable.

\- Oui, ça je le sais. »

Son visage se décompose car je pense qu'il a compris.

« Ne me dis pas que...

\- On devrait tout les deux apprendre à mieux choisir nos amis. », dis-je en m'asseyant.

Il bascule sa tête en arrière en passant sa main sur son visage. Puis il se lève brusquement.

« Je dois passer un coup de fil.

\- Si tu veux partir, dis-le moi tout de suite. J'ai pas envie de t'attendre pendant deux heures pour qu'au final, tu ne reviennes pas.

\- Ne commence pas... »

Il sort son téléphone puis sort du restaurant, me laissant seule à la table. Je veux sortir mon téléphone pour appeler Uriah et lui passer un savon quand je me rends compte que lorsque Christina m'a poussée hors de la maison de peur que je sois en retard, j'ai oublié mon téléphone que j'ai laissé charger dans la cuisine.

J'ai envie de partir, vraiment. Mais si Uriah apprends que je ne suis pas restée, il va continuer à essayer de me caser avec d'autres amis alors que si ce soir est un vrai fiasco- et je sais que ça va être le cas- il va peut-être se sentir mal de m'avoir mise dans cette position et décidera de me laisser tranquille.

Au bout de dix minutes, Tobias n'est toujours pas venu. Je pourrais penser qu'il est parti mais je le vois à travers la vitre et il est toujours au téléphone. Sa conversation a l'air très tendue.

J'attrape la salière et verse un peu de sel sur la table puis fait des dessins avec. Le serveur s'avance pour me prendre ma commande mais je lui dit que je ne sais pas ce que Tobias veut et il repart. Je commence à m'impatienter et mon ventre grogne. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

Après dix minutes supplémentaires, Tobias apparaît enfin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Tu m'as fait attendre vingts minutes alors je pense que je mérite une explication.

\- Je parlais à Zeke. Satisfaite ?

\- Dès que tout ça est fini, on n'aura plus besoin de se revoir ou passer du temps ensemble. Tu ne peux pas faire un effort pendant une soirée au moins ? »

Il soupire. Ça ne lui fait pas plaisir d'être là mais il est coincé ici avec moi alors autant essayer de passer une soirée en se comportant comme deux personnes civilisées.

Le serveur revient pour commander nos boissons. Je regarde autour du restaurant pour éviter de poser les yeux sur Tobias.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit égoïste, arrogant, prétentieux, etc..., il est aussi un très bel homme. N'importe qui peut le dire. Il est à tomber en costume et donne une bonne première impression de lui. Mais ça, c'est avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

« Depuis quand tu es amie avec Uriah ? »

Je me tourne vers lui, surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole.

« Un bon moment... vingt ans à peu près. Et toi ?

\- J'ai rencontré Zeke au collège et Uriah un peu après.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve ça étrange qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontrés chez eux avant.

\- Je ne vais jamais aux soirées des Pedrad. Je déteste ça et j'ai trop de travail pour me le permettre.

\- Ah...

\- Tu y vas souvent ?

\- Il y a quelques années je n'avais pas le droit, mes parents étaient très stricts sur ça. ' Tu vis sous notre toit, tu te plies à nos règles.'

\- Donc tu as pris ton appartement.

\- Non. J'adorais vivre avec mes parents mais ensuite, il s'est passé quelque chose et je devais quitter la maison. »

La boule dans ma gorge grossit de plus en plus et j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes.

« Ils t'ont mis dehors ? Demande-t-il mais je sens une pointe de compassion dans sa voix.

\- Non, je suis partie, je le devais... Mon ex-copain s'est suicidé il y a deux ans. Je devais changer d'environnement. »

J'essuie une larme au bord de mes paupières.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas se considérer amis et je suis là à pleurer...

\- Je pense que changer de sujet te ferrait du bien. Par exemple, parle moi un peu de ta famille.

\- Comme si ça t'intéressait...

\- Fais un effort. »

Je soupire, agacée et embarrassée de la tournure que prend notre conversation.

« J'ai un frère. »

Il attend une réponse mais je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais le serveur vient prendre notre commande.

« Je prendrai le plat du chef. »

Il note ça sur son papier puis se tourne vers moi.

« Et pour vous madame ? La même chose que pour votre petit ami ? »

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, juste un collègue.

\- Oh pardon... »

Le serveur me sourit puis relève son papier pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas commandé.

« Je prends la même chose. »

Il reprend nos cartes puis repart non sans s'excuser encore une fois. J'hésite à croiser le regard de Tobias mais je ne pourrai pas l'éviter toute la soirée.

« Ta réponse est loin d'être suffisante, dit-il.

\- Quelle réponse ? Demandé-je en levant les yeux.

\- 'J'ai un frère' », continue-t-il avec une voix plus aiguë.

Je le fusille du regard mais réponds quand même.

« Mais tu t'en fiches de toute façon alors pourquoi s'attarder la dessus ?

\- Je veux juste parler. Le temps passera beaucoup plus vite si on se trouve un sujet de conversation..

\- Oui... sans doutes... »

Le silence qui s'installe est long, gênant et pesant. Je commence à tripoter ma fourchette en piquant le bout des mes doigts.

« Je reviens dans 5 minutes... », dis-je en même temps qu'il dit : « Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette entreprise ? »

Nous sourions mais je m'excuse pour aller aux toilettes. J'attends que la femme avant moi finisse. En attendant, je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir en soupirant. Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les aplatir un petit peu puis nettoie un peu de mascara qui a légèrement coulé tout à l'heure. Je me retrouve debout devant ce même miroir à me demander pourquoi je fais attention à mon apparence. Je sursaute lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvre. La femme me sourit en tenant la main de sa fille qui doit avoir dans les trois-quatre ans.

Je retourne à ma table quelques minutes plus tard où Tobias tape la table en rythme du bout des doigts.

« Tu en as mis du temps.

\- J'ai dû partir dix minutes maximum et ce n'est pas ma faute, il y avait une femme avec sa fille avant moi. », dis-je en regardant la fameuse femme assise à quelques tables avec son mari et l'enfant.

Tobias tourne la tête vers la table en souriant. Il croise le regard de la petite fille qui sourit. Il sourit à son tour avec un petit signe de la main. Les parents s'interrogent lorsque leur fille fait un salut de la main mais leurs visages se détendent quand ils voient que c'est à cause de Tobias.

J'observe la scène devant moi, découvrant une nouvelle facette de Tobias. Cet homme m'intrigue. Une fois, il est immonde envers les autres mais il peut aussi être adorable.

« J'ai toujours voulu des enfants, dit-il en me sortant de mon état second.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais ça n'arrivera pas...

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'as même pas 30 ans.

\- C'est un peu compliqué... »

Je laisse tomber parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de gâcher cette soirée qui pour l'instant se passe plutôt bien.

Nos plats arrivent. Le serveur me sourit puis je le vois glisser quelque chose discrètement sous mon assiette alors que Tobias regarde la carte des vins une dernière fois. Je déplie le papier sur mes genoux.

 _Je pensais avoir ma chance...  
Léo_

Le mot est suivi d'un numéro de téléphone. Je lève les yeux juste à temps pour le voir me faire un clin d'œil. Je rougis en baissant les yeux et glisse le papier discrètement dans mon sac. Tobias choisit un vin sans me demander mon avis mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'apprécie les bons vins mais je ne pourrais pas en choisir un en fonction du repas. Ce qui me dérange en revanche, c'est ce qu'il vient de se produire. Je suis vraiment gênée du fait que le serveur- Léo- ait pu faire ça. Je lui ai dit que Tobias n'était qu'un collègue mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai fait.

« Tris ?

\- Uhm ? Oh pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir. Ça t'arrive souvent ça. »

Ses paroles, bien qu'elles puissent paraître désagréables, ne sont pas dit sur un ton sec. Au contraire, il a un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il prend une bouchée du repas puis repose ses couverts.

« Maintenant explique-moi parce que je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi tu as accepté ce rendez-vous ?

\- Eh bien... »

Je pose mes couverts à mon tour et essuie ma bouche avec ma serviette.

« Je pense que tu connais assez Uriah pour savoir que lorsqu'il a une idée derrière la tête, il la tient. Je crois qu'il a peur que je finisse ma vie seule.

\- Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi ?

\- Un peu trop à mon goût. J'ai déjà un frère très protecteur alors avec Uriah et Zeke, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Mais ils t'ont arrangé un rendez-vous. Un grand frère protecteur ne ferrait pas ça.

\- Oui... et toi ? Demandé-je pour passer l'attention sur lui.

\- Moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté ce rendez-vous ?

\- Zeke, affirme-t-il comme si c'était évident. Ça fait des mois qu'il essaie alors j'ai finalement accepté pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

\- Pourtant ton père m'a dit que tu avais déjà une copine.

\- Mes parents ne l'aiment pas, ils... »

Il est interrompu par le serveur qui ramène la bouteille de vin.

« Ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je fais une erreur avec elle, ils refusent de nous inviter chez eux si elle est présente.

\- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer si tu la choisis à tes parents. »

Il ne répond pas mais hoche la tête.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. Si tu l'aimes ta copine, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Zeke a...

\- C'est des conneries ça. Tu ne serais pas là si tu l'aimes.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Je suis bloquée ici avec toi et je ne veux pas fragiliser un couple.

\- T'en fais pas, elle n'est pas au courant.

\- Quoi ? », m'offusqué-je en haussant le ton.

Tout le monde se retourne autour de nous et je m'excuse. Mais je retourne mon attention vers Tobias avec un regard noir.

« J'arrive pas à croire ça. Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? 'Je vais à un rendez-vous avec une amie à Zeke parce qu'il ne t'aime pas et qu'il veut me caser avec quelqu'un d'autre.' C'est sûr que c'est une bonne explication.

\- Tu aurais toujours pu dire que la soirée n'ira pas plus loin et que le dîner sera en toute amitié, même si je ne pense pas que le mot amitié puisse définir ce qu'il y a entre nous. Tu atteins un nouveau niveau dans mon estime, malheureusement c'est un niveau plus bas.

\- Tout ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire mal.

\- Vive la confiance ! Elle est belle votre relation ! Dis-je sarcastiquement.

\- De quel droit tu te permets de me juger ? Coupe-t-il avec un regard glacial.

\- Je sais ce que le mensonge fait à un couple. Mon copain me mentait toujours quand je lui demandais si ça allait bien mais aussi pour plein d'autres choses. Résultat, j'ai eu le droit de parler pendant son enterrement !

\- Ou alors, tu étais tellement chiante et ton envie de tout contrôler l'a poussé au suicide ! », réplique-t-il froidement.

Ses propos sont comme un coup de couteau dans mon ventre. Je sens les larmes remplir mes yeux alors que ma respiration est haletante. Son visage passe de la colère au remords mais c'est trop tard.

« Je suis désolé Tris, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

\- Ferme-là ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu dire ça ! »

Je me lève en récupérant mes affaires puis sors du restaurant en laissant derrière moi un plat à peine entamé et un homme exécrable. Je continue d'essuyer mes larmes sans faire attention au regard inquiet du serveur ni à Tobias qui m'appelle une fois, deux fois.

Je m'installe dans la voiture et éclate en sanglot. Je place mon front contre le volant alors que mes épaules sursautent. J'aimais Théo et même si j'ai fait mon deuil, je sais qu'une part de moi l'aime encore. Le douleur est toujours vive dans ma poitrine même si cela fait déjà deux ans que j'ai eu l'appel de sa mère.

Deux petits coups sont faits sur la vitre et quand je lève les yeux, je vois Tobias. Mon regard se durci alors que le sien est plus doux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé .»

Je passe la première vitesse et sort de la place de parking. Je retourne chez moi plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. Je me gare devant ma maison mais reste assise dans la voiture un petit moment. Les gros sanglots se sont changés en petites larmes et je fixe le buisson des voisins, le regard vide.

Je finis par sortir de ma voiture, vidée de toute énergie. Je retire mes escarpins et les porte à la main jusqu'à la maison. Je savais que j'allais passer une mauvaise soirée à partir du moment où je l'ai vu mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je l'ai à peine entreouverte que j'entends des rires à l'intérieur. J'ouvre un peu plus, Christina est toujours là avec Uriah. Je n'ai pas envie de leur faire face mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ils se tournent quand la porte s'ouvrent. Ils ont tout les deux l'air surpris de me voir à la maison mais la surprise est vite remplacée par l'inquiétude.

« Tris ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es déjà là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

Elle s'avance vers moi mais je reste sur place. Les larmes reviennent alors que je hoche la tête, incapable de parler. Uriah me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller... ».

Quand je me calme, il m'invite à m'asseoir sur le canapé alors que Christina me donne un verre d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je baisse les yeux puis leur raconte tout. Je leur parle de ma réaction lorsque j'ai vu qu'il était le rendez-vous, la discussion agréable que l'on avait, les deux fois où nous avons ris et le coup bas qu'il m'a fait.

Christina me caresse doucement le dos alors qu'Uriah à le visage de quelqu'un prêt à tuer.

« Je vais l'étriper ce salopard ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais que rencontrer Tobias dans un autre contexte serait totalement différent. Avec Zeke, on pensait que ça allait mieux se passer. C'est entièrement ma faute !

\- Calme-toi Uriah. C'est ma faute sur ce coup, je n'aurais pas du lui parler de Théo.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ce soir ? Demande gentiment Christina.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de rester. Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que de rester avec moi.

\- Arrête de te dévaloriser. Si on te propose de rester, c'est parce qu'on veut être là pour toi.

\- Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas de rester ?

\- Bien sûr que non, affirme Christina.

\- Je serais resté mais je dois aller parler à Zeke. Je peux revenir après si tu veux.

\- Si Christina reste, tu n'as pas besoin de revenir.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ça ! S'offusque-t-il mais je vois qu'il plaisante.

\- C'est un peu ça oui. »

Il place sa main sur sa poitrine en faisant semblant d'être blessé. Il retrouve son sourire quelques secondes plus tard. Il embrasse ma joue puis mon front.

« Pardon pour tout ça ! »

Il nous laisse toutes les deux. Christina m'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle dépose mon pyjama avec un ancien pull à Caleb, ce qui me fait toujours du bien quand je suis triste. Je lui souris puis elle me laisse seule pour me changer. Je la rejoins sur la canapé où un film comique n'attend que d'être lancé. Elle place le pop-corn entre nous alors que je nous emmitoufle dans les couvertures.

L'incident au restaurant est vite oublié après trois films et nous nous endormons toutes les deux sur le canapé, le dernier film toujours en marche.

Le lendemain, nous sommes réveillées par du bruit dans la cuisine. Je grogne en me retournant pour me cacher du soleil. Christina s'enfouit sous la couverture pour tenter de bloquer le bruit.

« Debout les petites marmottes. », annonce Uriah plutôt joyeusement.

Il retire la couverture malgré nos protestations.

« Woah... quelque chose est mort là-dessous ? Ça sent le fauve !

\- Ta gueule Uriah et laisse nous dormir, grogne Christina.

\- D'accord mais il est 10h00 et je voulais voir si tout va bien, ça à l'air d'être le cas.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter Einstein mais maintenant, tu peux nous redonner la couverture et fermer les volets ?

\- Si vous êtes pas debout à 13h, je vous balance de l'eau dessus. Sans déconner je le fais.

\- Ok, ok, à tout à l'heure alors. », dit Christina, la tête cachée dans un coussin en secouant la main comme pour lui dire de partir.

Nous nous sommes endormies vers 4 heures du matin, donc nos 6 heures de sommeil sont loin d'être suffisantes.

Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller quand j'entends un cri très aiguë. Je m'assieds tout de suite en pensant que c'est Christina mais elle me regarde de la même façon. L'origine du bruit apparaît dans l'ouverture de la porte avec un sourire idiot collé au visage.

« Tris ? Tu m'expliques ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il en tenant un papier dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- ' Je pensais avoir ma chance... Léo'. »

Il ajoute un son de baiser à la fin pour accentuer le message.

« Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ?

\- Dans l'entrée, sur le sol. Alors, qui est ce Léo ?

\- C'est le serveur...

\- Il t'a donné son numéro comme ça ? Il t'a vu avec un autre homme, pour ce qu'il savait Tobias aurait pu être ton petit ami.

\- En fait, plus tôt, il m'avait appelée madame et avait conclu que j'étais la copine de Tobias. Je lui ai tout de suite dit que nous n'étions que collègues. Il a dû voir les mauvais signaux.

\- Tu considérerais un rendez-vous avec lui ? Intervient Christina qui paraît beaucoup plus réveillée.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air gentil mais c'était pas du tout mon genre, même complètement l'opposé.

\- Il était comment ?

\- Un peu plus grand que moi donc assez petit, les cheveux blonds et un peu trop long à mon goût, yeux bruns, assez maigre, il ne semblait pas très futé et le costume qu'il portait ne lui allait pas vraiment. »

Christina et Uriah échangent un regard.

« Eh oh ! C'est quoi ce regard ?

\- Quel regard ? Disent-ils ensemble mais ils ont encore ce regard.

\- Celui que vous venez d'avoir. »

Ils le refont encore une fois.

« Arrêtez ! »

Uriah se gratte la tête au niveau de la tempe alors que Christina pose sa main sur les miennes. Elle les caresse doucement avec son pouce. Ils agissent comme s'ils allaient me dire que mon chat est mort cette nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu es entrain de nous dire que tu préférerais un homme grand, plutôt musclé, des cheveux courts et bruns, des yeux bleus, assez intelligent et qui serait à tomber en costume ?

\- C'est un peu idyllique je sais mais en gros, oui c'est ça. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous me parlez comme si j'avais trois ans.

\- On connaît quelqu'un qui correspond à cette description.

\- Et vous n'auriez pas pu me le présenter hier soir plutôt que de me forcer à passer la soirée avec... »

Je me coupe toute seule parce que je viens de comprendre où ils veulent en venir. Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre, mes yeux agrandits par la vérité et ma respiration saccadée par la peur d'avoir raison.

Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être attirée par cette ordure qui a dit toutes ces choses horribles hier soir. Il a tapé au plus profond de moi, alors que c'est encore très douloureux. Je ne suis pas masochiste non plus au point où je retournerais vers lui.

Si on réfléchit bien, je dis que je suis attirée par les hommes qui ressemblent _physiquement_ à Tobias et comme je l'avait remarquée, n'importe quelle femme peut affirmer que Tobias est bel homme.

« Ça va Tris ?

\- Oui...oui...ça va...

\- Tu devrais peut -être te reposer et on en reparlera quand tu seras bien reposée et que tu auras pris un peu de recul sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Je hoche la tête puis m'allonge mais je suis incapable de dormir. Mon esprit est en surchauffe. Cette situation est trop tordue pour être réelle. Une fille et un garçon se détestent mais la fille commence à apprécier le garçon même s'il a été méchant avec elle. On dirait une de ces histoires romantiques qui ne valent rien et qui finissent toujours bien même si c'est complètement tiré par les cheveux.

Le bon côté des choses, c'est que ce sont des histoires. Ça n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie et encore moins à moi.

* * *

 **Merci de votre fidélité à vous tous !**

 **Avant de vouloir tuer Tobias ( ou moi ), attendez la suite qui je l'espère sera postée la plus tôt possible !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à Keep Calm annd Love Reading !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 5 :**

 **TRIS POV**

Le réveil ce matin est tout en douceur. Même avant d'ouvrir mes yeux, je sens une main dans mes cheveux qui les caresse de la racine aux pointes. Une autre main caresse ma joue. Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. L'odeur des crêpes chatouille mes narines et me fait presque ouvrir les yeux. Je souris en me replongeant dans mon coussin tout en tendant mes jambes pour les dégourdir.

« Debout petite marmotte, dit une voix que je connais bien mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

« Laisse moi deux minutes s'il te plaît.

\- Hum...non, ça ne va pas être possible ça. »

Je sens un souffle contre mon oreille puis un baiser sur ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et me perds dans deux perles bleues. Je fronce les sourcils mais il sourit.

« Bonjour mon cœur. »

Je sursaute en ouvrant les yeux. Ma respiration est haletante et mon front est couvert de sueur. Le haut de ma tête me fait mal comme si je m'étais cognée quelque part et c'est en voyant Uriah au sol qui se frotte le front que je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé. Il commence à se plaindre en se levant.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je me fais chier à te faire des crêpes pour plus tard et toi tu me donnes un coup de boule en te réveillant ?

\- Pardon Uriah... Je faisais un cauchemar...

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air... Tu souriais et tu avais l'air plutôt bien.

\- Bref ce n'est pas important... Tu m'as fait des crêpes ?

\- Oui, c'est pour m'excuser, explique-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Uriah. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

\- Mais je me sens vraiment mal à propos de ça.

\- Je veux juste une promesse. Tu ne m'obliges plus jamais à faire ce genre de chose.

\- Promis ! Tout ce que tu veux !

\- J'ai encore une question. Comment ça se fait que je suis dans ma chambre alors que je suis certaine que je me suis endormie que le canapé avec Christina.

\- Christina est partie à 11 heures, elle s'est souvenue qu'elle devait travailler quand tu t'es rendormie. Je t'ai déposée ici pour que tu dormes mieux.

\- Merci Uriah.

\- Il est 12h15. Je t'ai aussi cherchée une pizza chez 'Pizzi'.

\- Uriah... soupiré-je.

\- Je sais, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû mais je m'en veux vraiment. J'ai parlé à Zeke, Tobias ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

\- Il a essayé de s'excuser quand je suis partie.

\- Et alors ? S'il n'avait pas dit ça, il n'aurait pas eu à s'excuser et tu aurais pu passer une soirée peut-être agréable.

\- Oublie tout ça. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire. »

Il sourit puis attrape mes mains pour m'aider à me lever. Je descends dans la cuisine en pyjama où Zeke et Shauna sont installés avec leur jumeaux de 11 mois, Lucas et Manon. J'accélère le pas pour prendre la petite fille dans mes bras. Elle a fait ses premiers pas il y a presque deux semaines alors que Lucas marche toujours à quatre pattes. Niveau langage, ils sont tout les deux au même niveau c'est à dire aux mots incompréhensibles. Cependant, ils disent 'Ma' quand ils appellent Shauna donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas s'ils se mettent à parler très bientôt.

« Bonjour toi. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Tu m'as manqué à moi. »

J'embrasse sa joue puis la porte de tout son poids sur une hanche. Elle place son pouce dans sa bouche mais son sourire est là. Je lève les yeux pour voir Shauna et Zeke, tout sourire.

« Salut, dis-je à leur intention. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Uriah nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que je peux te parler deux secondes ? Demande Zeke.

\- Bien sûr. »

Zeke place son fils dans les bras de Shauna alors que je donne Manon à Uriah. Nous nous installons dans le salon. Zeka place sa main sur ma jambe, près de mon genoux.

« Je pense qu'Uriah te l'a déjà dit mais je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Si. Je connais Tobias depuis plus de dix ans et jamais il n'a agi comme ça. Il n'a jamais été très doué avec les femmes mais là il a atteint le maximum.

\- Tu n'as pas à lui trouver des excuses.

\- Je ne le protège pas. Après votre rendez-vous, il est tout de suite venu chez moi et n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il avait merdé et qu'il s'en voulait. Je sais quand il dit des choses mais qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment. Mais à ce sujet, il n'a jamais été aussi sincère.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Je le connais tout comme je te connais toi. S'il t'approche au travail, tu ne le laisseras pas parler. Donne lui une chance.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, Zeke.

\- Tu sais bien que ce qu'il a dit est complètement faux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je baisse la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas mes larmes. Il me connaît trop bien parce qu'il enroule ses bras autour de moi.

« Alors moi je te le dis, tout ça est entièrement faux. Théo avait ses problèmes mais il savait que tu l'aimais.

\- Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien fait...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait savoir. »

Nous sommes interrompus par des babillages. Lucas se tient debout appuyé sur le canapé. Zeke le porte puis le pose sur mes genoux.

« Ne remue pas le passé, Tris.

\- Merci Zeke. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et se lève pour retourner dans la cuisine. Je reporte mon attention sur le bébé sur mes genoux. Il se mâchouille les doigts mais il me sourit.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu me dis de faire ? Est-ce que je dois lui parler ? »

Lucas sourit encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à rire. Shauna apparaît à côté de moi avec Manon.

« Ne lui demande pas son avis. À elle non plus. Ils adorent Tobias tout les deux. Tu es un peu comme leur tante et Tobias est un peu comme un oncle.

\- Il avait dit qu'il voulait des enfants, murmuré-je.

\- Ça se voit à chaque fois qu'il est avec eux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas en avoir ?

\- Il en a discuté avec sa copine mais elle ne veut pas.

\- Elle a peur ?

\- De grossir, oui, dit Shauna en roulant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette fille est une vraie gamine. Elle fait des caprices pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'est plus qu'insupportable. Tu sais, je ne sais même pas si elle l'aime ou si elle est avec lui pour son argent. Enfin, Tobias a l'air de l'aimer même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi et il aimerait construire des choses avec elle. Il n'a jamais voulu se marier mais il adorerait avoir des enfants. Ils en ont parlé mais elle a dit non. Elle ne veut pas grossir et ensuite passer des mois à faire du sport pour perdre ses kilos en trop, elle ne veut pas allaiter parce que la poitrine change après ça et surtout, elle ne veut pas avoir à faire les biberons, changer les couches, se lever en pleine nuit... J'ai vécu tout ça et crois-moi, c'est que du bonheur.

\- Wouah... c'est tendu entre eux quand même. Je vois de quelle genre de fille tu parles. Il y en a une qui travaille avec Christina et qui se prend toujours pour une princesse.

\- La coiffeuse ? C'est elle, c'est sa copine.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que Tobias sort avec Nita ?

\- Oui, ça fait deux ans maintenant et ils viennent d'emménager ensemble.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire. Je l'ai entendue au téléphone, elle le traite comme un bon à rien.

\- Tobias est vraiment très gentil... »

Je la coupe d'un regard mais elle reprend tout de suite.

« Je t'assure, il est très gentil sauf quand il est nerveux ou qu'il déteste vraiment la personne. Il ne mérite pas une femme comme Nita qui le rabaisse à chaque occasion. Le problème c'est qu'il a eu une période noire juste avant de la rencontrer et Nita lui a permis de mettre ses problèmes de côté. Je crois qu'il a peur d'être seul s'ils se séparent. C'est aussi pour ça que Zeke essaie de lui arranger des rendez-vous, pour qu'il voit qu'il y a plein d'autres femmes et toutes sont mieux que Nita.

\- Il doit vraiment me détester alors...

\- Je suis sûre que non.

\- Pourquoi il est si méchant avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée dans le cabinet. Il est toujours sur mon dos à me faire des reproches. Et ce qu'il a dit hier... ça ne peut être que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre de se mettre à dos quelqu'un d'un simple regard. Il doit y avoir une raison.

\- Comment ils se sont rencontrés ? »

Lucas se débat pour que je le pose au sol puis Manon aussi.

« Nita et Tobias ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle travaillait dans un café à mi-temps et il prenait toujours son café là-bas avant d'aller à la fac. Ils discutaient un peu tout les jours et un jour, il est venu chez Zeke avec elle en nous disant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Même si Nita est la pire des personnes au monde, je ne trouve pas ça cool que Zeke présente d'autres femmes à Tobias alors qu'il est avec elle. Ça ne regarde que Tobias et Nita, Zeke n'a rien à faire la dedans.

\- Zeke n'a pas présenté beaucoup de femmes à Tobias. Il lui a montré des photos mais il a dit non à chaque fois. Donc Zeke l'a convaincu pour un blind date.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Ils savent tout les deux que Tobias et moi on ne s'entend pas.

\- Au travail vous ne vous entendez pas. Ils pensaient qu'en terrain neutre, ça se passerait mieux. Et on vous connaît, on sait que vous pourriez vous entendre. Même en tant qu'amis.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour, pas après ce qu'il a dit.

\- Je connais Tobias depuis que je suis toute petite. On était voisin quand on était enfants. Je sais que parfois il dit des choses et il réfléchit après. Parfois, c'est marrant mais la plupart du temps, il fait des gaffes ou blesse quelqu'un.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux juste passer une bonne journée et oublier tout ça. »

Elle passe son bras autour de mon épaule et me serre contre elle.

« Bien sûr, je comprends. »

On observe les petits qui se disputent un peu pour une peluche. Lucas finit par gagner et la garde alors que Manon se met à pleurer. Je suis plus rapide que Shauna pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la berce doucement et elle s'endort en tenant mon collier dans son poing.

Shauna sourit puis tente de récupérer sa fille mais l'enfant ne veut pas lâcher le collier.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, je jette un coup d'œil vers Manon pour voir si je peux me lever ou pas. Shauna se propose pour aller ouvrir la porte. Depuis le canapé, je la vois ouvrir la porte puis elle fronce les sourcils.

« Tris, tu devrais venir. »

Je me lève mais le mouvement réveille la petite fille. Je la donne à Shauna puis fais face à la personne derrière la porte. C'est un livreur.

« Mademoiselle Prior ?

\- C'est moi. »

Il sourit puis me tend un bouquet de fleurs énorme. Je le tiens aussi bien que possible à une seule main pour signer le reçu. Je ne sais pas qui me les a offertes ni combien ça a coûté mais ça ne devait pas être donné.

« Bonne journée, dit-il.

\- Merci. Au revoir. »

Je me dirige vers la cuisine où Shauna, Zeke et Uriah se trouvent. Uriah sourit en me voyant.

« Eh bien. Tu as un admirateur secret ?

\- Ha ha... Tu peux me récupérer le vase sur le buffet dans la salle à manger, s'il te plaît ? », demandé-je à Shauna.

Elle revient une seconde plus tard pour le remplir d'eau puis je pose les fleurs et les arrange un peu. Zeke s'empare de la carte mais Shauna lui arrache des mains avant qu'il ne l'ouvre pas et me la donne. Je la sors de l'enveloppe puis avant de la lire, jette un coup d'œil au bouquet qui est à couper le souffle. Il a des gerberas de toutes les couleurs- jaune, orange, rouge-, des œillets dans les mêmes teintes et quelques fleurs blanches que je ne connais pas. C'est magnifique.

Je regarde la carte et mon sourire disparaît.

 _Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir._

 _Tobias._

Je relis plusieurs fois la signature pour être sûre que je ne me trompe pas.

« Qui te les a envoyées ? »

Je regarde Uriah puis lui tend la carte, encore un peu sous le choc.

« Tobias... »

Shauna et Zeke écarquillent leur yeux puis se tournent vers la carte. Je m'approche des fleurs et les observe.

« Il doit vraiment s'en vouloir, conclut Zeke.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme ça sauf pour Nita mais c'est parce qu'elle pète les plombs dès qu'il ne lui en offre pas.

\- C'est quand même gentil de sa part. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais lui sauter dans les bras lundi matin.

\- En tout cas, elles sont magnifiques, commente Shauna en sentant les fleurs.

\- Oui... »

L'après-midi passe rapidement. Nous sommes allés au parc avec les enfants car il faisait vraiment beau. Je sais qu'ils voulaient me changer les idées et ils ont réussi. Cette soirée est derrière moi et j'ai décidé de l'oublier.

Lundi matin, je suis un peu nerveuse d'arriver au bureau. Je monte dans l'ascenseur comme toujours puis avance vers le bureau d'Al. Al... Je l'avais complètement oublié, lui. Je m'avance vers son bureau mais je suis appelée par Marcus. Il m'invite à entrer dans son bureau.

« Je voulais vous parler. Votre période d'essai est terminée. »

Je sens que les couleurs quittent mon visage. Je me suis embrouillée avec Tobias... mais aussi avec Peter et avec Al.

« J'ai parlé à vos collègues et j'ai eu les mêmes réactions de la part de tout le monde. Félicitations, vous êtes engagée. »

Il me sert la main alors que je ne peux pas effacer mon sourire.

« Votre bureau est le numéro 4 dans ce couloir. Vos affaires qui étaient dans le bureau d'Al ont été transférées dans le vôtre.

\- Merci monsieur. »

Il m'accompagne dans mon bureau et je m'installe sur ma chaise avec un grand sourire.

« Je vous laisse travailler maintenant. »

Il me laisse seule et je regarde autour du bureau avec un sourire. Je tourne sur ma chaise en fermant les yeux pour profiter de ces quelques minutes où je suis tranquille et très heureuse.

Quand j'arrête de tourner, je remarque que ma porte est ouverte et que Tobias se trouve dans l'ouverture en souriant. Je fronce les sourcils en me redressant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-je froidement.

\- J'ai récupéré l'affaire de Peter donc je viens récupérer des dossiers. Je ne savais que tu étais déjà là.

\- Tu aurais pu toquer.

\- Désolé. »

Il fait un pas en avant mais je l'arrête avec ma main.

« Quoi ?

\- Toque !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sors, tu fermes la porte, tu toques et tu attends que je te dise d'entrer.

\- Tu te fous de moi là.

\- J'ai l'air de vouloir rigoler ? »

Il soupire mais fait ce que je dis. Il ferme la porte, toque mais je ne dis rien.

« Je peux entrer ?

\- Non, je suis occupée !

\- Putain Tris, tu te fous de ma gueule là ? S'énerve-t-il.

\- Continue comme ça et tu n'entres pas et en prime, je te balance tes dossiers dans la figure.

\- Tris, j'ai besoin de ces dossiers, tu es...»

Il s'arrête tout seul mais je sais ce qu'il voulait dire. Je prends la pile de dossier et ouvre la porte. Je les jette dans ses bras mais il les rattrape de justesse.

« Je suis trop chiante c'est ça ? Mon envie de tout contrôler t'exaspère ? »

Son visage se détend.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. Tu as eu les fleurs ?

\- Oui mais ne pense pas que ça change tout. Ce ne sont pas des fleurs qui vont couvrir tes mots.

\- Je sais mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Je voulais venir m'excuser mais je pensais que tu n'avais pas tellement envie de me voir.

\- Cette tête n'est pas si vide que ça finalement. »

Il soupire, murmure un 'merci pour les dossiers' et retourne dans son bureau. Il ne viendra pas de sitôt pour me redemander quelque chose, ça c'est sûr.

Je me replace à mon bureau et commence à revoir ma stratégie pour le tribunal. Je cherche la liste des témoins mais je ne la trouve pas. Je cherche partout mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, elle doit être chez Al.

Je sors de mon bureau pour aller dans celui d'Al. Je toque deux fois avant qu'il ne m'invite à entrer. Il se lève quand il me voit.

« Tris ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien merci. Je cherche la liste des témoins pour mon affaire, est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

\- Hum non, je ne crois pas. Elle doit être chez Tobias.

\- Génial, grommelé-je. Merci Al.

\- Pas de soucis. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Je souris mais avant de partir, il m'attrape le bras.

« Je veux m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais horrible avec toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'est rien. »

Je sors de mon bureau. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller chez Tobias mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je toque trois fois.

J'entends du bruit derrière la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? Demande-t-il.

\- C'est moi, Tris. Je peux entrer ?

\- Non, je suis occupé !

\- Ok j'ai compris, tu m'en veux... Si ce n'était pas important, je ne serais pas venue. C'est pour une affaire. Je peux entrer ? »

Il y a du bruit derrière la porte puis il l'ouvre en passant seulement sa tête dans l'ouverture. Il a quelque chose de rouge dans le cou puis j'entends un gloussement féminin.

« Désolée de te déranger en si bonne compagnie mais j'ai besoin de ma liste de témoins. Je l'ai oubliée ici.

\- Je te ramène ça, attends.

\- Allez laisse-moi entrer. Je suis une femme aussi, elle peut être toute nue si elle veut, je m'en fiche. »

Il ouvre la porte un peu plus pour me laisser entrer. Je vois tout de suite Nita assise sur le bureau, les jambes croisées entrain de refaire son maquillage. Je roule mes yeux quand je la vois puis me dirige vers le bureau. Je soulève les papiers les uns après les autres. C'est vraiment la pagaille ici, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient avant que je n'arrive.

« Bonjour Tris, dit-elle comme si on était amies.

\- Bonjour, répliqué-je plus sèchement tout en cherchant ma feuille.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire dans le bureau de mon copain ?

\- T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas une voyeuse et je n'ai encore moins envie de vous voir tous les deux. Je cherche juste une feuille.

\- Celle-là peut être ? »

Je lève les yeux vers elle, elle tient ma feuille entre ses doigts. J'essaie de l'attraper mais elle la met hors de ma portée.

« Nita, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça !

\- Nita..., tente Tobias mais elle se tourne vers lui.

\- Bébé, tu peux aller me chercher un café s'il te plaît ? », demande-t-elle à Tobias.

Il regarde Nita puis hoche la tête. Elle descend du bureau pour se placer devant moi. Avec ses chaussures, elle est beaucoup plus grande que moi. Son regard est meurtrier.

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Tobias. Tu ne le regardes pas, tu ne lui parles pas, tu m'as comprise ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il m'intéresse ?

\- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre. Je vois comment tu le regardes.

\- Écoute Nita, Tobias est loin d'être l'homme idéal et nous sommes loin d'être amis donc tu peux te détendre.

\- Je t'ai à l'œil. Essaie quoique ce soit et tu le regretteras, menace-t-elle.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! N'oublie pas que je suis avocate. Menace moi encore une fois et je te poursuis en justice. Compris ? »

Tout en continuant de me fixer de son regard noir mais roule ma feuille en boule et la jette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tobias apparaît à ce moment et alors que je vais vers ma feuille, elle marche vers Tobias. Je la ramasse, la déplie puis me tourne. Je fais une grimace à ce que je vois. Nita s'est jetée sur Tobias et l'embrasse de façon un peu trop expressive à mon goût. Elle place les mains de Tobias sur ses fesses et je passe à côté d'eux.

En sortant, je vois Marcus qui marche vers le bureau, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Je passe ma tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« À ta place je me ferrais beau, papa arrive et il a pas l'air content. »

Tobias se décolle de Nita et me regarde avec des yeux effrayés.

« Au fait, tu as du rouge là. », dis-je en grattant mon cou.

Je sors de son bureau avec ma feuille et me dirige vers le mien, qui n'est qu'à deux portes plus loin. Je m'apprête à entrer quand Lauren me stoppe.

« Attends Tris !

\- Oui ? C'est important ?

\- Plus qu'important. Regarde ! »

Je regarde ce qu'elle pointe et c'est Tobias et Nita face à Marcus.

« Tobias ! Tu m'expliques ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est venue déposer quelque chose c'est tout.

\- Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elle te dépose des choses mais c'est tout. Ça fait une heure qu'elle est là ! »

Nita sourit d'une façon provocatrice.

« Du calme beau-papa, je m'en vais. »

Elle embrasse Tobias passionnément pour énerver Marcus qui est déjà rouge de colère. Je vois bien qu'il déteste Nita. Tobias s'écarte d'elle car lui au moins, est mal à l'aise face à la situation. Elle part en roulant ses hanches, capturant l'attention de tout le monde dans l'étage. Ses talons sont le seul bruit que l'on entend bien que tout le monde soit là, alerté par la voix de Marcus. Quand elle disparaît dans l'ascenseur, tout le monde se tourne vers Marcus qui fixe Tobias.

« Tobias ! Hurle-t-il. Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! »

Tobias le suit en évitant de regarder quiconque parce qu'il sait qu'il est fautif. La porte se referme derrière eux. Tout le monde se regarde sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Puis les cris commencent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire. J'espère que vous allez me pardonnez avec ce chapitre :)**

 **Merci à Keep Calm and Love Reading pour son aide comme toujours !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que dans ce chapitre, il y a quelques insultes ! ( Vous l'aurez deviné, Nita est dans ce chapitre ;) )**

 **CHAPITRE 6 :**

 **TOBIAS POV**

Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Se faire réprimander par son père devant tout mes collègues et aussi Tris. Elle doit bien rire maintenant, elle doit être heureuse de me voir me faire taper sur les doigts comme un enfant.

Je le suis dans le bureau sans lever la tête pour ne pas la voir, pour ne pas les voir. Je m'assieds sur un fauteuil et lève les yeux. Mon père est rouge de colère. Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi, Nita est allée trop loin. Elle aime beaucoup titiller mes parents parce qu'elle sait déjà qu'ils ne l'aiment pas mais jamais elle n'a fait ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui.

Il fait les cent pas en regardant le sol alors que je regarde son bureau qui porte une photo de moi quand j'avais 6 ans mais mes doigts tracent des dessins sur le bras du fauteuil.

« Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit à son sujet ? Crie-t-il.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu la détestes mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait rester. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas rester, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire de partir.

\- Si tu pouvais. Tu es là pour travailler par pour faire autre chose !

\- Elle l'aurait mal pris, tenté-je de me défendre.

\- J'en ai rien à faire. C'est un cabinet d'avocats ici, pas un bordel ! La prochaine fois que je vois ta pute ici, vous dégagez tout les deux.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, répliqué-je en me levant.

\- Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais que j'ai raison.

\- Aucune importance. Tu ne parles pas d'elle comme ça. Point.

\- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, Tobias. Je suis ton père et ton patron.

\- Et je suis ton fils, tu ne me renverrais pas.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout. »

Je me place en face de lui en lui lançant un regard noir. Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère physiquement mais mon entêtement me vient de mon père.

« Je te laisse une dernière chance, Tobias. La prochaine fois c'est la porte et je ne plaisante pas. Retourne travailler maintenant. »

Je n'attends pas qu'il me le dise une seconde fois et même si j'ai vraiment envie de claquer la porte, je ne le fais pas. Ça serait vraiment puéril et je pense avoir suffisamment agi comme un enfant aujourd'hui. Derrière la porte, quelques personnes sont restées dans le couloir pour sûrement mieux entendre. Je reconnais Al et Lauren alors que les autres sont justes des visages familiers avec seulement des prénoms.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? »

Ils partent tous comme des lapins effrayés sauf Lauren qui continue de me regarder avec un regard désapprobateur.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu as changé. Le Tobias que je connais n'aurait jamais parlé à son père de cette façon et il ne se serait encore moins laissé embobiner par une gamine pourrie gâtée.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça...

\- Elle te manipule, Tobias. Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ?

\- On est obligés d'en parler ici ? »

Elle ne répond pas mais entre dans mon bureau. Je la suis puis ferme la porte derrière moi.

« Je voulais dire, est-ce qu'on est obligé d'en parler tout court ? C'est ma vie privée.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs et parfois, on ne s'en rend compte que lorsqu'il est trop tard. Je veux t'aider.

\- Aider ? Pourquoi tout le monde utilise ce mot ?

\- Parce que tu as besoin d'aide. Cette femme n'est pas celle qu'il te faut.

\- Laisse-moi Lauren, j'ai du travail. »

Elle soupire mais ne proteste pas et sort.

Ai-je autant changé pour que tout le monde me dise la même chose ?

Le soir même, je rentre à la maison, éreinté. J'entends de la musique en ouvrant la porte ce qui veut dire que Nita est en train de se faire les ongles ou un truc de fille dans ce genre. J'éteins immédiatement le haut parleur pour avoir un peu de calme. Je défais le nœud de ma cravate puis me sers un verre de whisky. Je m'affale sur le canapé en fermant les yeux. Juste pour profiter de ces quelques minutes de calme. J'entends ses talons claquer avant sa voix, après une journée comme ça je ne sais pas lequel est le pire.

« Salut Bébé. »

Elle m'embrasse alors que j'ai encore les yeux fermés. Je grogne en retour.

« Ça ne va pas ?

\- Non. Ton petit numéro a failli me faire virer.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'es fait renvoyer ?

\- J'ai dit 'failli', non ? Mon père ne veut plus te voir là-bas.

\- Mais... et si tu me manques trop ? Je fais comment ? »

Je me lève en posant mon verre sur la table basse.

« J'en sais rien, tu m'appelles, tu m'envoies un message, un mail, ce que tu veux mais tu ne viens plus au bureau.

\- Oh allez, c'est pas si grave que ça. », dit-elle en se levant.

Elle glisse sa main sur mon torse suggestivement mais je la retire pour reprendre mon verre.

« Pas ce soir Nita.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?

\- Je suis crevé et j'ai juste envie de m'allonger et être au calme.

\- Je suis sûre que la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas que je vienne, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je te vois avec ta copine.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça. Je ne te trompe pas.

\- C'est ça... tu m'expliques pourquoi tu étais au restaurant avec cette salope ? »

Je frotte ma main contre mon visage. J'avais peur qu'elle ne le découvre car la connaissant, elle va me faire des crises de jalousies extrêmes. Elle imaginerait pleins de choses, mais sur ce point là, je ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir. C'est vrai que ça paraît suspect.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. C'était juste un repas entre collègue pour discuter d'une affaire, rien de plus.

\- Tu me prends pour une conne ? J'ai vu comment tu la regardais et vous rigoliez ensemble.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Tris et moi. On est collègue et elle me déteste, encore plus depuis ce soir-là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui l'a blessée. Écoute, je sais que ça peut paraître suspect mais tu dois me faire confiance, tu me fais confiance ?

\- J'ai dû mal.

\- On peut en reparler demain ? Quand j'aurais dormi un peu.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu dors avec moi ?

-Oh et puis merde. »

Je prends mon téléphone que j'avais sorti de ma poche pour le glisser à l'intérieur. Je vide mon verre en une fois puis prends mes clés de voiture.

« Où tu vas ?

\- Chez Zeke. Bonne nuit. »

Je claque la porte derrière moi et roule jusqu'à la maison de mon meilleur ami. Je frappe à la porte et il ouvre, son fils dans les bras. Il a l'air débordé.

« Quoi !...Oh, c'est toi... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as encore parlé à Tris ?

\- Non, je peux dormir ici ce soir ?

\- Des problèmes avec ta princesse ? Demande-t-il sur un ton moqueur qui ne me plaît pas trop.

\- S'il te plaît Zeke, épargne moi tes commentaires.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé, sans oublier le risque d'être réveillé par les enfants à deux heures du matin, il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- Merci, tu me sauves. »

Il ouvre la porte un peu plus pour me laisser entrer.

« Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non.

\- Ok...alors rends-toi utile au moins. »

Il pose l'enfant dans mes bras et la grimace qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis que Nita a commencé à s'énerver disparaît d'un coup.

Lucas me reconnaît tout de suite et me sourit béatement. J'embrasse sa joue alors que Zeke parle à Shauna. Elle hoche doucement la tête puis me sourit.

C'est en étant allongé sur le canapé la nuit venue que je me rends compte que la vie de famille dont je rêve, ne restera malheureusement qu'un rêve. J'ai vu à quel point Zeke et Shauna sont heureux d'avoir leurs petits monstres mais je n'arrive pas à me visualiser à leur place. Certains rêves sont peut-être fait pour n'être que des rêves.

Je ferme les yeux pour dormir quand j'entends un cri d'enfant. Je m'assieds et vois Shauna sortir de leur chambre car il faut passer par le salon pour aller dans la chambre des enfants. Elle se frotte les yeux et n'a pas l'air très réveillée.

« Va te coucher, je m'en occupe, lui dis-je.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, va dormir.

\- Merci Tobias. »

Elle retourne dans la chambre pendant que je me lève. J'entre dans la chambre où les cris de Manon sont très forts. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le berceau de Lucas qui étonnement dort encore. Je m'approche de Manon.

« Hey princesse. Pourquoi ces grosses larmes ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? »

Je la berce dans mes bras doucement en essuyant ses joues. Elle me regarde avec des yeux rougis et bouffis. Je caresse sa tête en la posant contre mon épaule. Je cherche sa tétine dans le berceau alors que ses pleurs se calment. Je la lui mets dans la bouche et elle se calme automatiquement. Je caresse son dos en lui parlant doucement. Elle s'endort après quelques minutes. Je la repose doucement dans son lit sans la réveiller. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Lucas qui dort encore mais sa tétine est hors de sa bouche et son doudou est à ses pieds. S'il ne le trouve pas à son réveil, il ne va pas être content et il le ferra savoir à qui pourra l'entendre. Je replace alors sa peluche à côté de lui.

Avant de sortir, je les observe tout les deux. Cette vie n'est peut-être pas pour moi mais je sais maintenant que j'aurais été doué pour ça. Et pour l'instant, ça me suffit. J'espère maintenant que je ne changerais pas d'avis et qu'un jour je puisse avoir besoin de plus.

Nita est venue s'excuser le lendemain lorsque je suis rentré pour me changer avant que je n'aille au travail.

 **Une semaine et demi plus tard.**

Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'aller à l'anniversaire d'Uriah aujourd'hui mais Nita a insisté. C'est assez étrange de sa part mais elle m'a dit que Tris serait là et qu'elle voulait me montrer qu'elle n'était plus jalouse. Nous y allons donc mais je sais déjà que je ne compte pas rester très longtemps.

On arrive à la porte et Nita est déjà collée à mon bras. Jusqu'à là, rien de nouveau car elle agit toujours comme ça.

Uriah nous ouvre la porte avec un sourire. J'ai discuté avec lui et Zeke après le fiasco avec Tris. Zeke m'a pardonné plus facilement qu'Uriah. Ce dernier m'en veut toujours un peu à cause de ce que j'ai dit et il se méfie encore de moi. Je le comprends tout à fait, ce que j'ai dit est impardonnable. Depuis, il agit comme avant mais il a parfois ce petit regard noir envers moi.

Il nous invite à entrer et Zeke nous tombe dessus.

« Tobias ! Tu es venu finalement !

\- Nita a insisté. »

Elle lui sourit mais lui fronce les sourcils. Je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il ne le cache plus.

« Shauna est aussi venue ? Demandé-je.

\- Elle est dans la cuisine avec les enfants.

\- Je vais aller lui dire bonjour. Tu viens avec moi ? Dis-je à l'attention de Nita.

\- Ça va pas ? Je t'attends dans le salon. »

Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'allait pas venir avec moi si les enfants sont là. Je caresse son bras avec ma main puis me dirige vers la cuisine. Je m'apprête à entrer quand j'entends des voix.

« ….veux m'aider, tu peux donner un yaourt à Lucas. » C'est la voix de Shauna.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vois Tris qui tire la chaise où se trouve Lucas vers elle. Lucas a l'air tout excité quand il voit la nourriture et tend ses bras pour essayer d'attraper la nourriture.

J'observe Tris jouer avec l'enfant et je souris à ça. Elle est faite pour être mère et je me doute qu'elle aurait pu avoir ça avec son copain. Je me sens vraiment mal à la regarder comme ça en repensant à ce que je lui ai dit.

Tout à coup, je l'entends se lever en protestant. Je regarde à nouveau pour voir que Lucas lui a jeté du yaourt dessus. Shauna lui prend la cuillère des mains alors que Tris s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes et nettoyer son chemisier.

Je m'avance alors et m'installe dans la chaise qu'elle occupait.

« Tobias ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu pour voir comment vont mes neveux préférés. »

Elle sourit avant de me donner la cuillère pour aider Lucas à finir son pot.

 **TRIS POV**

Je n'avais pas trop envie de venir à l'anniversaire d'Uriah sachant que nous sommes jeudi et que nous travaillons tous demain. J'ai appelé Uriah pour lui dire que je ne venais pas mais il m'a convaincue en me promettant qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'alcool, pas beaucoup de monde et qu'à une heure du matin tout le monde serait parti.

Je lui ai alors acheté un saut en parachute parce que ça fait des années qu'il nous dit qu'il rêve de faire ça.

Je finis de boutonner mon chemisier et mets un peu de parfum avant de glisser dans mes escarpins. Je déteste ces chaussures mais je déteste encore plus quand Uriah se moque de ma taille. Je suis la plus petite des femmes alors il aime bien me taquiner. Quand il commence, Zeke suit et Christina complète le trio. À chaque fois, je choisis les chaussures avec les plus hauts talons même si je déteste ça. Ce soir, j'opte pour du 10 centimètres.

Je prends mon sac en vérifiant que l'enveloppe pour Uriah est bien dedans.

J'arrive vingt minutes plus tard. Je suis heureuse de constater que je ne suis pas la dernière rien qu'en voyant qu'il manque la voiture de Christina et Will. Cependant, je reconnais une des voitures pour l'avoir vue sur le parking du cabinet. Je sais que ce n'est pas celle de Tobias, ce qui me rassure, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir à qui elle appartient. Je ne m'attarde pas la dessus et avance vers la porte d'entrée. Je toque trois fois et c'est Marlène qui ouvre.

« Bonjour Tris, comment tu vas ?

\- Bonjour, bien merci. »

Elle prend mon manteau et l'accroche avec les autres, pendant ce temps je pars à la recherche d'Uriah. Je le trouve rapidement en train de jouer avec ses neveux dans le salon.

« Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un au même niveau intellectuel que toi ? Plaisanté-je.

\- La schtroumpfette est arrivé ! »

Il se lève mais quand il est en face de moi, son visage se décompose. Je m'inquiète tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu as grandi ! Pourquoi tu triches ?

\- On se demande pourquoi, laisse la schtroumpfette réfléchir deux minutes. »

Il sourit puis me prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. »

Je sors le cadeau de mon sac et le lui tends mais il fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton cadeau. C'est le principe de l'anniversaire, tu invites des personnes et ils te ramènent un cadeau.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien.

\- Je sais mais tu me connais, j'en fais qu'à ma tête. »

Il me lance un regard désapprobateur mais accepte le cadeau. Il l'ouvre et en voyant ce que c'est, sa mâchoire se décroche. Il pose tout de suite ses yeux sur moi.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Tu es officiellement la meilleure amie qu'une personne puisse avoir dans le monde entier ! »

Il me reprend dans ses bras en me faisant voler dans les airs. Quand il me repose, il fixe à nouveau le bout de papier dans ses mains puis part le dire à tout le monde. Sa mère s'approche de moi.

« Qu'es-ce que c'est ? La dernière fois qu'il était si heureux comme ça c'est quand il a eu la super voiture de police pour Noël pour ses douze ans.

\- Un saut en parachute.

\- Tris... Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû. Mais je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fait. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il le voulait. »

Je lui rends son sourire puis vois Uriah qui parle à Zeke. Zeke lève les yeux pour me chercher du regard avant qu'il ne m'offre un clin d'œil. Je rougis puis avance vers la table où sont les boissons et prends un verre de coca.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. », dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne, sachant déjà de qui il s'agit.

« C'est rien, Zeke. Mon frère connaît quelqu'un qui fait des sauts en parachute, je lui ai demandé une petite réduction donc j'ai pu lui offrir ça. Je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux, vous êtes toujours là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin. »

Il glisse sa main autour de mes épaules pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je le lâche après quelques secondes et la sonnette retentit encore. Ce n'est pas Christina parce qu'elle serait entrée sans frapper ni sonner.

Je me tourne pour voir Tobias et Nita accrochée à son bras. Je fronce les sourcils, je ne savais pas qu'ils viendraient. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas laisser leur présence gâcher cette soirée. Je suis venue pour Uriah et c'est tout.

Je pars alors à la recherche de Shauna qui est sûrement avec les enfants car Zeke s'approche de son ami. J'espère juste que Tobias ne se décide pas à aller la voir si je suis avec elle. Je les trouve rapidement dans la cuisine.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demandé-je.

\- Besoin ? Non... mais si tu veux m'aider, tu peux donner un yaourt à Lucas. »

Je prends un petit pot dans le sac où sont toutes les affaires de bébés et approche la chaise vers moi pour rapprocher l'enfant.

Il frappe dans ses mains quand il voit le pot dans mes mains. Je m'amuse à faire des bruits d'avions en approchant la cuillère pour le faire manger, ce qui le fait rire. Il joue avec moi en coinçant la cuillère dans sa bouche nous faisant rire toutes les deux, Shauna et moi.

Je finis par lui donner la cuillère pour qu'il continue de manger seul mais je le surveille pour qu'il n'en mette pas partout.

Je tourne ma tête un instant vers l'autre enfant mais ça suffit à Lucas pour viser mon chemisier avec un projectile de yaourt.

« Lucas ! »

Je prends une éponge pour essayer de nettoyer la tâche mais ça ne part pas.

« Excuse-moi Shauna, je vais demander Marlène si elle peut me prêter un chemisier. »

Elle hoche la tête alors que je sors de la cuisine. Je trouve facilement Marlène au milieu du salon, très occupée avec Uriah. Je n'ai pas trop envie de les déranger mais je n'ai pas le choix.

« Marlène ?

-...

\- Marlène ?

\- Hum ? Dit-elle en se séparant de son petit ami.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me prêter ?

\- Bien sûr. » Répond-elle après avoir vu les dégâts.

Je la suis jusqu'à la chambre mais en chemin, je suis arrêtée par Zeke.

« Oh Tris... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Tu peux dire merci à ton fils. Je suppose que c'est toi qui lui a appris à si bien viser ?

\- Désolé. Et pour l'info, c'est Uriah qui lui a appris avec des petits pois. »

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Marlène me tend un chemisier et je l'accepte en la remerciant. Je me change dans la salle de bain avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

« Tu m'aides à les coucher ? », demande-t-elle sans me voir.

Je m'apprête à répondre en demandant comment elle m'a vue quand je m'aperçois qu'elle ne me parle pas à moi. Tobias prend Manon dans ses bras en hochant la tête.

J'entre dans le salon où Christina m'appelle en me voyant.

« Tris ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Crie-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai dû changer de chemisier à cause de Lucas. Quand est-ce que tu es arrivée ?

\- Il y a quelques minutes, cela a pris des heures à Will pour être prêt. »

Je hausse un sourcil, pas tout à fait convaincue.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça se soit passé comme ça, chérie. », intervient Will en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de Christina.

On rit tout les trois avant que Shauna et Tobias ne passe dans le salon. Zeke s'approche de son meilleur ami.

« Je prends le relais, Tobias. Merci. »

Il tend ses bras vers son fils pour le prendre.

« Tu viens dans les bras de papa ?

\- Non ! »

C'est le seul mot qu'ils arrivent à articuler et l'utilise à peu près tout le temps. On ne sait pas si ils savent ce que ça veut dire ou pas.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il tend ses bras encore une fois mais l'enfant s'agrippe à Tobias. Je souris, tout comme les autres.

« Il faut croire qu'il préfère tonton Tobias, plaisante son meilleur ami.

\- C'est pas grave Zeke, tu le borderas de nouveau quand on sera à la maison. », lui dit sa femme.

Zeke embrasse son front puis la joue de son fils. Tobias replace l'enfant dans ses bras et pendant un instant, nos regards se croisent. Mon sourire ne s'efface pas comme cela arrivait si souvent cette semaine. Il sourit à son tour puis suit Shauna dans la chambre qu'Uriah a emménagé exprès pour ses neveux.

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir qui est venu. C'est envoyant Al discuter avec Will que je reconnais la voiture que j'avais vue tout à l'heure, cependant je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Je vois ensuite Nita avec un verre de crémant dans la main qui me lance un regard qui donnerait des frissons à n'importe qui. Mais je ne me laisse pas intimider. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça.

Je lui rends son regard mais elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier et s'approche de moi. Je vois que nous sommes à l'écart et que si nous gardons nos voix basses, personne ne nous entendra.

« Nita, quel plaisir de te voir. »

Elle reconnaît bien sûr mon mensonge mais passe outre et en vient directement aux faits.

« Arrête de tourner autour de Tobias. Il n'est pas à toi.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je me fiche de lui ? Il est arrogant, égocentrique, nombriliste... enfin comme toi.

\- J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes.

\- Je vais te le dire une dernière fois pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête vide. Tobias ne m'intéresse pas. »

Elle bouillonne de colère.

« Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec mes amis. »

Je commence à m'éloigner quand j'entends ses talons qui me suivent. Je me retourne rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux... »

J'attrape sa main avant qu'elle ne touche mon visage en un réflexe assez rapide. Ma main a attrapé son poignet et avant que je ne fasse autre chose, mes quelques cours de self-défense me reviennent à l'esprit et je tourne son poignet pour l'immobiliser.

Malheureusement, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre et essaie de retirer sa main d'un geste brusque. C'est alors qu'on entend un craquement suivit par un cri strident. Je lâche son bras et me retourne pour voir tout le monde qui me regarde avec des gros yeux. Et c'était avant que Tobias n'entre dans le salon.


	7. Chapter 7

**J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue !**

 **Merci à Keep Calm and Love Reading pour son aide !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE 7 :**

 **TRIS POV**

La pièce est désormais silencieuse. Tout les regards sont posés sur moi. Ou peut-être sont-ils sur Nita mais j'ai l'impression d'être sous le feu des projecteurs. Je décide de la regarder.

Elle est en larmes en tenant son poignet. Il a l'air normal mais je suis presque sûre qu'il est cassé. Je me sens vraiment male à la voir comme ça même si elle est infecte.

« Je-je... »

Elle éclate en sanglots. Je suis figée sur place à l'observer avant que quelqu'un ne passe à côté de moi. Je vois Tobias qui est à côté de Nita et qui essaie d'examiner son poignet mais elle ne le laisse pas toucher.

Quelqu'un passe son bras autour de moi et m'éloigne de la scène pour m'asseoir sur le canapé. Alors que je m'assieds, Uriah apporte un pack de glace.

Je les regarde entrain d'examiner son poignet, Marlène en tant qu'infirmière est la mieux placée pour jeter un coup d'œil.

« Tris, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demande Christina.

\- Je sais pas... On discutait, elle s'est énervée. Elle voulait me frapper et j'ai retenu sa main avec la technique qu'on a appris. Elle a juste voulu retirer sa main et voilà...

\- Calme-toi. Arrête de paniquer ! Marlène va bien voir si quelque chose est cassé ou pas. »

Je hoche la tête en regardant les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Tobi as à Nita.

\- Elle m'a attaquée sans raison. On parlait et tout à coup, elle a attrapé ma main et l'a tournée. J'ai tellement ma-al ! », pleurniche-t-elle.

Je sens la colère monter moi. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse dire ça.

« Quoi ? », crié-je.

Les regards se tournent de nouveau vers moi. Mais je ne vois que le regard noir de Tobias qui me fige là où je suis. C'est la première fois qu'il me regarde comme ça et la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire maintenant est de me cacher dans un coin pour pleurer. Il est terrifiant.

Je sens des larmes s'accumuler dans mes paupières. Heureusement, Uriah vient m'aider. Il se place devant moi et me protège de Tobias qui s'est approché.

Ils se fixent avant que Tobias ne passe outre Uriah, attrape mon bras et me tire dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ferme la porte à clé malgré les protestations de nos amis.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'était ? S'énerve-t-il. Je sais que j'ai dit des choses horribles, j'ai fait des choses qui te donnent une raison d'être en colère mais de quel droit tu brises le poignet de ma copine ?

\- C'était un accident, murmuré-je terrifiée.

\- Elle nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu l'attaques sans raison !

\- Sans raison ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est toujours innocente ? M'emporté-je.

\- Elle a des responsabilités dans tout ce qu'il se passe la concernant comme n'importe quelle personne mais elle ne me mentirait pas. »

J'ai envie de rire face à ça mais je vois qu'il est sérieux. Il est vraiment persuadé qu'elle lui dit toujours la vérité.

« Ouvre les yeux, Tobias ! Tu penses vraiment que j'attaquerais quelqu'un sans raison ? Tu commences à me connaître, non ?

\- Tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et ma copine ? À ton avis, qui vais-je croire ? Elle ou une personne qui fait tout pour me taper sur les nerfs depuis la première minute où je l'ai vue ?

\- En tant qu'avocat, je pensais que tu saurais reconnaître une personne qui dit la vérité à une personne qui ment.

\- C'est ridicule. »

Il s'avance vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ?

\- Nita doit être emmenée à l'hôpital. »

Il sort de la pièce et marche immédiatement vers elle.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit cassé, lui dit Marlène. Mais elle devrait quand même faire des radios pour être sûre.

\- D'accord, on y va alors. »

Nita se blottit contre lui en me regardant comme pour dire ' J'ai gagné' avant de le regarder.

« Je veux porter plainte contre elle !

\- Quoi ? »

Cette fois c'est moi qui réagit. Je vais l'étrangler celle-là. Zeke passe un bras autour de moi pour me retenir de la fracasser alors que Tobias passe son regard de elle à moi.

« On en discutera plus tard. Viens, on va d'abord t'emmener voir un médecin. »

Ils sortent de la maison nous laissant tous derrière eux. Zeke ne me lâche que lorsque la voiture est partie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Tris ? »

Cette fois, ils attendent tous une explication de ma part.

« On discutait toutes les deux. À un moment, elle commençait à vraiment m'énerver alors je suis partie avant de la frapper pour de bon mais quand je me suis retournée vers elle, elle allait me gifler. Mon réflexe a été de retenir son poignet et quand elle a tiré pour dégager sa main, ça a craqué.

\- Tu ne faisais que te défendre alors ?

\- Bien sûr. Même si je déteste Nita, je ne vais pas la frapper sans raison. Par contre, si elle me traîne en justice, elle va le regretter.

\- Je ne pense pas que Tobias la laisse aller si loin, intervient Zeke.

\- On ne peut pas mettre ça de côté et faire la fête ? C'est mon anniversaire ! »

On sourit à Uriah et nous faisons ce qu'il dit. L'incident est vite oublié.

Je discute avec Marlène sur la canapé quand Al s'approche de moi.

« Tris, je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Nous allons dans la cuisine où Will cherche des glaçons. Il les trouve puis nous laisse seul. Cependant, une fois qu'il est parti, Al ne parle toujours pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al ?

\- Eh bien... Je veux m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois dans mon bureau...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit,ce n'est pas grave. C'est dans le passé, c'est oublié.

\- Merci. Si j'ai réagit comme ça c'est parce que tu me plaît et j'étais jaloux de penser que tu puisses avoir un petit ami. »

Oh non...

« Al...

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de faire des conclusions hâtives. Alors je pensais qu'on pourrait dîner quelque part un jour.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Tu es vraiment gentil et attentionné...

\- Il y a un mais, c'est ça ? »

Je fais une petite grimace qui montre ma gêne.

« Je suis désolée Al.

\- C'est pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu. J'étais presque certain que tu étais célibataire.

\- Je le suis.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais le contraire ?

\- Hum... ne t'énerve pas contre moi, je te dis juste ce que j'ai entendu au bureau. La rumeur court que toi et Tobias, vous êtes ensemble.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfin pas ensemble ensemble mais plutôt comme des sex friends.

\- Tu te fous de moi là !

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Ils disent que vous vous criez dessus juste pour faire semblant.

\- Et tu crois ça toi ?

\- J'avais des doutes... Mais quand je vous ai vus tous les deux ce soir, j'ai vu que vous vous détestez vraiment. Je suis désolé.

\- Et... et tu sais qui a propagé la rumeur ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Deux semaines à peu près. Quelqu'un a dit vous avoir vu au restaurant ensemble. »

Je frotte mon visage avec ma main. C'est pas vrai...

« On était au restaurant. Uriah et Zeke ont organisé un blind date et ça a très mal fini.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais d'une humeur de chien le lundi matin ? »

Je hausse un sourcil vers lui.

« Pardon.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit Al. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette rumeur puisse se propager. Et même si j'ai dit non, on peut toujours être amis ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Il me retourne mon sourire puis je sors de la cuisine. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé mais avant que Christina ne puisse me demander pourquoi Al voulait me parler, Zeke prend la parole.

« Tobias m'a envoyé un message. Nita n'a rien de cassé mais un os s'est légèrement déplacé. Ils l'ont remis en place et elle doit garder une attelle pendant un petit moment. Et il l'a convaincu de ne pas porter plainte. »

Je soupire de soulagement. Je n'aurais pas voulu passer au tribunal pour une histoire comme ça.

« Zeke, est-ce que tu peux me donner le numéro de Tobias ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai quelque chose d'assez important à lui dire.

\- Je suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée que tu lui parles maintenant. Tu as envoyé sa copine à l'hôpital quand même.

\- Bon ben je lui dirai demain. »

Je prends mon sac et ma veste du placard.

« Tu pars déjà ?

\- Il est minuit, Uriah. Certaines personnes ont un travail. »

Il sourit puis me prend dans ses bras.

« Merci d'être venue et merci pour le cadeau.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nita.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Nita est une sale peste. »

Je souris à mon tour puis sors de la maison et rentre chez moi.

J'arrive un peu plus tôt au bureau le lendemain matin. Je devais vraiment parler à Tobias de cette rumeur et je sais qu'il vient parfois plus tôt. Je m'installe dans mon bureau et allume mon ordinateur. Je prends une tasse de café avant d'aller vers le bureau de Tobias. Je toque quatre fois pour annoncer ma présence. Quand je travaillais encore avec lui, nous avons mis en place ce petit système pour qu'il sache que c'est moi.

Il ne doit pas vouloir me voir car il ne répond pas ou alors, il n'est pas là. Molly passe à côté de moi alors je l'arrête en posant une main sur son bras.

« Excuse moi, est-ce que tu sais si Tobias est déjà là ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu il y a dix minutes.

\- Merci. »

Je réessaie mais il ne répond pas. Je décide alors d'entrer. Il est installé dans son fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, les jambes croisés, sa tête posée sur sa paume, son bras accoudé à la chaise.

« Tu n'as jamais appris la politesse ?

\- J'ai toqué mais tu n'as pas répondu.

\- Et ça t'autorise à entrer comme ça ? »

Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'assieds en face de lui. Il voit la tasse de café dans mes mains avant de relever les yeux vers les miens.

« Je ne veux pas de café.

\- Qui t'a dit qu'il était pour toi ? », répliqué-je en haussant un sourcil et en buvant une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tris ? Je suis occupé.

\- Mmhmm, je vois ça. Je veux juste te parler d'une certaine rumeur qui court dans le bureau.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour les ragots. Laisse les parler, ils ne font rien de mal.

\- Je n'apprécie pas tellement quand ils sont à mon sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

\- Et tu es aussi concerné.

\- Sois plus précise, dit-il en se penchant vers l'avant, les jambes décroisées.

\- Quelqu'un a dû nous voir au restaurant car depuis ce jour, la rumeur court que toi et moi on coucherait ensemble.

\- Quoi ? Qui t'a dit ça ? Quand ?

\- Al me l'a dit hier soir. »

Il a l'air de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis il se lève rapidement. Il sort de la pièce sans rien dire. Je décide de rester assise encore un peu pour voir s'il revient et en effet, il revient. Il s'assied à nouveau dans la même position dans laquelle je l'ai trouvé en entrant avant que Lauren ne passe la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tobias ? Oh... bonjour Tris.

\- Bonj...

\- C'est vrai cette rumeur ? Tout le monde pense ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tout le monde pense ça mais une grande partie, oui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vous connais assez tout les deux pour savoir que c'est faux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ?

\- Tout d'abord, je pensais que vous le saviez et ensuite, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que parler d'une rumeur débile. Pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat ?

\- Demande-le lui, je voulais le prévenir et il est allé te chercher, dis-je.

\- Parce que si Nita entend parler de cette rumeur, elle va péter un câble. »

J'en ai assez de toujours entendre parler de Nita. Je décide alors de partir.

« Où tu vas ? Me demande Lauren.

\- Je m'en fiche de la rumeur, elle s'estompera bien dans quelques temps. Et j'ai du boulot. »

Je sors du bureau avec mon café. Je suis surprise de croiser Drew qui m'observe avec un air méfiant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me regarde comme ça mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêté attention.

« Il y a un problème ?

\- Pas du tout... »

Et il disparaît dans un autre couloir. Sans m'éterniser sur le moment, je retourne dans mon bureau pour finaliser l'affaire Braemer. Nous passons au tribunal lundi matin. Je revois tout le dossier une dernière fois, je revois chaque petit détail pour être sûre de gagner. Je veux que la justice donne raison à cette femme.

Il est près de 18 heures quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

« Entrez ! », dis-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

Je suis étonnée de voir Tobias et encore plus quand je me rends compte qu'il a pris la peine de toquer.

« Je peux t'aider ?

\- Je suis venu m'excuser pour la façon dont je me suis conduit hier soir.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- J'ai exagéré quand j'ai entendu Nita crier. Je croyais qu'elle s'était fait vraiment très mal mais elle ne supporte pas bien la douleur donc elle réagit immédiatement. Enfin bref, je suis désolé.

\- Wow, si je m'attendais à ça... Mais merci, c'est gentil. Je m'en voulais énormément hier soir. Au fait, comment elle va ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle se plaint beaucoup parce que son attelle est verte et qui porte du vert en ce moment ? C'est totalement pas tendance. », dit-il en essayant d'imiter sa petite amie.

Je retiens un rire en mordillant ma lèvre. Il sourit à son tour nous plongeant alors dans le silence. Il n'est pas gênant comme ceux qu'il y avait quand on travaillait ensemble. Cet homme est différent du Tobias que j'ai côtoyé depuis mon premier jour ici. Il est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsque je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois dans l'ascenseur.

Maintenant, il n'a rien de l'homme horrible que j'ai appris à connaître. Au contraire, il est l'homme qui séduirait n'importe quelle femme rien qu'en lui souriant. Ça doit sûrement être la facette de lui même qu'il ne montre qu'à ses proches.

Je sors de ma bulle en raclant ma gorge et en me levant.

« Eh bien, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Il est temps que je rentre chez moi. »

Il se lève immédiatement de sa chaise, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il s'était assis.

« Oh hum... oui, c'est tout. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté et peut être qu'on pourrait se comporter comme de vrais collègues à l'avenir.

\- Comme des vrais collègues ? C'est- à- dire ?

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide sur une affaire, tu peux toujours me demander un coup de main.

\- C'est vraiment gentil. D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu le proposes, est-ce que tu accepterais de lire mon dossier ce week-end ? On passe au tribunal lundi et je veux être certaine que ça soit parfait.

\- Bien sur, donne le moi et je lis ça ce soir. »

Je cherche une des copies du dossier que j'ai faite pour la lui donner. Je lui souris encore puis il recule pour retourner vers la porte.

« Tobias ! Appelé-je pour qu'il se retourne. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir me dire ça ?

\- Lauren. On a pas mal discuté tout les deux. Bon week-end Tris ! »

Il ferme la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule et perplexe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça mais je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait. Je ne pense que j'aurais pu être capable de lui faire face tous les jours après la tension qu'il y avait hier soir entre nous. Je sais qu'il n'est pas violent car Marcus me l'a assurée mais j'avais vraiment peur de lui à ce moment là.

Je prends mon sac et mon dossier pour pouvoir rentrer. J'éteins mon ordinateur puis me retourne pour fermer les stores. Je prends deux minutes pour regarder la ville à l'extérieur qui baigne encore dans la lueur du soleil. C'est magnifique. Je prends toujours le temps de faire ça, tous les soirs. Profiter de chaque instant comme ça, savourer ces petits moments où je peux profiter de la solitude.

Je ferme les stores avec un soupire puis rentre chez moi.

La maison est vide quand je rentre. Je ne l'avouerais jamais à Christina mais parfois, quand je rentre le soir, j'ai ce petit moment de déprime et de vide. Je pose mon sac sur la petite table près de la porte et pose mon dossier sur la table de la cuisine.

Je décide de ne pas dîner et vais tout de suite me coucher. C'est la meilleure chose à faire de toute façon quand mon moral est à zéro.

Cependant, une fois allongée et les yeux fermés, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir mais mon cerveau me l'empêche. J'ai l'impression d'être sous l'effet de drogues et de planer entre deux mondes. Mon esprit revient à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Tobias. Mais dans mon état, je ne m'attarde pas sur les mots qui ont été dit. Non, je me rappelle seulement de Tobias.

Il avait changé de costume et en avait mis un de couleur bleue foncé, presque autant que ses yeux. Il était très beau. Le voir se comporter comme ça m'a permis de rêver quelques instants, il était parfait pendant notre échange.

La solitude que je ressentais se dissipe alors que mon esprit divague et j'imagine ses bras forts me serrer contre lui avant que je ne cède à l'épuisement.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin au son des oiseaux à la fenêtre et aux rayons de soleil qui caressent mon visage. Je m'allonge sur le dos sans ouvrir les yeux en prenant des grandes inspirations.

Il fait chaud dans ma chambre. L'été est là et il est déjà 11h30. Je retire le simple drap qui reposait sur mon corps seulement vêtu d'une culotte. Je m'étire en prenant le plus de place possible sur mon lit deux places.

Après une vingtaines de minutes et motivée par la faim, je décide de me lever. Je mets un ancien t-shirt à Caleb bien trop grand pour moi comme chemise de nuit.

Je réchauffe un reste de risotto au micro-onde et profite des deux minutes d'attente pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je vais au toilette puis coiffe ma crinière dorée qui a décidé de se rebeller ce matin. J'abandonne rapidement et dompte mes cheveux dans un chignon.

Je mange rapidement en envisageant mes options pour cette journée magnifique. Je pourrais appeler Christina, je pourrais passer ma journée dans mon jardin, je pourrais aller à la salle de sport. La dernière option me plaît beaucoup et c'est ce que je décide de faire. Je prépare mon sac en empaquetant de l'eau, une petite serviette, des chaussures de rechanges et des affaires pour prendre ma douche après.

Je pars lorsque je suis prête pour aller dans la salle la plus proche de chez moi. Je n'y suis pas allée depuis un bon moment et je me rends compte que cet endroit m'avait un peu manqué.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde pour un samedi après-midi mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je commence ma routine d'exercices avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles pour bloquer le monde extérieur. Je m'empêche aussi de réfléchir parce que je ne veux pas me rappeler de mes pensées d'hier soir.

Après deux bonnes heures de travail, je décide de rentrer car il commence à y avoir trop de monde. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans la salle pour voir quels genres de personnes sont là. Il y a toujours deux types de personnes dans les salles, ceux qui veulent vraiment travailler et ceux qui ne sont là que pour se pavaner et montrer leurs muscles.

J'observe un homme plutôt enrobé sur un tapis de course. On voit qu'il souffre mais il est motivé et je respecte ça. En me tournant, je vois une tête connue. Je plisse mes yeux pour être sûre de moi mais il n'y a pas de doute possible, je vois bien Tobias qui soulève des poids. Il est accompagné par Zeke qui le surveille pour être certain qu'il ne lâche pas la barre et ne se blesse pas.

Je l'observe quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, je n'en sais rien mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Je vois ses bras se tendrent à chaque fois qu'il soulève la barre et ses biceps gonfler quand il la redescend. Sa respiration est haletante et il transpire beaucoup, à cause de l'effort qu'il produit mais aussi à cause de la température dans la salle.

Il finit par reposer la barre avec l'aide de Zeke puis étire ses bras en s'asseyant. Il se lève pour laisser sa place à Zeke puis essuie son visage avec le bas de son t-shirt. Je crois que je suis à deux doigts de baver lorsque je vois ses abdos bien dessinés sur son ventre. Zeke lui dit quelques choses qui le fait rire mais qui a aussi l'air de le rendre mal à l'aise.

Je me faufile alors vers les douches avant qu'il ne me surprenne entrain de le dévorer du regard. Je me gronde toute seule à cause de mes pensées. Il y a encore deux jours, j'étais terrifiée par cet homme mais maintenant qu'il m'a montré le vrai Tobias, je suis attirée par lui. Je frotte mon visage avec ma main quand je réalise que oui, Tobias me plaît. L'homme que j'ai vu hier soir me plaît.

Ma dispute avec Nita me revient à l'esprit alors qu'elle m'accusait de vouloir lui piquer son petit ami et de m'intéresser à lui. Je lui avais assurée le contraire mais pas loin de 48 heures plus tard, je me contredis déjà. Je grogne encore une fois avant de sortir de la douche.

Je rentre chez moi le plus vite possible, enfile mon maillot de bain puis m'installe dans le jardin. Je sors une chaise longue que je place en plein soleil. J'installe un parasol pour avoir la tête à l'ombre puis place un livre, mon téléphone, une boisson et le dossier Braemer sur une table à côté de moi. Je me couvre de crème solaire avant de me coucher au soleil. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants puis décide de me mettre au travail. Je prends le dossier et le lis attentivement.

Je suis pourtant dérangée par des rires d'enfants et des bruits de balle. Les petits enfants du couple dans la maison d'à côté doivent sûrement passer quelques jours chez leurs grands-parents. Je tente de me concentrer mais c'est impossible.

À un moment, la balle passe au dessus des arbustes et atterrit à quelques mètres de moi. Je me lève pour la récupérer et vais là où il n'y a pas de verdure pour parler aux enfants. Il y a un garçon de huit ans à peu près, un autre de six ans environ et une petite fille qui ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Je rends la balle au plus âgée qui me sourit.

« Merci madame.

\- De rien mon grand. »

Je fais demi-tour quand je suis appelée par leur grand-mère.

« Tris ! C'est agréable de te revoir. Est-ce que tu te caches ?

\- Oh non, je suis juste débordée par mon travail. D'ailleurs je dois encore travailler sur un dossier.

\- Attends, j'ai fais des smoothies pour les enfants, est-ce que tu en veux un ?

\- C'est vraiment gentil mais non merci, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

\- Bien, j'ai été contente de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. Profitez bien de votre après-midi.

\- Merci, toi aussi. »

Je la remercie puis retourne à mon dossier. Cette femme me connaît depuis que je suis bébé. La maison dans laquelle j'habite était celle de mes grands-parents, les parents de ma mère. Ils sont morts dans un crash d'avion il y a une dizaine d'années.

Caleb et moi avons tous les deux hérité de la maison mais Caleb m'a permis d'emménager alors qu'il a pris un appartement avec sa petite-amie.

J'ai beaucoup de souvenir dans cette maison que je chéris plus que tout. Y vivre seule est parfois effrayant mais j'ai appris à m'y faire et à présent, je n'arriverais pas à me visualiser autre part.

C'est ma maison et je compte bien y rester le plus longtemps possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour tout vos gentils commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir :)**

 **J'aimerais souhaiter une bonne chance à tout les futurs bacheliers sur ce site ! N'oubliez pas de parler des héros de guerres comme Tris dans vos copies d'histoire ;) Bonne chance à tous !**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 8 :**

 **TRIS POV**

Il m'a fallu deux semaines supplémentaires pour être parfaitement à l'aise dans ce cabinet. À présent, je me suis fondue dans la masse et je connais le nom de tout le monde- même ceux des deux femmes de ménages-, j'ai trouvé ma place ici.

J'ai gagné ma première affaire au tribunal. Je dois avouer que Tobias m'a énormément aidée. Il m'a montré tout ce qui n'allait pas dans mon dossier et m'a aidée à les changer. Cependant, Tobias et moi ne sommes pas amis, nous sommes des collègues. J'ai voulu être son amie mais dans les moments où il n'est pas souriant et gentil, il redevient égocentrique et insupportable. Nous nous aidons de temps en temps mais c'est tout, il n'y a pas de petites conversations le lundi matin pour savoir comment s'est passé le week-end précédent ou de petit sourires pour se saluer.

Ces conversations régulières, je les ai avec Al et Lauren. Al semble avoir compris que je ne suis pas intéressée par une relation amoureuse mais que j'aimerais être amie avec lui. Quant à Lauren, elle nous a aidés, Tobias et moi, à dissiper la rumeur nous concernant, ce qui n'a pas été chose facile. Les collègues étaient persuadés que c'était vrai et ne voulaient pas nous croire. Selon eux, nous voulions seulement couper court aux ragots pour avoir une relation secrète. Lauren nous a alors conseillé de laisser couler les rumeurs et qu'elles finiront par disparaître toutes seules. C'est ce que nous avons fait et en effet, beaucoup de personnes ont laissé tomber mais d'autres sont encore persuadées du contraire. D'après Lauren, il s'agit des vraies commères qui n'attendent que d'avoir des nouvelles croustillantes pour passer à autre chose. Personnellement, je les laisse parler sans prêter attention à leur regards. Tant que ça ne quitte pas ce bureau, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

J'arrive au travail le lundi matin, pas totalement réveillée et m'installe à mon bureau. Je place mon sac à mes pieds en prenant soin de mettre mon téléphone sur vibreur. Quelqu'un entre sans mon autorisation mais vu qu'il n'est que 7h 50, je me doute bien qu'il s'agit de Lauren. C'est la seule personne qui entre sans toquer. Elle apporte deux cafés, c'est devenu notre rituel du matin. Un jour sur deux, c'est à moi de ramener un café que l'on boit en discutant pendant dix minutes le matin.

« Salut Tris, comment tu vas ? »

Je prends le café qu'elle me tend et on s'installe à mon bureau. Elle me parle de sa petite nièce qu'elle a vu samedi quand quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il est déjà 8h.

« Entrez ! »

Al passe sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Oups, je dérange ?

\- Pas du tout, je dois y aller de toutes façons, dit Lauren. À tout à l'heure Tris. Salut Al. »

Elle part en emmenant son café pour nous laisser seuls.

« Je peux t'aider ?

\- En fait, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre samedi ?

\- On en a déjà parlé, Al...

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je suis invité au mariage d'Emelia ce week-end, elle a son bureau à côté de Marcus si tu ne sais pas qui c'est. Bref, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'y accompagnes. Je sais que je te préviens au dernier moment mais je lui ai parlée, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait complètement oublié de t'en parler et elle s'en veux énormément. C'est une amie proche et elle n'arrête pas de me charrier parce que je lui ai dit que je viendrai seul. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Je réfléchit à sa proposition mais je finis par me dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non.

« D'accord. C'est à quelle heure ?

\- Merci Tris, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Ils se marient à l'église à 17 heures mais tu n'es pas obligée de venir étant donnée que je t'ai prévenue seulement maintenant, je peux venir te chercher après, vers 18 heures.

\- J'aime beaucoup aller à l'église pour les mariages et je ne serais pas à l'aise si je vais seulement à la réception.

\- D'accord, je te cherche vers 16h 30 alors ?

\- Je serai prête.

\- Merci Tris.

\- De rien. »

Il me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras avant de sortir. J'envoie un message à Christina pour lui dire que l'on va devoir me trouver une robe pour samedi. Je reçois une réponse après quelques secondes.

'Je passe te chercher ce soir, on a des choses à se dire.'

Je verrouille mon téléphone et le place dans mon sac en souriant. Je sens que je vais passer une très longue soirée.

Je continue de relire le dossier que Lauren m'a donné pour que je lui donne mon avis dessus. Je n'ai pas d'affaire en cours pour l'instant.

La journée passe doucement, sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je reçois un message de Christina à 16h45 pour me dire qu'elle m'attend à l'extérieur. Je rassemble alors mes affaires et pars.

Je repère tout de suite sa voiture dans le parking à cause de la musique que l'on peut entendre même si les fenêtres sont fermées. Je monte dans la voiture et éteins tout de suite la radio, recevant alors des plaintes de ma meilleure amie.

« Tris ! J'adore cette musique !

\- C'est pas une raison pour nous rendre sourdes. »

Elle me fusille du regard avant de rallumer la radio mais elle décide de baisser le son. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais. Elle commence à chanter au rythme de la musique, les lunettes de soleil sur son nez, les cheveux au vent. Nous sommes en plein mois de juillet et il fait très chaud aujourd'hui.

Elle se gare dans un parking au centre-ville avant de sauter hors de la voiture.

« Dépêche-toi Tris, on a que 2 heures avant que le magasin ne ferme. On a de la chance qu'il soit ouvert le lundi. »

Elle prend mon bras et m'entraîne vers le magasin en courant. Nous arrivons essoufflées mais Christina ne perd pas une seconde et avance tout de suite vers les robes de cocktail. Une vendeuse apparaît.

« Bonjour Christina, besoin d'aide ? Ou est-ce que tu t'en sors toute seule comme toujours ?

\- Bonjour Clarisse. Ça peut paraître étonnant mais je ne viens pas pour moi cette fois. Je te présente ma meilleure amie, Tris. »

La vendeuse me salut en me serrant la main.

« Elle est invitée à un mariage ce week-end et aurait besoin d'une robe. Tu pourrais nous aider parce que madame est très difficile. »

Elle rit puis se tourne vers moi.

« Pas de soucis, suivez-moi. »

Elle nous montre toutes les robes de cocktail avant de me regarder.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu recherches ? Une robe courte ? Longue ? Bustier ? Rouge ? Bleue ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de demande particulière mais je préférerais une robe courte mais pas trop courte non plus.

\- Je vois, au niveau du genou à peu près ?

\- Oui. »

Elle se tourne et revient avec une robe violette. Je trouve que le décolleté est un peu trop plongeant mais je ne dis rien avant de l'avoir essayée. Je la prends et entre dans une cabine. Christina discute avec son amie en attendant. Je demande de l'aide à Christina pour m'aider à fermer la robe avant de sortir. C'est en me voyant dans le miroir que je vois que cette robe ne me convient pas. Et Christina le remarque tout de suite en voyant mon expression.

« Je ne pense pas que cette robe soit pour elle. Tu aurais quelque chose de moins décolleté ? Et peut-être d'une autre couleur, du jaune par exemple ? »

Elle hoche la tête et part chercher la robe. Christina regarde la robe que je porte mais je pose une main sur ma poitrine pour essayer de la cacher.

« C'est vraiment dommage, cette robe est très jolie.

\- Je ne suis pas tellement à l'aise dedans.

\- Va dans la cabine, on te ramène la prochaine. »

Je retire alors la robe et la donne à Christina en restant cachée derrière le rideau de la cabine. Elle me tend alors une robe qui est assez jolie et le col est rond.

J'essaie d'entrer à l'intérieur mais je sens tout de suite le tissu qui colle à ma peau et je retire immédiatement la robe. Je la donne à Christina.

« Elle est trop serrée.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille chercher une taille au-dessus ?

\- Non, la robe est trop moulante de toute façon. J'en préférerais une autre. »

Clarisse apparaît avec deux robes identiques. Elle me donne la grise.

« J'ai trouvé celles-là qui sont très jolies et il ne reste que ces deux couleurs. »

Je ferme le rideau et me change dans la robe. C'est une robe bustier qui devient plus fluide au niveau de la taille et s'arrête juste au dessous du genou. Elle est magnifique mais je trouve ça assez terne pour un mariage. Je sors de la cabine et Christina me sourit.

« Tu es très jolie dans celle-là. Elle te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup, mais j'aimerais essayer l'autre. Je la trouve un peu trop triste.

\- Beatrice Prior qui me dit qu'une robe grise est triste. Je crois rêver. »

Je la bouscule légèrement en souriant. Il y a quelques années, je n'avais que des robes grises mais Christina m'a aidée à changé mon dressing et a essayé de mettre plus de couleur parmi mes vêtements.

Je prends l'autre robe qui est de couleur bleu nuit. Je me change rapidement et quand je ressors, Christina et Clarisse arrêtent de discuter. Christina me fixe avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tu es magnifique Tris. »

Elle me tourne vers le miroir et je souris à mon reflet. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à accepter mon reflet mais pour une fois, je me trouve jolie. Cette robe me va bien, comme si elle était faite sur mesure.

« Al ne va pas en croire ses yeux en te voyant. »

Je la fusille du regard quand elle me dit ça car elle sait très bien qu'Al ne m'intéresse pas et que je fais ça parce qu'il a bien précisé que je serais là en tant qu'amie.

« Qui est Al ? Ton petit ami ?

-Non, c'est un collègue et ami. Nous sommes invités au mariage d'une collègue.

\- Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est que ce pauvre garçon est fou amoureux d'elle.

\- Christina..., grogné-je car je n'aime pas trop qu'elle parle de ma vie privée.

\- Quoi ? Je trouve ça vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir dit oui alors que tu es au courant pour ses sentiments.

\- Il n'est pas fou amoureux de moi non plus.

\- Tu aurais dû le voir quand il était chez nous samedi après-midi. Il parlait beaucoup de toi.

\- De quoi ? Tu as dit qu'il était chez toi ?

\- Ben oui... Will et Al sont copains de fac. Ils ont tous les deux fait leur première année de fac de droit mais Will a vu que le droit c'était pas pour lui et est allé en informatique. Ils ne se sont jamais perdus de vue. Al ne vient pas souvent chez nous, environ deux ou trois fois par an. Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça ? »

Je secoue la tête pour dire non.

« Je croyais que je t'avais déjà parlé d'Al...

\- Peut-être une ou deux fois mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ça... Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur moi ?

\- On en parle plus tard, d'accord ? Allez, on va payer cette robe. »

Je me change encore une fois et prends bien soin de la robe. Je la donne à la vendeuse derrière la caisse qui la place dans leur sorte de housse blanche pour la protéger. Je paye les 70 euros en me disant que je pourrais toujours porter cette robe pour d'autres occasions.

Nous décidons d'aller manger au restaurant car nous avons passé plus d'une heure dans la boutique. Nous commandons chacune une boisson puis je l'observe à nouveau, attendant des réponses.

« Il n'a pas dit grand chose. Il parlait avec Will alors que j'étais dans la cuisine mais je tendais l'oreille. Il a d'abord dit que la première fois qu'il t'a vue, tu venais à peine de t'installer dans le bureau de Tobias et que tu avais l'air perdue. Il te trouvait très belle. Il avait peur de te parler le premier jour mais quand il a vu que tu étais perdue pendant le déjeuner, il a pris son courage à deux mains pour te parler. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'au fur et à mesure, il t'aimait de plus en plus. Ensuite, il est resté dîner et Will et lui ont commencé à boire. Ils sont restés dans le salon mais je les entendais très bien depuis la chambre. Quand Al avait beaucoup trop bu, il a commencé à se lamenter sur le fait qu'il t'aime tellement mais que toi tu le vois comme un ami. Après, je suis intervenue. J'ai aidé Will à se coucher dans notre lit puis j'ai aidé Al sur le canapé. Ils ne se souvenaient pas de leur soirée le lendemain mais moi oui. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il était complètement bourré donc je ne pense pas qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il a dit.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Oui, il divaguait carrément quand je l'ai couché.

\- J'espère qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit. Je n'ai pas envie de lui briser le cœur.

\- Il s'en remettra et puis, c'est pas comme si vous étiez sortis ensemble. Tu lui as dit que tu ne viendrais qu'en tant qu'amie ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois. De toutes façons, je lui ai fais comprendre que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui.

\- Alors tout devrait bien se passer. », dit-elle en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour et prends une gorgée de ma boisson.

Je ne lui dirai jamais mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer samedi. J'ai peur de ne pas être à ma place.

 **Tobias POV :**

Je rentre du travail une demi-heure plus tard que d'habitude à cause de mon père qui m'a demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps. J'ouvre la porte de la maison et je vois Nita sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Quand elle me voit entrer, elle se lève pour me faire face, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu étais où ?

\- À ton avis ? Répliqué-je en dénouant ma cravate.

\- J'aime pas quand tu rentres tard.

\- J'y peux rien, c'est mon boulot. Et je ne suis rentré que trente minutes plus tard, c'est pas la mort.

\- Tu étais encore avec cette fille, c'est ça ?

\- Quelle fille ?

\- Celle avec qui tu couches quand tu me fais croire que tu travailles tard le soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai entendu tes collègues en parler, que toi et la petite blonde vous êtes ensembles.

\- Nita, ce sont que des ragots. Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi. Pour être honnête, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis au moins une semaine. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle hésite quelques secondes puis me sourit. Son changement d'humeur soudain me perturbe mais je décide de ne pas m'attarder sur ce détail.

« Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu as du travail ce soir ?

\- Non. D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu de passer une soirée juste nous deux. Tous seuls. »

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou ou plutôt son bras, celui qui n'est pas dans son attelle.

« On pourrait commander une pizza et regarder un film ou deux, une petite soirée détente, proposé-je.

\- Je suis totalement pour mais pas de pizza. C'est beaucoup trop calorique.

\- Chérie, tu ne veux pas faire une exception pour une fois ?

\- Hors de question. Sinon, je vais grossir.

\- Mais on s'en fiche de ça, s'il te plaît pour me faire plaisir.

\- Non c'est non. Tu peux manger ce truc si tu veux mais moi je mangerai une salade.

\- Ok, on fait comme ça. »

J'attrape mon téléphone pour commander une pizza alors qu'elle se fait à manger. C'est vrai que ça me rend fou quand elle agit comme ça, toujours à faire attention à son poids. C'est vrai qu'elle a une amie qui est photographe et qui de temps à autre l'appelle pour poser donc je comprends qu'elle veuille garder la ligne mais elle pousse quand même ce régime à l'extrême. Je veux dire qu'une pizza tous les six mois ne devrait pas lui faire de mal.

Quelqu'un sonne et je cherche mon porte-monnaie pour payer. Je place la pizza sur la table basse du salon à côté de son plat équilibré. Elle a déjà mis son pyjama et cherche un film sur l'étagère.

« Je vais mettre mon pyjama, tu choisis ce que tu veux comme film mais pas une romance débile s'il te plaît. »

Je reviens deux minutes plus tard, le film n'attend que d'être lancé. C'est une comédie mais au moins elle a respecté ma demande. On s'installe sur le canapé pour manger et une fois le repas terminé, on s'allonge tout les deux. Nous sommes tous les deux sur le côté, elle devant moi, mon bras autour de sa taille. Je caresse de temps en temps son ventre sans vraiment le remarquer. À un moment, je place ma bouche à son oreille.

« Nita, est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

Elle met le film sur pause et se tourne dans mes bras.

« De quoi tu veux parler encore ?

\- D'un enfant. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu n'en veux pas.

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, je ne veux pas être mère ni devoir m'occuper d'un petit monstre toutes les nuits. L'habiller, le nourrir, le changer, le bercer. Je n'aime déjà pas les enfants comme ça alors je n'ose pas imaginer en avoir un 24h/24. Et puis après la grossesse mon corps sera immonde. Imagine qu'il y ait des complications et que les médecins doivent faire une césarienne.

\- Tu sais, Zeke n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point c'est merveilleux d'être parent. Shauna me dit que la grossesse et l'accouchement ne sont rien quand tu tiens ton bébé dans les bras pour la première fois. Est-ce que tu réfléchirais à ça au moins ?

\- C'est tout réfléchit, nous n'aurons pas d'enfants. Point. »

Elle se retourne face à la télé et remet le film en route. Je laisse glisser ma main sur le canapé. À chaque fois que j'essaie de parler de ça, elle se referme comme une huître. Notre relation se dégrade à vue d'œil à cause de ce sujet. L'un de nous doit changer d'avis mais je ne veux pas que ça soit moi. Je veux un enfant. Je veux une petite fille que je gâterais ou un petit garçon à qui je montrerai tout ce que je sais.

Notre relation a changé. Depuis que nous avons emménagés ensemble et que nous nous sommes rapprochés, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus. On se dispute souvent pour tout et n'importe quoi et depuis l'arrivée de Tris, c'est encore pire. Nita est jalouse de Tris.

Je dois avouer que la première que j'ai vu Tris dans l'ascenseur, je l'ai trouvée jolie. Pourtant je ne l'ai vue qu'une seconde car Nita n'arrêtais pas de m'envoyer des messages parce que je n'avais pas nettoyé quelque chose. J'étais encore plus surpris quand elle m'a souhaité de passer une bonne soirée. Elle a du voir que mon humeur était assez mauvaise.

Quand j'ai appris le lundi matin qu'elle allait travailler dans mon bureau, j'étais surpris. Cette femme m'intriguait. Elle était belle, polie et visiblement très intelligente pour que mon père l'engage immédiatement.

J'étais nerveux. Je ne lui parlais presque pas. Quand j'ai appris que Peter avait failli la frapper, j'étais à deux doigts de le tuer. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je voulais protéger Tris. Peut-être parce qu'elle était petite ou qu'elle semblait vulnérable. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé d'être froid envers elle pour ne pas avoir cette envie de la protéger et aussi pour qu'elle gagne de l'assurance qui lui sera utile au tribunal. À chaque fois que je la provoquais, je voyais ce feu danser dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle n'était plus aussi timide, j'ai découvert la vraie Tris. Une vraie tigresse qui se bat pour ses convictions et qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Le soir du rendez-vous organisé par les frères Pedrad. J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Elle était plus que magnifique ce soir-là. Certes, j'avais déjà vu des belles femmes auparavant, mais avec elle, j'avais peur de tout gâcher. Et bien sûr, j'ai tout gâché. Je pensais qu'une amitié aurait pu naître après ce repas mais quand ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche, je les ai immédiatement regrettés. C'était trop tard. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire à part m'excuser, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien. Depuis ce jour elle ne m'adresse plus la parole et même lorsqu'elle est obligée, elle se contente de phrases courtes.

Je lève les yeux lorsque j'entends la musique du générique. Je regarde Nita et remarque qu'elle s'est endormie. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau sont éparpillés autour d'elle. Je me lève sans la réveiller puis la porte pour la poser dans le lit. Sa chemise de nuit en soie remonte le long de ses cuisses alors je pose la couverture sur ses jambes pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Je m'allonge sur mon côté en ayant mon dos face à elle. Je ferme les yeux mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Après être resté vingt minutes allongé sans trouver le sommeil, je me lève. Je vais dans la cuisine pour me faire une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel. Ma mère me faisait toujours ça quand j'étais petit et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ensuite, elle me bordait et me chantait une chanson en caressant mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je m'assieds sur le canapé, pose mes lunettes sur mon nez et prends mon livre sur la table basse. Il n'est que 22h30 donc je peux me permettre de lire un petit peu. Je m'installe confortablement pour me plonger plus facilement dans l'univers de ma lecture, cela me permet de me changer les idées, de ne pas penser à des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser.

J'entends des bruits de pas après avoir lu cinq chapitres. Je lève les yeux et vois Nita qui m'observe avec un sourire. Je ferme mon livre en souriant à mon tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle s'avance vers moi puis s'assied sur mes genoux. Elle pose mon livre sur la table puis retire mes lunettes. Elle n'a jamais aimé me voir avec mes lunettes, moi non plus je ne les aime pas.

« Tu es beaucoup mieux sans. », chuchote-t-elle.

Elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux puis pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

\- Je me suis réveillée mais tu n'étais pas là. Je croyais que tu étais parti.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

\- Dehors. »

Nita n'a jamais confiance en personne, même pas en moi. Je dois avouer qu'après plus de deux ans de relation, ça fait mal de voir qu'elle ne me fais pas confiance. J'ai appris à m'y faire, tout comme à ses crises de jalousies répétitives et fréquentes. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas certain que les sentiments que nous avions l'un pour l'autre il y a un an soit toujours aussi forts. Pour ma part, je sais que mes sentiments ont décliné. Ils sont moins forts mais toujours présents, enfouies quelque part.

Mes relations amoureuses précédentes ont été désastreuses. J'ai eu deux petites amies et à chaque fois, ça s'est mal fini.

La première s'appelait Jane. J'avais 19 ans quand on est sorti ensemble et ça n'a duré que 6 mois. Elle avait aussi les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts comme Nita mais elles ne se ressemblent pas. Nita fait tout pour garder la ligne alors que Jane était un peu enrobée mais ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Elle m'a quitté sans me donner une vraie raison. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter car c'était ma première histoire d'amour mais Zeke m'a remonté le moral en me faisant rencontrer un vieil ami, l'alcool. Ce qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Ma deuxième et dernière petite amie avant Nita s'appelait Charlotte. Elle était grande, brune et maigre. J'avais des sentiments assez forts pour elle mais c'était avant qu'elle ne me trompe. Je l'ai découvert la veille de notre premier anniversaire, elle me trompait avec un gars de ma promo en fac depuis trois mois. Je les avais surpris dans un amphi vide grâce à la petite amie du gars en question. La petite amie trompée est désormais une amie proche, c'est Lauren.

J'ai rencontré Nita quelques mois plus tard mais je n'arrivais pas à lui faire confiance. J'avais perdu toute confiance envers les femmes après ce que Charlotte m'avait fait. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Nita travaillait comme serveuse dans un petit café près de la fac où j'allais souvent le matin. Cela a pris quelques mois avant que je lui fasse confiance et qu'on puisse tisser une amitié. Après quatre mois à se voir tous les jours, nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble et d'essayer de voir où cette histoire pouvait mener. Deux ans plus tard, nous avons emménagé ensemble.

Je pensais que Nita aurait pu être la femme de ma vie mais chaque jour, je découvre des petites choses qui me font douter. Je dois être honnête en avouant que le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas d'enfant me dérange énormément.

Je me dis parfois qu'il y a peut être une femme qui puisse être mieux pour moi quelque part et que mes parents ont raison, que Nita n'est peut être pas le genre de fille à se poser.

Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul si Nita et moi décidons de nous séparer ou même de faire un break. J'ai peur de me rendre compte que ma vie amoureuse n'est qu'une succession d'échecs et que je n'ai rien dans ma vie à part mon travail.

Alors oui, pour ma part, je continue de croire que cette relation fonctionne parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. Je reste avec elle par défaut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de cette relation mais jamais je ne lui demanderais.

Zeke est le seul à savoir. Il désapprouve totalement ma réaction mais ne dit rien à ce propos. Il connaît tout de moi. Je lui ai même avoué avoir pensé à quitter Nita pour m'installer seul et adopter un enfant même si cela veut dire être un père célibataire. Cette idée trotte dans ma tête depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Chaque jour, cela devient de plus en plus tentant. Ma relation avec Nita se dégrade et comme Zeke me le dit toujours, moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être heureux et ''si tout plaquer pour élever un enfant seul est une chose que tu veux faire, ne laisse personne se mettre en travers de ton choix.''

Je me dis aussi que je pourrais toujours trouver une femme avec qui je pourrais construire quelque chose mais j'ai perdu espoir. Je ne crois plus au grand amour.

Malheureusement, je suis aveugle car je ne vois pas que je suis très proche de ce que je recherche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un énorme merci à Keep Calm and Love Reading qui prend son temps pour relire mes chapitres pour qu'ils soient mieux :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **CHAPITRE 9 :**

 **Tris POV**

Encore une semaine est passée et c'est désormais le jour du mariage. Emelia est venue me voir mardi matin en s'excusant mille et une fois de ne pas avoir pensé à m'inviter. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout, je suis la petite nouvelle et elle avait tellement de choses qui méritaient son attention. Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle est très perfectionniste et que son mariage sera parfait jusque dans les moindres détails.

Christina a insisté pour venir m'aider mais je l'aurais appelé de toute façon. Elle fait des merveilles avec une brosse et du maquillage et il y a certain moment où j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle.

Il est 14 heures, elle est déjà en train de paniquer car il ne reste que deux heures trente avant qu'Al ne vienne me chercher. Elle manie le fer à lisser mieux que quiconque et elle est la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance pour couper mes cheveux. Ma mère me les coupait toujours quand j'étais petite parce que je n'aimais pas aller chez le coiffeur. Cette nervosité quand j'y vais me viens de mon enfance. Caleb était revenu de chez le coiffeur complètement chauve et j'avais peur que mes parents ne fassent la même chose pour moi. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris que Caleb avait en fait des poux et que si j'en avais aussi eu, ma mère ne m'aurait jamais rasée la tête. Désormais, je suis toujours mal à l'aise chez le coiffeur, à l'exception de Christina.

Je l'entends poser le fer à lisser une fois qu'elle a terminé avant qu'elle ne commence à tresser mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait car je lui ai donné carte blanche pour tout, coiffure, maquillage et bijoux. Elle adore quand je lui sers de cobaye alors je la laisse souvent faire ce qu'elle veut sauf quand elle veut me couper les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Juste une tresse.

\- J'avais remarqué mais quel genre de tresse ?

\- Une tresse cascade. Dès que j'ai fini, je te boucle les cheveux. Tu verras, tu seras magnifique. »

Je souris puis prend mon téléphone pour faire un jeu dessus en attendant qu'elle finisse. À un moment, elle reprend le fer pour me faire des boucles. Elle finit en me couvrant de laque pour que ça tienne.

« Et voilà, beauté, ça c'est fait. Maintenant le maquillage. »

Elle s'assied devant et retire le téléphone de mes mains. Elle commence par nettoyer la peau de mon visage puis avec une pince à épiler, retire les quelques poils rebelles de mes sourcils. Elle sort ensuite sa mallette de maquillage qu'elle garde chez moi qui contient tout ce qui me convient. Elle prend le fond de teint qu'elle étale à l'aide d'un pinceau. Je ferme alors les yeux pour la laisser faire sa magie. À part le fond de teint, le mascara et l'eye liner, je ne connais pas grand chose au maquillage.

« Tu es nerveuse ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Non. Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?

\- Parce que c'est Al qui t'a invitée. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il essaie quelque chose ?

\- J'ai été claire avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui et que j'irai avec lui en tant qu'ami. Et même s'il ne comprend pas et qu'il essaie quelque chose, je lui dirai et cette fois, il comprendra.

\- Comment tu veux faire ça ? Si ça se trouve, il est aussi borné que toi.

\- Je verrai bien ce qu'il va se passer. Si ça se trouve, on passera une très bonne soirée sans aucun problème. »

Elle me fait signe de fermer les yeux pour mettre de la poudre couleur prune sur mes yeux. Elle estompe avec un autre pinceau puis sort un instrument qui aurait sa place dans une salle de torture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un recourbe cils.

\- Tu n'as jamais utilisé ça.

\- Je sais mais aujourd'hui je l'utilise. Ne fais pas le bébé et laisse moi faire. Ça ne fait pas mal. »

Je regarde l'objet quelques secondes avant de la laisser faire. Elle referme les pinces sur mes cils puis remonte le long de mes cils. Quand elle a fini, elle met du mascara sur mes cils recourbés. Elle peint mes lèvres avec une couleur clair qui laisse un effet naturel. Elle regarde tout ce qu'elle a fait de près puis sourit et recule.

« J'ai fini. »

Je me regarde dans le miroir qui se trouve derrière elle. Je suis bouche-bée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être comme ça un jour. Je me trouve magnifique. Je me tourne vers Christina pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Merci Christina, je n'en attendais pas autant.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu trouveras ton prince charmant. »

Je la regarde avec un sourcil levé pour l'inciter à continuer.

« C'est aux mariages que tu trouves le plus de célibataire. Je dis ça comme ça. »

Je souris avec elle puis elle me pousse vers la chambre.

« Va mettre ta robe, Al va arriver et ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles l'accueillir en sous-vêtements. »

Je regarde mon corps, j'avais oublié que sous le peignoir je n'ai que mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. Je sors la robe de la protection et la pose sur mon lit. Je change aussi de soutien-gorge pour en mettre un sans bretelles. Je mets alors la robe et attends que Christina revienne pour qu'elle m'aide à la fermer. Elle entre avec des chaussures à talons en main. Elle les pose sur le lit puis remonte la fermeture de ma robe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Questionné-je.

\- Je ne dirais rien avant que tu sois entièrement prête. », répond-elle en me donnant mes chaussures.

Je mets les sandales à talons assez rapidement. Ayant gagné 10 centimètres, je me sens tout de suite mieux en étant plus grande. Je prends aussi la pochette que Christina m'a prêté et je me tourne vers elle.

« Alors ?

\- Tu es magnifique, Tris. J'en connais un qui va perdre la tête en te voyant. »

Je lui lance un regard noir car j'en ai assez qu'elle parle d'Al. Elle se place derrière moi pour arranger un peu mes boucles mais je l'entends murmurer quelque chose si bas que je ne suis même pas sûre.

« Je ne parlais pas vraiment d'Al.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien. »

Elle se replace devant moi et me sourit.

« Je veux que tu t'amuses aujourd'hui. Et Al devra te ramener avant minuit.

\- Bien, chère marraine la bonne fée.

\- Je plaisante, tu fais ce que tu veux mais ne boit pas trop, tu deviens une vraie connasse quand tu es bourrée. »

Je frappe amicalement son bras en souriant. Elle me prend dans ses bras puis cherche son sac.

« Tu me raconteras tout ?

\- Mais oui, je t'appelle demain. »

Elle embrasse ma joue avant de partir. Je me regarde une dernière fois avant de me souvenir que je n'ai pas mis de parfum. En prenant le parfum, je vois un collier que Théo m'avait offert dans la boîte à bijoux et décide de le mettre. La sonnette retentit quand je l'ajuste autour de mon cou. J'attrape mon sac sur le chemin et ouvre la porte. Al m'attend de l'autre côté avec une rose en main. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils à ça. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris.

Cependant, il n'a pas l'air de voir mon visage car ses yeux sont trop occupés à regarder mon corps. Je prends la rose qu'il me tend pour le 'réveiller'. Il sursaute quand il se rend compte qu'il me fixait puis lève les yeux vers mon visage.

« Tu es splendide ! »

Je souris en rougissant. Quand Christina me fait un compliment, ça ne me fait rien parce qu'elle en dit tout le temps pour que j'ai plus confiance en moi. Si le compliment vient de quelqu'un d'autre, je change immédiatement de couleur.

Je place la rose parmi des fleurs que j'ai acheté il y quelques jours. Je rejoins Al qui me tend son bras pour que j'enroule le mien autour mais je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Il ouvre la portière de la voiture pour moi, je le remercie d'un sourire. Nous nous arrêtons devant une maison un quart d'heure plus tard. Je tourne ma tête vers lui alors qu'il enlève sa ceinture.

« On doit chercher quelqu'un ?

\- Non, nous sommes arrivés. Emelia fait son mariage chez elle. »

Je regarde la maison avec des grands yeux. Ce n'est pas une maison, c'est un palace. Je ne remarque pas la portière qui s'ouvre et la main qui m'aide à sortir.

« On est chez Emelia ? Sa maison est énorme !

\- Elle est avocate et son futur mari est chirurgien. »

Je continue de regarder l'immense maison qui est magnifique. Je sens la main d'Al qui se place sur le bas de mon dos pour me faire avancer avant que je ne me mette à baver devant la maison. Je fais un pas sur le côté pour que sa main quitte mon dos et qu'il comprenne enfin que je ne suis pas à l'aise quand il me touche.

Nous arrivons dans le jardin qui est aménagé pour accueillir le mariage. J'adore

les mariages à l'extérieur et tout est magnifique. Les rangs de chaises sont installés de part et d'autre d'une allée décorée par des fleurs blanches. L'autel est un peu en hauteur et sous un arc de fleurs. Les chaises sur lesquels nous seront assis sont protégées du soleil par des arbres. Nous pouvons aussi apercevoir les tables pour la réception sous un chapiteau.

Al et moi nous installons avec d'autres collègues et je suis heureuse de voir que Lauren est présente. Elle me prend dans ses bras en me voyant.

« Tris, tu es magnifique.

\- Toi aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu maquillée je crois. »

Elle sourit et sa main touche une de ces joues roses.

« Je sais mais j'aime beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais le temps de le faire pour aller au boulot, sinon je suis toujours en retard. »

On s'assied ensemble assez près de l'autel, elle est juste à côté de l'allée centrale. Je regarde les personnes qui prennent place et j'aperçois Tobias avec Marcus un peu plus loin. Ils discutent ensemble, ils ne sont pas encore assis. Tobias porte un costume qui ressemble beaucoup à ceux qu'il doit porter au travail mais il est toujours très beau. Je regarde rapidement ailleurs avant de penser à des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser. Je remarque qu'Al m'observe sur ma gauche avec un petit sourire et qu'une question lui brûle les lèvres à cause de mon changement d'attitude. Je secoue la tête pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Cependant, je sens aussi le regard de Lauren sur ma droite alors je tourne la tête vers elle. Elle sourit aussi.

« Quoi ?

\- Non rien. »

Elle lève encore les yeux de l'autre côté du jardin puis sourit encore plus en secouant la tête. Je cherche du regard ce qui peut bien la faire sourire avant de croiser le regard de Tobias. Il a l'air de sortir d'une transe et regarde immédiatement ailleurs. Cependant, j'ai eu le temps de voir ses yeux agrandis comme s'il était sous le choc et sa mâchoire plus détendue, presque entrouverte. Je regarde Lauren qui sourit en haussant les épaules. Je fronce les sourcils mais avant que je ne puisse poser une question, la musique nuptiale commence. Tout le monde se lève.

Je regarde derrière moi où une petite fille en robe jaune marche le long de l'allée en éparpillant des pétales de fleurs sur le sol. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans et elle est vraiment mignonne. Je regarde vers l'avant où le futur marié attend sa fiancée. Il a des tatouages sur son cou et je pense qu'il en a autre part mais son costume les masque. On voit bien qu'il est nerveux mais qu'il a aussi hâte de voir Emelia. À un moment, il arrête de bouger et il se fige. Ses yeux s'illuminent, son sourire s'agrandit. Je me retourne pour voir Emelia qui arrive au bras de son père. Emelia est une belle femme mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de mots pour la décrire. Ses longs cheveux noirs ébène qui lui arrivent juste sous la poitrine, sont bouclés et posés sur une épaule. Sa robe blanche épouse ses courbes à la perfection. Lorsqu'elle s'approche, on peut voir son maquillage fait à la perfection. Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur à la vue de son mari. Bien qu'elle soit magnifique, c'est son sourire qui la rend splendide. Je n'ai jamais été du genre sentimentale, mais la voir si heureuse me met les larmes aux yeux. J'essuie une larme avant qu'elle ne coule pour ne pas ruiner mon maquillage.

Emelia arrive au bout de l'allée. Son père donne sa main au marié, embrasse la joue de sa fille puis serre l'homme dans ses bras. Le marié embrasse la main de sa future femme avant de se tourner vers le prêtre. Nous nous asseyons pour suivre la cérémonie.

Le marié – qui d'après ce que le prêtre a dit s'appelle Eric- et Emelia sont face à face lorsque le prêtre autorise Eric à embrasser sa femme. Ils scellent leur lèvres et leur union sous les applaudissements de toute l'assistance. Lorsqu'ils sont repartis le long de l'allée, tout le monde se lève. L'apéritif est servie un peu plus loin sur un sol en pierre. Je suis soulagé parce que je n'aurais pas pu continuer à marcher dans l'herbe avec les chaussures que je porte. Al, Lauren et moi allons directement voir les jeunes mariés pour les féliciter. Nous faisons la queue derrière une dizaine de personnes. Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'avant pour voir une jeune femme qui se jette dans les bras d'Eric. Nous sommes assez proches pour les entendre.

« Félicitations petit frère !

\- Merci Elina. »

Puis elle se tourne vers Emelia et la prend aussi dans ses bras.

« Bon courage ! J'ai vécu dix-neuf ans avec lui, il est pas facile à vivre. »

Emelia regarde Eric avec amour avant de se coller à lui.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, je l'aime assez pour le supporter lui et son côté maniaque. »

Eric embrasse le front de sa femme et Elina s'en va pour laisser la place aux suivants. Après quelques minutes, c'est à nous. Emelia nous sourit puis Lauren lui saute au cou.

« Félicitations Emelia ! Je n'avais jamais vu l'heureux élu et je dois dire que tu as fait un très bon choix. », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil farceur vers Eric.

Emelia rit puis nous embrasse tous les deux, Al et moi.

« Je suis désolée, Lauren mais je ne partage pas. Eric, ce sont des collègues. Je te présente Lauren, Al et Tris.»

Nous félicitons Eric avant de nous éloigner. Nous allons au buffet où nous retrouvons d'autres collègues. Je discute avec Myra lorsqu'Al me tend une coupe de champagne. Je le remercie alors qu'elle me parle de sa dernière affaire qu'elle a gagné. Je vois Edward qui s'approche derrière elle et enroule son bras autour de sa taille. Je les observe en haussant les sourcils.

« Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Oui, ça fait un mois maintenant.

\- Et vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

\- On voulait attendre un peu. »

Il embrasse sa joue puis lui propose un canapé. Elle le remercie en l'embrassant puis ils commencent à chuchoter des choses et se faire des papouilles. Je m'éclipse doucement mais en reculant, je me cogne dans quelqu'un. Je fais alors face à Al qui regarde le couple avant de me regarder moi. S'il s'imagine une seule seconde que je serai un jour comme eux et en plus avec lui, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Je racle ma gorge et lui dit que je vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Je m'approche du buffet et observe toutes les bonnes choses qui y sont présentées.

« Tris ? »

Je me retourne et Marcus se trouve derrière moi. Il fait un pas en tendant sa main pour me saluer puis se recule.

« Comment allez-vous ?

\- Vous savez, Marcus, je trouve ça bizarre quand vous me vouvoyez. »

Il sourit en hochant la tête.

« Alors comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

\- Bien, bien. Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré ma femme ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu ce plaisir. »

Il me dit de me suivre alors que nous allons vers une femme qui discute avec un autre homme qui est de dos. Il interrompt leur conversation en me présentant.

« Evelyn, je te présente la nouvelle recrue qui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Tobias. »

La femme rit alors que je rougis et baisse les yeux. Quand je relève les yeux, l'homme avec qui elle discutait s'est retourné et il s'agit de Tobias. De mieux en mieux.

Elle me serre la main alors que je l'observe. Si c'est la mère de Tobias, elle doit avoir près de cinquante ans et je dois avouer qu'elle ne les fait pas. C'est une très belle femme et en ayant vu Tobias à côté d'elle, n'importe qui peut voir qu'il s'agit de sa mère. Il est son portrait craché en version masculine sauf pour les yeux, il a les yeux de son père.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi mais à les entendre parler, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'une aussi belle femme correspondait à ce portrait. »

Je rougis encore une fois en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je remarque que Tobias reste à côté de son père et ils ne disent rien. Je regarde autour de moi pour essayer de trouver Nita mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être là.

« Alors Tris, tu es venu avec quelqu'un ?

\- Al m'a invitée. Je suis nouvelle et Emelia avait oublié de m'en parler alors il m'a proposé de venir avec lui.

\- C'est ton petit-ami ?

\- Non. Nous sommes juste amis. »

Tobias murmure quelque chose que je n'entends pas mais qui fait sourire Marcus. Je fusille du regard le jeune Eaton car même en ignorant ce qu'il a dit, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il a pu dire quelque chose de blessant. Cependant, si Marcus a souri, c'est que ça ne devait pas être méchant. Je laisse passer cette remarque puis retourne mon attention sur Evelyn.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, madame Eaton.

\- Appelle moi Evelyn. À ce sujet, est-ce que Tris est ton vrai prénom ?

\- Je m'appelle Beatrice mais je préfère être appelée Tris. »

Je vois Tobias qui porte un sourire sur son visage et j'en ai assez de lui. Je m'approche de lui et me poste en face de lui. Grâce aux talons, je gagne quelques centimètres et paraît moins petite.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? D'abord, tu critiques le fait qu' Al m'ait invitée et ensuite tu te moques de mon prénom. Grandis un peu ! »

Quelqu'un place sa main sur mon épaule. Evelyn apparaît alors à côté de moi. Elle me fait reculer parce qu'elle doit savoir que je n'aurais pas peur de le frapper.

« S'il te plaît Tris, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Pardon Evelyn.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Je ne rate pas le regard qu'elle lance à Tobias. Il s'éloigne alors avec son père mais je vois bien qu'il se retenait de ne pas me répondre.

« Je suis désolée, Tris. Depuis qu'il est avec cette fille, il est de plus en plus infecte avec les personnes.

\- Je connais Nita et je comprends que vous ne soyez pas très enthousiaste de le voir avec elle. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

\- Elle ne vient pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de venir donc elle est restée chez elle mais ça ne me déplaît pas, au moins je peux passer du temps avec mon fils. »

Elle le cherche du regard et quand elle le trouve elle reporte son attention vers moi. Ses yeux se posent sur mon collier et elle sourit.

« C'est un magnifique collier.

\- Merci, j'y tiens énormément.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir où est-ce que tu l'as déniché ?

\- C'était un cadeau.

\- Parents ? Je dois avouer que j'aurais adoré avoir une fille pour la gâter.

\- Non... ça me vient de mon ex petit ami. »

Je la vois froncer les sourcils. C'est la réaction que tout le monde a quand on me pose cette question.

« Pardonne ma question mais pourquoi portes-tu son cadeau ?

\- Il est décédé il y a deux ans. Je tiens plus que tout à ce collier.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir posé la question.

\- C'est pas grave, je suis habituée à cette réaction.

\- Je vais te laisser voir tes amis. Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Evelyn. »

Elle me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle m'offre un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner. Je retrouve Al et Lauren qui rient ensemble. Lauren sourit en me voyant.

« Où est-ce que tu as filé toi ? Tu es partie chercher à manger mais tu n'es pas revenue.

\- J'ai croisé Marcus et il m'a présenté à sa femme. »

Elle fait une grimace.

« Oh, Evelyn. Elle est plutôt désagréable, non ?

\- Tu trouves ? Elle était vraiment gentille avec moi. Elle m'a même empêchée de décapiter Tobias.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser ce pauvre garçon tranquille ? À chaque fois, on doit te retenir de l'étrangler.

\- Pauvre garçon ? On sait toutes les deux, qu'il le cherche. »

Elle sourit puis regarde autour de nous. Toutes les personnes qui ne restent pas dîner sont parties et tout le monde s'avance vers le chapiteau. Je pose ma coupe de champagne vide sur la table du buffet puis nous allons nous installer.

Emelia s'est surpassée pour la décoration. Les tables sont en rond avec un nombre de personnes assises qui varie. Les couleurs principales sont le bleu et le blanc. Le sol est une sorte de parquet recouvert par un tapis sauf la partie piste de danse. Le haut du chapiteau est orné de guirlande de lumières qui seront nécessaires plus tard.

Al me fait un signe de la main de loin pour me dire qu'il a trouvé nos places. Je m'approche pour trouver mon nom sur une petite carte. Je fais le tour de la table de six personnes. Eward...Myra...Lauren... Al... Tris...

Par curiosité, je regarde qui est la personne à côté de moi et je soupire quand je lis 'Tobias'. Je prends place à ma place en même temps que les autres. Tobias apparaît un peu plus tard mais ne réagit pas quand il voit qu'il est assis à côté de moi. Les conversations commencent autour de moi tandis que le repas avance.

La première danse arrive et tout le monde observe Emelia et Eric danser avant de les applaudir. Edward invite alors Myra à danser et Lauren traîne Al sur la piste de danse. Je les observe depuis la table en souriant. Tobias les observe aussi avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne me moquais pas de ton prénom.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui te faisait rire ?

\- Les regards noir qu'Al me lançait. Est-ce que ton petit ami est dingue de toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

\- Ah, donc c'est ami. Mais vu que tu as l'air de connaître ses sentiments, pourquoi tu as dit oui ?

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, il peut être gentil et je lui ai dit que je ne peux pas lui donner plus que de l'amitié, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas ? Ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Je lève la tête mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir de la compréhension sur son visage.

« Je ne veux pas.

\- Tu sais, toi et moi on est plus semblable qu'il n'y paraît. »

Je finis le reste de mon verre de vin et tends la main pour attraper la bouteille mais Tobias retire mon verre de ma portée.

« Moi aussi j'ai souffert. Je te l'accorde, je n'ai pas fait face à la mort de quelqu'un mais on m'a trompé. Je sais ce que ça fait de souffrir.

\- C'est arrivé quand ?

\- En fac. Ma copine couchait avec un autre depuis des mois avant qu'on ne me le dise. C'est la copine du gars qui me l'a dit. »

Il ne me regarde pas quand il me parle mais il regarde Al et Lauren qui dansent vraiment très mal mais qui sont morts de rire.

« Cette fille, c'était Nita ? demandé-je.

\- Non. C'était Lauren. »

Je le fixe, sidérée puis je regarde Lauren.

« Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça...

\- Chacun a cette petite parcelle dans son jardin secret que l'on veut enterrer à vie. En ce qui me concerne, il y a trop de choses à ensevelir.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- C'est rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, on n'est plus semblable qu'il n'y paraît. »

Il me sourit puis rapproche mon verre. Il le remplit de vin et le sien aussi.

« Si on se ressemble tellement, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est pas amis ? répliqué-je.

\- Peut-être parce que tu adores te défouler sur moi ? »

Il prend son verre pour trinquer.

« Amis ? Dit-il en tenant son verre vers le mien.

\- Amis. », confirmé-je.

Nous les entrechoquons avec un sourire.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

 **Tris POV**

Si on m'avait dit ce matin que Tobias et moi allions passer des heures à discuter pendant ce mariage, j'aurais rigolé jusqu'à en pleurer. Mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons discuté, blagué, rigolé et bu. Beaucoup bu.

À l'arrivée du gâteau à minuit, nous étions très joyeux et Lauren a décidé de nous priver d'alcool dès ce moment.

Je sens qu'Al est jaloux du temps que je passe avec Tobias mais ce dernier avait raison, nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun. L'une de ces choses est l'entêtement, mais ça nous le savions déjà. J'ai dansé quelques fois avec Al, avec Lauren et même une fois avec Eric. Tobias a dansé une fois avec sa mère et c'était sa seule danse, il n'aime pas danser. Je l'ai appris ce soir.

Lorsque Tobias s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes, je bois une gorgée d'eau puis jette un coup d'œil vers Al. Mon esprit est un peu embrumé par l'alcool mais je sais encore ce que je fais et ce que je dis.

« Tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois, s'exclame-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi, tu ne t'amuses pas toi ?

\- Pas tellement, non.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et regarde autour de moi mais Lauren n'est pas dans le coin. Je prends une bouteille de vin et sers un verre à Tobias puis remplis le mien.

« Parce que la fille que j'ai invitée se fait draguer par un autre. »

Je me mets à glousser puis pose ma main sur son épaule.

« On est juste ami, tu sais. »

Dans ma tête, je murmure mais j'ai assez bu pour que mon esprit me joue des tours. En réalité, je parle un peu fort.

« Qui ? Toi et moi ? Ou toi et lui ?

\- Les deux. Al, t'es mon pote et on rigole bien, hein ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser avec un ami.

\- Donc moi je suis un pote et lui, un ami. Tu as le sens des priorités.

\- C'est pareil. C'est un drôle de mot. Pote ! »

Tobias s'assied à côté de moi alors je lui souris.

« On parlait justement de toi. Tu es mon ami, c'est pas vrai ? »

Il sourit, légèrement moins saoul que moi. Il hoche la tête avant de sourire. Ensuite, c'est au tour d'Al d'enlever mon verre.

« Ça suffit, Tris. Je suis sûr que tu n'arrives même pas à tenir debout.

\- Bien sûr que si. »

Pour le prouver, je pousse ma chaise en arrière et je me tiens fièrement debout. Ce qui relève du miracle car déjà dans mon état normal, je n'arrive pas à tenir debout avec des talons.

« D'accord, tu as gagné mais tu as assez bu. »

Lauren s'assied à côté de Tobias car Myra et Edward sont déjà partis. Elle m'observe puis c'est au tour de Tobias qui a son bras posé sur le dossier de ma chaise. Elle se tourne alors vers Al.

« Ils ont bu beaucoup de vin ?

\- Je sais pas, trois au quatre bouteilles à eux deux.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non, je suis surpris de voir qu'ils ne sont pas plus bourrés. Dans vingt minutes, ils seront de nouveau normaux. »

Je bois un verre d'eau puis m'adosse dans ma chaise. Je sens ma tête toucher son bras alors je l'utilise comme appuie-tête.

« Tris, tu ne veux pas aller aux toilettes ? Demande Lauren.

\- Si. »

Elle m'accompagne aux toilettes en me tenant le bras mais je tiens très bien toute seule. J'ai laissé mes chaussures de torture sous la table pour ne plus avoir mal. En revenant à la table, je me sens déjà mieux. Mon esprit est un tout petit plus clair et le décor n'est plus aussi flou. Et les deux hommes assis à table ont l'air de le remarquer.

« Ça va mieux ? S'inquiète AL.

\- Oui, oui, ça va.

\- Je crois aussi que le litre d'eau qu'elle a bu commence à faire effet, intervient Lauren.

\- Dans ce cas... il y a un slow. Tu veux danser, Tris ? », me propose Al en se levant et en me tendant sa main.

Je fronce les sourcils mais avant de pouvoir répondre, Tobias intervient.

« Tu m'avais promis une danse, Tris. »

Je souris puis regarde Al.

« J'ai déjà dansé avec toi alors que lui ça ne risque pas d'arriver plusieurs fois. Excuse-moi. »

Je prends la main que Tobias me tend et je le suis jusqu'à la piste, pieds-nus. Il place ses main sur ma taille alors que les miennes trouvent leur place autour de son cou.

« Merci Tobias.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai assez de danser avec Al. Il ne comprend pas quand je lui dit non. Donc merci.

\- Y a pas de quoi. Et puis, on est ami. Les amis dansent ensemble pendant une soirée.

\- Probablement. Je ne danse jamais.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mmh. Je ne sais pas danser. Je connais les pas de la valse mais je ne suis jamais dans le rythme.

\- Je t'apprendrai si tu veux. »

Je lève la tête pour le regarder avec un sourire. Les guirlandes derrière lui illuminent ses cheveux et je dois me retenir de ne pas passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Son sourire étire ses lèvres et pour la sixième fois ce soir, je me demande ce que ça ferait si elles se posaient sur les miennes.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool encore présent dans mon corps qui parle ou le fait qu'après deux ans de célibat, j'ai rencontré un homme qui pourrait me plaire, mais j'ai envie de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser. Je me fiche qu'il y ait des collègues autour de nous ou bien ses parents, je veux savoir.

Je le vois qu'il baisse un peu sa tête vers moi et alors que je me dresse sur mes doigts de pieds, une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Ce que je fais n'est pas correct. Il a une petite amie et il y a encore 7 heures, je lui ai crié dessus.

Il me voit me remettre sur la plante des pieds et se redresse. Je retire mes bras de son cou puis retire moi-même ses bras de ma taille.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Je retourne vers la table où Al me regarde avec des grands yeux et la bouche bée. Lauren me sourit tristement comme si elle savait que ça allait se terminer comme ça ou peut-être qu'elle pensait que ça allait vraiment se passer...

Je récupère mes chaussures et ma pochette.

« Tu peux me ramener chez moi, Al ? »

Il hoche doucement la tête. Nous disons à Emelia que nous partons en la remerciant pour la soirée puis je monte dans la voiture d'Al. Je regarde à travers la fenêtre en posant une main sur mon front.

Le silence est pesant dans la voiture et un coup d'œil vers lui me dit qu'il bouillonne de rage.

« Dis-ce que tu as dire...

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Me prend pas pour une conne non plus ! Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'était ? explose-t-il. Tu allais l'embrasser ! Tu sais qu'il a une copine ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, tu lui as cassée le bras parce qu'elle t'a accusée de draguer son copain. Accusation que tu as repoussée en lui disant que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui. Je veux que tu m'expliques !

\- Premièrement, tu vas arrêter de hurler, j'ai mal à la tête. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé et troisièmement, tu vas tout de suite lâcher cette image de copain jaloux parce que tu n'es pas mon copain et que tu n'as aucun droit de me faire une crise de jalousie. »

Il stoppe la voiture, les jointures de ses mains sont blanches sur le volant.

« Sors ! ordonne-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sors de la voiture !

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Il est deux heures du matin et on est en plein milieu de Chicago.

\- Je veux que tu sortes de cette voiture ! », hurle-t-il.

Je le fixe quelques secondes avant de faire ce qu'il dit. Je récupère mes affaires et sors. À peine ai-je fermé la porte que la voiture démarre au quart de tour. Je le regarde s'éloigner avant d'inspecter les alentours. Je ne connais pas cette rue et elle est plutôt sombre. Heureusement que je vois que 50 mètres plus loin, il y a une grande rue sur laquelle de nombreuses voitures passent. Je marche rapidement en vérifiant autour de moi sans arrêt. J'ai peur, je suis terrifiée même. Il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi ici. J'accélère le pas. Il reste dix mètres. Sur ma droite, je vois un groupe d'hommes et ils me regardent tous. Tous les cinq. Je regarde ailleurs en suppliant de passer inaperçue. J'arrive sur la grande rue et remets mes chaussures. Je soupire de soulagement car mon esprit imaginait 36 000 scénarios. J'ouvre ma pochette pour essayer de trouver de l'argent mais je n'en ai pas. Pas de taxi. Je sais que j'ai mon téléphone alors je réfléchis à la personne qui répondrait et viendrait me chercher.

Christina ? Elle dort sûrement et rien ne la réveillera.

Uriah ? Je crois qu'il travaille.

Zeke ? Il est déjà occupé avec les jumeaux, je ne vais pas le réveiller maintenant.

Lauren ? Je sais qu'elle dort chez Emelia et qu'elle n'a pas sa voiture.

Tobias ? Il est hors-de-question après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je pense à toutes mes options et je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est Tobias. Je sors mon téléphone de ma pochette.

Je vois une voiture qui s'arrête devant moi et une vitre qui se baisse, peut-être est-ce quelqu'un que je connais.

Mais il y a quatre hommes dans la voiture et je n'en reconnais aucun.

« Yo bébé, tu prends combien pour la nuit ? », s'éclame l'un d'eux.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il dit. Puis je vois les autres femmes sur le bord de la route un peu plus loin et je comprends tout de suite.

« Oh non... vous vous trompez.. je ne suis pas... »

Les deux hommes à l'avant se regardent, haussent les épaules puis ils avancent de vingt mètres jusqu'à la prochaine fille.

Je compose le numéro de Tobias. Décroche. Décroche. Décroche.

« Allô ?

\- Tobias ? Dieu merci !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Al a pété un plomb. Il m'a fait sortir de la voiture et je suis dans une rue, je crois que c'est Michigan Avenue. Tu peux venir me chercher ?

\- Ok, j'arrive. J'ai besoin de savoir où tu es.

\- Je peux voir le Millenium Park. Je peux me mettre devant.

\- D'accord, j'arrive dans dix minutes. »

Il raccroche aussitôt alors je me rends devant le parc pour l'attendre. Les secondes semblent être des heures. J'ai cette horrible impression que ça va mal finir pour moi. Après des minutes interminables, une voiture familière se gare devant moi et Tobias sort de la voiture. Je marche vers lui puis le prends dans mes bras, complètement soulagée.

« Merci Tobias. Merci d'être venu !

\- Tu trembles, Tris. Monte dans la voiture. »

Il me fait entrer puis referme bien la portière pour moi. Je m'attache pendant qu'il monte à son tour puis il se tourne vers moi.

« Où est-ce que tu habites ? »

J'entre les coordonnées dans son GPS puis il démarre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment tu as finis ici ?

\- Al. Il a pété un plomb dans la voiture à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au mariage et à un moment il s'est arrêté et il m'a dit de sortir.

\- Tu plaisantes là !

\- Non, il m'a forcée à descendre. C'était un plus petite rue et j'avais peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. N'importe quoi aurait pu m'arriver !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ?

\- J'ai vu la lumière de Michigan Avenue donc j'ai rejoint la route pour être plus en sécurité. Ensuite, je ne savais pas qui appeler. Je n'osais pas t'appeler mais je n'avais pas le choix. On m'a même prise pour une prostituée...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Sur le trottoir, juste avant que je ne t'appelle, une voiture s'est arrêtée et les hommes à l'intérieur m'ont demandée combien je prenais. »

Son visage ne montre aucune émotion alors je cache mon visage dans mes mains.

« Tu peux rire si tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

Il s'arrête à un feu rouge puis se tourne vers moi.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je voudrais rire ? Ce qu'il t'est arrivé n'aurait pas dû se passer. Tu peux être sûre que Al va m'entendre demain.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher, Tobias.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Le feu passe au vert et il repart. Après dix minutes de silence, nous arrivons chez moi. Tobias sort de sa voiture en même temps que moi et m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

J'ai envie de le perndre dans mes bras pour le remercier mais des flashs du mariage me reviennent à l'esprit alors je me retiens. Je lui souris quand même car sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

« J'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Je te devais bien ça après ce moment gênant au mariage.

\- Et si on oubliait ce moment ? Mis à part ce détail, on a passé une bonne soirée.

\- Bonne nuit, Tris. Envoie un sms demain pour me dire comment tu vas. Passe une bonne nuit. On est peut-être pas amis depuis si longtemps, maisi tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un ou d'un chauffeur à deux heures du matin, tu as mon numéro. »

Je souris puis ouvre la porte de la maison. Je monte tout de suite dans ma chambre, retire ma robe en chemin et m'affale sur mon lit en sous-vêtements, trop fatiguée pour mettre mon pyjama.

Je me réveille le lendemain à 11h30 et les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Je passais une très bonne soirée sans Al. Il a tout gâché.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit encore fatiguée et frotte mes yeux avec ma main. Mes doigts deviennent noirs et je me rappelle que je ne me suis pas démaquillée.

Je mets mon pyjama car je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir aujourd'hui puis entre dans la salle de bain pour aller aux toilettes et pour me débarrasser du maquillage. Je coiffe mes cheveux et fais un chignon pour être à l'aise avant de descendre les escaliers. Je cherche mon téléphone dans ma pochette. J'ai huit messages non lu. Un de Christina, un de Tobias et six d' Al. Sans parler des appels manqués de ce dernier.

 _Christina : Appelle moi quand tu te réveilles, je veux tout savoir !_

 _Al :Je suis vraiment désolé, Tris ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris._

 _Al : Réponds moi s'il te plaît._

 _Al : Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je m'en veux._

 _Al : Parle-moi s'il te plaît._

 _Al : Pardonne-moi Tris. Tu penses que tu peux me pardonner ?_

 _Al : Je serais au bistrot à côté du bureau à midi. S'il te plaît rejoints-moi._

Je supprime tout de suite les messages d'Al et décide d'appeler Tobias en premier, après tout, c'est lui qui m'a demandée de lui envoyer un message. Je m'assieds sur le canapé en repliant mes jambes vers moi en attendant qu'il réponde. Après quatre tonalités, j'entends sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Un sentiment de sécurité envahit alors mon corps et je souris.

« Bonjour Tris...comment tu vas ? »

Sa respiration est saccadée et il est à bout de souffle.

« Bonjour...ça va , ça va... Je te dérange ? Tu étais occupé ?

\- Non, je faisais du sp... »

Il est interrompu par une voix féminine qui l'appelle et je me sens vraiment mal en pensant que j'ai pu les interrompre dans quoi que ce soit.

« Je vois bien que je dérange. Je vais bien, on se voit lundi.

\- Attends ! »

J'allais raccrocher mais je repose l'appareil contre mon oreille. Je l'entends dire à Nita que c'est pour le boulot puis une porte qui se ferme.

« J'étais en pleine séance de sport.

\- Désolée...

\- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi qui voulait savoir comment tu allais. D'ailleurs comment tu vas ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, ça va.

\- Arrête tes conneries. Je ne te vois pas et je sais que tu me mens. »

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes puis m'allonge sur le canapé. Je place une main sur mon visage en murmurant les prochains mots.

« Al veut me voir.

\- J'espère que tu lui as dit non. Dis-moi que tu lui as dit non.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai supprimé tout ses messages.

\- C'est bien, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Tu veux que je vienne cet après-midi ? Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule.

\- C'est gentil mais je vais appeler Christina, on a des choses à se dire toutes les deux.

\- D'accord. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu en as besoin, sinon à lundi.

\- À lundi... merci Tobias. »

Il raccroche en premier. Je place mon téléphone sur mon ventre en fermant les yeux. Je prends une grande inspiration puis envoie un sms à Christina pour lui demander de venir. Elle me dit qu'elle part immédiatement.

J'entends sa voiture une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elle entre avec la clé que je lui ai donnée.

« Hey, hey, hey ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

Elle s'assied à côté de moi en me fixant.

« Eh bien, tu vas être contente parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu t'es trouvée un copain ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Je me suis fait un ami.

\- Oh...et tu penses que ça évoluera entre vous ?

\- Non, il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire des films.

\- D'accord, d'accord, c'est un ami. Et c'est qui ?

\- Tobias, dis-je timidement.

\- Tobias ? On parle bien du même Tobias ? Celui que tu détestais ? Celui avec qui tu as eu ce rendez-vous raté ? Celui qui...

\- Oui ce Tobias. Il n'y en a pas 36 non plus.

\- Tu vas devoir m'expliquer comment ça s'est passé.

\- On a beaucoup discuté et on s'est rendu compte qu'on pouvait bien s'entendre et être amis.

\- Mmhmm... y a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre ?

\- C'est pas bizarre !

\- Crois-moi, ça l'est. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre ?

\- Rien de fou, j'ai dansé, j'ai bu, j'ai fait la fête.

\- Et Al a tenté quelque chose ?

\- Non. Enfin, il était un peu collant et jaloux mais il n'a pas franchi cette limite. Il m'a même donné une rose.

\- Oh, c'est trop mignon. Elle est où ?

\- Dans la poubelle.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est déjà fanée ?

\- Non, c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu promets de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre ? »

Elle hoche la tête rapidement.

« Juste avant de partir, Al voulait danser un slow avec moi mais j'en avais marre de danser avec lui. J'allais lui dire non quand Tobias est intervenu. Il a dit que je lui avais promis une danse, ce qui est faux, et il m'a tirée vers la piste de danse. Tu dois savoir, qu'on avait un peu bu avant ! Je sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé, mais on dansait et tout à coup, on s'est tous les deux penché vers l'autre pour... enfin voilà... »

Elle est complètement sous le choc et je la comprends, moi-même j'ai honte de ça.

« Et vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Non, on s'est arrêtés avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais à ce moment, ça me paraissait comme une très bonne idée.

\- Tu as fais quoi après ?

\- J'ai demandé à Al de me conduire à la maison.

\- Oh mon dieu.. Al ! Est-ce qu'il a vu ça ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu, il m'a fait une crise de jalousie dans la voiture. Il m'a même éjectée.

\- Non..

\- Si. Il m'a fait sortir et je me suis retrouvée à la rue à deux heures du matin.

\- Comment tu es rentrée ? Tu n'es pas rentrée à pied, rassure moi.

\- Non, j'étais trop loin. J'ai appelé quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?

\- Je te connais, tu n'aurais pas entendu ton téléphone.

\- Je suis désolée Tris. Qui as-tu appelé ? »

Je baisse les yeux et joue avec le fil décousu de la couverture sur mes genoux.

« Tobias... »

Je ne l'entends pas réagir alors je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle a un grand sourire et un sourcil relevé.

« Et il est venu ?

\- Bien sûr, comment crois-tu que je suis rentrée ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Quand il t'a ramenée.

\- Rien, il m'a juste déposée.

\- Non, je voulais dire, est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose à propos du mariage ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé et je suis rentrée. Il m'a demandé de lui donner de mes nouvelles ce matin.

\- Tu lui as déjà envoyé un message ? Allez, fais-le. »

Elle veut prendre mon téléphone mais je le lui retire des mains.

« Pas besoin... je l'ai déjà appelé.

\- Tu l'as appelé ? Aw...Tris..

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi le soucis maintenant ?

\- Tu tombes amoureuse...

\- Arrête tes conneries. Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse et encore moins de Tobias. »

Elle se lève en s'étirant.

« Tu verras, un jour je serai là pour te dire 'je te l'avais dit'. »

Je la fusille du regard puis elle s'assied en face de moi sur la table basse en posant ses mains sur mes genoux.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu comptes faire avec Al ?

\- Non... Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans un café pour qu'il s'excuse mais je n'y vais pas. Et Tobias m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'attendrait pas lundi et qu'il irait lui parler aujourd'hui. »

Christina sourit en caressant mes genoux en signe de soutien et de réconfort.

« Tu es peut-être trop bornée pour comprendre que tu tombes amoureuse mais Tobias a l'air de l'assumer lui. »

Ma tête se tourne tout de suite vers elle alors qu'elle sourit de toutes ses dents et se lève.

« Allez, je vais nous cuisiner un petit truc . »

Elle me laisse seule dans le salon avec mes pensées.

Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui, ce n'est pas possible. Tout ça est trop rapide. Sans oublier que Tobias n'est pas mon genre. Mais ai-je au moins un type d'homme ?

Et puis, elle divague complètement, jamais il ne pourrait avoir des sentiments amoureux pour moi. Il a une copine, il l'aime, ils vivent ensemble et d'après Zeke, ils envisagent d'avoir un enfant. Leur histoire est sérieuse, enfin ça en a tout l'air.

 **Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! J'adore les lire et franchement, ça me motive à écrire. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont déçus que la relation Tobias/Tris ne soit qu'amicale pour le moment mais je vous assure qu'elle va évoluer dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Un grand merci à vous tous pour ce soutien ! Gros bisous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour votre attente et vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir !**

 **Un petit cadeau de ma part : la fin du chapitre qui va vous faire plaisir je pense ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 11 :**

 **Tobias POV**

« A lundi... Merci Tobias. »

Je raccroche tout de suite. J'ai cette envie de lui parler encore et encore et de la faire sourire parce que j'ai bien senti qu'elle n'était pas elle-même et c'est compréhensible. Je me dis que lundi elle sera de nouveau elle, sauf si revoir Al lui plombe le moral.

En parlant d'Al, je vais devoir lui parler à lui. Ce qu'il a fait est tout simplement inacceptable sans parler de tout ce qui aurait pu arriver à Tris dans les rues de Chicago. Je place mon téléphone sur le lit puis me déplace vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Je croise Nita qui place deux assiettes à table. Je n'ai même pas faim.

« Tobias, on mange ! Annonce-t-elle.

\- Je vais prendre une douche ?

\- Maintenant ? Tu aurais pu le faire av... »

Je claque la porte derrière moi en retirant mon t-shirt trempé. Je place toutes mes affaires dans la machine à laver et file sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Je sens les muscles de mon dos se détendre mais mon esprit ne l'est pas. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Tris. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'exclure de ma tête, et ce depuis hier soir. Ce qu'il m'arrive est assez nouveau. J'avais déjà éprouvé ce genre de sentiments il y a quelques années mais c'était il y a longtemps et maintenant, ça me paraît étrange.

Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas correcte, je ne devrais pas penser à une autre femme alors que je suis en couple depuis deux ans.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pris dans la douche lorsque je suis sorti de mes pensées quand Nita entre dans la salle de bain.

« Eh oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait 25 minutes que tu es ici.

\- J'arrive. »

Je passe une dernière fois sous le jet d'eau avant de sortir. Je m'habille rapidement et avec un dernier regard dans le miroir, je passe dans l'entrée en attrapant mon porte-monnaie et mes clés de voiture.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

\- Chez Zeke.

\- Tu iras après. Je te rappelle que le repas est servi.

\- J'aime pas ça, répliqué-je en cherchant mes lunettes de soleil.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- De la salade de riz.

\- J'ai pas faim. À ce soir. »

Je l'entends grogner de frustration derrière la porte mais pour une fois, je m'en fiche. En temps normal, je m'en voudrais de réagir comme ça.

Je m'assieds dans ma voiture et pendant que je cherche un cd dans la boîte à gant, j'entends un bruit sur la vitre. Je tourne ma tête, Nita me fixe avec les mains sur les hanches. Je baisse la vitre avec un soupire.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Depuis hier soir, tu es insupportable.

\- C'est rien. C'est pas grave.

\- Si, c'est grave parce que tu ne fais pas attention à moi et à mes besoins.

\- Écoute Nita, on peut en parler ce soir ?

\- J'en peux plus de toi. Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux sans m'en parler, c'est comme si je n'existais plus.

\- Je t'ai ramené des fleurs hier alors ne dis pas que je t'oublie. On en parle ce soir ! »

J'allume la voiture, prêt à partir mais je l'entends me dire une dernière chose.

« Sale con ! »

Je m'éloigne de la maison le plus rapidement possible. Même si ses mots ne m'ont pas blessé, je n'ai pas envie de rester là. Cependant, je ne vais pas chez Zeke comme je lui ai dit. À la place, je vais voir Al qui attend que Tris vienne le rejoindre au bistro. Je me gare dans le parking du bureau et me dirige vers le bistrot.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, que je ne devrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais Tris est mon amie et je ne peux pas tolérer ce qu'il lui a fait. J'entre dans le bistrot en retirant mes lunettes et je vois Al assis à une table dans le fond avec une bière en face de lui. J'avance rapidement vers lui puis m'installe sur la chaise en plaçant mes paumes à plat sur la table.

Son regard se pose tout de suite sur moi, ses sourcils froncés. Il s'apprête à demander pourquoi je suis là mais je le coupe.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. À cause de Tris.

\- Pourquoi tu te mêles toujours de tout ce qui ne te regarde pas ? C'est entre elle et moi.

\- À partir du moment où elle m'appelle à deux heures du matin pour que je la cherche dans la rue, je me considère comme impliqué.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Je sais que tu as fait ta crise de jalousie et que tu l'a fait sortir de la voiture. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Non mais c'est de ta faute.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Si tu étais fidèle, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Si tu avais laissé tes mains dans tes poches, j'aurais pu danser avec elle puis je l'aurais ramenée chez elle et elle m'aurait embrasser devant sa maison.

\- Tu y crois vraiment à ça ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Sans toi, j'aurais pu enfin conclure.

\- Elle ne t'aime pas comme ça, Al. Réveille-toi et vois la vérité en face. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit quand on dansait ?

\- Surprends-moi.

\- Elle m'a remerciée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas danser avec toi. Elle te trouvait trop collant et je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, elle ne t'adressera plus vraiment la parole.

\- Tu mens ! Je sais qu'elle viendra aujourd'hui.

\- Pense ce que tu veux mais je lui ai parlé ce matin, elle ne viendra pas.

\- Toi ! C'est toujours toi ! Occupe toi de ta copine et laisse les autres tranquille. D'ailleurs en parlant de copine, que penserait la tienne si elle savait que tu fricotes avec les collègues ?

\- On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas et quel est le rapport avec la situation ?

\- Occupe toi de tes affaires et je ne lui dirai rien.

\- Tu me fais du chantage ? Sache que Nita sait que je ne la tromperais pas.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires, crache-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps ici, dis-je en me levant. Tu restes à l'écart de Tris et en aucun cas tu ne lui parles, c'est clair ?

\- Elle n'est pas ta copine.

\- C'est clair ? »

Il me regarde durement pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Je sais que le regard que je lui lance est mon 'regard de tyran' comme l'appelle Zeke mais je m'en fiche. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je suis sérieux.

Je ressors du bistro et retourne dans ma voiture pour cette fois, aller chez Zeke. Il est hors de question que je rentre à la maison pour faire face à Nita.

J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard chez eux et c'est Shauna qui ouvre la porte.

« Salut Tobias ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras en la saluant puis entre. Je vois les jumeaux dans leur parc qui jouent avec des cubes. Je caresse chacune de leur tête et ils m'accueillent avec un sourire. Je me retourne vers Shauna qui a recommencé à nettoyer les vitres.

« Zeke n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il travaille car un collègue a une gastro.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide avec le ménage ? »

Elle se tourne en souriant.

« Tu sais faire le ménage ?

\- Bien sûr, on se partage les tâches Nita et moi. Zeke ne fait rien ?

\- Si mais il est plutôt derrière les fourneaux. Ça sert d'avoir un mari cuistot. »

Je souris puis repose ma question.

« Non, ça ira merci. Je comptais finir les vitres du salon puis emmener les deux petits monstres faire une petite balade avant de les coucher. Tu peux venir avec moi ou rentrer chez toi.

\- Non, je viens avec toi. »

J'observe les jumeaux pendant qu'elle finit sa tâche puis je l'aide à habiller les enfants. Elle leur met des habits légers car il fait assez chaud. Je l'aide à les attacher dans la poussette mais Manon n'arrête pas de repousser mes mains quand je veux fermer la ceinture alors je la prends dans mes bras. Shauna sourit en plaçant une casquette sur la tête de sa fille.

« Elle t'adore. Ne le dis pas à Uriah mais je crois que tu es son oncle préféré.

\- Mais je le savais ça ! Je suis trop cool comme oncle. »

J'embrasse la joue de ma nièce avant de sortir de la maison. Nous commençons à marcher dans la rue quand Manon tend ses mains pour attraper mes lunettes.

« Au fait Tobias, tu viendras à leur anniversaire ?

\- Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde. C'est bien vendredi ?

\- Oui, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont un an déjà. Ils grandissent si vite. »

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Shauna et ce que je pensais entendre dans sa voix étaient bien des larmes. Je place mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

« Hey, ne t'en fais pas, ils sont encore petits et si les bébés te manquent, tu peux toujours en faire un autre. Je sais que Zeke ne sera pas contre.

\- Hors de question ! J'aime mes deux monstres mais je ne pourrais pas avoir un troisième, enfin pas tout de suite. Dans quelques années peut-être.

\- Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour aider si vous vous sentez débordés par les jumeaux.

\- Comme si Nita accepterait deux bébés chez elle.

\- Elle n'a qu'à dormir chez une amie ce soir là si elle ne peut pas faire un effort. Laisse-moi les garder cette semaine pour que Zeke et toi ayez une soirée en amoureux. Ça fait combien de temps que ça n'est plus arrivé ?

\- Depuis que Hana les a pris il y a deux mois.

\- Je peux prendre un jour de congé jeudi. Je les récupère mercredi après le travail et je les garde avec moi le lendemain. Vous venez les récupérer quand vous voulez.

\- Merci Tobias. »

Elle me serre contre elle en me remerciant mille fois. On continue de marcher mais elle commence à s'inquiéter.

« Est-ce que tu as un lit pour eux ?

\- Je peux chercher celui chez ma mère. Elle a gardé mon berceau d'enfant donc je pourrais l'utiliser pour eux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils vont manger ?

\- Je vais trouver quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Et s'ils pleurent la nuit et que tu n'arrives pas à les calmer ?

\- Shauna. Je vais m'en sortir. Si dans le pire des cas j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appelle. D'accord ? »

Elle sourit puis reprend la poussette à deux mains. Nous retournons chez elle une demi-heure plus tard. Lucas s'est endormi dans la poussette et Manon dans mes bras, je l'ai alors couchée dans la poussette.

Quand nous arrivons, la voiture de Zeke est dans l'allée. Il nous accueille dès que nous passons la porte.

« Chérie, je me demandais où tu étais passée. Je vois que tu as eu de la compagnie pour ta promenade, annonce-t-il en embrassant sa femme puis jette un coup d'œil dans la poussette aux deux enfants endormis.

« Zeke, Tobias nous propose de garder les enfants mercredi soir pour qu'on puisse sortir. »

Je m'installe sur le canapé, comme si j'étais chez moi alors que Zeke me regarde, surpris.

« T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser seul avec les deux ?

\- Hey ! Répliqué-je, offensé. Elle te laisse bien seul avec eux.

\- C'est mes enfants, j'ai encore le droit de m'en occuper.

\- C'est pas pour ça que tu es plus mature et plus responsable. »

Je souris alors que ses lèvres commencent à s'étirer en un sourire similaire au mien.

« Ça marche, on te les laisse mercredi soir. Mais, t'as plutôt intérêt à nous les rendre tous les deux entiers. »

Shauna emmène les enfants l'un après l'autre dans leur chambre pour les coucher alors que je reste avec Zeke dans le salon.

« Je pensais que tu allais dormir toute la journée aujourd'hui. Je me souviens de ta gueule de bois le lendemain de mon mariage.

\- C'est parce que c'était ton mariage et que Shauna ne voulait pas te voir bourré donc j'ai dû boire tes verres plus les miens. Tu m'étonnes si j'arrivais pas à me lever le lendemain.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Nita n'est pas venu, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit.

\- Non, elle n'était pas là et encore heureux parce que mes parents étaient invités. Je te parle même pas de la scène qu'elle aurait pu faire en face d'eux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours avec elle si elle est si immature ?

\- On est pas là pour parler de ma vie amoureuse.

\- Ok, ok... alors ce mariage ? Tu étais pas trop seul ?

\- Au début si, puis j'ai parlé à des collègues et j'ai passé la soirée avec eux.

\- Des collègues ? Quels collègues ? »

Je prends une inspiration puis lui parle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'au moment où j'ai déposé Tris chez elle. Il me regarde avec des grands yeux, comme s'il ne me croyait pas.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

\- Tu allais rouler une pelle à Tris ? S'écrit-il.

\- Zeke ! Shh... j'ai pas envie que Shauna le sache.

\- Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que Tris et toi vous pourriez très bien vous entendre ?

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte hier soir, je pense qu'être ami avec elle n'est pas si mal finalement.

\- Non, je veux dire plus qu'amis. »

Je le regarde comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Moi et Tris ? Tris et moi ? Non, ça n'arrivera jamais. Elle est trop intelligente, trop altruiste pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi. Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?

« Tu es fou ! Elle et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Il regarde derrière lui vers la cuisine comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose puis se tourne vers moi.

« Shauna est dehors, tu peux me le dire. Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Tris ? Chuchote-il.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. On est ami, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne le vois peut-être pas maintenant mais penses-y. On ne vous a pas envoyé à ce blind-date pour rien. Uriah et moi, on vous connaît assez pour savoir que vous iriez bien ensemble.

\- Je suis avec Nita. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu te mêles de notre relation.

\- Personne ne l'aime. Ni tes parents, ni tes amis. La question est : est-ce que tu l'aimes toi ?

\- Je...je... »

Je me lève, soudainement très mal à l'aise.

« Je vais y aller...

\- Tobias !

\- … à mercredi ! »

Je sors de la maison et prends appuis contre le mur de la maison alors qu'il m'appelle encore une fois puis j'entends la porte de la cuisiner claquer et la voix de Shauna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'essaie de faire comprendre à Tobias que Tris serait mille fois mieux pour lui que cette folle.

\- Tu ne peux pas le forcer, laisse-lui un peu de temps qu'il se rende d'abord compte que rester avec Nita est malsain pour lui. »

Tout ça est trop pour moi. Je retourne dans ma voiture et démarre le moteur. Je m'éloigne le plus vite possible de la maison de mon meilleur ami mais en aucun cas, je ne rentre à la maison. Je roule jusqu'au petit parc près du bureau et m'installe sur un banc. Il y a beaucoup de familles à l'extérieur, ils profitent tous du beau temps pour être en famille. Un jour, ça sera peut être moi...

Je passe mon après-midi assis sur ce banc à réfléchir. Je sais que Nita ne mérite pas une personne qui reste avec elle par dépit. Comme tout le monde, elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime. Tout comme je mérite quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner ce que je veux, de l'amour et une famille.

Je vois les familles qui commencent à rentrer mais c'est seulement lorsque je suis seul que je décide de rentrer. Je me gare dans l'allée derrière la voiture de Nita, de toutes façons je partirai avant elle demain matin.

La maison est calme quand j'entre. J'entends seulement la télé à un faible volume ce qui me fait penser que Nita doit sûrement regarder un film qui lui fait peur, c'est le seul moment où elle met le son le plus bat possible.

Je ne passe pas dans le salon pour vérifier mais tout de suite dans la cuisine pour manger des restes de pizza que je sais avoir laissés dans le frigo. J'en mange trois parts sans les réchauffer.

Je vais alors dans le salon pour récupérer le chargeur de mon téléphone et mon ordinateur portable. Nita tourne la tête lorsque j'ouvre la porte et me saute presque dessus.

« Tu es là ! Je m'inquiétais, tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ni à mes appels ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Ça y est tu me parles de nouveau ? Je ne suis plus un sale con ?

\- J'étais énervée, bébé. Tu ne veux pas regarder le film avec moi? »

Le film en question est _Conjuring_. Je sais qu'elle doit être terrifiée parce qu'elle le regardait et n'attend seulement que je dise oui pour qu'elle se colle à moi pendant les moments effrayants. Et c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire ce soir.

« J'ai du boulot, je vais dans la chambre pour être au calme. Bon film ! »

Je monte à l'étage et pose toutes mes affaires sur le lit. J'enfile rapidement mon pyjama puis m'allonge en positionnant l'ordinateur sur mes jambes. Je commence par lire mes mails personnels. J'ai menti à Nita, je n'ai pas de travail ce soir mais je voulais être seul. J'ai un nouveau message de mon père avec des pièces jointes. Je clique dessus et lis d'abord son message.

 _Bonjour mon chéri, j'ai emprunté l'ordinateur de ton père._

 _Comment vas-tu ?_

 _J'ai pris quelques photos hier soir et je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être les voir. Ça te ferait réfléchir._

 _Gros bisous, je t'aime._

 _Maman._

Je clique sur le petit icône de la pièce jointe. Dès la première photos, mon estomac se noue.

Tris et moi sommes en train de danser mais en se basant sur la photo, on pourrait croire que nous sommes ensemble depuis un bon moment. Elle a sa tête posée sur ma poitrine alors que la mienne repose sur la sienne. Mais nous sourions tous les deux, sans savoir que l'un l'autre nous sommes heureux de danser ensemble. Je m'attarde sur l'image de Tris car elle est vraiment magnifique dans cette robe. Je me souviens quand je l'ai vu avant la cérémonie, j'étais scotché sur place. Je sais que Tris est belle car je la vois presque tous les jours mais là c'était tout nouveau comme sentiment. Je n'arriverais même pas à le décrire.

Je clique sur la petite flèche pour voir la prochaine. Tris et moi sommes assis à notre table en train de rire. En voyant les bouteilles de vin devant nous, je vois qu'on devait déjà être un peu fait. Lauren est assise à sa place et nous regarde avec un sourire qui est presque un rire. Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser à nous voir rire et sans aucun doute dire des conneries. Par contre, il y a une personne qui n'a pas l'air très heureuse et c'est Al qui est un peu plus loin. Il nous fusille du regard mais je pense que son regard m'est destiné car dès qu'il pose les yeux sur Tris, son regard s'adoucit toujours.

Je regarde les photos les unes après les autres, il y en a 6, et à chaque fois on peut nous voir en train de passer du bon temps ensemble.

Je souris aux photos mais je sursaute quand j'entends les pas de Nita dans l'escalier. Je ferme la fenêtre des photos et ouvre un ancien dossier sur une affaire que j'ai gagné il y a environ un an. Je place mes lunettes sur mon nez en faisant croire que je lis le dossier. Elle entre assez bruyamment, comme si elle s'en fichait que je travaille ou pas. C'est probablement le cas.

Elle s'allonge à côté de moi et se blottit contre moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je relis quelque chose pour mardi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas ça pour faire quelque chose de plus intéressant ? »

Elle commence à retirer mes lunettes mais je les reprends.

« J'en ai besoin Nita.

\- S'il te plaît, pose ton ordinateur. »

Elle a passé sa jambe au-dessus des miennes et commence à caresser mon torse. Je sais que la semaine dernière je ne l'aurais pas repoussé mais aujourd'hui, rien que de penser à elle dans ce sens me rend mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai pas envie. Et puis, j'ai une réunion demain matin donc je dois dormir. »

Elle fait ce petit bruit qui me dit qu'elle va bouder puis se tourne pour avoir son dos face à moi. Je roule des yeux puis éteins l'ordinateur. Je branche mon téléphone pour la nuit et m'allonge sur le côté. Je m'endors avec un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à ces photos qui comme me l'a dit ma mère, m'ont fait réfléchir. Dans le sens positif du terme.

Le réveil est dur le lendemain matin. Un peu comme tous les lundi en fait. Je me hisse hors du lit le plus rapidement possible sinon je sais que je vais me rendormir. Nita se retourne pour se rendormir car elle commence plus tard que moi.

Lorsque j'arrive au travail, je suis de bonne humeur. Je prends une gorgée du café que j'ai acheté en chemin et salue tout le monde avec un sourire. Certains sont surpris par mon attitude et me regarde avec des grands yeux alors que d'autres me rendent mon sourire. Je croise mon père dans le couloir qui fait parti de la première catégorie de personnes.

« Tobias ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Très bien merci. Et toi ?

\- Bien, bien... comment ça se fait que tu sois de si bonne humeur ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est juste inhabituel. »

Je commence à m'éloigner avant de faire demi-tour.

« J'allais oublié, est-ce que c'est possible de prendre ma journée jeudi ?

\- Euh..oui si tu veux.

\- Merci. »

Je continue à marcher vers mon bureau quand je passe devant le bureau de Lauren où des rires de femmes se font entendre. Je passe la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Lauren est dans sa chaise mais Tris est assise sur le bureau avec les jambes croisées. Je remercie le ciel qu'elle porte un pantalon car avec une jupe, je crois que j'aurais perdu toute habilité de parler.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Comment allez-vous ? »

Elles tournent la tête au son de ma voix et je suis heureux de constater que Tris ne perd pas sa bonne humeur en me voyant.

« On va bien merci, réplique Lauren en riant.

\- Bien, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Bonne journée ! »

Elles me saluent de la main avant que je ne m'éclipse. Je me retourne et fais face à Al. Tout à coup, je n'ai plus envie de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je dois parler à Tris.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? Tu ne l'approches pas ! »

Je le repousse avec ma main sur sa poitrine. Je pensais qu'il allait forcer mais il a l'air de comprendre que je suis plus que sérieux.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Je gagne mon bureau quelques minutes plus tard et commence à travailler sur les nouveaux papiers que j'ai reçu la semaine dernière.

Je tenais vraiment à finir la majeure partie de ce dossier aujourd'hui donc je suis resté un peu plus tard. À 19 h 00, je range mes affaires et décide de rentrer car je suis vraiment fatigué. Il y a encore quelques personnes à l'étage mais on ne doit pas être plus de 10. Je marche dans le couloir quand je passe devant le bureau de Tris. J'ose un regard à l'intérieur et ce que je vois me fait sourire. Tris est assise à son bureau, sa tête sur sa main et elle a l'air de s'être endormie. J'entre doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et place une main sur sa tête et une autre sur son avant-bras qui la retient, comme ça quand elle se réveillera, sa tête ne tombera pas violemment vers me bas. Le mouvement la dérange et elle ouvre ses yeux. Elle a l'air perdu une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'environnement. Elle lève les yeux vers moi puis sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu t'es endormie. Il est 19h 00 et tu ferrais mieux de rentrer chez toi. »

Elle hoche la tête avant de s'étirer.

« Tu as raison. Merci.

\- Tu es venue à pied ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te dépose si tu veux.

\- En temps normal, j'aurais dit non mais je suis trop fatiguée pour décliner ton offre. »

Elle récupère rapidement ses affaires et en un rien de temps, elle est chez elle alors que je rentre à la maison.

Vu l'heure, je m'attendais à voir Nita devant la télé avec une salade contenant je ne sais quel légume. Mais non, aujourd'hui elle est sur le canapé mais la télé est éteinte. Quand j'entre dans le salon, elle se lève pour me faire face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai entendu parler d'une certaine rumeur qui tournerait à ton bureau te concernant toi et une certaine blonde. »

Je ferme les yeux puis retire ma veste et défait ma cravate. Ça va être long.

« Ce n'est qu'une rumeur Nita.

\- C'est ça et donc tu me diras aussi que tu n'as pas passé ta soirée avec cette décolorée pendant le mariage ni que tu l'as tripotée à chaque occasion.

\- D'où tu sors ça ? Oui, on a passé la soirée ensemble mais il y avait tous les collègues avec nous. Nous n'étions pas seuls. Ensuite, je ne l'ai jamais tripotée, tu sais très bien que je ne ferrais jamais ça.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois ? Me mettre à genoux ? Ça n'arrivera pas !

\- Tu pourrais ne pas rentrer à 19h. J'en ai assez que ton travail passe avant. D'ailleurs tout passe avant moi.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu es bien contente que je fasse des heures supplémentaires quand je t'emmène dans ce restaurant gastronomique.

\- Ne change pas de sujet ! Il faut choisir Tobias parce que je ne continue pas comme ça ! Hurle-t-elle.

\- Choisir ?

\- Oui, c'est ton boulot ou c'est moi ! C'est toi qui vois ! »

Elle est sérieuse là ? D'après son visage, elle croit gagner mais Zeke avait raison, je devais ouvrir les yeux. Et même si après ça je reste seul, c'est pas grave. Tout sera mieux que rester avec elle.

« Je choisis mon boulot ! »

Son visage se décompose quand elle comprend ce que j'ai dit. Elle part de la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Ma première réaction est de sortir mon téléphone et d'envoyer un message à Zeke.

 _Je suis libre !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Le nombre de reviews pour cette histoire me dépasse ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ça !**

 **J'aimerais remercier Keep Calm And Love Reading, elle m'aide énormément afin que ces chapitres aient un sens et soient plus agréable à lire !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ( en espérant que vous m'excuserez pour l'attente )**

 **CHAPITRE 12 :**

 **Tobias POV**

Je reçois une réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

 _-Comment ça « libre » ?_

 _\- Nita est partie_

Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que Zeke ne m'appelle.

« Allô ?

\- Comment ça elle « est partie » ? »

Je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la seconde où j'ai posé le pied dans cette maison.

« Enfin ! T'en as pris du temps mec ! Attends, j'arrive ! »

Il ne raccroche pas tout de suite quand je l'entends parler à Shauna.

« Chérie, je vais chez Tobias. Il a largué le boulet ! »

En y pensant, je suis certain que Zeke doit être très content. Et mes parents... Ils vont être encore plus heureux. Tout comme moi en fait, parce que je suis heureux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce sentiment d'étouffement venait d'elle et de ma conscience qui pensait que je lui devais quelque chose. J'aurais dû mettre un terme à cette relation bien plus tôt, car même si cela paraît égoïste, c'est pour mon bien.

Quelqu'un tambourine à ma porte mais je n'ai pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Zeke. J'ouvre la porte et il me saute littéralement dans les bras.

« Tu l'as fait ! Je suis trop fier de toi ! »

Je le laisse tomber en riant puis ferme la porte.

« Où sont les bières ? Il faut fêter ça !

\- Je t'en prie, tu sais où elles sont. »

Il disparaît dans la cuisine pendant que je m'assieds sur le canapé et me détends. J'ouvre les yeux à la sensation de quelque chose de froid sur ma joue qui n'est rien d'autre que la bouteille de bière. Je la prends de la main de mon meilleur ami et il s'installe à côté de moi.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien... très bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris la meilleure décision de ma vie.

\- Je suis tellement content pour toi. Tu sais où elle est allée ?

\- Chez sa sœur sûrement.

\- En tout cas, on va fêter cette soirée comme il se doit ! Tu es de nouveau célibataire, mon pote. »

On sourit puis on boit notre première bière.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zeke et moi avons bien bu et il reste dormir ici dans la chambre d'amis, même saoul je ne le laisserai jamais prendre le volant après avoir bu. Il est déjà parti se coucher alors que je mets toutes les bouteilles vides dans la cuisine. J'entends un bruit à la porte d'entrée qui m'intrigue. Ensuite, la porte s'ouvre et Nita apparaît. Elle a des larmes dans les yeux puis se jette dans mes bras. Elle touche mon cou, mes joues, mon front, ma nuque.

« Je suis tellement désolée, bébé. J'étais stupide, je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça. »

Je l'écarte en titubant un petit peu et en retirant ses mains de moi.

« Oula... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonné-je sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Mais dans quel état tu es ? Je te manquais tellement que tu as noyé ton chagrin dans l'alcool. Tout va bien je suis là maintenant. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle m'a manquée ? Pas du tout. C'est tout le contraire même.

« T'm'as pas manqué... j'étais avec Zeke et on faisait la fête ! C'était cool !

\- Tu faisais la fête ?

\- Ben ouais... t'es partie enfin étais partie parce que là... t'es rentrée.

\- Tu fêtais mon départ ?

\- Ouais. Je suis libre maintenant !

\- Espèce de salopard ! Je t'ai tout donné et toi tu me remercies comme ça ? Je t'aimais Tobias.

\- Ah...Moi pas !

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Je suis fatigué, pleurniché-je comme un enfant. Je vais dormir.

\- Mais... et moi ?

\- Hum... tu pars ? De toutes façons, tu habites plus ici ! »

Je sens une douleur lancinante sur ma joue puis la porte d'entrée qui se claque pour la deuxième fois ce soir. Je touche ma joue endolorie avant de décider que je suis vraiment fatigué et de m'affaler sur le lit. Je m'endors immédiatement.

La sonnerie du réveil n'a jamais été plaisante mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête et que mes bras et mes jambes sont immobilisés. Je n'arrive pas à bouger.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir le réveil qui affiche 6h 45. Les événements de la veille me reviennent à l'esprit et je suis partagé entre être heureux et m'en vouloir. Je suis heureux d'avoir rompu mais ce que je lui ai dit sous l'effet de l'alcool n'était pas correcte. Je sais que je devrais m'excuser. Je me lève difficilement mais avant d'aller dans la cuisine, je vais chercher des médicaments contre le mal de tête dans la salle de bain. Toutes les affaires de Nita sont là et je me rends compte qu'elle prend énormément de place. Je lui parlerai quand elle viendra tout récupérer.

Zeke est assis à la table en train de lire le journal et de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais emménager, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le frigo mais rien ne me donne faim donc je m'assieds en face de Zeke.

\- T'as une sale tête.

\- Je me sens vraiment mal, t'es sûr qu'on a bu que de la bière ?

\- Oh, tu ne te souviens pas du reste de vodka que tu as bu cul sec ?

\- J'ai fait ça ?

\- Oui, après ta quatrième bière je crois. Tu sais que tu deviens très honnête quand tu es bourré ?

\- Il faut croire parce que Nita est venue hier soir.

\- Quand ?

\- Tu dormais déjà. Elle pensait que c'était une simple dispute et que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que j'étais heureux de m'être débarrassé d'elle.

\- Attends, tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à Nita mais pas de ce que tu m'as dit ? Intéressant... »

Je sens les couleur quitter mon visage. Qu'ai-je bien pu lui dire pour qu'il ait ce sourire malicieux ?

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose à propos de Nita ?

\- De Nita ? Non. D'une certaine petite blonde avec qui tu travailles ? Tu ne la fermais plus. »

Je frappe mon visage avec ma main. Je secoue la tête alors que Zeke rit.

« C'est pas drôle, Zeke.

\- Tu aurais dû t'entendre, c'était vraiment mignon la façon dont tu parlais d'elle. Je ne savais pas que mon petit Tobias était amoureux. »

Je lève la tête de mes mains et le fixe, incrédule.

« J'ai dit quoi ?

\- Ce ne sont pas les paroles exactes mais tu as dit un truc du genre 'Elle est magnifique et je crois que je l'aime.' et ensuite tu m'as demandé mon avis. Quand je t'ai répondu qu'elle était jolie mais que je ne la trouvais pas magnifique non plus, tu m'as lancé ton regard de tyran en criant que je mentais.

-Tout ce qu'il s'est dit ici hier soir ne quitte pas cette maison, on est d'accord ?

\- Je ne peux même pas le dire à Shauna ?

\- Tu ne le dis même pas aux jumeaux.

\- D'accord, mais tu devras parler à Tris à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord régler cette histoire avec Nita. Bon, je vais bientôt devoir aller travailler.

\- Tu me fous dehors ?

\- C'est un peu ça. »

Je le laisse finir de manger pendant que je me prépare. Comme tous les jours, je mets mon costume mais laisse ma cravate dénoué. Je n'aime pas cette sensation d'étouffement qu'elle procure donc je la noue toujours dans la voiture. En retournant dans la cuisine, je vois que la table est nettoyée et que Zeke est parti. Je prends quelques morceaux de brioche au cas où j'aurais faim plus tard dans la matinée et emmène une grande bouteille d'eau. C'est la meilleure solution contre la gueule de bois.

Le bureau est trop illuminé et il n'est même pas encore 8 heures. Je garde mes lunettes de soleil dans le bâtiment car je ne supporte pas ce mal de tête qui me vrille le cerveau. J'entre dans mon bureau, mon comportement est l'opposé de celui de hier matin. Je ferme les stores pour n'avoir que quelques rayons de soleil dans le bureau et ainsi pouvoir retirer mes lunettes. Je bois de l'eau alors que Lauren entre doucement dans mon bureau.

« Toc, toc. Je peux entrer ?

\- Fais comme chez toi. »

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et s'avance doucement, comme si elle appréhendait ma réaction.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es venu sans dire bonjour et on se demande tous si ça va.

\- Oui, ça va. J'ai juste eu une dure soirée.

\- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Nita, dit-elle comme si elle en était certaine.

\- Plus ou moins... On a rompu. »

Son expression est indéchiffrable, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent.

« Tu... Et tu penses que c'est définitif ?

\- Je vais faire en sorte que ça le soit.

\- Si c'est toi qui a largué Nita, pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles à quelqu'un que l'on vient de sortir de son cercueil ?

\- J'ai l'air si mal que ça ? J'en ai parlé à Zeke et il est venu pour célébrer. J'ai super mal à la tête. »

Son rire résonne dans toute la pièce et je sens ma tête qui tremble, à la limite de l'explosion.

« Lauren !

\- Pardon. », s'excuse-t-elle en souriant.

Je presse la bouteille froide sur mon front alors que je l'entends marcher derrière moi puis poser sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis fière de toi. Tu as réussi à voir qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'il te faut.

\- Il n'y a vraiment personne qui appréciait Nita ?

\- Pas que je sache non. Ce sont tes parents qui vont être contents. »

Elle se dirige vers la porte.

« Je te laisse seul pour te reposer. Bon courage.

\- Merci Lauren. »

Je me retrouve seul dans mon bureau presque plongé dans le noir complet. Je sens que je commence à somnoler mais je suis réveillé par mon téléphone.

« Allô, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Bonjour Tobias ! Annonce Nita d'une voix très forte qui m'oblige à écarter le téléphone de mon oreille.

\- Parle-moi, j'ai mal à la tête.

\- Oh mais je m'en doute bien, continue-t-elle sur le même ton alors je baisse le son du téléphone pour que ça soit moins fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je travaille.

\- C'est ça. Me prend pas pour une conne non plus.

\- Nita ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu déménages ?

\- Pardon ? Mes parents ont acheté cette maison pour moi avant que tu n'emménages.

\- Peut-être mais on sait bien que lorsqu'un couple divorce, c'est la femme qui garde la c'est ma maison.

\- Tu rêves ! Dans ton monde c'est peut-être comme ça mais pas dans la réalité. Et on était pas marié donc je vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de divorce. Tu peux venir récupérer tes affaires ce soir mais je rentre plus tard.

\- Tu vas voir ta pute, hein ?

\- Il n'y a personne Nita mais même si c'était le cas, ça ne te concerne plus. C'est fini entre nous. Je sais que hier soir j'étais plus qu'horrible avec toi et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça mais ça sera plus facile si tu ne t'accroches pas.

\- Je te déteste. »

Elle raccroche, je soupire. C'est mieux comme ça.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après, mais je sais que je me suis endormi sur mes papiers. Je suis réveillé par quelqu'un qui me secoue l'épaule. Je relève rapidement la tête, Tris me sourit.

« Je pensais que tu voulais manger quelque chose, il est déjà midi et demi.

\- Merde... j'ai dormi toute la matinée.

\- C'est pas grave, personne n'est au courant.

\- Comment tu le sais toi ?

\- Lauren m'a dit que tu as un peu forcé sur la bouteille hier soir mais elle ne l'a dit à personne d'autre. Comment ça va ?

\- Mieux merci. »

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que sa main caresse le haut de mon dos et ma nuque comme si elle voulait détendre mes muscles. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte mais ça me fait un bien fou, je ne savais que j'étais si tendu. Je me sens si bien ici, je ne fais rien de mal, je suis juste un homme en compagnie d'une femme qu'il apprécie énormément et c'est tout. Nita ne fait plus partie du tableau.

« Tu viens avec moi ? Je dois rejoindre les autres au bistrot.

\- J'arrive .», dis-je en souriant.

Je replace ma veste sur mon dos et vérifie que mon porte-monnaie se trouve bien dans la poche intérieure gauche.

Le bureau est vide, même mon père n'est pas là. On entre dans l'ascenseur et en jetant un coup d'œil à Tris, je vois que quelque chose la tracasse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Hum ? Oh rien.

\- Allez, dis-le moi.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

\- Il ne faut pas, je vais très bien.

\- C'est juste que tu n'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui se saoûle tout les lundi soir. Quelque chose ne va pas, je me trompe ?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que Nita et moi on a rompu.

\- Oh... »

Elle baisse les yeux, elle ne doit pas trop savoir quoi dire. Moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit.

« Je suis désolée.

\- Il ne faut pas, c'est moi qui ai mis fin à notre relation. »

Nous sortons de l'ascenseur et marchons vers le bistrot.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On se disputait beaucoup ces derniers temps et nous n'étions pas aussi proches qu'il y a deux ans. Hier soir, c'était la dispute de trop. Elle était persuadée que je la trompais. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a entendu parler de la rumeur et qu'on a dansé au mariage. Elle est devenu complètement folle et j'en ai eu assez.

\- C'est à cause de moi votre rupture ? », demande-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Je la regarde et elle a l'air complètement paniqué au fait qu'elle puisse être la cause de ma rupture. Elle est une des causes mais je ne lui avouerai jamais ça.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'ai dit que ça ne marchait plus ces derniers temps.

\- Si tu le dis... »

Elle ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on entre dans le bistrot. Lauren nous fait un grand signe de la main pour nous appeler. Je m'installe à côté d'Edward au bout de table alors que Tris s'assied à côté de Lauren, de l'autre côté de la table. Et merde !

« On vous a commandé un plat du jour pour tous les deux ça vous va ? »

Je rassure Myra en lui disant que ça me convient alors que Tris hoche simplement la tête. Lauren s'inquiète immédiatement et passe un bras autour des épaules de Tris pour la réconforter. Elles chuchotent entre elles pendant quelques secondes avant que Tris retrouve un petit sourire.

Je suis soulagé de voir que Al n'est pas des nôtres pour le repas et en sachant que tout le monde a entendu parler de ce qu'il a fait à Tris, il ne risque pas de revenir de si tôt.

Malheureusement, j'ai parlé trop vite car il vient juste d'entrer dans le bistro et s'avance vers nous. Il me surprend en se dirigeant vers moi plutôt que vers Tris. Il s'assied en face de moi avec un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Il intercepte la serveuse et commande quelque chose avant de me refaire face. Il s'adosse dans sa chaise et avec ses mains l'une contre l'autre, placées sur la table, il sourit encore.

« Alors Tobias, comment ça se passe à la maison ? Aucune tension entre ta belle et toi ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit à chaque moi ce qui m'oblige à froncer les sourcils. Comment sait-il ? C'est étrange... tout comme le fait que Nita soit au courant de la rumeur. Finalement, rien n'est étrange parce qu'il est responsable.

« Tu lui as dit ! C'est toi qui lui a parlé de la rumeur et de la soirée du mariage.

\- Est-ce que je ferrais ça ? »

Je sais qu'il attend que je m'énerve alors à la place, je souris et comme lui, m'adosse à ma chaise.

« Je devrais te remercier car sans ça, je n'aurais jamais eu une raison de rompre avec elle. »

Son sourire satisfait s'efface alors que mes mots entrent dans son esprit. Il ne dit rien de plus alors que je hausse les sourcils avec un sourire. Il me jette un regard glacial puis son regard se dirige vers Tris. Il sait que à cause de lui, si Tris et moi décidions de laisser une chance à une probable relation, rien ne nous en empêcherait. Je le sens bouillir de rage. La serveuse arrive avec une boisson, sûrement celle qu'il lui a commandée en entrant, mais il se lève brusquement et bousculant la jeune femme au passage. Elle renverse le contenu du verre sur Al avant de s'excuser encore et encore. Al la pousse pour qu'elle s'écarte et lui hurle dessus sous les regards choqués de tous les clients du bistrot. Edward est le premier à réagir et à s'approcher de la jeune serveuse pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Cependant, je suis le premier à réagir et à attraper Al par le col de sa chemise puis le plaquer contre le mur. Il faut trois hommes pour me séparer de lui avant que je ne fasse quelque chose qui puisse me nuire. Lorsque nous sommes séparés et qu'il est escorté vers l'extérieur, je remarque que tous les regards sont posés sur moi. La serveuse est en larmes malgré le fait que Myra tente de la rassurer. Je croise le regard de Tris, je sens mon estomac se tordre. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle voit cet aspect de moi. Je sais qu'elle m'a déjà vu perdre mon calme très rapidement mais je n'ai jamais été à deux doigts de frapper quelqu'un d'autre devant elle.

Je m'avance vers le propriétaire et m'excuse pour mon comportement avant de sortir. Je retourne au cabinet puis m'enferme dans mon bureau. D'abord, je passe ma matinée avec une gueule de bois puis je fais n'importe quoi en face d'elle. Je peux affirmer que c'est une sale journée. Je décide alors de travailler pour me changer les idées. Je sens mon estomac qui grogne mais en aucun cas je ne retournerai là-bas. Tant pis, je peux survivre en sautant un repas.

Aux alentours de 14 heures, quelqu'un toque doucement à ma porte.

« Entrez. »

Je lève les yeux de mes papiers. Tris se tient face à moi. Elle s'approche et pose un sac en papier sur le bureau. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de regarder à l'intérieur.

« C'est un sandwich. Tu n'as rien mangé tout à l'heure et avec Lauren, on se disait que tu aurais peut-être faim. C'est rien de fou non plus.

\- Merci Tris. »

Je pensais qu'elle allait partir après ça, au contraire elle s'assied en face de moi.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu aurais pu rester.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais honte de moi.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu as su garder ton calme alors qu'Al a avoué être celui qui a brisé ton couple, ensuite tu l'as remis à sa place parce qu'il a dépassé les bornes envers la serveuse. Tu n'as pas à rougir de tes actes.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle. Ça, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

\- En tout cas, sache que personne ne trouve que tu as exagéré. Al t'a poussé à bout et c'est normal que tu ais réagi. Et il a eu de la chance de sortir intacte, à ta place j'en aurais profité. »

Elle m'offre un clin d'œil et mon estomac se vrille à nouveau mais cette fois, une boule de chaleur se répand en moi jusqu'à mes joues. J'espère vraiment qu'elles n'ont pas changé de couleur.

Elle reste assise encore quelques secondes, nous sommes engloutis par un silence confortable. Malheureusement, elle considère à un moment qu'il est temps de retourner travailler. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi le plus longtemps possible, même si on ne se dit rien. Mais je la regarde partir sans rien dire puis toute la tension quitte mon corps et je m'affaisse dans mon siège. C'est alors que mon regard se pose sur le sachet sur mon bureau et mon ventre se met automatiquement à gargouiller.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, je décide d'aller chez mes parents pour aller chercher un lit pour enfant que je sais qu'ils ont gardé. Je me gare devant la maison, remarquant que mon père n'est pas encore arrivé. Je laisse ma cravate dans la boîte à gants et ma veste sur le siège passager de la voiture. Je déboutonne deux boutons de ma chemise pour être plus à l'aise et remonte les manches sur mes avant-bras. Je toque à la porte de la maison, il ne faut que quelques secondes à ma mère pour répondre. Elle me prends dans ses bras à la seconde où elle me voit.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu viennes nous voir ! Entre ! »

Elle me tire à l'intérieur en gardant une main sur mon bras.

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci.

\- Il fait chaud dehors. Tu dois boire quelque chose sinon tu vas être malade.

\- Je peux me servir si j'ai soif, maman. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Elle sourit et s'assied sur le canapé. Elle m'invite à m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue. On ne se voit pas souvent ces derniers temps.

\- Tu exagères, maman. Je viens au moins une fois par semaine.

\- C'est toujours insuffisant pour un parent. Tu verras quand ça sera ton tour.

\- Ah oui... à ce propos... »

Le visage de ma mère passe d'un sourire à une expression de déception.

« Oh... C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Tu as une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer ?

\- Si on veut oui. J'ai rompu avec Nita. »

Ma mère retrouve son sourire puis me serre fermement contre elle. Avant de tout de suite me lâcher et de m'observer.

« Et toi, ça va ?

\- Tu avais raison. Je refusais de voir la vérité en face et j'en avais assez de me mentir.

\- Ça n'aurait rien à voir avec cette ravissante jeune femme qui travaille avec toi ?

\- Maman...

\- Je te taquine. Mais elle est vraiment très jolie et très gentille.

\- Quand elle veut oui...

\- Et quand tu ne te moques pas d'elle. Je n'ai pas compris ta réaction.

\- Je ne me moquais pas d'elle et je lui ai dit. Je rigolais à la réaction d'un collègue quand ils nous voyaient parler ensemble. Il est dingue d'elle et pense que s'il la demande en mariage, elle dirait oui. »

Je lui parle aussi de la fin de soirée jusqu'au moment où j'étais à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle à midi.

« Et ce collègue avait-il des raisons d'être jaloux ?

\- Elle n'est ni sa copine, ni sa fiancée ni rien du tout. Il n'a pas à réagir comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. As-tu des sentiments pour cette fille ?

\- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi. »

Je décide d'aller me chercher à boire pour écourter la conversation qui devenait très gênante. Elle me suit dans la cuisine et récupère sa tasse de café.

« Je voulais emprunter mon ancien lit. C'est possible ?

\- Bien sûr mais pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

\- Je vais garder Manon et Lucas demain soir et je n'ai pas de lit pour eux.

\- Tu veux la protection pour les empêcher de tomber aussi ?

\- Je pensais que ça venait avec automatiquement. »

J'entends le vrombissement de la voiture dans l'allée, signe que mon père est rentré puis la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Il embrasse ma mère puis me salue comme quand j'avais encore 16 ans, en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je réussis à le convaincre de m'aider à démonter le lit pour pouvoir l'emmener plus facilement pendant que ma mère cherche la fameuse protection qui s'accroche au bord du lit. Ils m'aident à tout charger dans la voiture et ma mère insiste pour venir avec moi à la maison et m'aider à tout installer.

« Tu peux venir demain soir pour voir les jumeaux et j'aurais sûrement besoin d'aide.

\- D'accord, j'emmènerai de quoi manger aussi pour ne pas laisser ces pauvres enfants mourir de faim.

\- Merci maman. À demain. »

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me serre contre elle encore une fois.

Arrivé à la maison, je vois Nita de loin qui place des sacs dans une voiture et avec un dernier regard noir, monte dans le véhicule. Je suis plutôt heureux que tout se fasse assez rapidement et qu'elle ne fasse pas d'histoires. Mais je la connais, elle n'a pas fini de faire parler d'elle. Je n'oublie pas non plus que le regard qu'elle m'a lancé me montre à quel point elle me déteste. Elle est capable de tout.

Sans prêter attention à ce que Nita puisse faire ou non, je sors tous les éléments qui constituent le lit et les place dans l'entrée. Ensuite, je dépose tout dans la chambre d'amis. Je pousse le lit qui est à l'intérieur sur le côté puis commence à monter le lit pour enfant à côté du mur. Je ne pensais pas que monter un lit puisse prendre autant de temps mais je finis par y parvenir. J'installe la protection avant de regarder mon œuvre. Je vérifie que ça tient puis sourit, fier de moi. Je place les draps que ma mère m'a donné ainsi que deux coussins.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce en me disant que cette chambre à beaucoup de potentiel pour une nurserie.

Plus tard, je m'endors en pensant que, maintenant que Nita est partie, mon rêve de paternité s'éloigne aussi mais d'un côté, je sens qu'il se rapproche. Qu'il est presque sous mon nez et qu'il est à ma portée. Je sais qu'un jour je serai père et que mes enfants aient mes gènes ou non je les aimerai tous de la même façon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Je m'excuse pour mon manque de connaissances dans le milieu du droit et encore plus en ce qui concerne les avocats mais je fais des recherches sur internet pour me documenter un minimum ^^**

 **Je voulais vous donner ce chapitre hier pour fêter mon anniversaire mais il n'était pas prêt. Je me suis dépêchée de le finir pour aujourd'hui !**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me motivent vraiment :)**

 **CHAPITRE 13 :**

 **Tobias POV**

Shauna devrait déposer les enfants d'un moment à l'autre. Ma mère est déjà là et réchauffe un repas pour nous mais aussi un pour les jumeaux. J'ai fini de monter le parc pour enfants que j'avais acheté il y a quelques mois afin que les enfants puissent jouer lorsque Shauna et Zeke viennent ici. Nita était contre cet investissement car elle n'aimait pas voir les enfants chez nous. Cependant, je tenais à l'acheter car même si je ne l'utilise pas pour mes enfants, je souhaite voir Lucas et Manon plus souvent.

Ils entrent sans toquer alors que je finis de placer quelques jouets dans le parc. Chacun porte un enfant et ils les posent parmi les jouets.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Ça va me faire du bien de passer un peu de temps avec ma femme. »

Zeke place son bras autour de Shauna mais elle s'approche de moi en me donnant un morceau de papier.

« Je t'ai noté tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Ce qu'ils mangent, à quelle heure ils se couchent et se lèvent en général. Dans le sac, j'ai mis des jouets, des médicaments, des couches, des biberons, tout ce qu'il te faut. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu m'appelles tout de suite et tu n'hésites pas. S'ils pleurent, tu leur chantes une chanson, ils adorent ça.

\- Du calme, Shauna. Je sais comment faire, je les ai déjà gardés.

\- Jamais toute une nuit.

\- Non mais je sais comment faire. Ma mère est là, elle peut m'aider si je galère. Profitez de votre soirée.

\- Je t'appelles toutes les heures pour avoir des nouvelles.

\- Ils sont en sécurité, intervient Zeke.

\- Je sais. »

Shauna regarde ses enfants avec un sourire triste puis sourit à son mari. Elle embrasse ses enfants en leur disant à quel point elle les aime puis sort de la maison. Zeke se tourne vers moi quand nous sommes seuls.

« Elle n'aime pas être séparée d'eux.

\- C'est ce que je remarque. Si vous voulez les récupérer plus tôt que prévu, il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- Non, ça lui fera du bien de couper le cordon pendant une soirée. Merci beaucoup encore une fois. »

Il enroule un bras autour de moi et me tape sur le dos. Je le regarde sortir puis accompagner Shauna vers leur voiture. Je suis surpris par ma mère qui entre dans le salon.

« Oh regarde moi ces petits bouts, ils sont à croquer. »

Elle prend Lucas dans ses bras et embrasse sa joue en faisant du bruit pour le faire rire. Manon regarde son frère avec les sourcils froncés, la jalousie plaquée sur son visage. Alors avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, je la prends dans mes bras. Ma mère m'observe avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai tellement hâte de te voir avec tes enfants.

\- Moi aussi, maman... Moi aussi. »

Nous mangeons ensemble dans la cuisine avant de nourrir les jumeaux. Après ça, ma mère décide de me laisser seul et de rentrer chez elle.

« Bonne chance et si tu as besoin de moi, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. Pas besoin de déranger tes amis.

\- Merci pour ton aide. Fais attention en rentrant. »

Elle embrasse ma joue une dernière fois. Il n'est que 20h quand sa voiture disparaît au coin de la rue. Je laisse donc les enfants jouer par terre pendant que je regarde la télé. Ils s'amusent ensemble, je les observe en souriant. Je vérifie mon téléphone toutes les deux minutes pour être sûr de ne pas rater un appel de Shauna, elle me tuerait.

Je suis surpris par la sonnette, Manon se redresse tout de suite au bruit. Je la vois essayer de lever puis en étant à peu près stable, elle avance vers la porte. Je ne sais pas si elle s'attend à voir ses parents ou non mais elle a l'air heureuse. Je m'avance vers la porte en la laissant avancer à son rythme et ouvre doucement la porte.

« Tris ?

\- Salut, Lauren m'a donnée ton adresse... Je ne te dérange pas j'espère.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Parfait, je me demandais si tu pouv... oh, mais qui voilà ? »

Je sais qu'elle a remarqué Manon qui vient d'arriver à la porte et qui s'accroche à mon pantalon. Je la prends dans mes bras, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Lucas joue encore avec ses cubes. Tris caresse la joue de la petite fille qui sourit.

« Zeke et Shauna sont là ?

\- Non, je garde les enfants pendant qu'ils sont au restaurant. Entre ! »

Elle refuse dans un premier temps mais j'insiste. Elle retire ses chaussures puis se dirige vers Lucas qui à l'air d'avoir vu et reconnu Tris car il tend ses bras vers elle. On s'assied tout les deux sur le canapé avec les enfants.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Demandé-je.

\- Ton père m'a dit que tu ne travaillais pas demain donc je pensais que tu pouvais vite relire un dossier pour moi. Mais je ne savais pas que tu gardais les petits donc tu peux refuser, je comprendrais.

\- Donne-moi ce dossier, je te le rends demain soir ou vendredi matin à la première heure.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- D'accord. »

Elle se lève en reposant le garçon au sol.

« Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux... Je veux dire, les enfants t'adorent et je suis certain que Shauna serait soulagée de savoir que tu es là. »

J'étais à deux doigts de lui dire que je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi, que je voulais passer du temps avec elle.

« Tu sais que tu me prends par les sentiments en incluant ces deux monstres. Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas si je reste un peu ?

\- Je te le propose donc ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demandé-je après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je veux bien, merci. »

Je place Manon sur ses genoux avant de me lever pour lui remplir un verre. Je finis par apporter deux verres et des gobelets à bec pour les enfants. Je leur donne leur gobelet qu'ils s'empressent de porter à leur bouche. Je donne son verre à Tris, je reçois un sourire en retour.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, j'aperçois le bâillement de Lucas du coin de l'œil et d'après la petite liste de Shauna, il est temps de les coucher.

« Tu m'aides à les coucher ? »

Elle sourit et hoche la tête puis enlève le gobelet des mains de Manon. Elle se lève, la petite sur la hanche et pendant une seconde, je remarque à quel point ce geste semble naturel pour elle. Nous allons dans la chambre d'amis où nous changeons leurs couches puis les bordons dans le lit. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour fermer les yeux. J'ai toujours adoré les regarder dormir parce qu'ils sont si mignons et si innocents que j'en oublie tous mes problèmes. Je tourne la tête vers mon amie et souris quand je remarque qu'elle me regardait déjà. Son sourire est toujours présent, ses joues sont légèrement colorées de rose ce qui me donne envie de les caresser, elle mordille sa lèvre pendant que ses yeux transpercent les miens.

Je sursaute lorsque mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je l'attrape le plus vite possible et le plaque à mon oreille.

« Allô ? Chuchoté-je en vérifiant que les jumeaux dorment encore.

\- C'est Shauna ? Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? »

Tris me fait un signe de la main pour me faire sortir de la pièce et elle ferme la porte derrière moi.

« Oui, oui , tout se passe bien. Ils viennent juste de s'endormir.

\- Je les ai réveillés ? S'inquiète-elle.

\- Non, ils dorment encore.

\- Tant mieux. Je voulais savoir comment ça allait.

\- Tout va bien. Ma mère leur a donné à manger, ils ont beaucoup joué ensemble puis Tris est arrivée. Elle m'a aidée à les garder en vie.

\- C'est pas drôle, tranche-t-elle sèchement. Tu me la passes ?

\- Hum... si tu veux. »

Je tends mon téléphone vers Tris qui hausse les sourcils.

« Shauna veux te parler.

\- Oh... Allô ?

-...

\- Oui, ils vont bien.

-...

\- Non, il n'a pas menti.

-...

\- Shauna, arrête de paniquer. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les laisser mais Tobias s'en sort comme un chef avec eux. Profite de ta soirée.

-...

\- A vendredi, Shauna. »

Elle raccroche et me tend mon téléphone.

« La pauvre, elle ne supporte pas le fait d'être séparée d'eux.

\- C'est normal, ils n'ont même pas un an. »

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte de notre proximité. Je prends le téléphone de ses mains en faisant exprès de toucher ses doigts avec les miens. Je la vois trembler alors qu'elle baisse les yeux vers l'endroit où nos mains se sont touchées. Je suis satisfait de sa réaction car elle ne m'a pas repoussé pour l'instant. Ses yeux remontent vers les miens.

« On ne devrait pas rester là, chuchote-elle. On pourrait les réveiller. »

Je hoche la tête doucement. Elle se retourne pour aller vers les escaliers puis au salon. On s'installe sur le canapé avec nos verres en mains.

« Comment ça se fait que tu les gardes ce soir ? »

Elle agit comme si le moment devant la porte de la chambre ne s'était pas passé. Pourtant, il s'est passé quelque chose, je l'ai senti.

« Je l'ai proposé tout simplement. Je sais qu'ils n'ont jamais eu un moment à eux depuis la naissance des jumeaux alors je voulais leur offrir cette soirée.

\- C'est vraiment gentil. Ils le méritent.

\- Et c'est gentil de ta part d'être restée m'aider. Je sais que Shauna est plus à l'aise sachant que tu es ici.

\- Ce n'est rien. Et puis, je vais devoir bientôt rentrer parce que contrairement à toi, je dois travailler demain. »

Je regarde ma montre, il est près de 21 heures. Je ferme les yeux en posant ma tête sur le dossier du canapé puis je tourne ma tête.

« Merci d'être restée. Même si j'adore ces enfants, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Tu t'en sortais bien avant que je n'arrive, tu es doué avec les enfants. »

Je ne pensais pas que Tris puisse m'embarrasser un jour, mais elle a réussi. J'adore les enfants mais j'avais peur que les enfants eux ne m'aiment pas, mes amis m'ont suffisament rappelé que je suis plutôt intimidant. Il y a un nouveau silence entre nous mais ça n'a rien de désagréable.

« J'aime beaucoup ta maison, finit-elle par dire.

\- Oh hum, merci. »

Je regarde autour de moi. C'est vrai que depuis que Nita à déménager, il y a beaucoup plus de place et la décoration est dépourvue d'éléments « spécial Nita » comme je les appelle. Ce sont des éléments très girly qu'elle adorait mettre un peu partout. Des touches de rose, des affaires de maquillage ou de manucure qui traînaient un peu partout.

Elle regarde encore autour d'elle quand son regard tombe sur son sac et elle se lève soudainement. Elle sort des papiers de son sac et les pose sur mes genoux.

« C'est le dossier, je vais l'oublier si je ne te le donne pas maintenant. »

Elle l'ouvre et me montre certaines choses.

« Je ne te demande pas de tout relire sinon tu n'as pas fini mais je t'ai mis des morceaux de papiers sur les pages que j'aimerais que tu vois. Certaines phrases sont surlignées, ce sont des choses sur lesquelles j'aimerais vraiment ton avis. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Malgré le fait que je me retiens depuis le moment où elle est entrée, je n'y arrive pas. Ma main glisse sur la sienne au-dessus du dossier. Elle fixe nos mains mais lorsque son regard croise le mien, elle retire sa main et se lève.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Merci de m'avoir permis de rester et de lire mon dossier. »

Elle enfile rapidement ses chaussures et disparaît à l'extérieur en une fraction de seconde. Je place le dossier sur la table basse puis me laisse aller dans le canapé. Je couvre mon visage avec mes mains.

Et merde, je suis allé trop vite. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que j'ai des sentiments pour Tris, c'est plus facile de l'accepter maintenant que Nita est partie. J'ai envie d'apprendre à la connaître. Malheureusement, notre passé se met en travers de notre chemin et je suis certain qu'elle garde encore à l'esprit ces mots que je lui ai dit pendant notre rendez-vous.

Je compte bien lui parler un jour de ce que je ressens mais je dois d'abord m'assurer qu'elle ne m'en veut plus autant et qu'elle ne me rejettera pas si je lui en parle. Je tiens à notre amitié.

Les jumeaux se mettent à pleurer presque au même moment. Shauna m'avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver étant donné qu'ils sont dans un environnement inconnu. Quand je les vois pleurer, je ne sais pas lequel calmer en premier alors je les laisse couchés mais leur caresse la tête pour les calmer. Je leur parle doucement parce qu'ils connaissent ma voix, ce qui peut les aider à dormir. Je sais qu'avec Zeke ou Shauna, ils se seraient rendormis en moins d'une minute alors qu'il me faut un bon quart d'heure pour que les cris cessent puis encore dix minutes supplémentaires pour qu'ils s'endorment.

Maintenant que je suis certain qu'ils dorment, je décide d'aller me coucher à mon tour. Je garde le babyphone sur ma table de nuit juste au cas où.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec Tris. Heureusement que je n'ai pas à la voir demain. Je sais que je fuis le problème mais prendre un peu de recul m'empêchera d'agir comme un adolescent encore une fois. Sachant très bien que je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir, je décide de commencer à lire le dossier de Tris.

Elle m'impressionne. Elle pense à des choses auxquelles je n'aurais pas imaginé pouvaient aider le client. Elle tourne beaucoup d'éléments à son avantage même ceux qui peuvent être contre son client. J'aime beaucoup lire ses dossiers car ils sont complets, elle pense à tout. Je note au crayon quelques commentaires dans les marges des première pages. Je finirai ça demain.

Je trouve enfin le sommeil, qui ne durera pas longtemps. Vers deux heures du matin, je suis réveillé par les cris de Manon.

Elle est assise dans le lit entrain de pleurer. C'est encore un mystère pour moi, comment son frère fait-il pour dormir malgré ses cris ? Je la prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre afin de pouvoir la calmer sans réveiller Lucas. Je la berce doucement mais quand ma main passe sur sa couche, je sens qu'elle est pleine. Je l'emmène alors dans la salon où j'ai laissé leur sac avec les couches. Je prends tout ce qu'il me faut pour la changer et la pose sur la canapé. J'essaie de faire comme Shauna m'avait montré mais c'est presque impossible quand Manon est aussi agitée. Elle attrape les coussins derrière elle et les tire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur son visage. À peine les ai-je retirés qu'elle attrape la couche propre sur le côté et la porte à sa bouche.

Je réussis enfin à lui mettre une couche propre, le bon côté c'est qu'elle ne pleure plus. Je jette le paquet nauséabond dans la poubelle puis berce Manon jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

De retour dans mon lit, il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour m'endormir. Je suis surpris de me réveillé seul le lendemain matin, pas de cris. Il n'est que huit heures mais Zeke m'a prévenu que les jumeaux puissent être réveillés dès 6 heures. Je jette un coup d'œil dans leur chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problème et ils dorment encore. Je place le babyphone dans la poche de mon jeans une fois que je suis habillé et me dépêche de prendre un petit déjeuner. J'ai bien fait de me dépêcher car j'entends des bruits dans le babyphone pendant que je nettoie la table.

Ils sont tous les deux réveillés, chacun avec son doudou. Lucas avec son petit éléphant que je lui ai offert quand il avait deux mois et Manon a un chien en peluche qu'elle ne lâche jamais, sûrement un cadeau d'Uriah.

Je les emmène tous les deux dans le salon et les assieds sur le canapé. Je n'ai qu'une seule chaise haute donc l'un deux restera sur mes genoux. Je place Lucas dans la chaise haute, Manon sur mes genoux. C'est une situation improvisée mais ça à l'air de marcher. Encore heureux pour moi, ils arrivent à manger seuls.

La journée passe doucement et je dois dire que je m'amuse avec les jumeaux. Ils sont adorables et même si leur mère leur manque sûrement, ils ne sont pas désagréables.

Je suis allongé sur le ventre sur le sol du salon pendant que Lucas joue avec ses cubes et Manon s'amuse avec un livre d'images. Je les regarde chacun dans leur monde, pourtant ils lèvent tous les deux la tête quand la sonnette retentit. Ils restent assis pendant que je réponds. Shauna passe à côté de moi comme un coup de vent et je me retrouve avec Zeke à la porte.

« Ils lui ont manquée. », explique-t-il avec un sourire.

On entre dans la maison, Shauna est déjà en train d'embrasser ses bébés. Mais quand Manon voit Zeke, elle se lève et, tendant ses bras vers lui, lui dit :

« Papa ! »

Je le vois se tendre au premier mot de sa fille alors que je souris. Shauna regarde Manon avec des grands yeux puis son mari. Zeke est le premier à réagir, prend sa fille dans ses bras et la serre contre lui en embrassant son visage, arrachant un rire de cette dernière. Shauna s'avance vers moi.

« Comment ils étaient ?

\- Des vrais anges.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de mal à le coucher ? D'habitude, ils sont très énervants.

\- Ils étaient à moitié endormis dans le salon donc Tris m'a aidé à les coucher.

\- Ça me rassure qu'elle soit venue, j'avais peur que tu sois débordé tout seul.

\- Tout s'est très bien passé. Manon s'est réveillée cette nuit, je lui ai changé sa couche et elle s'est rendormie.

\- Merci pour tout.

\- Vous avez bien mérités une soirée de repos. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler si vous voulez, mais pas toutes les semaines. S'occuper de deux enfants tout seul est quand même fatiguant.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, Tobias. Ça nous a fait du bien de pouvoir aller au restaurant rien que tout les deux. »

Ils récupèrent toutes les affaires. Je fais un dernier câlin aux enfants qui me donnent chacun un baiser baveux sur la joue. Shauna ne les lâche pas et s'assied à l'arrière dans la voiture pour être entre les deux sièges bébés. Ça a dû vraiment être dur pour elle mais d'un côté, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait appris à se séparer d'eux pendant au moins 24 heures. En tout cas, je sens que je vais bien dormir dans une maison silencieuse ce soir.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la journée de congé ou le fait d'avoir été avec les enfants mais je me sens vraiment bien aujourd'hui. J'arrive au travail de bonne humeur. Il se trouve que tout le monde a l'air de bonne humeur, probablement à cause du week-end. Sachant que Tris est probablement avec Lauren, je décide de lui déposer son dossier maintenant. Je toque à sa porte avant d'entrer. Je suis surpris de voir que Lauren n'est pas là et que Tris est déjà en train de travailler.

« Hey, Lauren n'est pas là ?

\- Salut. Elle est malade, je crois qu'elle seule est capable d'attraper la gastro en juillet. »

Je souris puis pose le dossier sur son bureau.

« Ah merci beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je t'ai laissé un commentaire à la fin qui regroupe tout. »

Elle sourit, elle se retient de l'ouvrir et de lire le commentaire.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec les jumeaux ?

\- Très bien. Tu les connais ils sont vraiment calmes donc je n'avais pas grand chose à faire. D'ailleurs Manon a dit son premier mot. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« C'est vrai ? Shauna devait être tellement déçue de ne pas avoir assister à ça.

\- Elle était là. Ils venaient juste de les récupérer. Manon a vu Zeke et l'a appelé 'papa'.

\- Oh, c'est tellement chou.

\- En parlant d'eux, tu viens à leur anniversaire ce soir ?

\- Oui, Shauna a insisté.

\- On se voit ce soir alors. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça mais je cligne avec un sourire puis sors de son bureau. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers elle et la vois la tête baissée, se mordillant la lèvre, les joues rougies en train de chercher le commentaire à la fin du dossier.

Zeke m'envoie des photos des jumeaux toute la journée. Il ne travaille pas et prépare des gâteaux pour ce soir. Je sais qu'il est vraiment content de fêter leur premier anniversaire donc je ne lui fais pas remarquer qu'il m'empêche de travailler. À 17 heures, je peux enfin partir. Je passe devant le bureau de Tris, elle travaille encore. Je m'avance vers l'ascenseur mais avant d'entrer, mon père apparaît à côté de moi.

« Tobias, je peux te parler ?

\- Hum... bien sûr. »

Je le suis dans son bureau. Il m'invite à m'asseoir, m'offre une boisson et je ne rate pas sa grimace quand je refuse.

« Comment tu vas ? Interroge-t-il en s'installant en face de moi.

\- Très bien, pourquoi ?

\- Écoute, je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de cette discussion mais c'est ta mère qui a insisté. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'inquiéterait ?

\- Parce que tu n'es plus avec Nita.

\- Je croyais que vous la détestiez.

\- Peut-être mais on t'aime toi. Et on sait que tu avais des sentiments pour elle. Une rupture n'est jamais facile et ta mère a peur que tu ne tombes dans la déprime. »

Je souris faiblement, c'est typiquement ma mère de s'inquiéter pour tout.

« Tu pourras lui dire que je vais très bien. Ça faisait un moment que ça n'allait plus entre nous, ma décision ne s'est pas prise sur un coup de tête.

\- Je suis rassuré d'entendre ça. Je pense qu'elle serait mieux si tu venais manger à la maison ce soir.

\- Je dirais oui sans hésiter mais je suis invité chez Zeke pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux.

\- Bien... c'est bien... Elle avait aussi peur que tu ne te retrouves tout seul.

\- Tu sais, je vous aime tous les deux, vous êtes mes parents, mais j'ai 26 ans, je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.

\- On le sait, ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire.

\- Oui, c'est tout. Bon week-end.

\- Bon week-end. Embrasse maman pour moi. »

Il me laisse partir et lorsque j'arrive à l'ascenseur, une certaine petite blonde est déjà en train d'attendre.

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti.

\- Mon père voulait me parler. Mes parents ont peur que je tombe en dépression.

\- À cause de Nita ?

-Oui, ils ne veulent pas que je me retrouve seul.

\- C'est normal, ce sont tes parents. Et si ils sont comme les miens, ils te demanderont toutes les semaines si tu as trouvé quelqu'un parce qu'ils veulent avoir des petits-enfants.

\- Vraiment ? »

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et nous entrons. Elle me sourit en hochant la tête.

« Mmhmm, toutes les semaines je reçois cet appel et toutes les semaines, la même question.

\- J'en conclus que tu es fille unique.

\- Même pas, j'ai un grand frère et ils sont déjà grand-parents. Je pense que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans. Depuis ce moment, je ne suis jamais sorti avec un homme et ils doivent penser que j'ai laissé tomber.

\- Et tu as laissé tomber ?

\- Non. Mais Christina n'arrête pas de dire que l'homme de ma vie pourrait se tenir devant moi que je ne le remarquerais même pas car je suis tout à fait aveugle face aux sentiments des autres.

\- Elle a peut-être raison. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent à nouveau au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne sors pas ici car je descends au parking souterrain. Elle s'avance et se retourne.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Je pense que je le verrais si quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, non ? Enfin bref, à ce soir Tobias.

\- À ce soir. »

Les portes se referment entre nous, me laissant seul dans l'ascenseur.

« Moi je m'intéresse à toi... »


	14. Chapter 14

**Alors... je m'excuse pour l'attente pour ce chapitre mais aussi pour les prochains chapitres. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me plonger dans l'écriture à cause d'une baisse de moral ces derniers jours ...**

 **Revenons sur cette histoire ! J'ai reçu une review d'un Guest qui a soulevé un petit problème. C'est de ma faute, je me suis mal exprimée. Cette personne croyait que les parents de Tris étaient morts et que Tris et Caleb avaient été élevés par leur grands-parents. En fait, ce sont les grands-parents qui sont morts d'où le fait que Tris et Caleb aient hérité de la maison. J'espère que c'est plus clair désormais !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 14 :**

 **Tris POV**

Les jumeaux ont à présent un an et une semaine.

Je suis allée à l'anniversaire mais je ne suis pas restée longtemps. Pour être honnête Christina me tapait sur les nerfs à force de radoter sur des choses sans importances comme les dernières paires de bottes qu'elle s'est achetée ou le fait que la vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtement l'a snobbée et je pensais trop à mon dossier. Le fait de l'avoir laissé alors que je devais travailler dessus me rendait malade alors j'étais rentrée plus tôt en prétextant ne pas me sentir bien. Shauna étant une mère protectrice, elle m'avait presque jetée dehors pour éviter que les jumeaux n'attrapent les microbes. Christina avait remarqué que je mentais et avait essayé de me convaincre de rester. Je m'étais alors énervée en lui disant de s'occuper de ses affaires et de me laisser tranquille.

Bien entendue, je m'en voulais une fois à la maison. Je me suis excusée le lendemain auprès de Shauna pour être partie plus tôt puis auprès de Christina. Cette dernière m'a seulement pardonnée quand j'ai accepté de faire du shopping avec elle et de répondre à toutes ses questions qui comme toujours concernaient ma vie sentimentale.

Le soir de l'anniversaire, j'ai remarqué que Shauna avait l'air plus triste. Je me doute bien que c'est à cause de l'anniversaire mais je pense aussi qu'elle doit se sentir seule. Avec les enfants, elle ne peut plus faire autant de choses comme se permettre une après-midi de détente. C'est pour ça qu'on lui a prévu une petite surprise aujourd'hui. Marlène est avec elle en ce moment puis quand Zeke rentrera, il gardera les enfants pendant que Marlène emmènera Shauna au spa où Christina et moi les rejoindrons.

Nous devons y être dans vingt minutes mais Christina court encore dans son appartement à la recherche de ses affaires. Je suis déjà prête et l'attends à côté de la porte en lisant un sms de Caleb. Il me parle de l'anniversaire de papa dans un mois et nous sommes encore en train de chercher un cadeau commun.

Tout à coup, Christina apparaît devant moi.

« Tu es enfin prête ?

\- Oh ça va. On est à l'heure non ? »

Je soupire. Elle ne changera jamais. On arrive quelques minutes avant les autres, ce que Christina n'arrête pas de me faire remarquer. Shauna et Marlène arrivent au bout de la rue en riant. Shauna nous aperçoit et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle nous enlace toutes les deux.

« Merci pour tout !

\- C'est normal, Shauna. Tu as besoin de te détendre. »

Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Christina pour passer en mode girly et s'avancer vers la réceptionniste. Elle s'est occupée de tout, on lui a laissé carte blanche car on sait qu'elle s'y connaît plus que nous. On commence par le sauna après avoir déposé nos affaires dans des casiers. Je suis plus que gênée de devoir y aller nue mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, je suis avec des amies. On entre dans le sauna où se trouve deux femmes qui discutent entre elles. On s'installe de l'autre côté pour avoir un coin à nous. Marlène et Christina sont à l'aise avec leur corps et retirent leur serviettes sans soucis. Je mordille ma lèvre puis décide de la retirer à mon tour. Christina me sourit car elle sait à quel point c'est dur pour moi. Il ne reste plus que Shauna qui agrippe à sa serviette.

« Je ne peux pas l'enlever, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a que nous ici.

\- Je sais mais... j'ai eu des enfants moi. Je n'ai pas le même corps que vous.

\- Shauna, tu es superbe même si tu as eu des jumeaux. On t'a vu en maillot de bain, en quoi est-ce que ça change ?

\- Vous allez voir ma cicatrice et ma poitrine ne se tient plus aussi bien à cause de l'allaitement. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Shauna, tu as eu des jumeaux. C'est normal que ton corps ait changé mais en aucun cas tu dois en avoir honte. Que dit Zeke à chaque fois qu'il te voit ? »

Shauna rougit en souriant à Marlène.

« Il dit que je suis belle et il adore la cicatrice de ma césarienne.

\- Tu vois. Il n'y a que son avis qui devrait t'importer, et il t'adore. »

Elle hoche la tête et retire sa serviette. Elle cache sa poitrine avec ses bras mais Christina ne lui dit rien. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour être à l'aise. La personne qui n'est pas à l'aise en ce moment, c'est moi.

« Dis donc Tris, tu as fait de la chirurgie ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta poitrine a grossi.

\- Christina ! »

Je cache ma poitrine avec mes mains et me recroqueville le plus possible pour qu'elle arrête de me regarder.

« Oh allez, il n'y a que nous et je suis ta meilleure amie. »

Je regarde là où se trouvait les deux femmes et elles ne sont plus là.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder comme ça.

\- Arrête de stresser. »

Elle m'observe en faisant abstraction de mes joues en feu.

« Tu as au moins gagné une taille. »

Je replace mes mains pour mieux me cacher.

« Oui et alors ?

\- Tu es enceinte ? Intervient Shauna.

\- Non ! Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose que de ma poitrine ?

\- Comme tu veux...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Tobias et toi ? », questionne Marlène.

Je sens une boule se former dans mon ventre à sa question. Tout à coup, je trouve ça mal de parler de ça alors que je suis complètement nue alors je m'enroule dans ma serviette.

« Rien. On est juste collègues.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu étais avec lui quand il a gardé les jumeaux ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Dit Christina.

\- Parce que je suis juste passée déposer un dossier et que je suis un peu restée pour être avec les enfants.

-Ne mens pas, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi 'forcément' ?

\- Parce que Tobias t'aime beaucoup. Et que tu n'es pas indifférente non plus, explique Shauna comme si c'était évident.

\- N'importe quoi. Il vient de rompre avec Nita et est-ce que je dois vous rappeler qu'elle est moi, nous sommes des opposés ? Il ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi. Il préfère les grandes femmes brunes avec une grosse poitrine qui font tout un tas de trucs de filles. Pas une fille comme moi.

\- C'est ce que tu crois mais tu ne penses pas que s'il a rompu avec Nita, c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne veut plus ça ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu son comportement qui a totalement changé depuis qu'il est célibataire ?

\- Si mais...

\- C'est parce que maintenant il peut retomber amoureux sans se sentir coupable. Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait avant, je me trompe ?

\- Non... »

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas voir leurs visages. Je fixe mes mains en repensant au moment où il les a tenu.

« Tu en as trop dit, Prior. Avoue tout !

\- C'était rien de fou. C'était le soir où il gardait les jumeaux. On est resté tous les deux dans le salon et pendant que je lui montrais mon dossier, il m'a plus ou moins attrapé la main.

\- Aw... et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? »

Nous remarquons qu'il est temps de sortir du sauna, je profite de l'occasion pour ne pas répondre à la question qui va sûrement la mettre dans tous ses états. Nous passons sous la douche puis mettons nos maillots de bain. Je dois avouer que je me sens mieux en étant couverte. On entre dans la piscine avant d'aller se faire masser. Christina est la seule à ne pas être dans l'eau parce qu'elle est trop froide selon elle.

« Tu n'y échapperas pas. On veut la suite !

\- Rien. Je suis partie.

\- Tu es partie ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai paniqué, d'accord ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire quand il me fixait, il me rendait nerveuse. Ensuite, il m'a pris la main et j'ai tout de suite repensé à Théo et j'ai eu peur. J'ai peur de ruiner ce qu'il puisse avoir entre Tobias et moi.

\- Et tu penses que partir alors qu'il fait un pas vers toi ne risque pas de tout ruiner ?

\- Je sais, mais c'est compliqué.

\- Pas tellement. Tu l'aimes beaucoup et c'est réciproque, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué la dedans ?

\- Premièrement, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il m'aime bien. Deuxièmement, il sort juste d'une relation qui a duré deux ans, je n'ai pas envie d'être utilisée une ou deux fois avant qu'il ne passe à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu as vraiment peur de ça ? »

Je hoche doucement la tête. Je peux me vanter de ne pas avoir peur de beaucoup de choses dans la vie de tous les jours mais en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, j'ai peur de beaucoup de choses. J'ai peur d'être utilisée. J'ai peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur. Mais par dessus tout, j'ai peur d'avoir le cœur brisé encore une fois.

« Personnellement, je trouve que tu devrais tenter ta chance. La prochaine fois que tu le vois, tu lui sautes dessus et tu l'embrasses. », commente Marlène en nageant sur place.

Shauna et moi la regardons comme si elle avait perdu la tête alors que Christina a l'air d'acquiescer.

« Elle a raison, tu sais.

\- T'es pas bien. Imagine un peu. Je le vois lundi matin et je l'embrasse comme ça dans le couloir...devant son père.

\- Ok...peut-être pas au boulot mais quand vous êtes tous les deux. Tu verras bien s'il se passe quelque chose à ce moment. Ce n'est pas en attendant que ça se passe que ça va changer.

\- Je peux aussi attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

\- Si tu attends ça, tu peux attendre encore longtemps. S'il y a bien une personne qui est aussi aveugle que toi niveau relations amoureuses, c'est Tobias. Le problème c'est que lui, il n'a pas de supers amies avec qui parler de ça. »

Il y a un silence après le commentaire de Shauna. Je réfléchis à tout ce qu'elles m'ont dit mais je suis plus perdue qu'avant.

« Au fait Christina, tu as vu Nita depuis leur rupture ? Demande Marlène.

\- Oui, elle n'avait pas l'air très affecté par ça.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est persuadée que Tobias va changer d'avis et qu'il va se mettre à genoux devant elle en la suppliant de le pardonner. Mais je l'ai entendu parler avec Zeke, pour lui c'est définitif.

\- Il m'a dit qu'ils se sont disputés à cause de moi. Al a raconté à Nita qu'il y avait une rumeur au travail et aussi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le mariage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », interroge Marlène.

Je grogne en passant ma main que mon visage. Je ne prends pas la peine d'expliquer car Christina et Shauna le font à ma place. Elle a l'air complètement surprise d'entendre ça.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ...

\- Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?

\- Bien sûr. »

La conversation dérive sur les différents produits de beauté qu'elles utilisent pour leur peau. J'essaie de m'intégrer mais je ne m'y connais pas tellement en maquillage alors je les laisse parler. C'est toujours mieux que de parler de ma vie amoureuse catastrophique.

À la fin de la journée, nous décidons de nous arrêter dans un café pour manger un bout. Nous sommes installées depuis une demi-heure quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Encore en train de rire à ce que Christina vient de dire, je décroche sans regarder qui appelle.

« Allô ?

\- Tris ? »

Mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge et je sens mes joues chauffer. Elles ne vont pas me lâcher quand je vais répondre à leur questions.

« Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non, non, pas du tout.

\- Je suis désolé de t'appeler si tard mais...hum... mes parents organisent un barbecue samedi prochain avec des amis alors mon père m'a demandé de te demander si cela te plairait de venir ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part. C'était si urgent pour que tu me le demandes à cette heure-ci ? Demandé-je avec un sourire car je sens qu'il est nerveux et c'est adorable.

\- Non, enfin je veux dire si. Mes parents organisent ça le plus vite possible donc ils aimeraient savoir combien de personnes seront là. Ils appelleront le boucher demain.

\- D'accord. Je serai là.

\- Ils veulent aussi savoir si tu viendras avec quelqu'un...un petit copain ou quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, je serai seule.

\- Ok, cool. Je te dis à lundi alors.

\- À lundi. »

Je raccroche en souriant. Les trois filles me regardent, sûrement à l'écoute de futures d'explications.

« Qui c'était ?

\- Shauna, tu ne devines pas ? D'après son sourire, je te parie que c'était Tobias.

\- C'était lui ?

\- Oui, avoué-je en souriant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- C'est à propos d'un barbecue que Marcus organise samedi prochain. Il m'a demandé si je viendrais.

\- Et il t'appelle maintenant, un samedi soir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait me dire.

\- Il s'est dégonflé. », commente Shauna.

Nos têtes se tournent vers elle, mes sourcils sont froncés.

« Dégonflé ?

\- Je te parie qu'il a passé la journée avec Zeke et en connaissant mon mari, il a dû le convaincre de t'appeler pour te parler. Mais il a paniqué et t'a parlé de ce barbecue, chose qu'il aurait pu faire lundi matin.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables tout les deux, soupire Christina. Tobias et toi, vous vous comportez comme deux adolescents. Grandis un peu et va chercher ton homme. »

Marlène, Shauna et moi explosons de rire au discours de Christina. Je sais qu'elle a raison et que cette situation ne peut pas continuer, tout doit être mis au clair.

Toute la semaine, j'ai essayé de parler à Tobias au travail mais il avait l'air de m'éviter. Comme je l'ai dit, j'aimerais éviter de lui parler ici mais le fait qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole me donne un coup au moral.

Samedi arrive enfin et je suis nerveuse, je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer. Lauren m'a assuré que Marcus organise ce barbecue tous les ans et qu'une simple robe fera l'affaire. Elle m'a conseillé de mettre mon maillot de bain en dessous car il y a un risque de se faire jeter dans la piscine. Je choisis alors une robe jaune pale et un bikini noir. La température à l'ombre est proche des 35 °C donc je place mes cheveux en un haut chignon pour dégager mon cou. Je mets des chaussures et attrape mon sac. Je suis tellement nerveuse en pensant que je vais voir Tobias et que nous pourrons discuter. Lauren devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, étant donné que je ne sais pas où habite Marcus elle a proposé de venir me chercher.

Mon portable vibre et un message s'affiche : elle est là.

Je ferme la porte de la maison à clé et m'avance vers la voiture. Elle m'assure que ma tenue est parfaite et attend que je sois attachée pour démarrer. Nous nous dirigeons vers les quartiers riches de Chicago et je la regarde comme si elle s'était trompée d'endroit.

« Lauren ? Tu es sûre qu'on va au bon endroit ?

\- Bien sûr, j'y suis déjà allée plusieurs fois. »

Je ne dis rien et observe les maisons autour de nous. Elles sont magnifiques et imposantes. Je ne sais pas où regarder, j'en ai plein les yeux. De loin, je vois une maison devant laquelle plusieurs voitures sont garées, dont celle de Zeke. Je pose alors mes yeux sur la maison, ou plutôt le château, qui se tient devant moi. Elle est faite en pierres, de nombreuses fenêtres sont visibles. Il faut dire que parmi les autres maisons autour, celle-ci est plus petite mais elle est encore énorme. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je fixais l'habitation quand Lauren ouvre ma portière. Je retire ma ceinture et sors sans quitter la maison des yeux.

« Attends de voir l'intérieur.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller, je ne suis pas assez bien habillée pour être ici.

\- Tu es très bien comme tu es. Regarde, je suis comme toi. »

En effet, elle portait une simple robe portefeuille bleue et des chaussures compensées.

Je souris et elle m'emmène vers la porte sur le côté pour aller directement dans le jardin. Encore une fois, je suis bouche bée par ce qui se tient devant moi. Le jardin est énorme, mais ce qui me frappe, c'est l'abondance de fleurs. Il y a une terrasse où se trouvent les tables et les chaises et un peu plus loin un énorme barbecue – c'est ce qu'il faut pour nourrir toutes les personnes présentes. Tout ça se trouve en face de moi, et alors que sur la gauche se trouve la maison, sur ma droite se trouve le 'vrai jardin'. Il y a un chemin qui mène vers une sorte de lieu secret caché par des buissons. Le chemin se trouve sous une tonnelle de roses rouges. Il y a un potager pas loin qui a l'air bien garni. Tout le jardin est décoré de massifs de fleurs. Lauren attrape ma main et me tire de ma transe en m'emmenant vers le barbecue. Nous sommes accueillies par Evelyn qui nous sourit.

« Lauren ! Tris ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez pu venir.

\- Merci de nous avoir invitées, dis-je pour nous deux.

\- Marcus et Tobias ont insisté. », sourit-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, Lauren me donne un léger coup de coude en haussant les sourcils. Je le lui rends en la fusillant du regard. Nous saluons Marcus qui nous propose une boisson. Nous acceptons toutes les deux un verre de crémant. Je vois Shauna qui discute avec Evelyn et je m'approche pour saluer mon amie.

« Salut Tris !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais aussi ? Souris-je en la bousculant légèrement.

\- Je ne le savais pas encore quand tu nous l'as dit. Zeke me l'a dit quand je suis rentrée.

\- En parlant de lui, où est-il ?

\- Il est parti avec Hana dans le jardin en emmenant les enfants, explique-t-elle en pointant l'endroit caché par les hauts buissons.

\- Tobias est parti avec eux, affirme Evelyn.

\- Oh. »

Si sa mère s'y met aussi, ça va être très gênant. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est Shauna qui reprend la parole.

« Excuse-nous un instant, Evelyn.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Shauna me tire par le bras vers un hibiscus blanc en fleurs.

« Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Non, il m'a évitée toute la semaine.

\- Quel idiot ! Je suis certaine qu'il sera différent aujourd'hui.

\- Shauna... pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez tellement à ça ? Toi, Marlène, Christina. »

Elle sourit faiblement et caresse ma joue.

« Parce que tu es comme une petite sœur pour nous et ces deux dernières années, on t'a vue triste. Éteinte. On veut retrouver la Tris qui a ce feu dans son regard. »

Je la serre fermement contre moi pour empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci. J'irai lui parler.

\- Parler à qui ? »

Je me retourne rapidement. Ce n'est que Zeke.

« Au cousin de Tobias, Tris a eu le coup de foudre. », répond Shauna en essayant de cacher notre conversation.

Les yeux de Zeke s'agrandissent et il me regarde pendant quelques secondes. Je baisse la tête en rougissant. Je ne savais même pas que Tobias avait un cousin. Zeke s'en va pour nous laisser à notre conversation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ?

\- Je plaisantais, ça lui apprendra à mettre son nez partout.

\- Shauna, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il a compris que tu plaisantais, ajouté-je en voyant Zeke qui parle à Tobias.

\- Oh non ! Je suis désolée, Tris.

\- C'est pas grave... Tobias a un cousin ?

\- Oui et deux cousines. Ce sont les enfants de la sœur à Evelyn. Une de ses cousine ne vient pas aujourd'hui parce que sa fille de un an et demi est malade. Mais j'ai vu son autre cousine il y a vingt minutes... »

Elle se tourne puis me pointe du doigt une femme qui discute avec Marcus près du barbecue. C'est une belle femme presque aussi grande que Marcus. Elle a des longs cheveux blonds et des mèches brunes. Elle porte des lunettes de soleil en riant à ce que son oncle lui dit.

« Elle s'appelle Jane et son cousin s'appelle Tom. D'ailleurs, il avance vers Tobias. »

Je me tourne pour voir un homme qui est comme Tobias, grand et musclé. Mais les ressemblances s'arrêtent là. Tom a les cheveux blonds et bouclés. Sa peau est plus claire que celle de Tobias. Je ne vois pas très bien de loin mais je peux déjà dire que même si Tom est un bel homme, il ne peut pas rivaliser avec Tobias. Ils discutent un petit moment, cependant je vois que Tobias observe son cousin comme s'il le jugeait. Zeke éclate de rire puis en tournant la tête, appelle Shauna avec un signe de la main.

« Chérie, tu peux venir une minute ? »

Elle sourit et prend ma main en avançant vers les trois hommes. Je commence à paniquer quand je me rends compte que je vais devoir leur parler.

« Shauna, lâche-moi. Non ! Arrête ! »

Elle ne me lâche pas et rapidement, nous sommes à côté d'eux. J'avais raison, Tom ne fait pas le poids face à son cousin.

« Tom, je te présente une amie et une collègue de Tobias, Tris. Tris, Tom est le cousin de Tobias. Mais tu le sais déjà. »

Il cligne de l'œil, signe qu'il me taquine. Il sait que Shauna plaisantait mais il a l'air de s'amuser avec Tobias.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, dis-je.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. »

Je rougis quand il prend ma main et l'embrasse. Tobias se redresse tout de suite.

« Je vais voir si mes parents ont besoin d'aide. »

Il s'éloigne tout de suite sans se retourner et une sensation désagréable grandit dans mon ventre. Tom regarde son cousin partir en secouant la tête.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir sortir avec lui ? C'est un jaloux maladif, commente-il.

\- Qu...

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, ça crève les yeux qu'il te plaît. Je voulais le rendre un peu jaloux mais je ne savais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, encourage Zeke.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Tu ne le ferras pas sinon.

-Ok... »

Je commence à marcher vers la porte-fenêtre ouverte qui donne sur une énorme cuisine très bien équipée. Mon regard se pose sur tous les plats sur les plans de travail. Quelques gâteaux sont sous cloches pour éviter que les mouches n'approchent. Tobias entre dans la cuisine avec une boîte pleine de bouteilles de vin dans les mains.

« Tris ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu voulais rester avec Tom.

\- Il est gentil mais j'aimerais te parler.

\- Hum... plus tard ? Je suis un peu occupé maintenant, dit-il en désignant les bouteilles dans ses mains.

\- D'accord... est-ce que tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Bien sûr, est-ce que tu peux prendre la deuxième boîte dans le frigo ? »

Je cherche la fameuse boîte, ferme la porte du frigo et me retourne, ravie de voir qu'il m'a attendue. On sort, nous avançons vers le frigo à l'extérieur et posons les boîtes à l'intérieur. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il faut faire maintenant mais sa mère apparaît, dans tous ses états.

« Tobias ! Comment oses-tu la faire travailler ? Elle est une invitée !

\- Maman...

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui ai insisté. Vous avez déjà tellement fait aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part mais on s'occupe de tout, ne t'en fais pas.

\- D'accord. On parlera plus tard dans ce cas. »

Je retourne chez Shauna, Zeke et Tom qui sont désormais accompagnés de Jane. Elle est perchée sur le dos de son frère. Elle sourit en me voyant.

« Ah, tu dois être la fameuse Tris. Mon cousin a bon goût.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Il était avec Nita quand même, réplique Tom.

\- Une erreur de jeunesse et tu sais qu'il avait des soucis alors ferme-là. »

On regarde Jane et Tom se crêper le chignon. Je souris alors qu'elle ébouriffe les cheveux de Tom. En retour, il la lâche tout de suite pour se recoiffer. Elle le bouscule quand elle est stable sur ses jambes, il la pousse en retour et ça continue jusqu'à ce que ça finisse lorsqu'il la chatouille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Evelyn nous annonce que les grillades sont prêtes. Je suis assise à côté de Shauna qui est à ma droite et en face de Tom, mais à côté de moi se trouve une place vide. Je sens que c'est celle de Tobias mais je ne suis pas certaine car il y a aussi une place de vide à côté de Tom. J'avais raison, Tobias s'assied à côté de moi après avoir posé un plat de viandes sur la table. Sur la gauche de la table se trouvent les parents de Tobias avec d'autres personnes du même âge. Nous sommes au centre de la table. Sur la droite, il y a des enfants. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont mais ils ont l'air de bien rire ensemble. Marcus se lève avec son verre de vin.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis content de voir que cette année encore vous avez tous répondu présent à notre invitation. Nous sommes heureux de voir des nouveaux visages que ce soit parmi les enfants ou les adultes. J'espère que nous allons passer un bon moment tous ensemble et je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous ! »

On lève nos verres à notre tour avant d'attaquer. Le repas avance progressivement, entrecoupé par des rires. Les assiettes sont rapidement vides et les ventres pleins. On reste assis à discuter. J'entends le rire de Tobias sur ma gauche mais il se stoppe immédiatement. Je tourne ma tête vers lui mais il a le regard posé sur le jardin, sur l'entrée du jardin. Je suis son regard et tombe sur Nita.

Son short n'est même plus un short tellement il est court, son débardeur cache sa poitrine mais laisse apparaître son ventre parfait. Elle porte des lunettes de soleil qui, je dois l'avouer, lui vont très bien. Elle a de la chance car juste à ce moment, une brise souffle dans ses cheveux. Et encore une fois, je dois avouer que je suis jalouse.

Les conversations s'arrêtent quand tout le monde remarque qui est arrivé. Evelyn envoie un regard glacial à Nita puis à son fils. Tobias se lève et s'avance vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle avance et passe à côté de Tobias en posant sa main sur son torse.

« Je dois avouer, Marcus, je suis déçue de voir que tu ne m'as pas invitée cette année. Et toi Evelyn, tu es magnifique... pour ton âge. »

Marcus se lève à son tour mais Tobias réagit tout de suite.

« Nita, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Va-t'en ! »

Elle regarde la table et ses yeux se posent sur moi. Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, je vois que n'importe qui peut venir. Tu sais Blondinette, pour avoir des privilèges dans ce cabinet, il ne faut pas se taper le fils. C'est encore le père qui tient les rênes. Ou peut-être que tu te fais les deux. »

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Mais une boule de rage circule dans mes veines. La glace fond progressivement face à ce feu.

Tobias est le premier à réagir et la sort de force du jardin. Il lui dit quelque chose avant de fermer le loquet sur la porte.

Il y a un lourd silence et je sens les regards sur moi. Des larmes de colère sont dans mes yeux, Shauna doit les confondre avec des larmes de douleur. Tobias apparaît derrière moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je pousse sa main violemment, un signal pour Lauren et Shauna qui réagissent dans la seconde.

« Viens Tris, on va faire un tour ! »

Elles m'emmènent toutes les deux vers le jardin, à l'abri des regards pour me laisser me calmer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner avec ce chapitre ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 15:**

 **Tobias POV**

Shauna et Lauren accompagnent Tris dans le fond du jardin. Je la regarde s'éloigner alors que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, la suivre et la prendre dans mes bras.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Nita ait pu dire de telles choses. Je savais qu'elle pouvait aller loin dans le domaine de la bêtise mais je ne me serais jamais douté qu'elle puisse atteindre un niveau aussi bas. J'étais déjà à deux doigts de l'étrangler quand elle a insulté mes parents, alors quand elle s'est tournée vers Tris, j'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher la langue pour qu'elle arrête de parler. Je ne l'aurais bien sûr pas fait en vrai mais le visuel est assez plaisant dans mon esprit.

Je retourne vers la table qui est silencieuse. Je me place derrière la chaise de ma mère.

« Je suis désolé pour ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse venir. Je suis désolé maman. »

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et elle caresse mes cheveux.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi... Comment va Tris ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle doit sûrement être en train de se calmer.

\- La pauvre, elle doit être en larmes. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tris en train de pleurer ? Je ne pense pas non. Elle pourrait être en train de se défouler sur un rosier, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

« Connaissant Tris, elle doit surtout être en colère.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller t'assurer qu'elle va bien ? Je me sentirais mieux.

\- Elle est avec Lauren et Shauna, je suis certain qu'elle va bien.

\- S'il te plaît ! Insiste-elle.

\- Ok. »

Je m'approche du chemin qu'elles ont emprunté il y a quelques minutes. J'aime beaucoup le petit jardin que ma mère a fait derrière ces buissons. Il faut marcher pendant presque une minute avant d'arriver à un banc. Les buissons forment un labyrinthe autour du banc. J'adorais jouer ici quand j'étais petit, ma mère l'avait créé lorsque j'avais 8 ou 9 ans. Désormais, j'aime beaucoup y aller juste pour être au calme et me détendre. J'avance tout doucement et arrivé au centre, je tends l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'elles disent et ainsi m'assurer que je ne les interromps pas.

« Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Tu me rends malade à marcher comme ça.

\- Soit je reste comme ça, soit je m'assieds mais alors je dois frapper quelque chose. C'est toi qui vois, Shauna.

\- J'ai rien dit...

\- J'arrive pas à croire que cette peste puisse dire des choses comme ça, commente Lauren. Qu'elle puisse dire que tu es une fille facile alors qu'elle est cent fois pire.

\- Pire que moi ?

\- Non. Cent fois pire qu'une fille facile. »

Je jette un coup d'œil pour voir Tris qui sourit aux deux autres femmes.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Demande Shauna.

\- Ça va...

\- Tu veux y retourner ?

\- Attends encore une minute, c'est magnifique ici. »

Je sors de ma cachette et m'approche des trois femmes. Lauren est la première à me voir et sourit.

« Salut. »

Les deux autres tournent la tête vers moi et sourient à leur tour. Shauna se lève en tirant Lauren par le bras..

« On vous laisse tous les deux. »

Lauren part en première mais Shauna me stoppe quand elle passe à côté de moi.

« Tu la blesses encore une fois avec tes mots et je te fais manger ta langue, c'est clair ? Murmure-t-elle.

\- Je ne fais pas deux fois la même erreur. »

Elle s'éloigne à son tour, dès qu'elles ont disparu je m'approche de Tris.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? », demandé-je en montrant le banc.

Elle sourit en s'écartant pour me laisser de la place. Je m'assieds puis comme toujours dès que je suis ici, je me détends contre le dossier et passe mes bras derrière ce dernier. Tris sourit et s'adosse à son tour. Le silence entre nous est confortable et j'en savoure chaque instant.

Je profite de chaque seconde pour observer le magnifique jardin de ma mère. Mais malgré cette magnifique vue devant moi, elle reste dans l'ombre de la femme assise à côté de moi. La beauté de ce jardin est fade comparée à Tris. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas la fixer mais je pourrais la regarder à m'en dessécher les yeux. Surtout maintenant. Ses yeux pétillent lorsqu'elle regarde autour d'elle et ses joues sont légèrement rosées. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'alcool ou de la chaleur mais c'est un détail qui rend son visage plus lumineux.

Je regarde ailleurs pour ne pas qu'elle me surprenne en train de la fixer. Je me concentre alors sur un massif de roses blanches en face de nous.

« Ta mère a vraiment fait un bon travail ici, le jardin est splendide.

\- Elle a toujours aimé le jardinage. Elle a essayé de m'y initier mais je n'ai pas la main verte. Chaque fleur que j'essayais de faire pousser mourrait au bout de deux jours, alors je me contentais de la regarder faire. Elle passe ses journées à s'occuper du jardin.

\- Elle ne travaille pas ?

\- Elle travaillait mais elle a arrêté il y a quatre ans. Elle a quelques ennuis de santé et a été obligée de s'arrêter.

\- Est-ce que je peux demander ce qu'elle avait ?

\- Tu connais le syndrome de Guillain-Barré ?

\- Non.

\- C'est une maladie rare. Lorsque tu as la grippe, tu produis des anti-corps mais dans le cas de ma mère, son corps en a produit trop. Les anti-corps ont alors commencé à ronger les protections des nerfs puis les nerfs. Elle a eu de la chance car la maladie a été détectée très tôt. Elle a passé des mois à l'hôpital et en cure pour réapprendre à marcher, à parler correctement, à refaire tous ces gestes de la vie quotidienne. Elle a encore quelques soucis avec sa mémoire et à porter des objets lourds, mais elle va beaucoup mieux.

\- Oh mon dieu... Est-ce que c'est une maladie mortelle ?

\- Si elle est non-traitée ou découverte trop tard, ouis. »

Elle ne dit plus rien et continue de regarder les fleurs autour d'elle. Je me gifle mentalement pour avoir parlé d'un sujet aussi sérieux. Après quelques minutes de silence, j'attrape un arum blanc qui est à porté de main et le cueille. Je le lui tends en me tournant vers elle.

« Je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance. »

Elle le prend de mes mains et je jurerais qu'elle fait exprès de toucher ma main. J'ai envie de lui prendre la main comme la dernière fois mais étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne prendrai pas le même risque.

Elle fixe la fleur un moment. J'attends qu'elle prenne la parole pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat encore une fois. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et je suis vraiment nerveux. Quand elle lève son regard, je vois un feu nouveau qui brille dans ses yeux. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon cerveau fait un blocage et je me tends. Elle le remarque et s'éloigne tout de suite.

« Excuse-moi... je... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase parce que j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et recollé nos lèvres. Elle fond dans mes bras, un soupire lui échappe. Une de mes mains attrape sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi, sa main qui ne tient pas la fleur se pose sur mon cou.

On s'écarte pour respirer. Une quantité indénombrable de questions tourne dans ma tête mais il n'y en a qu'une qui passe mes lèvres.

« Et Tom ? »

Elle sourit et rit doucement.

« Il serait mieux avec Lauren, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je ne réponds pas mais l'embrasse encore une fois. Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Je compte bien profiter de chaque instant. Elle s'écarte encore une fois en plaçant son front contre le mien.

« On devrait y retourner ou ils vont venir nous chercher.

\- Si tu veux... »

Je me lève et tends ma main pour qu'elle l'attrape. Non seulement elle laisse sa main dans la mienne mais elle entremêle nos doigts ensemble. On commence à marcher lentement vers la sortie. Je l'arrête avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin en la serrant contre moi.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu crois que tu es un mon rebond. Je suis tout à fait sérieux quand je te dis que je veux être avec toi. Je compte bien te garder le plus longtemps possible. »

Elle enroule ses bras autour de moi en plaçant sa tête sur mon cœur.

« Moi aussi. »

J'embrasse son front et nous repartons main dans la main vers la terrasse. Nous les entendons rire avant de les voir. L'interruption causée par Nita est déjà oubliée.

Je vois des têtes se tourner quand nous arrivons et des sourires se dessinent sur les visages à la vue de nos mains emmêlées. J'accompagne Tris jusqu'à la table mais nous n'arrivons pas jusqu'à nos places, nous sommes arrêtés par ma mère qui prend Tris dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Vous ne pouviez rien faire, Evelyn. Je vais bien maintenant, je suis désolée d'avoir perdue mon calme.

\- Ne t'excuses pas. Allez vous asseoir maintenant et profitez de la journée. »

Nous avançons vers la table mais tout le monde se lève lorsque nous approchons notre groupe d'amis, ils sont déjà tous en train de se lever. Je remarque que Uriah et Lynn sont venus. Je sais qu'ils devaient nous rejoindre plus tard et que Marlène ne viendra pas car elle travaille.

« Vous venez avec nous ? On va faire un volley ! Annonce Zeke.

\- J'arrive. »

 **Tris POV :**

Tobias me regarde pour savoir si je me joins à eux.

« En fait, je dois dire quelque chose à Tris, on vous rejoint plus tard. », répond Shauna.

Shauna me tire vers elle et Lauren place son bras autour de mes épaules alors que les trois hommes et Lynn s'éloignent. On s'assied sur l'herbe près du terrain de volley en sable. Nous sommes à l'ombre d'un arbre mais nous avons une bonne vue sur le jeu devant nous. Lauren et Shauna ne perdent pas une seconde avant de me submerger sous les questions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- C'est officiel ?

\- Wow... stop ! Stop ! On dirait des collégiennes.

\- Oh allez Tris, dis-le nous !

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... On a juste discuter et c'est arrivé.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a embrassée comme ça ?

\- Non. Après votre départ, on a parlé, il y avait un blanc, il m'a offert cette fleur puis je l'ai embrassé. »

Je souris en regardant la fleur dans mes mains. Mon esprit est encore sur un petit nuage de bien-être et de joie. Je regarde à nouveau le jeu de volley, Tobias et Uriah contre Zeke et Lynn.

« Et alors, c'est officiel ? S'intéresse Shauna.

\- Oui. »

Elles sont tout excitées et je croule sous les questions. Je réponds une question après l'autre du mieux que je peux.

« Tu penses qu'il assumera devant ses amis ? Demandé-je alors que l'idée vient de me traverser l'esprit.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Vous êtes arrivés main dans la main et le connaissant, il.. »

Shauna s'arrête de parler. Je la regarde mais elle a l'air perdu dans un autre monde. Ses yeux pétillent mais un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres. Je suis son regard et tombe sur les trois hommes torse nu. Je sais qu'elle doit être en train de dévorer son mari du regard alors que je suis sous le choc. Je savais que Tobias avait un corps musclé mais pas à ce point-là. Je sens ma mâchoire se détendre et ma bouche s'entrouvrir. Je crois avoir perdu toute capacité de parler. Lauren place ses doigts sous mon menton et referme ma bouche.

Elle me sourit puis se lève.

« Venez, on va jouer avec eux avant que vous ne vous mettiez à baver. »

Elle m'aide à me lever mais Shauna se lève seule.

« Allez y toutes les deux, je vais aller voir si les jumeaux vont bien. »

Lauren lie son bras au mien pour m'empêcher de partir. Je ne sais pas trop comment il réagira devant ses amis et j'appréhende vraiment le moment. On avance vers le groupe juste au moment où la balle tombe au sol à côté de Tobias.

« Merde Tobias, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », se plaint Uriah.

Zeke et Lynn se tape dans la main et Zeke fait une petite danse de la victoire.

« 12-4 », annonce-t-il fièrement.

Lynn le frappe derrière la tête en essuyant son front avec le dos de son autre main.

« Mais t'es débile, on est en train de perdre ! »

Lauren et moi sommes à côté de la balle, elle se penche pour la ramasser et la lance à Uriah.

« Est-ce qu'on peut jouer avec vous ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répond Tobias en souriant.

\- On prend Tris ! », intervient Uriah.

Personne n'objecte alors on se met en place après avoir retirés nos chaussures. Nous formons une stratégie où Tobias est devant le filet alors que je suis en arrière avec Uriah. On décide de recommencer depuis le début mais grâce à Tobias qui est très doué près du filet et aux services d'Uriah , nous finissons par gagner 21 à 15.

Nous sommes couverts de sueur malgré le fait que nous avons retiré nos vêtements pour jouer en maillot de bain. On retourne vers la table pour aller boire quelque chose et être à l'ombre. Je discute avec Uriah sur le trajet.

« Et tu as vu le super service que j'ai fait ! C'est grâce à moi qu'on a gagné. »

Je ris face à son ego surdimensionné. Je me tends quand une main se glisse autour de ma taille et en profite pour retirer le sable qui colle à ma peau. Je gigote dans les bras de Tobias car il me chatouille les côtes.

« Si Tris n'avait pas sauter au sol pour récupérer ces balles, on n'aurait pas gagner, remarque Tobias.

\- C'est surtout grâce à toi, tu bloquais tout. »

Il me tourne dans ses bras et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous arrêtons de marcher, Zeke passe à côté de nous en souriant. Tobias à l'air d'attendre que nous soyons seuls mais je vois que sa famille et nos amis peuvent nous voir depuis la terrasse.

Tobias penche sa tête pour m'embrasser mais je tourne la tête pour qu'il ne touche que ma joue. Je prends ses poignets qui sont dans mon dos et enlève ses bras qui me serrent contre lui. Il fronce ses sourcils et son sourire tombe.

« Il y a un problème ?

\- Ta famille va nous voir. Je ne veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise. »

Il sourit à nouveau et rit même un peu. Il replace ses bras autour de moi.

« Ils peuvent nous voir, je m'en fiche. Sauf si ça te dérange ? »

Comme seule réponse, je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et place la main qui ne tient pas mes vêtements sur son biceps et l'embrasse. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne envoie un courant électrique dans tout mon corps et j'ai encore plus chaud qu'avant. On se sépare quand on entend des sifflements qui proviennent sûrement de Zeke et Uriah. Nous sourions alors que nous reprenons notre souffle, son front contre le mien.

« Allez viens. »

Nous retournons vers la table et nous asseyons à nos places. Evelyn nous donne à chacun une petite bouteille d'eau que nous finissons en un rien de temps. Je ferme les yeux en m'adossant dans ma chaise pour me détendre et essayer de faire baisser la température de mon corps. Je me fais de l'air comme je peux avec mes mains. J'entends un cri strident qui me fait sursauter. J'ouvre les yeux à temps pour voir Zeke qui emmène Shauna vers la piscine en criant. Elle s'accroche à lui puis il la jette dans l'eau. Elle refait surface en haletant mais n'a pas l'air de vouloir ressortir. Zeke fait une bombe à côté d'elle. Ensuite, nous les voyons tous en train de se 'disputer'. Ils finissent par s'éclabousser en riant. Je tourne ma tête vers Tobias mais son expression ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Non ! »

Il sourit mais avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper, je pars en courant. Je sais que je ne le distancerai pas longtemps car il a des jambes plus longues que les miennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens ses mains sur moi et il m'attrape. Il me porte et commence à courir vers la piscine.

« Lâche-moi Tobias ! Non ! »

Je ne dois pas le convaincre car mes cris sont mêlés à mon rire. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me jette à l'eau alors je m'accroche fermement à son cou. Il doit le sentir car il saute dans l'eau avec moi. Nous entrons en contact avec l'eau, mon corps sent la différence de température et ça fait un bien fou.

Tobias nous ramène à la surface. Une de mes mains lâche son cou pour retirer les cheveux qui sont dans mon visage. Il rit et je sens son torse qui tape contre mes côtes. L'eau arrive au niveau de ses épaules donc ça ne doit vraiment pas être dur de me porter.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me jeter pour que j'entre dans une piscine.

\- Je suis au courant mais maintenant que je peux, je fais tout ce que je peux pour te garder dans mes bras. »

Je l'embrasse doucement mais nous sommes encore une fois interrompus. Nous sommes éclaboussés par les autres.

« Vous avez finis oui, il y a des enfants ici. »

Je tourne la tête pour voir que Shauna a sa fille dans les bras et Hana est à côté d'elle avec Lucas. Ils ont un chapeau pour protéger leurs petites têtes du soleil. Manon tape ses mains sur l'eau et s'éclabousse un petit peu en riant. Tout à coup, je suis lâchée dans l'eau. Je refais surface mais je dois rester sur la pointe des pieds pour encore avoir la tête hors de l'eau. Tobias est déjà à la poursuite de son meilleur ami. Shauna m'accompagne vers la partie de l'eau qui est moins profonde. On décide même de s'asseoir sur les escaliers pour poser les enfants sur nos genoux. Hana m'a donnée Lucas lorsqu'Evelyn est entrée dans la piscine. On voyait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer seule. Elles se sont assises avec nous, tout comme Lauren.

Le reste de la famille est encore à table et honnêtement, je ne sais pas s'ils viendront. En attendant, on voit Marcus qui approche aussi de la piscine. On s'attend à ce qu'il passe par l'escalier mais il faut croire que les hommes restent des petits garçons à vie car il saute près des autres hommes en essayant de faire le plus d'éclaboussures possibles. Les jumeaux rient quand les vagues arrivent chez nous.

Nous ne voyons que Marcus, Tom et Uriah dans l'eau. Je fronce les sourcils. Soudainement, Tobias et Zeke émergent. Zeke essaie de s'enfuir mais Tobias le tacle à nouveau et ils disparaissent encore sous l'eau. Toutes les femmes rient. Jane arrive à son tour et s'assied sur le rebord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. En étant entourée de toutes ces personnes dont deux de la famille de Tobias, je m'attends à un interrogatoire. Je ne suis pas surprise quand c'est sa cousine qui commence.

« Alors Tris, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

\- Eh bien... »

Je donne Lucas à sa grand-mère.

« Allez, ne sois pas timide. Je suis vraiment contente qu'il trouve enfin quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le courage de faire le premier pas. », avoue Evelyn.

Je la regarde, plus qu'étonnée qu'elle aussi se mêle de la vie amoureuse de son fils.

« Tu ne sais pas le meilleur Evelyn, annonce Shauna. C'est Tris qui a fait le premier pas. Ton fils n'était même pas capable de l'embrasser. »

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains en grognant. Elle est obligée de lui dire ça ? Jane éclate de rire et s'allonge sur le sol derrière elle. Hana et Evelyn rient aussi mais de manière plus retenue. Jane se redresse mais continue de rire.

« Tobias ! »

Il relève la tête de sa petite bataille avec Zeke. Il lâche son meilleur ami qu'il tenait de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Il nage vers notre coin mais ne laisse que sa tête hors de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de très intéressant ! »

Je sens que je vire au rouge mais je n'ose pas retirer mon visage de mes mains.

« Du genre ?

\- Je ne savais pas que mon cousin était un trouillard. J'apprends que tu n'osais même pas embrasser Tris ! »

Là c'est sûr et certain, je dois être écarlate. Je n'entends plus rien sauf le bruit de l'eau et les voix de Zeke, Uriah et Marcus plus loin. Je sens des mains se refermer sur mes poignets et le retirer de mon visage. Mon regard se plonge dans le sien, sa main caresse ma joue et ses lèvres plongent sur les miennes. Sa deuxième main m'attire un peu plus vers lui puis se pose sur ma cuisse et pendant un moment, j'oublie que je suis dans la même piscine que sa mère, son père, sa cousine, son cousin et son meilleur ami. Il n'y a que lui pendant quelques secondes. Il s'écarte peu après et s'éloigne encore un peu pour faire face à sa cousine.

« Tu disais ? »

Son sourire en coin est à tomber et je me surprends à me mordiller la lèvre en le voyant. Bien sûr, je dois être la seule ici à le trouver irrésistible.

Il remarque que sa cousine admet sa défaite et sourit encore plus. Il m'offre un clin d'œil puis retourne vers les autres.

Je n'ose pas croiser le regard des autres, surtout celui d'Evelyn. Jane se lève et s'étire.

« Tu avais peur qu'il n'assume pas devant tout le monde ?... De rien ! »

Elle s'avance vers Tobias puis fait une bombe à côté de lui. Elle lui grimpe ensuite sur le dos et tripote ses cheveux, chose qu'il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Marcus rallume un feu pour faire le reste de grillades, nous sommes assis dans l'herbe. Beaucoup de personnes sont parties et il ne reste que Lauren, Lynn, Tom, Jane, Uriah, Marlène qui nous a rejoint, Zeke, Shauna, Tobias et moi. Les jumeaux dorment chez Hana ce soir, c'est pourquoi Shauna est tendue et garde son téléphone dans ses mains. Zeke remarque qu'elle le tient fermement et tente de le retirer de sa poigne.

« Détend toi chérie. Ma mère s'en sort très bien. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient avec Tobias.

\- Hey ! Ils étaient entiers quand je te les ai rendus non ? En plus, Manon a dit son premier mot !

\- C'est parce que je lui manquais trop et qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec toi. Je devais la sauver. »

Les deux se regardent droit dans les yeux mais des sourires menacent d'apparaître sur leurs visages. Shauna sourit et pose son téléphone sur le sol, sûrement rassurée. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Zeke et il enroule automatiquement son bras autour de sa taille.

Il fait encore chaud à l'extérieur mais à l'ombre, la température est juste parfaite. Le repas du soir n'était pas prévu mais Evelyn a insisté pour que nous restions.

Je suis assise en tailleur et Tobias est assis derrière moi, son bras autour de ma taille, son dos contre un arbre. Je laisse glisser mes ongles contre ses avant-bras, un geste qui a l'air de me calmer tout autant que lui.

Uriah est allongé avec sa tête sur les genoux de Marlène pendant qu'elle caresse ses cheveux. Il a l'air d'aimer car il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle a aussi l'air fatigué mais je me doute que c'est à cause de son travail.

Je les entends discuter d'une sortie qu'ils veulent tous faire ensemble mais je ne joins pas la conversation. À la place, je me détends dans les bras de Tobias et je le sens resserrer sa prise. Il glisse sa bouche à côté de mon oreille.

« Ça va ?

\- Mhm.

\- Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Un peu, mais je suis bien ici. »

Il embrasse ma tempe et caresse doucement mon ventre. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, il me regarde déjà. Une de ses mains monte jusqu'à ma joue. Même si nous sommes entourés de nos amis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser. C'est incroyable de se dire qu'il y a un peu moins de deux mois, on se détestait et maintenant, on agit comme deux adolescents. Incapables de se lâcher l'un l'autre.

Notre baiser est court mais pour une fois Zeke et Uriah ne disent rien.

Je pensais que le fait de me trouver dans les bras d'un homme pour la première fois en deux ans serait effrayant pour moi mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens sereine.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer ni combien de temps on restera ensemble mais pour l'instant, je profite du moment présent.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu car je sais que vous attendiez ça depuis le début ^^**

 **Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire ! J'ai encore quelques idées !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews sur cette histoire !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)**

 **CHAPITRE 16:**

 **Tris POV**

Depuis trois semaines, le son du réveil le lundi matin n'est pas insupportable, la lumière aveuglante du soleil ne me dérange pas plus que ça et la perspective de devoir aller travailler me fait même sourire. Je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse depuis des années.

J'avais peur que Tobias ne soit pas sincère lorsqu'il disait vouloir une relation sérieuse mais il m'a tout de suite prouvé le contraire le jour suivant le barbecue. Il est venu chez moi vers 10h30 et m'a emmenée à un plan d'eau. Nous avons passé une superbe journée ensemble à discuter, rigoler, s'amuser mais aussi à s'embrasser. Il profitait de chaque occasion pour le faire.

Vu la façon dont on se comportait, on aurait dit un couple ensemble depuis six mois déjà alors que ça ne faisait que deux jours. Certains penseront que nous allons vite à vouloir passer tout notre temps ensemble, et c'est probablement le cas, mais si nous voulons que ça marche entre nous, il faut bien que nous passions du temps ensemble tous les deux pour apprendre à nous connaître. Malheureusement, entre le travail et nos dossiers urgents, nous n'avons plus eut l'occasion de partir toute une journée ni d'avoir beaucoup de temps où nous sommes juste tous les deux. Nous étions ensemble au bureau mais c'est tout. Le soir, nous n'avions pas le temps et parfois pas l'envie de se voir, nous rêvions seulement de notre lit.

N'ayant pas vu Tobias ce week-end, je suis beaucoup plus rapide ce matin car j'ai dix minutes d'avance sur mon planning habituel. Je décide d'aller au travail plus tôt car je n'arriverai pas à attendre à la maison. J'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir.

Même le temps de trajet est écourté car j'ai marché plus vite que d'habitude. Je ris doucement en m'en rendant compte.

J'arrive au bureau et entre dans l'ascenseur. J'appuie sur le bouton de mon étage mais j'entends quelqu'un crier de retenir les portes. Je m'exécute sans réfléchir et je suis heureuse de le faire quand je réalise qu'il s'agit de Tobias. Il a l'air d'avoir couru car ses joues sont un peu rouges et son front brille un peu. Il resserre sa cravate et passe une main dans ses cheveux mais n'a toujours pas l'air de remarquer que je suis là. Les portes se ferment alors qu'Al court pour arriver à temps mais je ne bouge pas pour ouvrir l'ascenseur.

Les portes closes, je place ma main sur son avant-bras.

« Je vais me vexer si tu ne me dis même pas bonjour. »

Il tourne la tête au son de ma voix, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il m'embrasse doucement en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour ! Annonce-t-il.

\- Maintenant c'est le cas. »

Il profite du fait que nous soyons seuls pour me serrer contre lui. Je l'interdis de toucher à mes lèvres pour ne pas gâcher mon rouge à lèvre, d'ailleurs je regrette d'en avoir mis ce matin. Son cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme les autres car au lieu de garder ses lèvres pour lui, il trouve une victime. Mon cou.

« Tobias, on va nous voir. »

Il ne s'arrête pas et continue la douce torture. Nous sursautons quand les portes s'ouvrent. Je rougis des pieds à la tête, il me tire par la main pour avancer. Il m'accompagne à mon bureau et entre avec moi. Il s'assied sur ma chaise puis me place sur ses genoux. Je glisse une main dans ses mèches rebelles.

« Tu as couru ce matin ?

\- Ma voiture ne démarrait pas. Zeke est passé me chercher mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire le détour pour me déposer devant le bâtiment. Je ne voulais pas être en retard donc j'ai couru. À quelques secondes près, je t'aurais ratée.

\- On a eu de la chance.»

Il dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, exactement au moment où Lauren décide d'entrer sans toquer.

« Wow, je vais devoir apprendre à frapper moi.

\- On ne faisait rien, raisonne Tobias.

\- Ça commence toujours comme ça, je ne veux pas entrer lors d'un stade plus avancé. »

Tobias soupire en se levant, m'entraînant avec lui.

« J'y vais. Je passe te chercher à midi ? J'ai une surprise !

\- Je t'attendrai ici. »

Il m'embrasse encore une fois avant de partir. Lauren s'avance vers le bureau avec ses deux cafés et s'installe sur la chaise en face de moi.

« Tout à l'air de bien aller entre vous.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Tout va bien entre vous ?

\- Très bien, on ne s'est pas vu ce week-end donc j'avais hâte de le voir c'est tout.

\- Vous êtes tellement amoureux tous les deux que vous me donnez envie de vomir. »

Je lui donne un coup de pied pour sa pique. Elle ne fait que rire de plus bel.

À midi pile, Tobias entre dans la pièce après avoir toqué deux fois.

« On y va ? »

Je souris et prends mon sac. Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille quand je suis près de lui.

« C'est quoi la surprise ?

\- Si je te le dis, ce n'est plus une surprise. »

On passe devant le bureau de Marcus où la porte est ouverte. Il est en train de rassembler ses affaires. Soudainement, Tobias s'arrête et moi avec.

« Mes parents t'ont invitée pour le repas, explique-t-il.

\- Déjà ? »

Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille, sa voix me donne la chair de poule.

« Ça fait trois semaines déjà et ils t'adorent. »

Je mordille ma lèvre en souriant. Il ne doit pas se douter que ses mots me rassurent énormément. Marcus sort de son bureau avec sa veste en main.

« Bonjour Tris.

\- Bonjour. »

Il me surprend en me faisant la bise, ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

« Comment allez-vous tous les deux.

\- On va bien. Très heureux, répond Tobias.

\- C'est bien...très bien. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers le parking souterrain et comme Tobias n'a pas sa voiture, nous devons rouler avec son père. Tobias et moi sommes à l'arrière. La tension grandit en moi, je suis de plus en plus nerveuse. Tobias le remarque et pose sa main sur ma cuisse pour me calmer. Je place ma main sur la sienne pour me détendre.

« Tout va bien se passer, chuchote-t-il.

\- J'espère. »

On arrive chez ses parents et je suis très tendue. On avance vers la porte d'entrée. Marcus ouvre la porte puis appelle Evelyn pour lui dire que nous sommes là.

Elle apparaît quelques secondes plus tard et je remarque que son pas est hésitant et qu'elle boîte un tout petit peu. Elle s'avance vers moi en premier et me prend dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Tris. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Tu es magnifique !

-Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle sourit puis se tourne vers son fils et l'enlace aussi.

« Venez, venez ! Le repas est prêt. »

Marcus accompagne Evelyn mais je reste dans l'entrée à regarder autour de moi. J'ai déjà vu la cuisine mais je n'ai pas vu le reste de la maison. Sur la droite de la porte d'entrée, il y a un magnifique escalier qui doit sûrement mener à d'autres pièces superbes à l'étage. En avançant dans le hall, je vois une porte sur ma gauche qui laisse entrevoir le salon. Je peux seulement voir un canapé mais aussi l'énorme baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin. Tobias me tire par la main vers ce qui doit être la salle à manger et encore une fois, je suis bouche bée. Il y a une grande table en verre dressée pour le repas. Il y a des tableaux aux murs mais ce qui attire mon regard est la photographie de Tobias alors qu'il devait avoir 15-16 ans. Le lustre ressemble à une méduse et je suis comme hypnotisée par les légères ondulations du cristal.

Tobias m'invite à m'asseoir.

« Non, je vais aider ta mère. Je ne veux pas qu'elle en fasse trop.

\- Assieds-toi. Mon père et moi, nous nous occupons de tout. »

Il embrasse ma tête puis je m'assieds. Je suis assise en face d'Evelyn qui pétille de bonheur.

« Je suis ravie de te voir Tris. Comment se fait-il que nous ne nous soyons pas vu depuis le barbecue ?

\- Je suis désolée. Nous avions beaucoup de travail.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends aussi que vous vouliez passer du temps ensemble. »

Je baisse la tête en mordillant ma lèvre. Malgré ma gêne, elle ne s'arrête pas.

« Comment ça se passe entre vous ?

\- Tout est parfait. »

Elle sourit encore plus à ça. J'aime beaucoup Evelyn mais je dois avouer qu'elle me rend mal à l'aiseà me parler de notre relation. Dépêche-toi Tobias !... Mais il n'arrive pas.

« Parle-moi un peu de toi !

\- Eh bien... j'ai 24 ans, j'ai un frère, mes parents habitent en dehors de Chicago mais ils sont en voyage humanitaire depuis plus d'un mois.

\- Quels sont tes passe-temps ?

\- J'aime beaucoup lire et l'art.

\- L'art ? S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Oui. Je rêve de voyager au Louvre à Paris pour voir les œuvres des grands peintres.

\- Ah oui ? Quel peintre préfères-tu ?

\- Monet. Le travail sur chacune de ses œuvres est époustouflant. »

Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais les deux hommes font leurs apparitions. Ils déposent les plats sur la table. L'odeur me fait saliver alors que je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit.

« Côtes d'agneau aux pommes de terre soufflées. »

Je mordille ma lèvre, ça à l'air délicieux. Je lève la tête vers Evelyn qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

« Tu manges bien de la viande, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu puisses être végétarienne.

\- Non, non. Je mange de tout.

\- Donne-moi ton assiette s'il te plaît. »

Je ne la fais pas répéter car je n'attends que de goûter ce plat. Tobias me sourit quand il voit le regard que je pose sur la nourriture puis rit quand je goûte enfin le plat. Mes papilles gustatives sont au paradis.

Je pose mes couverts sur la table, complètement repue. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me resservir une seconde fois mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. La main de Tobias retrouve la mienne au-dessus de la table, je crois voir Evelyn regarder nos mains de temps en temps. Elle sourit puis place ses mains sur la table.

« La dernière fois que je vous ai vus avant le barbecue, vous vous chamailliez comme deux enfants alors que maintenant, vous êtes inséparables. C'est vraiment étonnant !

\- Ce qui est étonnant c'est que Tris m'a laissé une chance. »

Il attire nos mains liées à sa bouche et embrasse la mienne tendrement. Je vois Marcus et Evelyn nous observer avec un sourire puis Evelyn commence à rassembler les assiettes. Je l'aide à les empiler puis prends la pile avant elle.

« Tu es invitée, Tris. Laisse-moi faire.

\- Au contraire, vous avez cuisiné. C'est normal que je vous aide à nettoyer. »

J'emporte les assiettes dans la cuisine et les pose dans l'évier. Je les rince les unes après les autres puis les place dans le lave-vaisselle. Tobias entre dans la cuisine avec les casseroles vides. Il les pose sur le plan de travail puis se place derrière moi.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, dit-il à mon oreille.

\- Si. Je veux aider ta mère comme je peux. Je ne veux pas que tes parents pensent que je profite de leur gentillesse.

\- Ils ne pensent pas ça. Elle vient juste de me dire que je dois tout faire pour te garder pour toujours. »

Je me sèche les mains puis me tourne dans ses bras. Je place mes mains autour de son cou.

« Et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

\- Je pense que t'enfermer dans une tour serait la solution. »

Je me dresse sur mes orteils pour l'embrasser. Je n'empêche pas mon sourire car je me sens protégée avec lui.

Je brise notre baiser quelques secondes plus tard car je ne veux pas être surprise pas ses parents. Il caresse doucement mes côtés en m'empêchant de bouger.

« Tes parents nous attendent.

\- Je sais mais j'ai le droit de passer un peu de temps avec toi. On ne s'est pas vu ce week-end.

\- À qui la faute ? C'est toi qui n'était pas là.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça. J'avais du travail et Tom s'est invité samedi soir. Si j'avais eut une seconde pour te voir, je l'aurais fait.

\- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

J'embrasse sa joue puis prends le gâteau qu'Evelyn a préparé. Tobias prend les assiettes et les tasses pour la café. Nous surprenons Marcus et Evelyn qui ont l'air dans une grande conversation qui ressemble à une dispute. Je regarde Tobias pour savoir quoi faire mais il n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi faire non plus. Il décide de s'avancer, capturant l'attention d'Evelyn. Ils arrêtent tout de suite de parler et sourient. Étrange. Tobias dépose la vaisselle et retourne chercher le café.

Evelyn découpe le gâteau en silence. D'ailleurs, le reste du repas se passe en silence. Je n'ose pas parler, je me contente de manger le dessert.

Heureusement qu'à la fin du repas nous devons retourner au bureau car je ne pense pas pouvoir rester longtemps ici.

Au moment de partir, je remercie Evelyn pour le repas et son invitation.

« C'était un plaisir, Tris. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Tobias. »

Elle nous enlace tous les deux puis nous partons. De retour au bureau et seuls dans celui de Tobias, nous reparlons du comportement de ses parents. Il est à moitié assis sur son bureau alors que je suis debout entre ses jambes. Ses mains sont autour de ma taille alors que je caresse doucement ses cheveux. J'aime bien faire ça, surtout quand il est nerveux.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? M'inquiété-je.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ils sont comme ça depuis le barbecue et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose de grave.

\- Tu seras le premier à le savoir si quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Probablement... »

Je le serre dans mes bras. Ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile de voir ses parents se disputer et ce même lorsqu'on a 26 ans. J'ai eu de la chance car je n'ai jamais été témoins de ça.

« Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir. », annoncé-je sans réfléchir.

Il hausse un sourcil, surpris.

« Tu m'invites ? Ce n'est pas censé être l'inverse ?

\- Qui a dit ça ? Une femme peut inviter son homme au restaurant sans aucun problème.

\- Tu as raison. Ça sera avec plaisir. »

Il embrasse furtivement mes lèvres et se redresse.

« Je passe quand même te chercher ce soir, dit-il.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de voiture ?

\- Shauna a dit que son frère, Hector, passerait ce soir pour me ramener une batterie neuve. 19 h, ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait. À ce soir. »

On se sépare pour aller travailler mais je me sens mieux qu'il y a dix minutes. Je suis heureuse de passer du temps avec lui ce soir.

Je suis en plein choix de vêtements quand mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche puis coince le téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille pour tenir une robe dans mes mains.

« Allô ?

\- Béatrice ?

\- Bonsoir maman ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel. »

Je pose la robe et m'assieds sur mon lit, encore en sous-vêtements.

« Nous venons de rentrer.

\- Je croyais que vous deviez rester encore une semaine.

\- Ton père est tombé malade. Rien de grave, je te rassure, sûrement une gastro. Par précaution, on nous a fait rentrer plus tôt.

\- Rien de grave, tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, oui. Les médecins qui sont venus avec nous l'ont assurés.

\- Tant mieux...

\- Enfin... nous sommes à l'aéroport et nous aimerions savoir si tu pouvais venir nous chercher. Nous aurions pris un taxi mais je doute qu'ils accepteraient ton père dans cet état. Il était malade pendant le voyage.

\- Oh...Uhm... D'accord, j'arrive ! Je dois juste passer quelques coups de fil.

\- Béatrice, avais-tu quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

\- En quelques sortes mais c'est pas grave, on peut sortir demain.

\- N'annules pas pour nous. Je vais essayer de trouver un taxi.

\- Non maman ! Si papa est malade, je viens vous récupérer.

\- Tu présenteras toutes mes excuses à Christina. Je suis désolée de reporter votre soirée.

\- Hum, je ne devais pas sortir avec Christina. Je devais aller au restaurant avec Tobias.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie. Je m'en veux énormément.

\- Il ne faut pas. Je viens dès que possible.

\- Prends ton temps, ton père est encore aux toilettes. En parlant de Tobias, quand est-ce que tu nous le présenteras ? Je meurs d'envie de le rencontrer, ça fait deux semaines que tu me parles de lui.

\- Quand tu veux, répliqué-je avec un sourire.

\- J'ai une idée. Au lieu d'annuler votre repas, vous pouvez venir nous chercher puisque tu y tiens puis vous pouvez aller au restaurant. Par la même occasion, nous rencontrerons Tobias.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Je l'appelle tout de suite.

\- À tout à l'heure ma chérie.

\- À tout à l'heure. Bisous. »

Je raccroche puis compose le numéro de Tobias.

« J'allais justement t'appeler. Tu ne m'as pas dit dans quel genre restaurant nous allons ? Chic ou décontracté ?

\- Il y aura un petit changement de programme. Mes parents sont à l'aéroport et n'ont personne pour les ramener à la maison.

\- Oh...on annule c'est ça ? »

J'entends la déception dans sa voix puis un soupire.

« Je comprends tout à fait. On pourra sortir un autre jour.

\- Ou... on pourrait aller les chercher puis aller au restaurant. C'est l'idée de ma mère. Elle meurt d'envie de te rencontrer.

\- Tu veux que je rencontre tes parents ?

\- Bien sûr. Je pensais que ça arriverait un jour. Sauf si tu ne veux pas...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je suis juste un peu nerveux.

\- Mes parents vont t'adorer.

\- J'ai un peu peur de ton père.

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Il est malade donc il ne risque pas de tellement te questionner.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Une gastro, d'après ma mère. Donc tu peux me chercher dans dix minutes à peu près pour aller à l'aéroport ?

\- Oui, j'arrive. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Chic ou décontracté ? »

Nous roulons vers l'aéroport et Tobias est très tendu. Ses doigts pianotent sur le levier de vitesse et il respire assez rapidement. Je glisse ma main sur sa cuisse.

« Détends-toi.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je ne pensais pas les rencontrer aujourd'hui. »

On se gare sur le parking puis nous marchons vers les arrivées. Je repère assez rapidement ma mère assise sur un banc près des toilettes hommes.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait autant me manquer en un mois.

« Maman ! »

Elle lève la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle me voit. Elle se lève tout de suite. Nous avançons l'une vers l'autre et nous enlaçons lorsque nous sommes face à face.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie. À chaque fois, tu es de plus en plus belle. »

Elle se tourne vers Tobias qui garde ses mains dans ses poches. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux.

« Je suppose que tu es celui qui la rend heureuse comme ça. »

Je rougis au commentaire de ma mère. Christina m'a fait remarqué que depuis que je suis avec Tobias, j'ai l'air plus heureuse et je le suis. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une simple relation puisse tout changer.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, madame Prior.

\- Je n'ai entendu que des bonnes choses à ton sujet.

\- Moi de même. »

Elle le surprend en le prenant dans ses bras et il me regarde avec des grands yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je pouffe de rire et il me fusille du regard.

« Comment va papa ? »

Elle lâche mon petit- ami.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça fait dix minutes qu'il est là-dedans et quand il est sorti, il était tout pâle.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille vérifier ? Propose Tobias.

\- Tu ferrais ça ? C'est vraiment gentil. »

Tobias disparaît donc et ma mère nous fait asseoir sur le banc.

« Je l'adore ! Dit-elle.

\- Tu as déjà fait ton jugement ? Sourié-je.

\- Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Il est beau, intelligent, attentionné et amoureux. Les deux dernières qualités sont ce qu'il faut.

\- Maman...

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas encore au stade où vous vous dites des 'Je t'aime' mais ce n'est pas parce que vous ne le dites pas que le sentiment n'est pas présent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ce garçon mais il est fou de toi.

\- Arrête de dire ça...il pourrait t'entendre.

\- D'accord je me tais, mais c'est vrai. »

Ma mère change de sujet et commence à me parler de leur voyage quand Tobias sort des toilettes.

« Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiète-elle.

\- Mieux. Il a vomi deux fois mais il a l'air de se sentir un peu mieux. »

La porte s'ouvre et mon père apparaît. Il est très pâle et son visage brille à cause de la sueur mais son expression faciale ne montre aucune douleur.

« Béatrice ! »

Je le prends dans mes bras. Il grogne à l'impact mais resserre ses bras autour de moi.

« Tu m'as manquée.

\- À moi aussi. »

Ma mère s'approche et place sa main sur son front.

« Tu as encore un peu de fièvre.

\- Je pense qu'on ferrait mieux de rentrer à la maison. »

Pendant que mes parents discutent, je m'approche de Tobias qui passe un bras autour de moi.

« Toujours aussi nerveux ?

\- Non. Ça va mieux. »

J'embrasse sa joue pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Mon père se tourne vers Tobias en lui tendant sa main. Tobias la serre mais ne me lâche pas avec l'autre.

« J'aurais préféré te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances mais je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Tris m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et votre femme ainsi que de vos nombreuses actions humanitaires. »

Avant que mon père ne puisse répondre, ma mère intervient.

« J'adorerais pouvoir continuer de discuter et apprendre à te connaître Tobias mais nous devons y aller.

\- Nous ne sommes pas pressés, maman.

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous ce soir. Je m'en veux déjà de vous avoir fait venir alors je ne vais pas non plus vous gâcher votre soirée. De plus, ton père doit se reposer. »

Tobias réagit tout de suite en prenant les valises au pied de ma mère. Elle veut protester mais je l'arrête.

« Laisse-le faire. Il veut faire bonne impression », chuchoté-je à son oreille.

Elle sourit simplement et le remercie pour sa gentillesse.

Je pensais que le trajet allait être silencieux. Cependant, ma mère ne cesse de poser des questions à Tobias. Elle est assise avec moi à l'arrière de la voiture alors que mon père est à l'avant, la tête contre la vitre. Il ne dit pas un mot, il doit sûrement se sentir mal.

Tobias répond du mieux qu'il peut aux questions tout en me regardant de temps à autre dans le rétroviseur.

Mon père n'est vraiment pas bien quand nous arrivons chez eux. Tobias reprend les bagages alors que j'aide ma mère à soutenir mon père pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Le moment où nous nous disons au revoir traîne en longueur. Il est l'heure pour nous de partir mais je n'arrive pas à m'y forcer. Mes parents m'ont énormément manqué.

Ce n'est que lorsque ma mère nous met dehors suite à un nouveau vomissement de mon père que nous partons enfin pour notre rendez-vous.

* * *

 **Ne vous attendez pas à ce que toute l'histoire soit un conte de fée ^^ Les problèmes vont bientôt arriver ! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente. J'avais écris le chapitre mais je le détestais et comme je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je l'ai entièrement supprimé puis je l'ai réécris et ça m'a débloqué.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture ! :)**

 **CHAPITRE 17:**

 **Tobias POV**

Cela fait maintenant cinq minutes que nous sommes dans la voiture en rentrant du restaurant et Tris n'a pas dit un mot. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle garde son regard fixé vers l'extérieur, ses mains sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois lui parler ou la laisser dans ses pensées. Nous arrivons dans son quartier, nous serons chez elle dans deux minutes à peu près. Je décide alors de glisser ma main sur son genou. Elle sursaute au contact.

« Pardon, m'excusé-je. Tu es bien silencieuse.

\- Je pensais à mes parents. Ils m'ont manquée, et plus que je ne le pensais.

\- Est-ce que c'était une erreur de sortir ?

\- Pas du tout, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. »

Je souris alors qu'elle lace nos doigts et caresse ma main avec son pouce. Je me gare dans l'allée de son garage pour que je puisse l'accompagner. Il n'est pas tard et nous avons décidé de manger un dessert chez elle. C'était mon idée car je ne voulais pas lui faire payer un dessert en plus. J'ai essayé de la faire changer d'avis et de la convaincre de me laisser payer mais c'était peine perdue. Elle est trop têtue.

Nous marchons main dans la main vers la porte d'entrée et pendant qu'elle ouvre la porte, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à son quartier. C'est une banlieue résidentielle qui paraît assez tranquille, de plus elle habite au bout de la rue, là où la route forme une boucle.

Elle me tire de mon observation en me tirant par les mains. Elle entre en marchant à l'envers pour me regarder, me tire à l'intérieur et m'offre un léger sourire accompagné par un mordillement de sa lèvre inférieure.

Quelque chose en moi change tout de suite. Je claque la porte avec mon pied et m'empare de ses lèvres en tenant sa tête fermement entre mes mains. Elle a un petit hoquet de surprise mais se détend rapidement dans mes bras. Elle donne plus de force à notre baiser et me pousse contre le porte d'entrée derrière moi. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me plaquer contre car je nous tourne pour que son dos soit contre la porte.

Elle sépare nos lèvres pour reprendre une bouffée d'air. Cependant, ça ne m'a pas suffit alors je titille son cou avec mes dents.

« Je croyais que tu voulais un dessert, dit-elle malgré sa lourde respiration.

\- Ça dépend de quel genre de dessert on parle.

\- Du gâteau au chocolat...

\- Il va m'en falloir plus pour que je sois intéressé. »

Je sens qu'elle a du mal à déglutir sans oublier que sa respiration est très saccadée. J'adore l'effet que j'ai sur elle.

«... c'est la recette... de ta mère... »

Je relève tout de suite la tête, l'homme que j'étais se transforme en petit garçon de six ans qui a pour seul amour le gâteau au chocolat de sa mère.

« Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui. Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, je t'en ramène un bout.

\- Je peux t'aider.

\- Non. Si tu m'accompagnes, tu sauras où je cache le gâteau et il n'y en aura plus. »

Je l'observe s'éloigner pour qu'elle ne me surprenne pas en train de la reluquer. Elle n'aime pas quand je le fais car elle est très complexée par son corps alors j'essaie de le faire dès qu'elle ne risque pas de me surprendre.

Je sens mon téléphone qui vibre encore dans ma poche, ça doit être la dixième fois en trois heures. Je le prends en main, sur l'écran d'accueil, je lis 12 appels manqués et 18 messages non lus. Tous viennent de Nita, je reconnais son numéro de téléphone. Je fronce les sourcils. Même lorsque nous étions ensemble, elle n'insistait pas comme ça.

J'ouvre les messages pour voir de quoi il s'agit et à chaque fois je lis quelque chose du genre ' rappelle-moi, c'est urgent !'

Je ne vois pas Tris s'asseoir à côté de moi mais je sens sa main sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est rien. Enfin... Nita n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler en disant que c'est urgent.

\- C'est peut être vrai. Tu devrais t'assurer qu'elle va bien.

-Non, ça m'étonnerait que je sois la première personne qu'elle appellerait si c'était urgent. Ne fais pas attention à ça, si ça se trouve elle sait que nous sommes juste tous les deux et veut seulement gâcher notre soirée.

\- Peut-être...

\- Ne pense pas à elle. »

Je décide d'éteindre mon téléphone pour que je ne sois plus dérangé par mon ex-petite amie. Je prends la part que Tris me tend. Rien que l'odeur du chocolat me fait saliver, je dois me retenir de ne pas l'engloutir en deux bouchées. Je prends un petit morceau, au moment où il touche mes papilles gustatives j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension et de me retrouver dans un monde parfait. Je n'empêche pas le grognement qui vient de ma poitrine et ferme les yeux pour savourer ce morceau de paradis. Je m'adosse dans son canapé puis tourne la tête vers elle.

« Ne le dis pas à ma mère mais le tien est largement meilleur.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, répond-elle en rougissant.

\- Pas du tout. Goûte ! »

Je prends un morceau de mon assiette et le lui tends. Elle referme sa bouche autour du couvert sans me quitter des yeux. Le simple geste me resserre la gorge.

« Mmhmm, tu as peut-être raison. »

Elle se lève du canapé. Je me demande où elle va mais elle ne va pas loin. Elle se place devant moi, relève un peu sa robe pour pouvoir se placer à califourchon sur mes genoux. Je me redresse pour qu'on soit face à face et qu'elle ait plus de place pour poser ses jambes. Elle prend l'assiette de mes mains puis me tends la cuillère pour m'offrir une autre bouchée.

Nous continuons de nous nourrir l'un après l'autre en silence. Lorsque nous finissons, elle pose l'assiette derrière elle sur la table basse. Je replace une mèche derrière son oreille puis glisse mes doigts sur sa joue.

Elle est magnifique. Ses yeux cherchent les miens pendant qu'elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« À quoi tu penses ? », demande-elle en jouant avec mes cheveux dans mon cou.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes en me demandant si je dois vraiment dire ce à quoi je pense. Je me dis qu'elle va l'entendre à un moment ou à un autre.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Ça dépend si c'est positif ou non. »

J'embrasse le bout de son nez, la faisant sourire brillamment.

« Tu es tellement belle et... et...»

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui dire ces mots ? Ces mots que je n'ai dis à personne à part ma mère depuis des mois.

Elle doit se douter de ce que je veux lui dire car je vois que ses yeux sont un peu plus brillants.

« Et je t'aime, Tris. »

Elle enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque et place sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens qu'elle tremble dans mes bras. Pendant une seconde, je me demande si je n'ai pas tout gâché en lui avouant ce que je ressens. Après, je me dis que si elle n'est pas partie en courant c'est que tout n'est pas perdu.

« C'est vrai ? Murmure-t-elle dans mon cou.

\- Je ne mentirais jamais à ce sujet. »

Elle s'écarte de moi, des larmes pleins les yeux donc une sur sa joue. Je l'essuie avec mon pouce.

« Ne pleure pas.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me le dis...depuis tellement longtemps. Je commençais à croire que ce n'était pas pour moi. Mais.. toi...tu »

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris mais je ne pense plus à rien quand elle m'embrasse passionnément.

« Je t'aime aussi... Tobias... », murmure-t-elle entre chaque baiser.

Nita me disait ces mots mais jamais ils n'ont été aussi sincères qu'au moment où Tris les prononce. Mes mains se referment sur sa taille et je la fais basculer pour qu'elle soit allongée sur le canapé. Je me tiens au-dessus d'elle de telle sorte que nos corps se touchent mais qu'elle ne sente pas mon poids. J'entends deux bruits l'un après l'autre puis je sens ses jambes qui se posent sur le canapé, elle a sûrement retiré ses chaussures. Je ne me séparerai pas pour vérifier. Je la sens tirer sur mes cheveux comme si elle voulait être certaine que je suis bien là.

Je sépare nos lèvres pour respirer et pendant que nous calmons nos respirations, je place ma bouche à côté de son oreille.

« Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

Je coince le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents et tire légèrement, la faisant se tortiller et gémir. C'est au moment où elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille que je sais que je dois m'arrêter. Je me redresse sur mes genoux pour mettre de l'espace entre nous. Elle ouvre ses yeux après quelques secondes puis se redresse à son tour sur ses coudes.

« Je suis désolé mais je devais m'arrêter.

\- Pas forcément.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu le faire plus tard sinon.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu aurais dû ?

\- Tris... », grogné-je car elle sait exactement quel effet ses mots ont sur moi. Elle s'assied devant moi en tailleur, les bras croisés. Je place mes mains sur ses genoux et de mon pouce, je caresse la peau.

« J'adorerais continuer, Tris.

\- Alors pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

\- Parce que je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite. Je veux que nous ayons autant de temps possible, sans devoir travailler le lendemain et à un moment où nous ne sommes pas déjà complètement épuisés de notre journée. »

Elle sourit en hochant la tête. Elle se penche pour m'embrasser puis se redresse.

« Est-ce que tu restes dormir au moins ?

\- Voilà une invitation très tentante. »

Je me lève et la soulève du canapé pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la repose devant son lit.

« La salle de bain est en face de la chambre, je peux te prêter un pyjama de Caleb si tu veux.

\- Merci. »

Elle me donne un pyjama mais le t-shirt est trop serré donc je décide de rester torse nu. J'entre dans la chambre où Tris est déjà installée dans son lit, en train de lire quelque chose sur son téléphone. Je ne sais pas si elle veut que je dorme avec elle ou pas. Elle est assise sur le côté droit du lit, laissant suffisamment de place à côté d'elle pour une deuxième personne. Elle lève les yeux quand je pose le t-shirt sur le lit.

« Il est trop petit pour moi. »

Ses yeux restent glués à mon torse et je dois réprimer un rire.

« Tris ?

\- Hum ? Oh... hum... désolée. »

Elle place son téléphone sur la table de nuit puis tapote la place à côté d'elle. Je m'installe sous la couverture à côté d'elle. Nous sommes allongés chacun de notre côté pour pouvoir nous regarder. Je décide de placer ma main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Je tombe sur le dos en la serrant contre moi. Elle place sa tête sur mon torse.

« Merci d'être resté.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais refuser ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. »

Elle baille puis se blottit contre moi. J'embrasse son front tout en caressant son dos.

« Bonne nuit. Je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi ! »

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon torse, à l'endroit où se trouve sa tête puis elle s'allonge et ne bouge plus. Après près de dix minutes, j'ai l'impression qu'elle dort déjà mais je n'en suis pas certain. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en jouant un peu avec. Je prends une mèche, la tourne autour de mon doigt, la tend un peu mais pas trop pour ne pas la réveiller puis la pose sur le matelas. Je la regarde dormir, elle est beaucoup plus détendu dans son sommeil mais je déteste voir ses paupières fermées. Si on venait à me demander quelle partie je préfère chez elle, je dirais ses yeux. Ils m'envoûtent et m'embrassent à chaque fois qu'ils se posent sur moi. Je savoure cet instant à l'avoir dans mes bras. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau nue qui me donne des frissons. Un dernier baiser déposé sur son front et je ferme les yeux pour m'endormir à mon tour.

Je sens que mes paupières ont du mal à s'ouvrir le lendemain matin. Une main caresse ma joue doucement pour m'aider à émerger de mon profond sommeil. J'ouvre finalement un œil pour apercevoir Tris assise sur le lit en train de me sourire. Je suis couché sur le ventre, ma tête tournée vers elle.

« Bonjour !

\- Bon'our. », grogné-je encore à moitié endormi.

Il y a de la place à côté de moi alors elle se glisse dans le lit. Je souris doucement. Elle couvre mon visage de doux baisers, je soupire de bien-être.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, dis-je.

\- Il va falloir te réveiller alors parce qu'on doit aller travailler.

\- Uh... comment tout gâcher en quelques mots...

\- Désolée mais c'est vrai. Allez viens, je suis allée chercher des petits pains. »

Elle sort du lit et je me redresse. Je reste assis un petit moment pour prendre le temps de me réveiller correctement. Je frotte ma main sur mon visage puis me lève pour la suivre vers la cuisine. Je suis surpris de voir la table qu'elle a préparé. Il y a deux assiettes avec un croissant et un pain au chocolat dans chaque. Il y a une cafetière sur la table mais aussi une casserole avec ce qui a l'air d'être du chocolat chaud à l'intérieur. Il y a un panier de fruit sur le côté et aussi quelques fleurs dans un vase.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Tris avec un sourire et elle me répond avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais manger le matin alors j'ai pris de tout.

\- Tu es incroyable. »

Je l'embrasse en plein sur la bouche, la surprenant un instant. Nous nous asseyons à table et je nous sers une tasse de café. Je regarde les fleurs qui sont des roses rouges.

« Des roses, hein ?

\- Elles viennent de mon jardin. Le rosier est encore du temps où mes grands-parents vivaient ici et ce sont les seules fleurs que je continue d'entretenir car c'étaient celles que ma grand-mère préférait. »

Je fronce les sourcils à son explication.

« Tes grands-parents habitaient ici ?

\- Oui, j'ai hérité de leur maison à leur décès, répond-elle en mélangeant son café avec sa cuillère.

\- Je suis désolé. Est-ce que je peux demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils sont morts dans un accident d'avion il y a onze ans. Caleb et moi avons tous les deux hérité de la maison mais il y a renoncé plus tard quand il a emménagé avec sa copine dans un autre État. C'est pour ça que je peux vivre ici, je n'ai pas payé la maison. »

Je vois de la tristesse se peindre sur son visage pendant qu'elle regarde les fleurs. Je prends sa main afin qu'elle sache que je suis là pour elle.

« Ta grand-mère serait contente de voir que tu continues d'en prendre soin.

\- Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas.

\- Et c'est ce qui compte. »

Elle sourit en hochant doucement la tête puis prend une grande inspiration.

« Allez, ça suffit avec les histoires tristes. Profitons de notre premier petit-déjeuner ensemble. »

Et c'est ce que nous faisons. Nous mangeons toutes les viennoiseries même si nous n'avons plus faim. Je finis ma tasse de café avant de m'étirer sur la chaise. Je regarde l'heure et il est temps pour moi de partir si je ne veux pas être en retard.

« Je vais devoir rentrer sinon je vais être en retard. Et mon père n'accepterait pas tellement.

\- D'accord... »

Je me lève comme elle mais elle prend les assiettes alors que je m'avance vers elle. Elle les place dans les éviers sans bruit. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et murmure à son oreille,

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée et je suis heureux d'être resté cette nuit. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Merci d'être encore là. »

J'embrasse sa joue puis commence à l'aider à nettoyer la table mais elle me pousse hors de la cuisine.

« Rentre chez toi ou tu vas être en retard.

\- Je n'ai même pas le droit à un petit bisou ? »

Elle se dresse sur ses orteils, enroule ses bras autour de mou cou et plaque violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle s'écarte après quelques secondes, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Satisfait ?

\- Non... mais ça devrait suffire jusqu'à tout à l'heure. »

Je retourne dans sa chambre rapidement pour me changer et remettre les vêtements que je portais hier soir. Je laisse le bas de pyjama sur le lit, ne sachant pas vraiment où le mettre. Je redescends dans la cuisine où Tris finit de passer l'éponge sur la table.

« Je vais y aller. À tout à l'heure. »

J'embrasse sa joue rapidement en lui murmurant un dernier 'Je t'aime '.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où je me retrouve seul dans ma voiture que je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais agis comme ça. Je pense que l'officialisation de nos sentiments y est pour quelque chose mais je ne me plains pas. Je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde.

Étant presque en retard, je ne finis pas mes lacets et ne noue pas ma cravate. Je quitte ma voiture en courant et ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur que je commence à nouer ma cravate. L'ascenseur s'arrête au rez-de-chaussée pour laisser entrer Lauren avec deux cafés en main. Je lui souris dans le miroir et elle fait de même.

« Encore en retard ? Devine-t-elle.

\- C'est si évident ?

\- Seulement un petit peu. Tu as encore fait la fête hier soir ?

\- Non, je suis sorti avec Tris.

\- Hum...en parlant de Tris, je voulais te poser une question. Est-ce que tu es sincère avec elle ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai peur que tu ne fasses qu'utiliser Tris jusqu'au moment où tu as fini de pleurer sur ta rupture avec Nita. J'ai peur que tu lui brises le cœur. »

Ses mots me font grogner, je fais de mon mieux pour rester calme.

« Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? Je croyais que tu me faisais plus confiance.

\- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance mais écoute-moi au moins. Tu es la première personne qu'elle laisse entrer dans son cœur depuis Théo et tu dois comprendre qu'elle a peur d'avoir le cœur brisé. Si tu ne fais que l'utiliser, stoppe tout maintenant car plus tu attendras, plus elle souffrira et je refuse d'assister à ça. »

Lauren agit comme un grande soeur par rapport à Tris et je vois bien qu'elle ne veut que la protéger.

« Tris sait qu'elle est très importante pour moi et que je l'aime vraiment. »

Les portes s'ouvrent devant nous.

« Ne la fais pas souffrir, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Jamais. »

Elle fait une petite grimace avant de se retourner pour aller vers le bureau de Tris. Je décide d'abord d'aller dans le mien pour me rendre plus présentable. Je refais mon nœud de cravate car avec l'interrogatoire de Tris, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire correctement. Je fais mes lacets par la même occasion puis me sépare de ma veste de costume en la laissant sur le dossier de ma chaise. Il est 8h10 quand je me dirige vers le bureau de Tris. Je sais que nous devons travailler mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la voir et si mon père ne nous voit pas, il n'y a pas de problème.

Elle sourit en me voyant. Je me place derrière sa chaise en jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle fait. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules en massant l'endroit qui est très tendu.

« Tu en as mis du temps.

\- Je devais finir de me faire beau avant de pouvoir venir te voir. Et puis je sais que tu discutes toujours avec Lauren avant de travailler.

\- J'aurais pu te consacrer quelques minutes.

\- Je suis là maintenant, non ? »

Je l'embrasse amoureusement. Je remarque qu'elle porte du rouge à lèvres alors j'essuie ma bouche quand on s'écarte. Le dos de ma main vire au rouge faisant rire Tris.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'embrasser tes collègues ?

\- Pas encore. »

Elle cligne de l'œil puis approche ses lèvres pour un autre baiser. Je me recule pour ne pas avoir une seconde marque et embrasse sa joue.

« Tu en auras un vrai quand tu n'auras plus de rouge à lèvre.

\- Tu es cruel ! Boude-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi ! »

Je marche vers la porte pour quitter son bureau, j'ai la main sur la poignée quand elle ajoute :

« De toutes façons, tu seras le premier à craquer. »

Je me retourne, prêt à lui dire que je peux me contrôler toute une journée mais mes mots meurent dans ma gorge quand je la vois assise sur son bureau, sa jupe un peu remontée pour que je puisse voir ses longues jambes croisées. Je prends une grande inspiration pour reprendre mes esprits.

« Là, tu es cruelle ! »

Je la vois sourire pendant que je quitte le bureau.

J'ai essayé de l'éviter toute la journée pour ne pas être tenté de la tenir dans mes bras. Nous avons déjeuné avec les collègues et j'ai adoré tenir Tris et l'embrassé sur la joue et dans le cou pendant qu'Al me fusillait du regard.

Il est déjà l'heure de partir. Je rassemble mes affaires et éteints mon ordinateur quand la porte s'ouvre. J'en conclus que c'est Tris et ne lève pas les yeux pour vérifier.

« J'arrive tout de suite !

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas attendu longtemps pour me remplacer. »

Je me redresse tout de suite à la voix de mon ex-copine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle alors je me déplace. Je t'ai dis que c'est urgent ! »

Je me lève en prenant mes affaires puis me tient devant elle.

« Écoute Nita, je sais ce que tu essais de faire mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Je suis avec Tris maintenant et ce que nous avions tout les deux est désormais dans le passé.

\- Il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose Tobias, je ne plaisante pas.

\- Alors dis-le ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

\- Non ! Je passe chez toi ce soir, je ne veux pas en parler ici.

\- Je suis pas là ce soir.

\- J'en ai rien à faire. Tu te débrouilles pour être là.

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est vraiment important.

\- Ne régis pas comme ça. Je sais que je t'ai manqué. Cette petite fille ne peut pas te donner ce que je peux t'offrir. Je suis prête à te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait. »

Elle lève sa main pour caresser ma joue mais je lui retiens le poignet.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis désolée qu'entre nous ça se soit si mal fini mais il n'y aura plus rien entre nous.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Je t'attends à ta voiture.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais parler ce soir ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis. »

Elle part en claquant la porte, je pousse un grognement de frustration. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être avec elle ? Mes proches avaient raison, j'avais besoin d'aide.

Je vais rejoindre Tris dans son bureau pour lui parler de Nita. Je ne perds pas de temps en la voyant et l'embrasse langoureusement. Elle n'a même pas l'air étonné de me voir réagir comme ça. Peut-être car je me suis retenu toute la journée et qu'elle savait que j'allais craquer. Elle essuie un peu de rouge à lèvre sur le coin de ma bouche avec un sourire.

« Je me disais que comme nous n'avons pas d'affaire urgente en ce moment, nous pourrions passer la soirée ensemble. Regarder un film et commander une pizza peut-être ? »

Je glisse ma main autour de sa taille.

« J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée mais je ne pourrais pas venir tout de suite...

\- Oh... pourquoi ?

\- Nita m'attends dehors. Elle veut absolument me parler, disant que c'est important.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie de venir après, je comprendrais...

\- Au contraire. Je vais avoir besoin de toi après cette discussion. Je viens pour 19 h en amenant la pizza. D'accord ?

\- Ça marche. À tout à l'heure alors. »

Elle dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres puis nous marchons ensemble vers l'ascenseur. Elle sort au rez-de-chaussée en me faisant un signe de la main puis je descends jusqu'au garage souterrain. Nita est adossée à ma voiture entrain de se ronger les ongles. Je fronce les sourcils face à ça car Nita n'est pas le genre à détruire sa manucure comme ça. Je déverrouille les portes pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'installe en silence et c'est dans un silence complet que nous roulons jusqu'à chez moi.

Je réalise maintenant qu'elle ne mentait pas et que ce qu'elle a à me dire est vraiment important.

 **Alors, j'ai fait exprès de couper ici car j'aimerais connaître vos suppositions sur ce que Nita doit lui dire ! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18:**

 **Tobias POV**

Nita s'installe sur la canapé sans que je ne l'y invite mais je ne lui dis rien. Elle n'a pas l'air bien. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

« Tu voulais me parler... Je t'écoute.

\- C'est un peu dur d'en parler.

\- Nita, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Soit tu parles maintenant, soit tu t'en vas.

\- Sois un peu compréhensif !

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Tu as des problèmes et tu as besoin d'un avocat ? Si c'est le cas, tu t'es tournée vers la mauvaise personne.

\- Ça je le sais, je ne suis pas conne non plus ! S'énerve-t-elle.

\- On sait jamais... murmuré-je pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »

Elle prends son sac sur ses genoux, cherche quelque chose à l'intérieur puis ressort un papier carré. Elle me le donne, je remarque que c'est une petite enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre et tu verras bien. »

Je retourne l'enveloppe et l'ouvre. Je sors un petit papier blanc vierge. Je regarde Nita qui roule des yeux et me fais signe de tourner le papier. Je le fais.

Il ne faut qu'une seule seconde pour que je comprenne que ce que j'ai dans les mains est la preuve que ma vie va complètement basculer. Je vois mes mains qui tremblent mais je ne les sens pas. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Elle ne peut pas être enceinte ! _NON !_

Le papier m'échappe et je cache mon visage dans mes mains. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ? De joie ? De tristesse ? De colère ?

Il y a encore trois mois, je lui demandais un enfant mais elle refusait. Ensuite, j'ai compris que Nita n'était pas la future mère de mes enfants et que nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble car nous n'étions pas bien ensemble. Et maintenant... maintenant, je vais avoir un enfant avec elle... Sans oublier Tris. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? La vérité bien entendu mais quelles seront les répercussions sur notre relation ? Ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un mois que nous sommes ensembles mais je ne veux pas la perdre.

Je sens deux mains prendre mes poignets et les écarter de mon visage. Nita s'assied sur mes genoux et commence à caresser mes cheveux. Je ne réagis pas car je suis complètement engourdi. Mon regard tombe sur son ventre qui est encore plat. Quand est-ce qu'il va commencer à grossir ? Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir aider Nita ? Comment est-ce que ça va se passer ?

« Hey, ça va ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Ça... ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Deux mois et je l'ai appris il y a trois semaines.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Ma voix est monotone, tout à coup je suis épuisé.

« Je voulais te le dire mais tu as commencé à voir cette blonde. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Elle glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux puis caresse mes joues.

« Je voulais avorter d'abord. Ensuite, je me suis dit que tu m'en voudrais toute ta vie et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. On sera une famille, tous les trois. »

Elle place mes mains sur son ventre puis embrasse ma joue. Je ferme les yeux en sentant les larmes dans mes yeux.

« On sera ensemble et unis. »

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes mais à ce moment je reprends le contrôle de mon corps. Je la soulève pour la remettre sur ses pieds puis je me lève.

« Je suis désolé Nita mais ça ne sera pas possible. Nous serons liés par cet enfant mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous serons à nouveau ensemble. Nous sommes trop différents pour pouvoir essayer, ça serait une perte de temps. De plus, je suis avec Tris.

\- Ah oui ? Crie-t-elle. Reparlons-en de ta chère Tris. À ton avis, comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle va apprendre que tu vas avoir un bébé ? Moi je le sais, elle va partir aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. Tu crois qu'elle va rester avec toi pendant tout ce temps et qu'ensuite elle va accepter cet enfant ? En plus, je l'interdirai de l'approcher.

\- Va-t-en Nita !

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand elle te jettera, tu reviendras en me suppliant de te reprendre. »

Elle claque la porte derrière elle et c'est à ce moment que j'attrape la chose la plus proche et la jette contre le mur. Il s'agit d'un cadre photo qui avant contenait une photo de ma mère et moi mais désormais, c'est une photo de Tris et moi.

Je retombe sur le canapé en pleurant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment est-ce que je peux lui dire ?

Je reste allongé sur le canapé pendant un bon moment avant que mon téléphone ne se mette à vibrer. Je le cherche dans la poche de mon pantalon en essuyant mes joues et mes yeux. Je trouve un message de Tris.

 _Hey, tout va bien ? Il est déjà 19h30._

Je lui réponds en lui disant que j'arrive le plus vite possible et m'excuse. Je me change rapidement puis appelle une pizzeria pour commander et donne l'adresse de Tris pour la livraison.

J'arrive chez elle un quart d'heure plus tard, j'essaie de cacher mes émotions mais elle saura que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai décidé de ne pas lui dire tout de suite car je veux encore avoir quelques jours avec elle.

Elle ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire et se jette dans mes bras. Je nous déplace à l'intérieur de la maison et ferme la porte derrière moi.

« J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Tu n'es jamais en retard.

\- Excuse-moi. La discussion a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Rien d'important. Elle sait que nous sommes ensemble et voulait juste mettre son grain de sel. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- D'accord. »

Je l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois. J'ai besoin de me souvenir d'elle, de ses baisers, de son amour car dès qu'elle sera au courant, tout sera fini. Je caresse sa joue quand on se sépare et la regarde pour mémoriser son visage. Elle doit remarquer que quelque chose me perturbe. Elle me guide jusqu'au canapé et me fait asseoir. Elle se place sur mes genoux et, tout comme Nita, commence à caresser mes cheveux. La seule différence est que Tris me calme vraiment.

« Tu es bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

\- Rien... j'ai juste réalisé que je pourrais te perdre et je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas me perdre.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais je sais qu'un jour tu partiras.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Nita a pu te dire ni ce qui a pu te traverser l'esprit mais écoute-moi bien. Je suis là et je ne compte pas partir de si tôt. Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus. »

Je la serre contre moi fermement. J'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que le livreur arrive. Je me lève pour récupérer la pizza et payer le jeune homme. Nous mangeons en silence avec la télé allumée comme fond sonore.

Après avoir mangé, nous nous installons sur le canapé pour regarder un film mais je ne fais pas tellement attention au film. Je grave dans mon esprit les courbes de son corps avec ma main droite, je ferme les yeux pour mémoriser son odeur. Soudainement, la main qui reposait sur son ventre se retrouve sur son dos, son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider à te changer les idées ?

\- Tu penses y arriver ?

\- J'ai mes moyens. »

Elle me pousse pour que je me retrouve sur le dos et se place à califourchon sur ma taille. Elle commence à embrasser mon cou tout en caressant mon torse.

« C'est très convaincant en effet... »

Elle retire mon t-shirt pour pouvoir continuer de laisser une traînée de baisers enflammés sur mon torse. Je lève la tête pour la regarder et je rencontre un sourire joueur avec un clin d'œil séducteur. Je sens que ses mains approchent de mon pantalon alors j'attrape ses bras et la replace à mon niveau. Je prends possession de ses lèvres pendant que je nous retourne pour qu'elle se retrouve sous mon corps. Nous ne détachons pas nos bouches quand elle retire sa chemise. Je m'écarte pour pouvoir la regarder.

Elle magnifique. Ses cheveux forment une crinière autour de son visage, ses yeux pétillent de bonheur et de désir, ses joues sont rosées par la chaleur qui s'échappe de nos corps.

Je sais où tout ça va nous mener et je ne devrais pas le faire mais je suis égoïste. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça fait d'être avec elle comme ça, j'ai besoin de connaître ça au moins une fois. Je la couvre de baisers, de sa poitrine à sa ventre jusqu'à ses hanches. Je la sens frémir sous mon toucher.

Nos vêtements sont rapidement dispersés dans la pièce, nous laissant nus l'un contre l'autre, liés par la passion et le désir.

Encore une fois, je la regarde comme si c'était la première fois. Nous restons quelques instants à nous observer, à prendre quelques minutes pour n'être que nous deux dans notre bulle de bonheur. Pendant ces instants, il n'y a plus de Nita, plus de problèmes et même si c'est cruel de le dire, plus de bébé. Il n'y a que mon amour pour elle qui compte.

« Je t'aime plus que tout, chuchoté-je en caressant son visage.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Nous échangeons un dernier baiser plein de tendresse avant de laisser la place à ce désir enfouit en nous. La passion prend le relais pour des moments entre nous qui sont inoubliables et que je chérirais à l'avenir.

Tris s'est endormie dans mes bras alors que nous sommes encore sur le canapé. Je la porte pour la déposer dans son lit. Je m'allonge avec elle mais le sommeil ne vient pas. La culpabilité de mon geste me prend à la gorge, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Après une bonne heure d'insomnie, je décide de me lever. Je retourne dans le salon pour remettre mon boxer puis je vais dans la cuisine. La vue du canapé me donne la nausée. Je m'assieds sur une chaise en cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je n'ai pas été franc avec elle et si elle avait su la vérité, elle n'aurait pas voulu faire ça. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessée, de l'avoir humiliée,... de l'avoir violée. À ces mots, j'éclate en sanglots dans mes mains. Je suis horrible, comment ai-je pu lui faire ça?

Je sais que je dois lui dire et par la même occasion, que je sorte de sa vie. Elle ne mérite pas tout ça. Quand je pense que ce matin encore je disais à Lauren que je ne blesserais jamais Tris. Quel con...mais quel con je suis !

La fatigue commence à me rattraper et même si je préférerais rentrer et me cacher, elle devinerait que quelque chose ne va pas et là, je devrais lui expliquer mais je ne suis pas prêt. Je n'arrive même pas à me rendre compte que je vais être père. Putain, je vais être père ! Un petit être innocent va reposer sur moi, je serai la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde car je doute réellement que Nita ait un instinct maternel. C'est impressionnant. Ça ne fait que 6 heures que je suis au courant pour ce bébé et je l'aime déjà. J'ai envie de le voir, de le porter, de lui montrer que je l'aime.

Je décide de retourner me coucher. Mon cœur se serre à la vue de Tris qui a l'air totalement détendue et heureuse. J'essaie de me coucher sans la réveiller, malheureusement le mouvement la fait bouger.

« Tobias ? Grogne-t-elle.

\- Je suis là, rendors-toi. »

Elle se tourne et se blottit contre moi. J'embrasse son front puis ferme les yeux pour essayer de me reposer un minimum.

Je suis réveillé par des caresses dans mes cheveux. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Tris est couchée sur son dos, je tiens sa taille fermement alors que ma tête repose sur sa poitrine dénudée. Elle caresse mes cheveux doucement, le regard perdu sur le mur avec un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour ! »

Elle baisse son regard vers moi et se baisse pour m'embrasser.

« Bonjour !

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien dormi. Et toi ?

\- Pareil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que tu doutes ?

\- Parce que tu as fait un cauchemar. »

Je sais que mon visage montre la surprise que je ressens. J'ai fait un cauchemar et je ne m'en souviens pas ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Non...

\- Il devait être 2 heures du matin à peu près. Tu te tournais et tu criais. Je crois que tu pensais que je te quittais.

\- Oh...

\- Tobias, j'ai décidé de ne pas te demander ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nita car ça ne me regarde pas mais depuis que tu lui a parlé, tu es étrange. Tu es persuadé que je vais partir donc cette fois je te le demande, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Je soupire en me laissant retomber sur le dos. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité.

« Rien enfin... elle m'a dit mes quatre vérités et que dès que tu apprendras vraiment à me connaître, tu partiras le plus vite possible. »

Elle roule sur le côté pour être couchée au dessus de moi puis se relève pour s'asseoir sur moi. Elle appuie sur mon torse pour que je ne bouge pas.

« Alors tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles et m'écouter, Tobias Eaton. Je te connais, je sais qui tu es. Je sais que tu es gentil, intelligent, courageux, altruiste et sincère. Toi et moi, nous n'avons peut-être pas commencé du bon pied mais désormais, nous sommes ensembles. D'accord, ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un mois que c'est officiel. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement que des fois j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans mes sentiments. Ça fait deux ans que je me demande si un jour j'aurais la chance de retomber amoureuse et c'est arrivé grâce à toi. Tu m'as redonné de l'espoir pour l'avenir. »

Je me redresse pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je sens des larmes dans mes yeux. Elle dit que je suis sincère alors que je lui mens depuis hier soir. Elle dit que je suis altruiste alors que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Elle dit que je suis courageux alors que je suis terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre. Elle dit que je suis gentil alors que je vais briser son cœur. Elle dit que je suis intelligent alors que j'ai réussi à me mettre dans cette situation impossible. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis, comment peut-elle m'aimer ?

Je caresse son dos, sans le faire exprès je la rapproche de moi. Je sens la friction de nos deux corps et je me souviens qu'elle est complètement nue.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre à part que j'ai énormément de mal à me concentrer, sachant que tu es nue sur mes genoux. »

Elle rit en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Il va falloir t'y faire car je trouve ça très confortable. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à sa table de nuit, le réveil matin affiche 7h15. Je soupire car on va devoir se lever.

« Il est l'heure de se lever, soufflé-je.

\- J'ai pas envie. Je veux rester au lit avec toi toute la journée. Tous les deux, tout nus.

\- Aussi tentant que ça puisse paraître et crois-moi, je suis à deux doigts de te garder pour moi tout seul aujourd'hui, je doute que le boss accepte un jour de congé imprévu.

\- Je sais mais c'est beau de rêver, non ?

\- Oui... J'ai une idée. Je rentre chez moi pour me préparer puis je cherche un petit- déjeuner et on le mange ensemble au bureau. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- C'est une très bonne idée. »

Elle m'embrasse brièvement puis se lève. Je la suis du regard alors qu'elle se déplace dans la chambre. Elle met une robe de chambre qui traînait sur sa commode. Je cligne mes yeux quand elle fait le nœud autour de sa taille.

« Allez Tobias, tu vas encore être en retard.

\- Ça vaudra le coup. »

Je me lève finalement. Il me faut encore quelques minutes pour partir. Je mets mon costume le plus rapidement possible en fermant mes lacets cette fois. Cependant, la cravate peut attendre. Je récupère rapidement deux petit-déjeuners dans un café pas loin du bureau. Je me gare à mon emplacement dans le parking souterrain et arrive en même temps qu'Emelia à l'ascenseur. Elle me sourit en me saluant.

« Salut Tobias !

\- Salut, comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien. La vie de jeune mariée est parfaite !

\- Je suis content pour toi. Comment va Eric ?

\- Bien, on va très bien. Par contre je viens d'apprendre quelque chose que tu caches à tout le monde et ça ne me plaît pas trop. »

Je me sens pâlir. Non, elle ne peut pas savoir. C'est impossible !

« Qu-quoi... ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu allais me dire que tu sortais avec Tris ? Je l'ai appris par Lauren hier.

\- Oh... on essayait d'être discret pour rester professionnels.

\- Eh bien c'est réussi vu que je ne savais rien. »

Nous arrivons à l'étage. Emelia sort d'abord et avec un soupire de soulagement, je me dirige vers le bureau de Tris.

Il faut que je me calme. Personne ne peut savoir que Nita est enceinte sauf si elle le dit et je ne vois pas à qui elle pourrait le dire. Soudain, une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Nita travaille au salon de coiffure et je sais qu'elle a l'habitude de raconter sa vie. Le problème c'est que Christina travaille aussi dans ce salon. Christina est la meilleure amie de Tris. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Dès que Christina le saura, Tris le saura et si elle ne l'apprend pas de moi, elle sera furax. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Si je demande Christina si elle est au courant et qu'elle ne l'est pas, elle va en parler à Tris qui va être suspicieuse.

Cette situation me dépasse et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Tobias ? Tout va bien ? »

Je me tourne à la voix de mon père.

« Hum...oui, ça va...

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça fait deux minutes que tu fixes cette porte en faisant la grimace. Tu as un problème avec Tris ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien. Ça doit être la fatigue, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

-... d'accord. Bonne journée.

\- Merci, à toi aussi. »

Il s'éloigne. Je prends une grande inspiration et entre dans le bureau après avoir toqué quatre fois. Je suis surpris de ne pas voir Lauren avec Tris.

« Hey, tu as faim ? », demandé-je en levant le sachet qui contient notre petit-déjeuner.

Elle sourit et se lève en une fraction de seconde. Elle est rapidement devant pour prendre le sac de mes mains. Elle regarde dedans et son regard s'illumine.

« Tu y as pensé ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu es le meilleur ! »

Elle m'embrasse brièvement et retourne s'asseoir. Elle sort sa viennoiserie préférée du sac, un escargot au chocolat, tout comme son cappuccino. Elle prend un bout de brioche puis lève les yeux pour remarquer que je suis toujours devant la porte. Elle fronce les sourcils en avalant. Je la vois se lever à nouveau pour se rapprocher.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je pensais que tu étais chamboulé par ce que Nita t'a dit mais peut-être que tu es malade. »

Elle touche mon front avec sa main puis la place sur ma joue.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre mais tu es pâle. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je vais bien. »

Sa main retombe froidement à ses côtés avec un soupir. Je sais qu'elle ne me crois pas. Je décide de prendre sa main pour l'emmener à son bureau. Je m'assieds sur sa chaise pour la tirer légèrement sur mes genoux.

« Tu me le dirais si c'était important, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu me le promets ? Demande-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je te le promets. Je t'aime. »

Elle me regarde quelques secondes puis retourne à son petit-déjeuner. Je lui ai encore menti droit dans les yeux.

La journée enfin terminée, je rentre à la maison seul. En passant la porte, je reste bloqué sur place. J'observe la pièce devant moi et je me demande comment tout va changer ici quand le bébé sera là. Des jouets par ci, des jouets par là, des couches, peut-être des biberons... Je souris tristement à cette pensée car après avoir pensé à lui toute la journée, je suis quand même heureux de le savoir. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas les avoir lui et Tris ensemble. Et ça, ça me tue. En si peu de temps, elle est devenue tellement importante dans ma vie, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans elle.

Je pose mes clés sur la petite table dans l'entrée puis avance vers la cuisine. Je n'allume pas la lumière même si le soleil commence déjà à se cacher. Je prends un verre que je remplis au robinet. Je regarde à l'extérieur où un couple de personnes âgées se balade main dans la main. Ils passent souvent dans la rue et toujours les deux ensembles.

Je décide de me rendre à la salle de sport pour pouvoir me défouler sur un sac de sable. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, j'ai besoin de ça. J'envoie un message à Zeke pour savoir s'il veut m'accompagner, il me répond qu'il aura un peu de retard mais qu'il viendra.

Je me change et emmène mon sac qui est toujours prêt dans l'entrée.

Je montre mon badge à l'entrée de la salle. Je dépose mon sac dans le vestiaire puis me dirige vers le tapis de course. Je commence toujours pas courir un peu. Après 15 minutes, je descends puis commence à enrouler mes mains avec des bandes protectrices. Je ne perds pas de temps à taper le sac à pleine puissance. Le sac voltige dans tous les sens ce qui m'obligea à m'arrêter de temps en temps pour le stabiliser. Mais à un certain moment, le sac ne bouge plus tellement sous mes coups. La tête de mon meilleur ami apparaît sur le côté, cependant je ne m'arrête pas. Je laisse toute la frustration, la colère que j'ai stocké en moi se déverser sur le sac.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiens mais je sais que je tiens plus longtemps que d'habitude. Je finis par m'arrêter en posant mon front sur le sac, la respiration haletante. Zeke me tend une bouteille en me forçant à m'asseoir.

« C'était quoi ça ?

\- Un entraînement.

\- Ça c'était pas un entraînement normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es embrouillé avec Tris ?

\- Non… c'est compliqué et j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Je respecte ton choix mais tu dois savoir que c'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi. Si tu ne veux pas en parler avec Tris, tu sais que je suis là pour toi.

\- Merci Zeke... Tu as le temps ce soir ? »

Il sourit doucement en hochant la tête.

« On peut partir maintenant si tu veux.

\- Merci. »

Nous prenons une douche rapide puis il me suit jusqu'à chez moi. Je le laisse entrer en premier. Il connaît cette maison comme la sienne et il a toujours fait comme chez lui ici, d'où le fait qu'il va tout de suite nous chercher des bières dans le frigo.

Il s'assied pendant que je fais les cent pas. Je sais que c'est mon meilleur ami et qu'il le saura à un moment ou à un autre, mais j'ai peur de lui dire. Si je lui dis, tout va devenir plus réel. Même si j'ai plus ou moins accepté ma futur paternité, je n'arrive pas à y penser sans penser au mal que je vais faire à Tris mais aussi à moi-même.

« Calme-toi mec et dis-moi ce qui va pas. Tu es comme un frère pour moi et j'aime pas te voir comme ça.

\- Je suis vraiment dans la merde, Zeke.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Je laisse une larme couler, m'écroule sur le canapé et lui raconte tout.

 **Je vois que vous avez tous deviné ce qui allait ce passer (en même temps, c'était pas si compliqué ^^) mais j'ai beaucoup aimé toutes les autres choses auxquelles vous avez pensées :)**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien et toutes vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont énormément motivée ! Merci beaucoup !**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19 :**

 **Tobias POV**

 _« Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'espère ! », hurle Zeke en se levant._

 _Je secoue la tête, honteux. J'ai l'impression de me faire engueuler par mes parents alors qu'il s'agit de mon meilleur ami._

 _« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu faire ça !_

 _\- C'était pas prévu, Nita ne voulait pas d'enfants et elle prenait la pilule !_

 _\- Je te parle pas de l'enfant ! Crie-il. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas prévu mais ça arrive, je suis d'accord sur ça._

 _\- C'est quoi le problème alors ?_

 _\- Tu n'as rien dit à Tris ! Imagine que la situation soit inversée, comment est-ce que tu te sentirais si elle ne te disait rien ?_

 _\- Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ? Elle aura le cœur brisé et je ne veux pas lui faire ça. »_

 _Mes larmes ont l'air de le calmer car il s'assied à nouveau et place son bras autour de moi._

 _« Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens mais je me doute bien que tu te sens coincé. Tu dois te dire que tu fais ça pour son bien car plus tu attendras et plus elle t'en voudra. Imagine qu'elle l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre, Nita travaille avec Christina._

 _\- Je sais ! Mais comment tu veux que je le dise ?_

 _\- Le plus vite possible en lui expliquant pourquoi tu lui as menti. Je suis certain qu'elle comprendra, ça ne fait qu'un jour que tu le sais._

 _\- Ah oui, et comment je lui explique pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussée quand nous avons fait l'amour ?_

 _\- Tu... Putain, Tobias ! Est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois ? »_

 _Je place mes mains sur mon visage en reposant ma tête sur le dossier du canapé derrière moi. Je l'entends soupirer puis sa main sur mon épaule._

 _« Écoute, je pense que Tris et toi pouvez trouver une solution. Mais tu dois lui parler pour ça. »_

Zeke m'a forcé à aller chez Tris aujourd'hui soit deux jours après notre conversation. Nous sommes vendredi soir aux alentours de 18h30 quand je sonne à sa porte. Elle n'était pas au bureau aujourd'hui car elle avait pris un jour de congé.

Mes nerfs sont prêts à lâcher en attendant qu'elle ouvre. Je sonne encore une fois avant de me retrouver face à face avec un homme. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demande-t-il.

\- Hum... est-ce que Tris est là ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Un collègue. »

Il m'observe quelques secondes puis tourne sa tête à l'intérieur.

« Béatrice, un collègue veut te voir. »

Elle apparaît un peu plus tard, un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approche et me serre contre elle. Je suis surpris qu'elle embrasse ma joue devant cette personne qui d'après son regard, me déteste déjà. Je glisse mes mains autour de sa taille quand elle s'écarte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sourit-elle.

\- Il me faut une raison pour venir te voir ? »

Elle sourit encore puis se tourne vers l'homme qui est à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Caleb, je te présente mon petit ami, Tobias. Tobias, voici mon frère. »

Ne sachant pas tellement quoi faire face à cette rencontre plutôt gênante. Je tends une main qu'il ne prend pas la peine de serrer et entre dans la maison.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est un peu grognon. Allez viens !

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger si tu es avec ton frère. J'en conclus que tu as pris un congé pour pouvoir être avec lui.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu devais bien le rencontrer de toutes façons et mes parents sont là. Je suis sûre que ma mère serait contente de te revoir.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger.

\- Allez viens ! »

Elle me tire par la main vers le salon où ses parents sont assis sur le canapé et une femme sur un fauteuil. La femme est enceinte et doit être proche de l'accouchement. Je sens que je fixe son ventre mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

J'étais venu pour parler à Tris mais comment est-ce que je peux lui dire alors que sa famille est là. De plus, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent son frère. Je sens ma gorge se serrer encore plus, ça devient dur de respirer.

« Tobias ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Je souris à Mme Prior qui me prend dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci et vous ?

\- Nous allons bien. »

Mr Prior s'approche à son tour en me tendant sa main.

« Bonjour Tobias, je suis content de te revoir dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Je vois que vous allez mieux. »

Il rit un peu puis se rassied. Tris me présente à sa belle-sœur Cara qui me tend seulement sa main pour me saluer. Je comprends qu'elle ne se lève pas. Caleb s'assied sur la chaise à côté de sa femme et son regard meurtrier ne me quitte pas. Je m'assieds avec Tris sur un pouf.

Ils discutent de la grossesse de Cara et je me force à penser à autre chose sinon je risque de tout déballer devant sa famille, ce qui serait la pire chose à faire. Tris caresse mes mains alors que Cara lui parle de tout ce qu'elle ressent avec le bébé, Tris a l'air très heureuse pour sa belle-sœur et son frère. À un moment, je commence à me sentir nauséeux et m'excuse pour aller aux toilettes.

J'asperge mon visage d'eau mais ça n'y fait rien. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis pâle. Je vais jusqu'à me pincer les joues pour qu'elles regagnent un peu de couleurs. Je sors des toilettes mais je suis stoppé par Caleb. Je lui laisse la place pour entrer, pensant qu'il voulait y aller mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il me plaque contre le mur violemment.

« Je sais pas à quel jeu tu joues mais je sens que tu n'es pas franc. Tu ne touches pas à ma sœur, tu à compris ? Menace-t-il.

\- Calme-toi Caleb. J'aime Tris. »

Caleb fait la même taille que moi, il est un peu moins musclé, mais je sais qu'un coup de poing peut faire mal.

« Ose me promettre que tu ne lui ferras jamais de mal. »

J'ai envie de lui dire que je ne le ferrais jamais car je l'aime trop mais je n'oublie que j'étais venu dans le but de tout lui dire. Que si sa famille n'était pas là, elle aurait eu le cœur brisé à cet instant.

« Dégage ! Je veux plus te voir près d'elle. Elle a assez souffert il y a deux ans, elle n'a pas besoin de drame.

\- Écoute Caleb, c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Et ça ne regarde que Tris et moi.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui la regarde me concerne aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment elle était la dernière fois et elle ne supportera pas ça une deuxième fois.

\- Cal... »

Il me coupe avec un direct dans la joue qui me sonne pendant quelques secondes. Mon dos tape dans le mur alors qu'il relève son poing. Je veux lui parler mais il me refrappe. Mes réflexes sont ralentis par le premier coup car je ne vois pas arriver le deuxième. Il me touche en pleine arcade. Je sens une goutte couler sur ma tempe, ce qui doit être du sang. J'entends un hoquet de surprise puis je sens deux mains sur mes joues. Ses yeux sont remplis d'inquiétude puis elle se tourne vers son frère.

« Tu es malade ou quoi ? De quel droit tu te permets de le toucher ?

\- Il va te briser le cœur Béatrice. C'est un de ces salopards qui ne cherchent des femmes que pour coucher avec elles.

\- Tu ne le connais pas et je t'interdis de le juger. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. Si tu ne peux pas l'accepter, tu peux partir de cette maison. »

Caleb me juge du regard.

« D'accord... Cara, on s'en va ! », crie-il vers le salon.

Le visage de Tris se défait en voyant que son frère n'approuve pas notre relation, je ne peux pas me mettre en eux.

« Caleb, attends !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

\- Je m'en vais. Tu es venu pour être avec ta sœur et si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est moi. »

Tris resserre sa prise sur ma main.

« Non, ne pars pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec ton frère à cause de moi. Je t'appellerai, promis. »

J'embrasse son front avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je croise Mr et Mme Prior avec Cara qui ont l'air de se demander d'où venaient les cris. Mme Prior est la première à voir mon arcade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Viens, je vais t'aider à nettoyer ça.

\- Non, ça ira. Je vais rentrer pour vous laisser. J'étais ravi de vous revoir. Cara, ravi de t'avoir rencontré et toutes mes félicitations.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de partir.

\- Passez une bonne soirée. »

Je ferme la porte d'entrée derrière moi en entendant les cris et le langage fleuris de ma petite amie. Je m'installe dans ma voiture, change l'angle du rétroviseur pour pouvoir regarder ma blessure. Ce n'est pas trop grave. Je l'essuie avec un mouchoir, ça a déjà arrêté de saigner. J'allume le moteur de la voiture et pendant que je fais demi-tour, Tris sort de la maison. Elle fait un signe de la main pour que je la vois avant qu'elle ne court vers la voiture. Je baisse la vitre et coupe le moteur.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour Caleb. Depuis l'histoire avec Théo, il veut à tout prix me protéger. J'ai beau lui dire que tu ne me ferrais jamais de mal, il ne me croit pas.

-C'est ton grand frère, c'est son rôle de te protéger.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à te soigner ?

\- Je peux m'en occuper. Va passer du temps avec ta famille, tu ne les vois pas souvent.

\- Tu penseras ce que tu veux mais tu fais aussi parti de ma famille.

\- Je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi ! Je t'appelle demain ! »

Elle m'embrasse amoureusement avant de me laisser repartir.

Au lieu de rentrer, je décide de passer chez Nita pour discuter du bébé. Je frappe à la porte, c'est la sœur de Nita qui m'ouvre. Elle a à peine vingt ans mais a toujours eu un caractère très séducteur. Les deux sœurs se ressemblent plus qu'il n'y paraît.

Elle me sourit avec un clin d'œil puis me laisse entrer.

« Nita ! Tu novio esta aqui.

\- Angelica, je ne sors plus avec ta sœur.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de la mettre en cloque. »

Nita habitait avec sa sœur avant d'emménager avec moi donc c'est normal qu'elle y soit retournée. Leur parents sont allés vivre en Espagne quand Angelica a eu 16 ans. Ils leur payent l'appartement et la nourriture, elles ont même assez d'argent pour acheter leur vêtements horriblement chers.

Nita sors de la cuisine avec un pot de glace en main. Je hausse les sourcils car c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais voir.

« Quoi ? J'ai faim !

\- Fais attention à ce que tu manges quand même, tu manges pour deux.

\- Commence pas à me faire chier parce que je tiens pas 7 mois comme ça.

\- À ce propos, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

Elle s'assied sur le canapé avec sa glace et je m'assieds à côté d'elle, une distance respectable entre nous. Angelica nous laisse seuls.

« Quand est-ce que tu es allée voir le médecin ?

\- Après avoir fait le test. J'avais peur que ce soit vrai donc je suis allée vérifier.

\- Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule ?

\- J'ai dû l'oublier un jour. On se disputait beaucoup donc un de ces soirs je les oublié et un autre, nous étions au lit. Il n'en faut pas plus.

\- Je suis désolé que tu sois obligée de subir ça. Et je te remercie de ne pas avoir avorté..., soufflé-je.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait à cause de toi !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux te voir souffrir comme j'ai souffert. Je sais que ta petite blonde compte beaucoup pour toi. J'attends avec impatience le moment où elle partira et que tu seras à genoux. Et à ce moment, je t'achèverai. Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu vas regretter de m'avoir jeter comme ça.

\- Tu es malade, Nita !

\- Je suis réaliste ! Profite de ce moment parce que ça ne va pas durer. »

Elle prend une bouchée de glace avec un petit rictus. J'essaie de déglutir malgré la boule d'émotions dans ma gorge.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi. Je veux juste des réponses à mes questions.

\- Quelles questions ?

\- Quand dois-tu accoucher ?

\- Le médecin a dit aux alentours du 26 mai.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as ton prochain rendez-vous ? »

Elle éclate de rire à ma question.

« Il est hors-de-question que tu m'accompagnes à mes rendez-vous.

\- Quoi ? Demandé-je horrifié.

\- Tu auras le droit de voir cet enfant car tu es son père mais en attendant sa naissance, je ne veux pas te voir. Tu ne le verras pas avant sa naissance. Je t'ai donné cette échographie pour que tu me croies. Tu vas apprendre à souffrir.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'il te plaît, Nita. Ne me retire pas ce droit !

\- Il fallait réfléchir avant. »

Elle se lève en s'étirant.

« Tu sais où est la porte. »

Elle disparaît dans la cuisine et maintenant qu'elle n'est pas là, je m'autorise à pleurer. Je repars en larmes. Je roule tel un robot sans faire attention aux alentours. À un moment, je vois les lumières d'une voiture de police dans le rétroviseur. Je me gare sur le côté et commence à chercher mon permis dans mon portefeuille.

J'ouvre la fenêtre en même temps que j'essuie mes larmes.

« Bonsoir monsieur, vous savez pourquoi je vous arrête ?

\- Non... je ne faisais pas att...

\- Tobias ? »

Je lève les yeux et croise le regard de mon cousin.

« Mais dans quel état tu es ? Tu sais que tu as failli percuter un camion? Putain, tu aurais pu mourir !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu as grillé un feu rouge et tu roulais trop vite. D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu roulais trop vite sinon je ne sais pas où tu serais maintenant.

\- Oh... il faut croire que j'ai eu de la chance, répliqué-je ma voix dénuée d'énergie.

\- Ok, là tu me fous les boules. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien...

\- Sors de ta voiture.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te ramène chez toi. Je ne te laisse pas rouler dans cet état. Tu vas finir par te tuer ou tuer quelqu'un. »

Je crois que mon manque de réaction l'inquiète encore plus. Il me force à sortir, verrouille les portes de ma voiture puis me fait monter dans sa voiture.

« Tu dors chez moi ce soir. Je ne te laisse pas seul comme ça... Ou tu préfères que je te dépose chez Tris ?

\- Ses parents sont là. Elle n'a pas le temps pour moi. »

Je le vois faire la grimace puis il démarre le moteur.

« J'ai droit à une explication ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Tu as eu de la chance que tu ne sois pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis désolé. Je devais parler avec Nita et ça s'est mal fini. S'il te plaît, ne pose plus de questions. Je ne veux plus y penser.

\- Ok...

\- Tom ? Tu peux me déposer chez Zeke ?

\- D'accord. »

Il me dépose devant leur maison et ne part pas avant que Zeke ne réponde. Je ne sonne pas à cause des enfants mais comme il ne répond pas, je l'appelle. Il décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix est mêlée de sommeil. Je sais qu'ils ont tendance à s'endormir tôt car les enfants les épuisent et il est déjà 22 heures.

« Je suis à la porte. Tu peux m'ouvrir ? »

Il raccroche, ce qui veut dire qu'il arrive. Je fais un signe à Tom pour dire qu'il peut partir. Zeke ouvre la porte un peu plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je peux dormir ici ?

\- Ouais, si tu veux mais pourquoi ? Demande-t-il en baillant. T'es bourré ?

\- Non... Tom ne veut pas que je reste seul cette nuit. »

Il doit voir mes yeux rougis car il me laisse entrer. On s'assied sur le canapé où je lui explique la raison de ma présence.

« Elle ose faire ça ? C'est légal au moins ?

\- Oui, enfin il me semble... Je sais plus quoi faire Zeke...

\- Tu n'as pas parlé à Tris alors ?

\- Comment est-ce que je pouvais ? Ses parents et son frère étaient là. D'ailleurs son frère a vu que je cachais quelque chose et m'a frappé.

\- C'est lui qui t'a pété l'arcade ?

\- Oui.

\- Écoute Tobias, c'est important. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu laisses tout tomber. Je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Merci...

\- Essaie de dormir un peu. »

Il se lève pour me laisser la place sur le canapé.

« Zeke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Shauna ?

\- Je ne lui dirais rien sans ton accord. C'est ton choix.

\- Merci pour tout. »

Il sourit faiblement puis marche vers sa chambre. Je me retrouve seul dans le noir. Je m'allonge et place mes mains sur mon visage. Tout commence à s'écrouler autour de moi. Je vais perdre ma copine. La mère de mon enfant refuse de me faire profiter de la grossesse.

Je cherche mon portefeuille puis sors le petit papier qui ne me quitte plus depuis quelques jours. J'allume la lumière à côté de moi et fixe cette petite image. On ne voit presque rien dessus, ça n'a même pas la forme d'un bébé mais je ne retiens pas mon sourire. Je chéris cette image car c'est la seule que j'aurais en attendant que le bébé pointe le bout de son nez dans 7 mois. Le 26 mai. Cette date me semble si loin. Je caresse les bords de la photo en la fixant. Je sens encore des larmes mais cette fois, je sais que ce sont des larmes de joie. Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais j'embrasse la photo. J'éteins la lumière mais je n'ose pas me séparer de l'échographie. J'ai besoin de l'avoir en main.

Je m'endors, la photo coincée entre ma main et mon torse.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me secoue légèrement. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Shauna me sourit.

« Je voulais passer l'aspirateur donc je préfère te réveiller avant.

\- Merci. »

Je me relève difficilement. Le canapé me donne toujours mal au dos.

« Zeke me dit que tu as un peu forcé sur la bouteille hier soir.

\- Désolé de squatter chez vous.

\- Y a pas de soucis... Zeke est dans le jardin avec les enfants. »

Je hoche la tête mais en me levant, l'échographie tombe par terre. Je la récupère avant que Shauna ne la voit et la replace dans ma poche.

Je prends ma veste puis commence à plier la couverture mais Shauna me la prend des mains.

« Je m'en occupe. Va dehors pour te changer les idées.

\- Merci »

J'ouvre la porte fenêtre et vois Zeke qui tient ses deux enfants près d'un mangeoire à oiseaux où deux grives mangent. Manon a un grand sourire sur le visage à la vue des oiseaux. Les jumeaux portent tous les deux une petite veste avec un bonnet et une petite écharpe. Zeke a peur qu'ils tombent malade donc il les couvre toujours un peu trop. C'est vrai que le mois d'octobre est un peu frais mais il en fait trop à mon avis. Après, je ne sais pas comment je serai moi.

Lucas est le premier à me remarquer et essaie de se défaire de la prise de son père. Zeke le pose afin qu'il vienne tout seul dans mes bras. Ses pas sont peu assurés mais il ne tombe pas. Je le laisse faire quelques mètres avant de le rejoindre. Je le prends dans mes bras puis rejoins Zeke.

« Comment tu te sens ? S'inquiète-il.

\- Mieux. Merci de m'avoir accueilli hier soir.

\- Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état. Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me conduire à ma voiture après ? Tom ne voulait plus me laisser rouler.

\- Bien sûr. On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux.

\- Merci. »

On laisse les enfants dans le parc dans le salon pour que Shauna puisse continuer de faire le ménage sans devoir les surveiller toutes les deux secondes.

Dans la voiture, Zeke entame la conversation.

« Tu vas lui parler ?

\- Je sais pas comment...

\- Montre-lui l'échographie.

\- Ça lui fera un choc !

\- De toutes façons, elle sera choquée... »

Un silence s'installe avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

\- Non plus. Tu es le seul à savoir. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment ma mère va réagir.

\- Je serais étonné si elle ne tombe pas dans les pommes.

\- C'est pas drôle, Zeke.

\- Je sais, pardon. Tu es content au moins ? D'avoir un enfant.

\- C'est étrange mais oui.

\- C'est pas étrange. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu.

\- J'aurais quand même préféré que ça se passe autrement.

\- Je m'en doute bien... »

Il me dépose à l'endroit où ma voiture se trouve puis me souhaite bonne chance avec Tris. J'arrive à la maison quelques minutes plus tard et pendant que je décide de ranger un peu mon téléphone sonne.

« Allô ?

\- Salut, c'est Tom. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler si ça ne va pas.

\- J'avais juste une petite baisse de moral, ça arrive.

\- Je ne veux plus te revoir sur la route quand tu es comme ça.

\- J'apprécie ton inquiétude mais je crois que je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi, dis-je en haussant la voix.

\- Tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un Tobias ! Toi le premier ! Tu es irresponsable ! »

Irresponsable. Un mot qui fait parti de ceux qui me rappelle que je ne suis peut-être pas prêt à m'occuper d'un petit être innocent. Je ne suis pas prêt.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **D'après Keep Calm and Love Reading, la réaction de Caleb est un peu exagérée ( bon, elle n'a pas tort ^^). J'ai pensé à la changer mais je me suis dit que je vais la laisser. C'est une fiction et ce moment me servira plus tard :)**

 **Merci de votre fidélité et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 20 :**

 **Tris POV**

J'ai promis à Christina de passer ce samedi après-midi avec elle. Caleb et Cara restent chez mes parents aujourd'hui et demain, nous passerons la journée ensemble.

Je dois la retrouver au salon de coiffure car elle finit à 14 heures. J'arrive une bonne demi-heure avant l'heure prévue car j'aime beaucoup regarder Christina travailler. Elle est passionnée par son travail et tout ce qu'elle fait est toujours parfait.

« Salut Christina. »

Elle lève les yeux de la tête de la petite fille à qui elle est en train de laver les cheveux.

« Hey Tris, tu es en avance !

\- C'est quelque chose que tu ne connais pas toi. »

Elle me tire la langue puis reprend sa tâche. Elle coupe les pointes de la longue chevelure de la petite fille qui lui sourit dans le miroir. Elle lui pose des questions simples. Quel âge as-tu ? Est-ce que tu aimes bien l'école ? Etc... Je trouve la petite adorable.

Christina lui sèche les cheveux puis jette un coup d'œil à une femme derrière elle. Sûrement la mère de la fillette.

« Ça vous convient ?

\- C'est parfait, merci. »

Christina et la mère vont au comptoir pour que cette dernière puisse payer. La petite fille joue avec ses cheveux puis quand elle me voit l'observer, elle sourit. Elle me fait un petit signe de la main que je lui rends.

Je sursaute quand une voix se fait entendre juste à côté de moi.

« Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je tourne la tête, il s'agit de Nita. Je me décale pour qu'il y ait un peu plus d'espace entre elle et moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nita ?

\- Quelle attitude ! Tu pourrais être plus aimable envers l'ex de ton copain !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferrais ça. Et comme tu l'as dis, tu es son ex. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Ex ? Au moins, j'ai un avenir avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Oh...il ne t'a rien dit alors ? Ça m'étonne de sa part sachant qu'il est venu chez moi hier soir.

\- Quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

\- Il avait quelques petites choses à me demander. Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était un peu distant ? »

Je ne sais pas où elle veut en venir mais elle tape dans le mille. C'est vrai que ça fait une semaine qu'il est étrange et hier... il était tellement pressé de partir. Est-ce qu'il me trompe ? Non, il ne ferrait pas ça...

« Tu mens, il ne me ferrait pas ça.

\- Mais il a déjà fait le nécessaire. »

Elle se redresse, une main sur le ventre. Je n'aurais rien fait de ce geste si elle n'avait pas commencé à le caresser tout doucement.

Je la regarde horrifiée face à la révélation. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Elle veut juste nous séparer et nous faire du mal ! Ce n'est pas vrai.

« Nita, va cracher ton venin ailleurs et laisse-la tranquille, intervient Christina.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça Christina. Passez une bonne journée ! »

Christina me tire par le bras hors du salon mais je continue de fixer Nita qui me sourit pour me provoquer.

En étant dans la rue, je me retourne vers ma meilleure amie.

« Tris, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Tu crois qu'il me trompe ? Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment enceinte ? »

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me console en me disant que c'est pas vrai et que Nita voulait seulement m'énerver. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait. À la place, elle prend cet air que l'on garde pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Mon père avait le même air quand il m'a annoncée qu'il avait renversé le chat quand j'avais 12 ans. Sauf qu'à ce moment, ce n'était qu'un putain de chat pas quelque chose d'aussi important que ça.

Elle caresse mes bras pour me consoler mais je la repousse.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Viens, on va en discuter à la maison.

\- Non !

\- S'il te plaît Tris...»

Je ne la laisse pas me toucher alors que nous allons chez moi. Nous nous installons dans ma chambre et je sens finalement les larmes se réunir sous mes paupières.

« Je l'ai découvert hier, pendant qu'elle était au téléphone.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment as-tu osé me le cacher ?

\- Je n'étais pas sûre que c'était vrai. D'ailleurs, tu ne le sais toujours pas.

\- Tobias...il...il m'a...

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai.

\- Il m'a menti.. il m'a trompée...

\- Qui te dit qu'elle dit la vérité ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, c'est la vérité ! Nita voulait lui parler mardi et après ça, il était bizarre. Il ne m'a rien dit et je suis persuadée qu'il n'a pas l'intention de le faire.

\- Tu n'en sais rien... imagine que ce soit vrai et mets-toi à sa place. Ça doit être dur à accepter surtout qu'il est avec toi maintenant.

\- Il m'a trompée.

\- Ne crois surtout pas que je prends sa défense d'accord ? Mais... ça fait un mois que tu es avec lui et deux mois qu'il a rompu avec elle. Elle pourrait être tombée enceinte quand ils étaient encore ensemble ou ils se sont peut-être revus juste après. Mais je pencherais plus pour la première option car ils se détestent. Tu sais, à deux mois de grossesse ça ne se voit pas encore.

\- Il m'a quand même menti ! Quel salopard ! »

Ma voix tremble tout comme le reste de mon corps et ma respiration s'accélère.

« Viens-là. »

Elle tend ses bras vers moi et je m'y réfugie. Elle me berce tout doucement en murmurant des mots alors que je sanglote comme un bébé. Je hais l'amour ! Il n'en sort que de la tristesse et de la douleur.

« Ça va aller, Tris !

\- Il m'a menti...

\- Ça va aller, ce n'est probablement pas vrai. »

Je me redresse en essuyant mes joues.

« Il me dit qu'il tient à moi et qu'il ne veut pas me perdre alors que c'est lui qui a tout détruit.

\- Ne prends pas de décisions sous le coup de la colère. Tu dois y penser à tête reposée et tu dois lui parler.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici aujourd'hui ?

\- On fait ce que tu veux. Je peux même chercher de la glace et de l'alcool si tu veux. »

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fortement contre moi.

« Merci Christina ! Merci d'être là ! »

Christina est restée avec moi toute la journée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle aujourd'hui. J'aurais probablement pleuré toute la journée à regarder des films qui m'auraient fait encore plus pleurer. À plonger dans la dépression.

Je lui ai demandé de rester avec moi ce soir car je n'avais pas envie d'être seule. J'avais besoin d'elle ce soir. Nous sommes allongées sur mon lit, chacune sur le flanc mais elle a les yeux fermés, sûrement déjà endormie. Mes yeux doivent être légèrement rougis et gonflés car même si j'ai essayé de rester forte, j'ai quand même eu du mal à me contenir. Et si c'était vrai ?

Je retombe sur le dos alors qu'un nouveau flot de larmes arrive. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai peur de lui parler.

Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil et je suis persuadée que c'est vrai ! Il va regretter de me l'avoir caché.

Lundi matin, j'arrive au travail, déterminée à mettre Tobias à genoux. Je fais de mon mieux pour mettre mes sentiments de côté et ainsi pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de mon plan.

Je souris à tout le monde en entrant dans le couloir où se trouve mon bureau. Je vois Al qui avance vers son bureau. Depuis le jour où Tobias l'a presque frappé, il ne s'approche plus de moi mais je sens souvent le poids de son regard sur moi.

Je passe à côté de lui, touche son épaule et souris quand il se tourne.

« Bonjour Al. »

Son visage est figé en une expression mêlant la surprise et la curiosité. Je cligne de l'œil puis me dirige vers mon bureau en balançant légèrement mes hanches. Je sais très bien que Tobias a vu ça. D'ailleurs en fermant la porte de mon bureau, je lui donne pas plus de cinq secondes pour arriver.

Trois secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre rapidement. Tobias me regarde avec les sourcils froncés. Je m'avance vers lui pour embrasser sa joue mais ça ne lui convient pas et place sa main sur ma nuque pour guider mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il est plus que jaloux à cet instant.

En se séparant de moi, il caresse doucement ma joue.

« Bonjour !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Al ?

\- Rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ?

\- La façon dont tu lui as parlé... je ne sais pas... c'est bizarre...

\- Je lui ai juste dit bonjour, rien de plus.

\- Comment tu peux lui pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

J'ai envie de lui rire au nez. Comparé à ce qu'il a fait, Al est un ange. D'accord, Tobias ne m'a pas mise en danger mais il m'a blessée d'une façon dont Al ne pourrait jamais le faire. Une façon plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle douleur physique.

« Ça fait longtemps que c'est arrivé, je pourrais commencer à lui pardonner. »

Il me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes mais je lui souris seulement puis lui dis que je dois travailler.

Une fois seule, mon sourire tombe. Savoir que ce que je fais blesse Tobias me brise aussi un petit peu. Mais je repense à ce qu'il me fait subir, je n'ai qu'une envie : commencer l'étape deux qui suit la jalousie, le rendre hyper-jaloux.

Pendant la journée, je me rends dans le bureau d'Al. Il pose ses papiers quand il me remarque.

« Tris, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide et tu m'en dois une.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Je veux que tu rendes Tobias jaloux. Très jaloux. »

Il pâlit immédiatement.

« Hors-de-question ! Il va me tuer !

\- Si tu fais ça pour moi, tu seras pardonné pour ce que tu as fait. On pourrait redevenir amis.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire ?

\- S'il te plaît, Al... Pour moi ?

\- Ok..ok.. je vais le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Rien d'énorme. Je veux juste que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, faire exprès de rire un peu plus fort quand il est proche. Par contre je te préviens, si tu fais le moindre geste déplacé, tu le regretteras.

\- Je peux demander pourquoi ?

\- Non. Et si il apprend qu'on le fais exprès, tu peux oublier le pardon. On est d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Ça marche.

\- Merci Al. »

Je lui souris en sortant de son bureau. Je vois que Tobias parle à Edward mais il s'arrête quand je passe la porte. Je lui fais un signe de la main que bien sûr, il ne réciproque pas. Il va vite comprendre son erreur.

J'ai demandé à Al s'il voulait prendre un café après le boulot pour que je lui parle de tout ce que j'attends de lui. Il a accepté. J'ai trouvé ce moment très gênant car nous n'étions que tous les deux mais ce qui m'a aidée c'est que nous étions entourés de monde. Je ne sais pas de quoi Al est capable donc je fais en sorte de ne pas me retrouver seule avec lui.

Quand je rentre, un peu mois d'une heure plus tard, je suis surprise de voir Tobias assis sur le perron, mais d'un autre côté, pas tellement.

Il me prend dans ses bras immédiatement et me serre fortement. La façon dont il agit me fait croire qu'il va tout m'avouer. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

« Où étais-tu ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

\- Je suis allée boire un café avec Al. »

Je le sens se tendre puis il me regarde dans les yeux, la jalousie est plaquée sur son visage.

« Avec Al ?

\- Oui, je peux lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Et les amis prennent des cafés ensemble non ?

\- Non, dit-il sèchement. Je ne fais pas ça avec Zeke.

\- Tu devrais, c'est vraiment agréable. »

Il commence à bouillonner alors je caresse sa joue.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui...enfin non. Ça peut attendre... De quoi vous avez parlé avec Al ? »

Nous discutons dans la cuisine et je dois avouer que c'est jouissif de le voir jaloux. Nous entrons dans la maison puis je me dirige dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Tobias est sur mes talons, pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

« De quoi vous avez parlé ? Il t'a menacée ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Il a été honnête avec moi. »

Je l'observe pour voir si il est affecté par ça. Son visage ne bouge pas mais je vois qu'il déglutit difficilement.

« Honnête ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait de la façon dont il m'a traitée et que si il pouvait effacer ce moment, il le ferrait sans hésiter. Qu'il tenait énormément à notre amitié.

\- Te fous pas de moi. Tu sais très bien qu'il veut plus de toi. Ne me dis pas que tu vas oublier toutes ces paroles déplacées.

\- Il était triste c'est tout. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il n'y aurait que de l'amitié entre nous et il l'a accepté.

\- C'est des conneries, Tris ! »

Il me prend les avant-bras pour que je sois face à lui.

« Al est un menteur et un manipulateur, il te cache ses vraies intentions. »

Je me dégage de ses mains violemment et le fusille du regard. On croirait presque qu'il parle de lui-même.

« Tu devrais partir je crois...

\- Tu vois ! Il arrive déjà à se mettre entre nous... Tris, tu sais que je t'aime. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il te fasse du mal. »

Il embrasse mon front et c'est trop. Je le repousse et le chasse avant que je ne me mette à pleurer.

« Va -t-en ! J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Il recule doucement.

« Ok... D'ailleurs appelle Al si tu as besoin de compagnie, je suis sûr que tu t'amuseras bien...

\- Tobias...

\- Non, j'ai compris ! Salut ! »

Il part en claquant la porte. Je me mets alors à pleurer en me cramponnant à l'ouverture de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Je l'ai poussé pour qu'il me dise la vérité mais il s'est refermé comme une huître sous la jalousie et il est parti. C'est vrai que je le lui ai demandé de me laisser mais c'est parce que je ne voulais qu'il me voit pleurer.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé en plaçant mes mains sur mon visage tout en me répétant sans cesse que je dois arrêter de pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai peur de me retrouver seule mais je ne veux pas passer pour la fille qui a besoin de quelqu'un quand ça ne va pas.

Mais je décide d'appeler Christina. Je veux dire, elle m'a déjà appelée en larmes alors que son magasin de chaussures préféré a fermé. J'ai passé la soirée à lui remonter le moral et j'ai dû lui promettre une après midi shopping.

Le téléphone sonne une fois, deux fois, puis je raccroche. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Si je l'appelle, je vais devoir tout lui raconter et je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Je replace mon téléphone sur le canapé et me roule en boule sur le côté en me cachant sous la couverture. Mon regard se pose sur une photo que j'ai encadré de Tobias et moi alors que nous passions une journée avec Zeke, Shauna et les jumeaux à la piscine. C'était une belle journée remplie de rire et de bonne humeur.

Je me retourne pour faire face au dossier du canapé et retirer cette image de mon champ de vision. Je ferme les yeux pour m'empêcher de pleurer et je m'endors rapidement.

Je me réveille alors que le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé. Mon dos me fait horriblement mal, j'en conclus que c'est ce qui m'a réveillée. J'allume l'écran de mon téléphone En plissant les yeux, j'arrive à voir qu'il est presque trois heures du matin. Je me lève pour aller me coucher dans ma chambre. Je décide de me préparer une tasse de thé pour me détendre. Je la sirote en regardant la rue éclairée par les lampadaires. Un chat traverse doucement la route. Il s'arrête en plein milieu, regarde autour de lui puis fait demi-tour et fonce vers la maison des voisins. Je souris puis pose ma tasse dans l'évier. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dehors. Sauf que cette fois, je vois une ombre humaine. Un homme se promène dans la rue. Peut-être un voisin qui souffre d'insomnies mais c'est étrange car même pour un homme, se promener à cette heure à l'extérieur est dangereux.

Effrayée, je me dépêche de quitter la cuisine en éteignant derrière moi. Je monte les marches des escaliers deux par deux puis entre dans ma chambre. Je me retourne et je cris en voyant une ombre sur le mur. Mon cœur se calme en réalisant que ce n'est que l'ombre de mon ordinateur et de quelques babioles. Je ris doucement en réalisant cela. Je mets rapidement mon pyjama puis me couche. J'ai bien besoin de sommeil.

Étonnement, le réveil est doux le lendemain matin. Par là, je veux dire que le réveil-matin n'est pas le responsable. Je cligne quelques fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. La lumière ? Il n'y a pas de lumière en temps normal. Je me défais des couvertures, le réveil affiche 9h02.

« Oh merde ! »

Je saute hors du lit. Je cours dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, me coiffer et me maquiller puis je m'habille rapidement en prenant une paire de collants, une jupe crayon noir et un chemisier blanc. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce que je prends. Je cours en descendant les escaliers tout en regardant mon téléphone. J'ai deux appels manqués de Lauren et plusieurs messages où elle me demande où je suis. J'ai aussi un message de Tobias et un appel manqué de sa part. Pourquoi ai-je mis mon téléphone sur silencieux ?

Je ne regarde pas où je vais, la combinaison du collant, de la jupe serrée et de ma maladresse me fait rater la dernière marche et je perds l'équilibre. Je me tords la cheville mais ne tombe pas. Cependant, je cris des jurons jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter alors j'enfile mes talons, la douleur n'est que plus violente mais je fais abstraction. Je marche aussi vite que possible jusqu'à ma voiture et roule plus vite qu'autorisé pour minimiser mon retard.

Je me gare à ma place dans le garage souterrain. Je boîte vers l'ascenseur puis appuie 36 fois sur le bouton pour que les portes s'ouvrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'appuie à nouveau pour que les portes se ferment. J'arrive au bon étage à 9h28 sur ma montre.

Je marche aussi vite que possible à mon bureau en essayant de ne pas boiter mais c'est impossible, la douleur est déchirante. Malheureusement, il fallait que je croise Tobias maintenant.

« Tris ? Où étais-tu ?

\- C'est pas le moment, Tobias. »

Je passe devant lui en boitant. Il me prend immédiatement le bras pour m'arrêter.

« Tu boîtes !

\- Sans déconner, j'avais pas remarqué, répliqué-je avec attitude et colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien. »

Il ne me laisse pas partir et me prend dans ses bras pour que je n'ai pas à marcher. Je veux protester mais ça ne servirait à rien. Autant profiter de ce moment. Il m'assied sur ma chaise dans mon bureau puis tire une chaise près de moi pour s'asseoir à son tour. Il prend mon pied, le place sur ses genoux et retire doucement ma chaussure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande-t-il doucement en inspectant mon pied.

\- J'étais en retard parce que mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Je me suis dépêchée et j'ai glissé dans l'escalier.

\- L'escalier ? T'es tu cognée la tête ?

\- Non, c'était juste la dernière marche.

\- D'accord. »

Il se lève en déposant doucement mon pied au sol.

« Je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Il sort alors j'en profite pour allumer mon ordinateur. Je fais rouler la chaise vers la fenêtre et appuie sur le bouton pour ouvrir les volets. Tobias entre au moment où je retourne derrière mon bureau. Il place un coussin sur la chaise qu'il occupait avant puis place délicatement ma cheville dessus. Il pose ensuite un chiffon sur ma cheville. Le froid me fait sursauter.

« C'est des glaçons. Ça va empêcher d'enfler encore plus.

\- Merci Tobias. »

Il lève la tête en souriant.

« De rien, mon cœur. Je te dois bien ça après ce que j'ai dit hier.

\- Ne t'excuses surtout pas. C'est moi qui ai été odieuse avec toi.

\- Je ne vais pas non plus te contredire là-dessus. »

Je le frappe sur le bras avec un sourire en coin. Il m'offre un clin d'œil avant de masser ma cheville avec la glace. Je me détends dans mon siège en fermant les yeux. La façon dont il agit me fait douter. Et si Nita m'avait menti juste pour nous séparer ? Il est trop attentionné pour que ce soit vrai. Il m'en aurait déjà parlé sinon.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais bien.

\- J'ai peur que tu te la sois cassée. Elle est très gonflée. Je me sentirais mieux avec l'avis d'un médecin.

\- D'accord. De toutes façons, je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum...non. »

Je souris et me penche en avant pour l'embrasser. Sa main droite massage doucement ma cuisse alors que je tiens son visage dans mes mains. Je pose nos fronts l'un contre l'autre pour nous séparer.

« Je devrais retourner travailler. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Sinon, tu m'attends à midi, je viens te chercher.

\- D'accord, je t'attendrai.

\- Et tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Oui, je le ferrais. Va travailler avant que ton père remarque ton absence.

\- Je ne suis pas loin.

\- Oui, mais tu ne travailles pas.

\- Ok, j'y vais. Mais d'abord... »

Il se baisse pour m'embrasser. Je le repousse gentiment en riant.

« Va travailler ! »

Il sourit mais se décide enfin à partir. Je souris toute seule car je suis désormais certaine que Nita a menti. Je commence à travailler, le cœur léger.

Il y a énormément de monde à l'hôpital aux alentours de 19 heures. J'ai essayé de lui faire changer d'avis en voyant tout ce monde mais il voulait que j'aille voir un médecin. D'un côté il n'a pas tellement tort car ma cheville à la taille d'un œuf, elle est très douloureuse et très bleue.

Tobias prépare mon dossier auprès de l'infirmière à la réception pendant que je patiente. Je suis assise à côté d'un petit garçon de huit ans environ. Il a son bras enroulé dans un torchon.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demandé-je gentimment.

\- Je suis tombé de la balançoire. »

Il essuie ses larmes puis regarde mon pied que Tobias a bandé avant de venir.

« Et toi ?

\- J'ai couru dans les escaliers et je suis tombée.

\- Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers.

\- Et elle a raison car je me suis fait très mal. Tu dois faire très attention. »

Il hoche la tête en souriant puis une infirmière appelle son prénom. Lui et sa mère se lèvent et la suivent vers une salle d'examen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tobias s'assied à côté de moi.

« Je déteste la paperasse.

\- Et pourtant tu es avocat.

\- Une erreur de jeunesse. »

Je l'embrasse chastement car nous sommes dans un lieu public. Il place sa main sur ma cuisse et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Et maintenant, on attend.

 **Message très important :**

 **Il y a un gros risque que la suite se fasse attendre. J'ai eu un accident de voiture aujourd'hui et je dois avouer que l'écriture n'est pas la première chose que j'ai envie de faire. Peut-être que j'écrirai pour me changer les idées mais je ne promets rien. Soyez patients, la suite viendra de toutes façons !**

 **Un grand merci pour votre soutien ! Gros bisous à tous !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Je suis plus que désolée pour cette attente interminable ! J'ai quelques explications pour vous en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **CHAPITRE 21 :**

 **Tris POV**

Au bout de deux bonnes heures d'attente, une infirmière appelle mon nom. Tobias m'accompagne dans la salle d'examen afin de m'aider à marcher car la douleur dans ma cheville est vive. L'infirmière nous assure que le médecin ne devrait pas trop tarder. Je m'assieds sur le lit mit à disposition et Tobias s'installe sur la chaise à côté. Il reprend ma cheville dans ses mains pour masser ma jambe là où elle n'est pas bleue.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien en attendant le médecin. Il me parle de sa journée ennuyeuse et de son affaire qui n'avance pas pour manque de preuves. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux, de manière presque automatique. J'aime beaucoup glisser mes doigts dans ses petites boucles à la base de sa nuque.

Au bout d'un moment, le médecin entre avec mon dossier en main.

« Bonjour madame ! Dit-elle.

\- Bonjour.

\- Une mauvaise chute à ce que je vois ! »

Je hoche la tête puis son regard se tourne vers Tobias.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je vais vous demander de sortir. La salle d'exament est assez étroite et à trois, ça va être difficile. Je vous rappelle dès que nous avons fini.

\- D'accord, réplique-t-il en se levant. Je t'attends dehors. »

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe puis sort de la pièce. Le médecin place mon dossier sur un bureau puis commence à le lire.

« Il est très compréhensif, remarque-t-elle. Je viens de voir une patiente où son ami ne voulait pas la laisser seule. J'ai dû faire une exception car j'y serais encore sinon.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes une femme. Avec un homme, il serait resté de toutes façons. »

Elle rit puis s'assied en face de moi. Elle prend ma cheville dans ses mains et commence à la bouger. Elle fait un examen de routine en appuyant légèrement dessus.

Après quelques minutes, elle s'écarte.

« Ce n'est qu'une entorse donc je ne vous fais pas faire de radio. Mettez de la glace dessus le plus possible, surélevez votre pied le plus possible de jour comme de nuit et marchez avec des béquilles pendant une semaine. Je vais vous prescrire des anti-douleurs, je reviens dans un instant. »

Elle sort et j'attends tranquillement qu'elle revienne.

Elle me donne une prescription pour des anti-douleurs puis me laisse partir. Je boite jusqu'à la salle d'attente pour retrouver Tobias mais il n'est pas là. Je passe vite à l'accueil pour régler les papiers. Une fois que tout ça est terminé, je sors de l'hôpital, pensant qu'il ait voulu prendre l'air. Je le vois au téléphone, un bout de papier en main, son dos face à moi. Je m'approche doucement mais ses paroles me gèle sur place.

« Mais... non... mais... Écoute moi Nita ! Je veux juste pouvoir venir une fois, dans quatre mois environ.

-...

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'es pas la seule responsable de ce bébé ! »

Je sens mon souffle se bloquer dans ma gorge et mon corps se raidir.

Elle disait la vérité et il m'a menti. Depuis tout ce temps, il m'a menti. Il m'a fait croire que tout allait bien entre nous, que ça durerait.

Les larmes brûlent mes joues, je sens chacune d'elles couler sur mon visage. Je m'approche de Tobias et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une échographie dans sa main avant qu'il ne se retourne brusquement. Il s'arrête en plein milieu de phrase. J'entends la voix de Nita à travers le téléphone mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit.

Tobias ouvre la bouche mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, ma main atterrit sur sa joue à une vitesse fulgurante. Le bruit résonne dans ma tête mais la rage s'empare de moi. Les larmes redoublent sur mon visage.

« Tris...

\- Je t'ai fait confiance ! »

Ma voix se brise à la fin de ma phrase.

« Je..

\- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Le coupé-je. J'aurais pu comprendre mais tu me l'as cacher ! Tu as préféré me mentir plutôt que d'assumer ! »

Son visage se défait et je vois de la tristesse et de la honte dans son regard. Il s'approche de moi mais je recule du mieux que je peux. Il continue d'approcher en tendant ses mains comme s'il approchait un animal blessé, son téléphone dans une main et l'échographie dans l'autre.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

\- Non ! Ne t'approches pas de moi ! »

Je recule mais ayant oublié ma cheville, la douleur me fait grimacer. Il fait un pas en avant pour m'aider mais je repousse ses mains.

Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Je sens mon estomac se tordre jusqu'à m'en donner la nausée.

Mon cœur se resserre dans ma poitrine et mes sanglots éclatent. En temps normal, je ne supporterais pas de pleurer dans un lieu public mais à ce moment, je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes.

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours souffrir ?

Je commence à m'éloigner car je ne peux pas rester près de lui maintenant. Je dois m'éloigner.

Je pars le plus vite possible, aussi vite que ma cheville me le permet. J'entends ses pas puis il m'attrape la main. Je me débats pour qu'il me lâche mais il me prend dans ses bras pour que je ne puisse pas bouger.

« Laisse-moi au moins t'aider, murmure-t-il.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

\- S'il te plaît Tris ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer à pied.

\- Je m'en fous ! Dégage ! Je veux plus te voir !

\- Tris...

\- Va-t-en ! », hurlé-je.

Il m'observe quelques secondes puis s'éloigne en hochant la tête doucement. Je ferme les poings le temps qu'il s'éloigne pour ne pas perdre l'esprit à ce moment, devant lui.

Je ne bouge pas pendant quelques minutes pour être sûre et certaine qu'il soit bien parti.

Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais rentrer. J'habite bien trop loin de l'hôpital pour considérer l'option de rentrer à pied avec cette entorse. J'ai laissé mon sac dans le coffre de la voiture de Tobias et il m'a pris mon porte-monnaie pour que je ne l'oublie pas dans la salle d'examen. Je n'ai pas d'argent.

Je prends mon téléphone et décide d'appeler Uriah. Christina aurait été mon premier choix mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais qu'elle ne saurait pas comment réagir. Déjà après l'histoire avec Théo, elle était très maladroite et ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. C'est assez cruel de dire ça à son propos mais ça la vérité. Je ne lui en veux pas bien sûr parce que je ne sais pas comment je réagirais dans ce cas la.

Il répond après deux sonneries avec une voix endormie. J'avais oublié que j'étais restée quelques heures ici.

« Allô ?

\- Uriah ? Tu... tu peux venir me chercher ?

\- Tris ? Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai besoin de toi...

\- Tris, ça fait trois jours que je m'occupe des jumeaux et je suis crevé, tu ne peux pas appeler Tobias ? »

Je me mets à pleurer à son nom.

« S'il te plaît, Uriah... »

J'entends des bruits de draps puis la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu es ? J'arrive...

\- A l'hôpital. J'étais aux urgences parce que je me suis tordue la cheville.

\- Je suis là dans cinq minutes, d'accord ? Je me dépêche !

\- Merci... »

J'entends la portière de sa voiture puis il met fin à l'appel. Je m'assieds sur un banc pour reposer mon pied.

Il y a deux ans, je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Il y a deux ans, je pleurais et je criais. Aujourd'hui, je ne réagis pas. Je suis tellement endolorie que je n'ai pas l'impression de ressentir la moindre émotion. Mon regard est fixé sur l'entrée devant moi. Un homme arrive avec sa femme alors qu'il a la main enveloppée dans un torchon aux taches rouges. La femme est en panique et l'homme livide. Ils disparaissent dans le service des urgences.

La prochaine chose que je sens sont deux mains sur mes genoux. Je bouge la tête et vois Uriah accroupit devant moi, très inquiet.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il... Il a... »

Il s'assied à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je hoquette dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Hey... calme-toi, ça va aller... ça va aller. »

Il me berce pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

« Explique-moi quand tu te sens mieux. Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ?

\- C'est gentil. »

Il m'aide à me lever puis m'aide à marcher vers la voiture. Il m'aide à m'installer et vérifie que j'ai bien mis ma ceinture. Il nous conduit chez lui rapidement puis m'aide à entrer dans la maison. Il me laisse seule sur le canapé un instant avant de revenir avec une paire de béquilles.

« Tiens, je peux te les prêter si tu veux. Tu peux aller dormir dans le lit avec Marlène, je reste sur le canapé.

\- Je ne veux pas t'expulser de ton lit.

\- Je vais survivre une seule nuit et je sens bien que tu ne veux pas dormir seule.

\- Merci Uriah.

\- Y a pas de quoi. Tu me diras tout demain. »

Ce n'est pas une question. De toutes façons, je lui dois des explications. Je marche vers la chambre aussi vite que possible. Je veux faire de mon mieux pour ne pas réveiller Marlène mais elle est assise sur le lit.

« Uriah m'a prévenue. Viens là.. »

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et me blottit dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui a besoin de l'affection de sa grande sœur pour se sentir mieux.

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es disputée avec Tobias ? ».

Je hoche doucement la tête et commence à me mettre à pleurer alors que je revis les événements de la soirée.

 **Tobias POV :**

« Va-t-en ! », hurle-t-elle.

Je l'observe quelques instants, espérant, suppliant qu'elle change d'avis mais elle ne se ravise pas. Je respecte alors son choix et m'éloigne tout doucement. Je fais dix mètres puis me retourne, elle n'a toujours pas bougé. Je retourne à ma voiture mais je n'arrive pas à me forcer à partir. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tout gâché ? Je ne lui ai rien dit par peur de me retrouver seul et maintenant elle me dit qu'elle m'aurait aidé à trouver une solution. J'ai tout perdu ce soir.

Assis derrière mon volant, je me frappe au visage pour masquer l'énorme trou qui se forme dans ma poitrine, en vain. Je ne tiendrais pas sans elle.

Je crie et je hurle pour extérioriser ma rage et lorsque je suis émotionnellement vidé, je vois Uriah sortir de sa voiture et courir vers elle. Bien sûr qu'elle l'a appelé. Il est toujours là pour elle, surtout quand je fais des conneries irrécupérables.

Je la vois craquer et s'effondrer contre lui. Je l'ai détruite. Je savais que j'allais lui faire de la peine mais jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je comptais autant à ses yeux. La culpabilité me ronge encore un peu plus.

Une fois qu'il l'a aidée dans la voiture et qu'ils sont partis, je décide de partir à mon tour. Je me gare devant ma maison mais je n'entre pas. Je décide de m'asseoir dans le parc à quelques minutes de chez moi. Je suis encore en train de marcher quand mon téléphone sonne. C'est soit Uriah, soit Zeke.

Uriah.

« All...

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu ? C'est la deuxième fois, Eaton. Et je t'avais prévenu que ça n'arriverait plus.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, elle ne veut plus me voir...

\- Pour l'instant, elle t'aime encore mais je vais faire en sorte que ça ne soit plus le cas. C'est ma sœur et elle mérite d'être heureuse. Tu ne lui parles plus, tu ne la regardes plus, tu ne passes plus à côté d'elle !

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois que tu peux débarquer en pensant tout savoir et en voulant la couper du monde extérieur pour qu'elle soit heureuse ? Ce n'est pas un conte de fée.

\- Une fois qu'on retire l'élément perturbateur, l'histoire finit mieux. Tu ne t'approches plus de Tris ou je te promets que cette fois, je te sors toutes les dents à coups de poing. »

Il raccroche immédiatement. Je sais qu'il a raison. Elle irait beaucoup mieux sans moi. Le problème, c'est que je suis fou amoureux d'elle et je ne veux pas abandonner tout espoir d'être avec elle. Je vais me battre pour elle. Pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle compte plus que tout pour moi. Que je suis prêt à tout pour elle.

Je retourne chez moi pour reprendre la voiture et je roule jusqu'à la maison de Marlène et Uriah. Je saute hors de la voiture et frappe à la porte. Je cogne de toutes mes forces afin de m'assurer qu'ils m'entendent. Je frappe de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre rapidement. Uriah me pousse pour m'écarter de la porte et la referme derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais dans quel état elle est ?

\- Laisse-moi lui parler. Je lui dois des explications !

\- Elle s'est endormie. Marlène a du la bercer pour qu'elle ferme enfin les yeux.

\- S'il te plaît, Uriah. J'ai vraiment merdé. »

Son regard passe de la colère à... je ne sais pas vraiment. Il a vraiment l'air de se calmer.

« Raconte-moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé. »

J'hésite quelques secondes puis hoche la tête. On s'installe alors sur le perron, l'un à côté de l'autre. Et je lui raconte l'histoire, depuis le début. À la fin , j'ai tellement honte que je n'ose pas lever la tête.

« Tris est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours et même si je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place... probablement la même chose. Je n'aurais pas supporter de me séparer de Marlène. »

Je suis surpris par ses aveux. Il m'offre un petit sourire puis baisse la tête.

« En revanche, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. La situation est quand même grave.

\- J'ai peur de la perdre.

\- Laisse-lui du temps pour qu'elle se calme.

\- Je veux quand même lui parler.

\- Elle est dans la chambre. »

Je le remercie et entre dans la maison. Je commence à monter les escaliers quand je suis interpellé par Marlène.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? »

Uriah apparaît derrière elle puis lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle fronce les sourcils et j'en profite pour aller à l'étage. J'ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre.

Tris est couchée sur le ventre, sa tête tournée vers moi. Je ne sais toujours pas si elle dort ou non. Je m'avance tout doucement. Elle ne bouge pas alors je me doute bien qu'elle n'est plus éveillée. Je m'accroupis en face du lit et la regarde. Ses yeux sont rougis et légèrement gonflés, ses joues sont humides.

Je glisse mon pouce sur sa joue pour enlever l'eau. Elle grogne et bouge légèrement la tête mais n'ouvre pas les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, mon cœur, chuchoté-je. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je t'aime fort. »

J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je vais la réveiller alors je m'abstiens. Je joue un peu avec ses cheveux avant de me lever et de m'éclipser.

Je remercie Uriah puis Marlène qui me lance un regard de tueuse. Elle doit énormément m'en vouloir mais je promets que je vais tout arranger.

Allongé dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me retourne sans arrêt. Je me souviens des fois où elle dormait avec moi, je n'arrivais pas non plus à dormir. C'était dû au fait que j'adorais la regarder dormir ou tout simplement me souvenir de la sensation de la tenir. Je me sens vide en ce moment.

Je serre alors un coussin contre moi mais ça ne remplacera jamais son corps.

Je me réveille une demi-heure avant que le réveil ne sonne. Sachant bien que je n'arriverai jamais à me rendormir, je décide de me lever. Je prends mon temps pour me préparer et arrive au bureau un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Quand j'arrive, je vois que je ne suis pas le premier. Il y a déjà des collègues qui sont sur leurs dossiers et d'autres qui boivent l'élixir magique à côté de la machine à café. Je vois que Tris est déjà là et fait parti de ceux qui se détente un peu avant de commencer une dure journée. J'ai envie d'aller lui parler, je dois aller lui parler.

Mais quand je la vois, je remarque qu'elle est complètement différente. Ses cheveux sont tressés d'un manière qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire seule, Marlène a du lui faire. Elle n'est pas maquillée comme d'habitude, Marlène a du lui faire. Ses vêtements sont les même que toujours mais j'en mettrais ma main à couper que Marlène l'a aidée à les choisir. Je vois bien que son regard est terne.

Elle discute avec Al qui a l'air de vouloir lui remonter le moral d'après le petit sourire triste qu'elle porte. Leur échange est tout à fait innocent mais j'ai tout de même l'impression de me prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Nita ne devrait pas être enceinte. Je devrais être avec Tris, la faire rire, lui prouver que je l'aime.

Je me doute bien qu'elle n'a pas envie de me voir maintenant. Lauren approche Tris et en voyant son visage, elle passe un bras autour d'elle. Tris lui sourit. Lauren lui demande quelque chose et elle fait une grimace. Je décide de partir avant qu'elle ne me voit, je n'ai pas envie de la blesser encore plus.

« Tobias ! »

Mon père me rejoint avec un dossier en main.

« Tu as une seconde ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Je l'accompagne à son bureau et m'assieds en face de lui. Il place le dossier entre nous.

« Voici ton nouveau dossier. Un homme porte plainte contre son fils pour vol. »

Je prends le dossier et jette un coup d'œil aux fiches à l'intérieur.

« Le fils devrait rappeler aujourd'hui ou demain pour prendre un rendez-vous. »

Je me lève en emportant mon affaire.

« Est-ce que Tris va bien ? Elle avait l'air un peu triste ce matin.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... on s'est disputé hier soir.

\- Je te conseille d'arranger ça rapidement. »

Je hoche la tête en sortant. Je regarde la poignée quand je la ferme, c'est pourquoi je ne vois pas Al qui approche et lui fonce dedans.

« Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! S'excuse-t-il immédiatement.

\- C'était ma faute, pardon. »

Il me regarde bizarrement, probablement parce que je ne suis pas à deux doigts de le tuer pour avoir parlé avec Tris. Si elle ne veut plus me voir, j'accepterai son choix mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas essayer de la reconquérir. Mais si elle décide de me laisser et de se rapprocher d'Al, je ne pourrais rien faire. Je ne pourrais jamais faire du mal à Al sans la blesser elle. C'est la dernière erreur que je compte refaire.

« Passe une bonne journée, Al.

\- Hum... toi aussi... »

Je retourne dans mon bureau et ferme à clé pour ne pas être dérangé. Je commence par prendre connaissance du dossier. J'ai déjà eu un dossier similaire quand j'ai commencé à travailler. Je sais à peu près comment je vais procéder car je sais que mon client est innocent et que le vol n'est pas son œuvre.

Je m'arrête en plein travail pour répondre à mon téléphone. Si ça n'avait pas était ma mère, je n'aurais pas répondu.

« Oui maman ?

\- Bonjour mon grand. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça peut aller et toi ?

\- Je viens de parler à ton père. Il m'a mis au courant pour Tris.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

\- Est-ce que tu veux manger à la maison ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je...

\- S'il te plaît !

\- D'accord... je viens après le boulot.

\- Je t'aime mon chéri. À ce soir.

\- Je t'aime aussi maman. »

Je raccroche après cet échange. Je frotte mon visage avec mes mains. Ça sent l'interrogatoire ce soir.

Je ne sors pas de mon bureau de la journée. Je ne mange pas à midi. Des collègues ont frappé à ma porte mais je leur ai dit de partir. J'ai reçu des messages auxquels je n'ai pas répondu. Mais je n'ai rien eu de Tris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le fasse ou peut-être juste un petit message.

Aux alentours de 18h30, quelqu'un me dérange encore une fois.

« Je travaille !

\- C'est moi, Tobias. »

Je reconnais la voix de mon père. Je soupire mais le laisse entrer.

« Oui ?

\- Ta mère doit sûrement nous attendre. Tu lui as promis de venir.

\- J'arrive... »

Je rassemble mes affaires puis suis mon père au parking souterrain. Au moment où je pars, Tris sort de l'ascenseur avec ses béquilles, accompagnée de Lauren. Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit son chauffeur.

Je me gare derrière la voiture de mon père. Ma mère nous attend déjà dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle accueille mon père avec un baiser sur les lèvres puis elle me serre contre elle. Nous nous installons à table et elle apporte les plats. Je vois que ses mains tremblent sous le poids des plats, mon père réagit tout de suite en les lui prenant. Elle s'assied et je lui serre la main. Elle me sourit mais son regard est sombre. Je regarde alors mon père qui a le même regard. Il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ils échangent un regard puis ma mère prend mes deux mains dans les siennes.

« Je suis allée voir le médecin et il parle de rechute de la maladie.

\- Quoi ? M'étranglé-je.

\- Il n'y pas de moyen d'être certain.

\- Donc on va devoir attendre que tu meurs pour en être certain ?

\- Je ne vais pas mourir. Je suis suivie de très près par les médecins pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ?

\- Pour ne pas t'inquiéter pour rien.

\- Pour rien ? Tu appelles ça 'rien' ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais. »

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains et je verse quelques larmes, ça devient trop pour moi. Je ne tiens pas le coup.

Ma mère glisse sa chaise à côté de moi puis me tient contre elle.

« Hey, calme-toi. Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour ça. Rien n'est certain.

\- Désolée, je suis juste épuisé de tout. »

Elle me serre plus fermement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger avec Tris.

\- Je ne pense pas... je lui ai menti.

\- Une relation se base sur la confiance, comment veux-tu qu'elle te fasse confiance si tu lui caches la vérité ?

\- Nita est enceinte et je suis le père. », murmuré-je.

Ses mains se tendent autour de moi alors qu'elle a un hoquet de surprise.

Les explications sont longues sous les questions de ma mère. Une fois qu'elle sait tout, je me fais sermonner pour avoir cacher ça à Tris. Elle me fait la morale pendant trente minutes jusqu'au moment où je craque. Elle s'assied à nouveau et me berce tout doucement.

« Donc je vais être grand-mère, c'est ça ? »

 **Quelques explications :**

 **J'ai commencé le lycée hôtelier qui est épuisant physiquement et qui me prends énormément de temps. Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire quelques lignes chaque soir mais je n'ai vraiment que peu de temps.**

 **Je vais tout de suite vous rassurer en vous disant que je compte bien finir cette histoire même si je dois prendre plus de temps pour finir mes chapitres. Je préféré vous donner des chapitres plus long et réfléchit que des petits essais courts qui ne me plaisent pas !**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! :)**

 **Gros bisous à vous !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Je suis désolée pour l'absence mais je fais comme je peux pour avancer ! Je vais essayer d'avancer le plus possibles ces prochains temps.**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 22 :**

 **Tobias POV :**

Six longs mois ont passé depuis que j'ai vu Tris pour la dernière fois. C'est comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. J'ai appris assez rapidement qu'elle avait démissionné puis le silence total. Plus personne ne pouvait me dire où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Je dois avouer que ça me rendait dingue au début, maintenant je me dis juste qu'elle ne veut plus de moi. En revanche, je n'arrive pas à la laisser partir. Je suis déchiré entre elle et le bébé. Bien entendu, je ne remets jamais en doute mon implication dans mon futur rôle de père, mais mon esprit s'imagine tout un tas de scénarios où dans le meilleur de cas, nous formons une famille tous les trois. Je sais que c'est impossible et pourtant, c'est un rêve assez récurant.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser de Nita. Elle est insupportable. N'étant déjà pas facile à supporter en temps normal, je suis à deux doigts de craquer avec ces hormones. Elle est dans son huitième mois et très très irritable. J'essaie d'être gentil en l'aidant car elle porte mon enfant... c'est très dur. Au bout du sixième mois, j'ai commencé à dormir sur son canapé car à certains moments, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec elle et sa sœur n'était pas souvent là. Ça ne m'enchantait pas trop et j'allais refuser, puis elle a sorti la carte 'bébé'. Elle m'a promis de me laisser venir à quelques échographies. Entendre le bruit de son cœur palpitant m'a touché au plus profond de mon cœur. Le problème c'est que ce je ne voulais vivre ce moment avec Nita.

Tous les jours je repense à ce que ma vie aurait pu être si Nita n'était pas enceinte. Est-ce que Tris et moi serions encore ensemble ? Peut-être aurions nous emménagé ensemble... Je sais que je ne dois pas me torturer comme ça mais il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à elle. Je lui ai laissé des tonnes de messages vocaux et écrits mais elle n'a jamais répondu. Je m'y attendais un peu, d'ailleurs je n'attends rien de sa part. Elle ne me doit rien.

Je me force à poser mon regard sur autre chose que la photo d'elle posée près de mon lit. C'est cet objet qui m'a fait pensé à elle. Je tente de mon mieux de me replonger dans mon travail mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pose mon ordinateur sur mon lit et me lève pour aller me chercher un café. Je regarde mon téléphone pour appeler Zeke avant que je ne fasse un truc stupide comme commencer à boire un verre 'juste pour me sentir mieux' et finir sur le canapé, malade à cause de l'alcool.

La tonalité sonne deux fois avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Allô ?

\- C'est moi ! T'es occupé ?

\- ... plutôt oui...

\- C'est important ?

\- Hum... »

J'entends des rires féminins de l'autre côté du fil, un rire familier. Puis j'entends cette voix crier 'Uriah !' tout en riant.

« Tris est avec toi ? Comment ça se fait ? Elle va bien ?

\- Oui, elle est là avec Uriah et Marlène.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Écoute, je dois y aller. Je t'appelle ce soir.

\- Zeke, non... Zeke ! »

Trop tard, il a raccroché. Je soupire puis vois les sacs que ma mère m'a déposé, plein d'affaires pour bébé. Je marche vers ces sacs pour en sortir une grenouillère bleue que je portais. Je souris en pensant au bébé qui serait là dans quelques semaines. Mais je me rends aussi compte que je ne suis pas prêt à l'accueillir, il me manque encore tout le mobilier.

Je compose alors un autre numéro.

« Allô ?

\- Bonjour maman, comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui... Est-ce que tu es occupée aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. J'ai besoin d'acheter des meubles pour le bébé. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr que je viendrai avec toi.

\- Merci. Je peux venir te chercher maintenant.

\- Je t'attends. Sois prudent au volant. Je t'aime. »

Je lui réponds et raccroche. J'enfile rapidement mes chaussures avant de partir. Je vérifie que j'ai bien ma carte de crédit sur moi.

Quand j'arrive devant la maison, ma mère en sort. Elle grimpe dans la voiture puis me prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelée pour venir avec toi.

\- Je sais que j'ai été distant avec toi et papa ces derniers temps et je suis désolé pour ça.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es dans une situation compliquée et on comprend que tu aies besoin d'être seul. N'oublies pas non plus que si tu as besoin de nous, on sera toujours là.

\- Je sais... merci maman. »

Elle sourit puis je démarre la voiture vers le magasin. Nous arrivons dix minutes plus tard, je suis nerveux. Ma mère me sourit et me tire vers l'entrée.

Je suis immédiatement submergé par tout les meubles, les vêtements, les affaires pour bébés.

« On va commencer par le berceau. »

Je la suis vers tous les berceaux. Il y a tellement de choix que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je finis par prendre un standard, blanc mais qui coûte quand même cher.

Il nous faut près de trois heures pour finir de tout choisir. Je serai livré dans quelques jours, ce qui me laisse le temps de débarrasser mon bureau de la chambre à côté de la mienne. Le prix de tout ça est exorbitant mais pour le bébé, je ne compte pas. Il a besoin de tous ces objets, comme la table à langer, la petite baignoire, les couches, les biberons, les vêtements, la poussette,... Je veux être prêt pour son arrivé dans quelques semaines.

De retour à la maison, ma mère m'aide à tout placer dans mon bureau mais au moment de partir, son regard se pose sur les pots de peinture. Elle les prend en main et me regarde avec un sourire.

« Du bleu ? C'est un garçon ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je voulais juste peindre la pièce en bleu.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Maintenant ? Tu dois être fatiguée, le médecin a dit de te reposer.

\- Je ne serai jamais trop fatiguée pour ma future petite-fille ou mon futur petit-fils. Va chercher de quoi protéger les meubles et on peut commencer. »

Une fois que ma mère est rentrée, je m'assieds dans la chaise à bascule qui me servira à bercer le bébé. Je regarde la pièce autour de moi qui est presque prête. Je devrai encore repousser les meubles contre le mur quand la peinture aura séché, ranger les vêtements dans les armoires quand je les aurai lavé et fait le berceau avec des nouveaux draps mais je peux attendre qu'il soit là pour le faire. Je suis prêt à l'accueillir.

Sur cette pensée, je vais me coucher. Moi qui pensais que mes rêves allaient porter sur le bébé, je n'arrête pas de penser à Tris. Elle est de retour.

Je veux la revoir. J'ai besoin de la revoir. Rien que pour pouvoir avancer et essayer de passer à autre chose. J'ai besoin d'être certain qu'elle va bien avant de pouvoir essayer de tourner la page. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à passer à autre chose mais c'est ce qu'on se dit tous dans ce cas-là. On tourne la page et on oublie. Pourtant, ça ne se passe jamais comme ça.

Je me hisse hors du lit pour démarrer ma journée. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui à part faire des courses alors comme toujours, je passerais du temps chez Nita. Elle me laisse venir parce que je l'aide à préparer son appartement pour le bébé étant donné qu'elle ne peut plus bouger.

Je pars au supermarché tout en emmenant la liste de Nita.

Je suis en plein milieu de mes courses quand j'entends un rire connu. Je me retourne et vois Tris en train de rire avec un homme. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais impossible de me souvenir où.

« Va chercher des fruits au lieu de faire l'idiot, dit-elle en riant.

\- Bien chef ! »

Il s'éloigne et quand elle lève les yeux, son regard se pose sur moi. Son sourire se fige et une grimace apparaît. Je pourrais passer mon temps à la regarder mais ce que je vois m'affole. Elle est squelettique. Elle doit sentir mon jugement car elle tire sur les manches de son gilet pour cacher ses bras.

L'homme revient avec des sachets de fruits et les pose dans un sac tout en disant quelque chose. Elle se force à sourire. Il fronce les sourcils puis suit son regard. Il lui demande quelque chose et elle hoche la tête. Je le vois prendre sa main avant de marcher vers moi. Je baisse les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ça. Elle est passée à autre chose, elle vient pour se venger.

« Salut, tu es Tobias, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hoche la tête à mon tour. Il tend sa main que je n'accepte pas.

« Je m'appelle Robert. »

Robert. Bien sûr, Robert Black. Son ami d'enfance et le frère de Susan. Elle m'avait parlé de lui une fois et à ce que je vois, j'avais raison de me méfier de lui à l'époque. Je le fixe puis il regarde Tris en la bousculant. Elle lève les yeux, il l'encourage à dire quelque chose.

« Salut... Je...J-Je...

\- Du calme.. rappelle-toi ce que le docteur a dit, lui chuchote-il.

\- Oui. »

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

« Je suis désolée pour la façon dont j'ai agit. Ma réaction était immature et non réfléchie. Je te pardonne pour m'avoir mentie. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner à ton tour. Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec le bébé. »

Ses mots me brisent le cœur et la voir s'accrocher à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle a appris son texte pour pouvoir me le recracher à la figure. Je resserre ma main sur l'anse du panier pour empêcher qu'elle ne voit mes émotions sur mon visage.

« C'est pour ça que tu es revenue ? Dis-je froidement.

\- C'était nécessaire. », intervient Robert.

Je le fusille du regard puis la regarde elle, qui se dandine inconfortablement.

« Nécessaire ? C'est nécessaire de revenir après autant de temps sans me dire où elle était ni comment elle allait ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude alors que tu as juste disparu. Où étais-tu Tris ?

\- Elle était chez ma sœur ! Et tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ne l'accable pas de reproches. »

Je sens qu'il commence à s'énerver mais je me fiche de lui. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est partie comme ça.

« Robert, viens on s'en va. C'était une mauvaise idée. »

Elle le tire par le bras en reculant. Il fait ce qu'elle dit et ils partent sans dire un mot. Il place son bras autour de ses épaules en caressant son bras. Alors que moi, je reste debout, réellement en train d'envisager une amputation de la langue pour ce que je lui ai dit.

Lorsqu'ils ont disparu, je me dirige vers la sortie même si je n'ai toujours pas fini. Je veux partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter le surgelé alors je ne rentre pas tout de suite. Quelque chose me ronge de l'intérieur. Le remord.

Je roule alors jusqu'à la maison de Tris. Je reste un plus loin car je peux voir qu'elle est encore dans la voiture avec lui. Ils discutent quelques minutes avant de sortir. Je ne retiens pas la seule larme sur ma joue quand je la vois sortir de la voiture. Son visage est baigné de larmes et je me souviens de ce que j'ai vu avant, les os saillants au niveau de ses joues et de sa mâchoire. Je vois ses jambes qui ne doivent pas être plus épaisses que mes avant-bras. Sa fragilité se voit dans son physique, la façon dont elle marche et le tremblement de ses membres. Elle doit prendre appui sur lui pour ne pas tomber. Elle me rappelle ma mère quand sa maladie était au plus fort.

Je reste assis un moment pour me laisser le temps de me calmer. Que s'est-il passé Tris ?

Je m'apprête à rentrer à la maison quand mon téléphone sonne. Je vois le nom d'Angelica, la sœur de Nita. Elle a l'habitude de m'appeler pour se plaindre de sa sœur et me supplier de prendre la relève.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Putain Tobias ! Dépêche-toi ! Vite !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Paniqué-je.

\- Le bébé ! Il arrive !

\- Non, c'est pas possible...

\- Sois pas con ! J'ai appelé une ambulance et ils sont déjà venu la chercher.

\- Tu ne l'as pas déposée ?

\- Je n'ai pas de voiture, elle est au garage. Tu peux venir me chercher ?

\- J'arrive, bouge pas. »

Je raccroche, complètement sous le choc. Je prends une grande inspiration puis je roule plus vite qu'autorisé. Angelica m'attend déjà dehors. Elle saute à l'intérieur de la voiture et je repars aussitôt.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Elle était sur le canapé en train de râler contre tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait des crampes à cause du plat pimenté qu'elle a mangé mais c'était pas des crampes. C'était des contractions. Elle a vite compris quand elle a perdu les eaux.

\- Ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit qu'elle puisse être en plein travail ?

\- Elle ne fait que manger des plats épicés depuis quelques jours, je me doutais bien qu'un jour elle aurait mal au ventre.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Elle était paniquée. »

Je ne dis plus rien et continue de rouler jusqu'à l'hôpital. Nita qui mange de la nourriture de la nourriture épicée qui risquerait de la faire encore plus grossir ? C'est plus qu'étonnant ! Cela dit, ça lui arrivait de se mettre à pleurer parce qu'elle était devenue énorme avant de se chercher une glace.

Nous arrivons au service des urgences où je cours pour avoir des nouvelles.

« Bonjour, une femme enceinte est arrivée en ambulance. Nita Suarez. »

La femme au bureau tape sur son clavier.

« Elle a été transférée au service obstétrique. Vous prenez l'ascenseur et vous montez au troisième étage.

\- Merci. »

Je fonce vers l'ascenseur. Je frappe plusieurs fois sur le bouton '3' en espérant que ça accélère le mouvement. Je répète mon arrivée à l'accueil et elle me dit que Nita est dans la chambre numéro 3062.

Angelica et moi cherchons la chambre dans ce labyrinthe qu'est l'hôpital. Je suis heureux de la trouver facilement. Nita est attachée à des intraveineuses et son ventre est entouré d'une bande qui enregistre les constantes du bébé. On s'assied chacun d'un côté du lit mais seule Angelica lui tient la main.

« Comment tu vas ? Demandé-je.

\- A ton avis ! Crache-t-elle. Je suis couchée, je subis la pire douleur au monde et tout ça pour un bébé que je ne voulais pas. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

\- Calme-toi Nita. Je suis venu pour être avec toi.

\- Non ! Tu es venu à cause du bébé. Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est ce bébé et ta blonde. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Nita se met à pleurer. Choqué par sa réaction, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je me doute bien qu'elle est épuisée et encaisse mal la douleur. Je me lève et caresse doucement son épaule en signe de soutien.

« Je reste dans le couloir.

\- Non, va-t-en ! Rentre chez toi. »

Je ne réponds pas et sors de la chambre. Je reste dans la salle d'attente. Angelica m'envoie des messages pour me donner des nouvelles sur l'avancée du travail, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire car l'infirmière passe également pour me parler assez régulièrement. Après trois heures d'attente, j'appelle mes parents. Ils arrivent seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ma mère me prend tout de suite dans ses bras.

« Mon chéri, comment tu te sens ?

\- Il arrive maman... Tout ça est tellement réel.

\- Ça va aller... Qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit ?

\- Le travail n'avance pas comme il devrait. Si ça ne change pas dans une demi-heure, elle va devoir avoir une césarienne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es né par césarienne et tout s'est très bien passé.

\- Je suis juste nerveux... je vais enfin le rencontrer. »

Elle me serre contre elle et nous attendons. Mes parents me parlent de ma naissance et des moments où je n'avais que quelques jours, de la difficulté des débuts de jeunes parents. Sentant ma peur, ils m'assurent que tout ça s'apprend et que ça devient rapidement des automatismes.

La jeune infirmière qui s'occupe de Nita sort de la chambre et s'approche.

« Son travail ne progresse pas comme il le devrait donc elle va être emmenée pour une césarienne. Je n'aime pas trop dire ça mais je dois respecter le souhait de la mère et elle ne veut pas vous parler avant l'opération. Je viendrai vous appeler quand le bébé serait là. Ça ne va pas durer très longtemps.

\- Merci Lucy.

\- J'aurais besoin que vous veniez compléter le dossier de Nita. Il a été mis de côté quand elle est venue.

\- J'arrive. »

J'explique la situation à mes parents puis suis l'infirmière. Elle me tend les formulaires. Je reconnais l'écriture d'Angelica qui a remplit ce qu'elle pouvait alors je ne fais que compléter.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Impatient, répliqué-je en souriant.

\- C'est normal. Vous verrez, il sera là dans très peu de temps. C'est le premier ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- C'est que du bonheur, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Je lui souris puis retourne m'asseoir avec mes parents. L'attente me paraît interminable. Mon genou sursaute, je mors mes lèvres et je prends des grandes inspirations pour calmer mes nerfs mais rien n'y fait.

L'attente est trop longue. Je retourne au bureau des infirmières pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« L'opération n'est pas fini. Je viendrai vous voir quand c'est bon. Je sais que c'est dur d'attendre.

\- Ça durera encore longtemps ?

\- Normalement non... »

Elle est interrompue par son téléphone de fonction. Elle lit le message et sourit.

« C'est fini. Le bébé doit être vu par un médecin mais il va bien.

\- Il-Il est là ? Il va bien ? Comment vous le savez ?

\- Quand quelque chose ne va pas, je reçois une note spéciale dans le message.

\- Je peux le voir ?

\- Encore quelques minutes. »

Je hoche la tête, pris par l'émotion. Je marche doucement jusqu'aux chaises qu'occupent mes parents.

« Alors ?

\- Il est là... »

Ma mère se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras alors que mon père me tape l'épaule. Je suis séparée de ma mère par l'infirmière.

« Tobias, tu es prêt ? »

Ma mère me lâche pour me laisser aller rencontrer mon bébé. Elle s'arrête devant une porte.

« Est-ce que Nita est à l'intérieur ?

\- Non, elle est encore dans la salle d'opération. Elle va bien. »

La première chose que je vois en passant la porte est une infirmière qui touche à quelque chose dans le berceau. Elle lève la tête en me voyant et sourit.

« Je suppose que vous êtes le papa. »

Je n'arrive pas à parler alors je me contente d'un hochement de tête.

« Toutes mes félicitations, c'est un beau petit garçon. »

Je n'ose pas avancer alors elle me dit de le faire. Ma vision se trouble au moment où mon regard se pose sur le petit être devant moi. Il est si petit, si minuscule, emmitouflé dans sa petite couverture avec son petit bonnet sur la tête. Je lève un doigt tremblotant vers lui et touche sa petit joue. Une grimace tord son expression avant de redevenir totalement neutre.

« Vous voulez le porter ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr ! », dit-elle en riant.

Je m'assieds sur la chaise pendant qu'elle sort mon bébé de son petit lit. Je tente de copier la façon dont elle le porte.

J'ai déjà porté des bébés mais ce que je ressens à ce moment est indescriptible. C'est comme si j'étais tout seul avec lui dans la pièce.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux. Je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Je hoche doucement la tête sans quitter le bébé des yeux. Il est parfait. Je grave chaque détail de son visage dans mon esprit, chaque particularité. Même si ce n'est qu'un bébé qui est né il y a moins d'une heure, je le trouve magnifique. Il respire tout doucement.

Je le berce même s'il est immobile. Sa bouche s'ouvre de temps en temps pour happer de l'air. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais ce geste est adorable. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je suis captivé par ses yeux. Je ne cligne presque pas des paupières par peur de ne pas pouvoir assez le voir.

« Bonjour toi. Tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis ton papa, c'est moi qui te parlais pendant tous ces mois. Je t'aime très fort. »

Je l'embrasse sur le front au moment où une larme coule sur ma joue. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur mes parents. Ma mère est la première à entrer.

« Oh Tobias...

\- C'est un garçon. »

Elle s'assied et le regarde affectueusement.

« Je peux le porter ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle le prend de mes bras.

« Il est magnifique, Tobias.

\- Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il est là.

\- C'est normal au début mais ça va changer. Pas vrai mon petit poussin ? Papa va bien prendre soin de toi. »

Je souris à ma mère.

« Tu as déjà choisi un prénom ? Demande mon père.

\- Non, je dois encore en parler à Nita. »

L'infirmière entre avec un papier en main. Elle vérifie les machines accrochées au lit puis les feuilles posées sur une table. Je commence à paniquer quand je la vois froncer les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oh non, tout va bien. Je n'arrivais pas à relire ma collègue, c'est tout. »

Elle repart immédiatement. Je me lève à contrecœur.

« Je vais aller voir comment va Nita. C'est elle qui a fait le plus gros du travail. »

Je retourne au bureau et une infirmière me confirme que Nita est restée dans la même chambre. Je toque trois fois avant d'entrer. Elle est seule dans la chambre, accrochée à des machines. Elle a l'air dans les choux, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la fatigue ou des antidouleurs.

« Hey, comment tu te sens ? Demandé-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Épuisée. Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, il est avec mes parents. »

Je la vois tendre sa main vers moi puis s'arrêter. Je place alors ma main sur la sienne.

« Il est en parfaite santé. Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Repose-toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour que tu puisses le voir. »

J'embrasse son front puis sors. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas entre Nita et moi, mais à ce moment, je ne peux pas être en colère contre elle, même après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Elle m'a offert le plus beau cadeau au monde. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, sans aucun doute.

En ressortant, je fais face à l'infirmière et mes parents qui ont l'air d'avoir la pire nouvelle au monde au bout des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Paniqué-je. C'est le bébé ? »

Il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

« Vous devriez t'asseoir, me conseille l'infirmière.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tobias... s'il te plaît... »

Je m'exécute et attends que la bombe soit libérée.

« Je suis désolée, Tobias... Tu n'es pas le père du bébé. »

Et la bombe a explosé, emportant mon cœur, mes émotions et ma raison.

 **Alors, je tiens à dire que je sais que certaines réactions sont étranges ( ex: Tris dans le supermarché ) mais tout sera expliqué par la suite ^^**

 **Merci à tous pour votre lecture :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 23 :**

 **Tris POV :**

Je resserre ma prise autour de mes genoux en posant mon menton dessus. La femme en face de moi me regarde avec son stylo en main. À force de venir, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien et attendra que je parle de moi-même. J'essaie de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux car son regard me rend mal à l'aise. Je sens un jugement.

« Je n'ai pas su comment réagir face à lui. J'étais déterminée à lui parler mais tout à coup, je ne pouvais plus.

\- Vous avez encore des sentiments pour cet homme ?

\- Oui. Avant, je pensais avoir tourné la page. À mon retour de l'hôpital, je pensais que tout irait mieux et que j'étais enfin passée à autre chose. Mais le revoir, ça m'a... c'était...

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Ce dont on a parlé durant la dernière séance. J'ai essayé de parler avec mes propres mots mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais j'ai paniqué et j'ai récité le texte que j'avais rédigé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez sur le cœur ?

\- De la tristesse.

\- Seulement de la tristesse ?

\- C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à identifier. J'ai envie d'être en colère contre lui mais je n'y arrive pas parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas le vrai responsable de notre rupture. Je sais que c'est malsain de m'accrocher à mes sentiments, il est passé à autre chose.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Il va avoir un enfant, je vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus. Il devrait choisir entre moi et le bébé et sachant que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis six mois, il n'en faut pas plus pour savoir qui il choisirait.

\- Vous vous mettez en compétition avec le bébé. Avez-vous pensé au fait que, peut-être, il pensait créer quelque chose avec vous. Vous m'aviez dit que la mère de l'enfant et lui ne s'appréciaient plus. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que vous restiez à ces côtés pendant cette épreuve.

\- Mais il m'a menti. Il m'a fait croire que ce bébé n'existait pas. Comment pourrais-je accepter ça alors que je ne savais même pas ? »

Comme à presque chaque séance, je me mets à pleurer. La psychologue me laisse pleurer sans rien dire. C'est seulement quand je commence à me calmer qu'elle change de sujet.

« Combien de poids avez-vous repris depuis votre sortie de l'hôpital ?

\- Quatre kilos seulement.

\- Vous voyez, chaque chose en son temps. Il faut se dire que la meilleure façon de guérir est d'attendre...physiquement et mentalement.

\- Ça va faire six mois. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ?

\- Parce que vous étiez en train de guérir d'un autre trouble. L'anorexie n'est pas une maladie à prendre à la légère. Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aimiez pas être aidée par le personnel hospitalier car ces personnes pourraient en aider d'autres qui en ont plus besoin. Ça ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit que vous étiez une de ces personnes qui a besoin d'aide ?

\- Si... mais c'est plus facile de se convaincre que tout va bien.

\- Je vous conseille de d'abord penser à vous et à votre santé avant de vouloir faire face à vos problèmes sentimentaux. Gardez vos amis près de vous et n'ayez pas peur de leur demander de l'aide si vous en avez besoin. Susan et Robert vous aideront dans cette voie. Suivez le régime alimentaire prescrit et continuez d'écrire dans votre petit carnet. C'est la seule solution pour guérir rapidement. »

Je hoche doucement la tête avant de croiser le regard de la psy. Elle me sourit puis sort son agenda.

« Même jour, même heure la semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui. »

Nous nous levons et elle me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Elle me sert la main en me souhaitant une bonne continuation pour mon traitement.

Je sors du bâtiment en remontant mon écharpe sur mes joues et ma bouche. Je plonge mes mains dans mes poches et me met en marche vers l'appartement de Susan et Robert. Je marche plus doucement pour profiter du temps que j'ai où je suis seule. Susan et Robert sont toujours là pour s'assurer que je vais bien, que je mange bien mes doses quotidiennes, que je ne sois pas assise sur mon lit noyée dans la dépression.

Je suis surprise de voir qu'ils ne sont pas là lorsque j'arrive. Susan m'a dit qu'elle irait faire les courses mais Robert aurait dû être là.

Je pose mes affaires au porte-manteau et me dirige vers la chambre d'ami, qui a aussi été ma chambre ces six derniers mois. Lorsque je n'étais pas à l'hôpital bien sûr.

Mes parents venaient me voir tous les jours quand j'étais sous suivi médical. Ma mère avait toujours les yeux rouges et gonflés mais jamais elle n'a pas versé une seule larme devant moi. Mon père avait toujours une mine triste. Je n'aimais pas les voir comme ça, tout ça était de ma faute.

Ce sont eux qui ont fait en sorte que je sois admise à l'hôpital car ils s'inquiétaient pour ma santé. J'ai été diagnostiquée anorexique deux mois après ma rupture avec Tobias et immédiatement prise en charge par des médecins. J'avais perdu l'appétit et après la séparation, j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi il me cachait ça. J'en avais conclut qu'il avait choisi Nita puis j'ai commencé à me comparer à Nita. Elle était parfaite alors que moi je n'avais pas les mensurations d'une mannequin. Inconsciemment, j'ai voulu ressembler à Nita pour tenter de regagner Tobias. Cependant, c'est allé trop loin trop rapidement et j'étais dans un sale état au moment de mon admission. Je sais maintenant que mon esprit a déraillé à un certain moment mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Je devais me sentir parfaite.

La porte d'entrée claque puis j'entends des bruits de pas lourds. C'est Robert. Il frappe trois fois et lorsque je l'invite à entrer, il passe sa tête dans l'ouverture.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Je hoche la tête et me décale sur la gauche de mon lit pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et me blottit contre lui. J'ai besoin de lui. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je me tournais vers lui quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Je le considère comme mon frère. Il l'a toujours été.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? Questionne-t-il.

\- Si on veut...

\- Tu as parlé de Tobias ?

\- Oui. D'après elle, je dois moins penser à lui et plus à ma santé.

\- Elle a raison. Il ne te mérite pas.

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

\- J'en ai entendu suffisamment au supermarché pour le savoir.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

Il soupire puis se lève. Je me relève sur mon coude pour l'observer mais il m'aide à me lever à mon tour.

« Allez viens. J'ai ramené des sushis. »

Je souris car il sait que j'adore ça. Nous allons dans la cuisine pour manger et alors qu'il me raconte sa journée, Susan rentre, furax.

Elle claque la porte d'entrée, retire ses chaussures et les lance dans le coin de la pièce, elle jette son manteau sur le canapé puis s'approche de la table. Elle ne fait pas attention à nous et se sert dans le frigo avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Nous nous regardons, Robert et moi, complètement abasourdis par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Susan a toujours été la personne la plus calme au monde, alors la voir énervée comme ça est une première, et pourtant je la connais depuis toujours.

On se regarde, ne savant pas vraiment comment réagir à la situation.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait aller la voir ? Demandé-je.

\- Je sais pas trop. On devrait peut-être la laisser se calmer.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, j'irai la voir plus tard.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?

\- Je pense savoir ce qui l'a mise dans cet état. Je vais gérer.

\- Ok... »

Je baisse mon regard sur le poisson cru devant moi, légèrement inquiète pour Susan. Je sens un petit coup contre mon tibia et lève les yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle va bien. »

Je souris faiblement puis attrape un sushi et le porte à ma bouche. Nous discutons de nos journées comme nous le faisons tous les soirs. Inévitablement, le sujet 'Tobias' est de retour.

« Tu penses que je devrais le revoir ?

\- Je te dirais de faire ce que tu veux en temps normal mais pour ton bien, je te conseille de l'oublier. Il ne t'apportera que des problèmes et après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Théo, tu n'es pas prête.

\- Et si au contraire, j'ai besoin de lui pour aller mieux ?

\- Tu n'abandonneras pas, c'est ça ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Alors fais ce que tu penses être le mieux. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de bien y réfléchir.

\- Merci Robert. Et je suis désolée pour ces derniers mois, je me suis imposée chez vous et je vous ai mêlés à mes problèmes. Sans oublier, Jena, elle doit me détester.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu avais besoin d'aide et nous sommes toujours là pour toi. Et concernant Jena, elle comprend tout à fait que je passe du temps avec toi.

\- Je sais, merci ! »

Je me lève pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me rend mon étreinte puis je le vois tourner son poignet pour voir sa montre.

« Tu ne devais pas aller chez Christina à 20 heures ?

\- Merde ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Il est quelle heure ?

\- 20h15. »

Je cours vers mon sac dans l'entrée, j'en sors mon téléphone. Il y a six messages plus trois appels manqués.

« Christina... »

Je mets rapidement mes chaussures en prenant ma veste.

« Je m'en vais ! À plus !

\- Bonne soirée ! Amuse-toi bien ! », répond-il depuis la cuisine.

Je prends la voiture pour aller chez elle car j'ai au moins une demi-heure de route. Je prends mon téléphone de mon sac et compose le numéro de Christina.

« Tris ! Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- Du calme Christina, j'arrive. Je viens juste de partir.

\- Quoi ? On avait rendez-vous à 20 heures !

\- Je sais, je sais, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je serais là dans une demi-heure !

\- Attends, tu es en train de rouler ?

\- Je voulais te prévenir pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Ne téléphone pas en roulant ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Elle raccroche sans rien ajouter. Je place mon téléphone dans mon sac et me reconcentre sur la route.

Je me gare dans l'allée de sa maison, elle est déjà en train de m'attendre devant la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

Je verrouille ma voiture puis m'approche doucement.

« Béatrice Prior ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Calme-toi Christina. J'avais 15 minutes de retard quand je t'ai appelée.

\- Tu es toujours en avance alors j'ai vraiment eu peur. »

Nous entrons dans la maison et je me fais surprendre par son petit husky qui me saute dessus. Je le prends dans mes bras en le caressant. Mon sourire retombe quand je recroise le regard de Christina. « Je suis désolée. Je discutais avec Robert et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

\- Robert, hum ? »

Je soupire à son sourire. Elle est persuadée que je lui cache une supposée relation amoureuse avec Robert.

Je m'assieds sur le canapé, suivie par le chien qui se blottit sur mes jambes. Elle s'assied à côté de moi, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

« Il n'y a rien entre Robert et moi. Je suis aussi proche de lui que je le suis de Caleb.

\- Si tu le dis mais je suis certaine qu'il ne te considère pas comme sa sœur.

\- Il a une copine. Elle s'appelle Jena et ça va faire trois ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Susan a trouvé un appartement en ville et dès que le médecin m'autorisera à vivre seule, il va lui demander d'emménager avec lui.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je déteste habiter avec eux, je les empêche de faire leur vie.

\- Écoute moi bien. Chaque personne dans sa vie à un moment où elle a besoin du soutien de sa famille et de ses amis pour passer des événements difficiles. C'est arrivé maintenant pour toi mais ça pourrait m'arriver demain et je peux t'affirmer que je ne voudrais pas être seule dans cette situation. Alors même si ça a duré un certain temps et que tu as eu besoin de surveillance, tu ne déranges personne. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous sommes contents de voir que tu vas mieux. »

Je serre sa main fermement dans la mienne, touchée par ses mots. Elle ne rompt pas le lien entre nos mains et avec son bras libre me tire vers elle dans un câlin serré.

« Merci Christina.

\- Y a pas de quoi. Allez, on se reprend et tu nous choisis un film pendant que je nous prépare des pop corn. »

Elle embrasse ma joue puis se lève. Je cherche un film sur son étagère en passant un doigt sur chaque titre pour être certaine de bien tous les lire. Je m'arrête sur un titre en particulier. Je souris faiblement au souvenir qu'il me rappelle. Tobias adore ce film, c'est son préféré. À chaque fois qu'on ne savait pas quel film choisir, il essayait de me convaincre de le regarder. J'acceptais presque toujours.

Je choisis ce film sachant que si Christina savait ce qu'il représentait pour moi, elle me crierait dessus pendant trois heures...minimum.

Elle revient avec un énorme pot de pop corn et deux pyjamas à la main. Elle m'en lance un et nous nous changeons dans le salon, pas du tout gênées de se déshabiller dans la même pièce. Je vois qu'elle m'observe quand je suis en sous-vêtement, qu'elle juge mon aspect physique. Pour une fois elle sourit.

« C'est pour quoi ce sourire ? Demandé-je en enfilant mon t-shirt.

\- Tu as repris du poids, ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça.

\- Je n'ai presque rien pris pourtant.

\- Ça se remarque tout de suite en tout cas.

\- Bon, on le regarde ce film ? Demandé-je pour que je ne sois plus au cœur du sujet.

\- Oui, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

\- _Imitation Game_.

\- Oh non... Il est triste celui-là. Tu ne veux pas un autre un peu plus drôle ? »

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes puis je cède. Je repose le dvd à sa place. Elle a raison, je dois tourner la page, ... je n'ai juste pas envie de le faire.

Elle choisit _Very bad trip_ puis se blottit dans les couvertures. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle en plaçant le pot de pop corn entre nous.

À un moment, quand il n'y a plus de pop corn, je m'allonge sur le canapé en posant ma tête sur ses cuisses. Elle joue avec mes cheveux, me berçant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

Je sens un mouvement de balancier qui me réveille, quelqu'un me porte. Où suis-je ? Je me souviens d'avoir regardé un film puis de m'être endormie alors que quelqu'un jouait avec mes cheveux. Tobias faisait toujours ça et dès que je m'endormais, il me portait jusqu'au lit pour me coucher. C'est donc Tobias qui me porte à ce moment. Je bouge ma tête vers son torse pour être plus proche de lui.

« Je t'aime Tobias, murmuré-je d'une voix endormie. Tu m'as tellement manquée. »

Il ne répond mais ce n'est pas grave, il est là c'est déjà ça. Il me pose sur le lit puis place les couvertures sur moi. Il retire des cheveux de mon visages puis j'entends ses pas qui s'éloignent. J'ai tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse. J'ouvre doucement les yeux mais je ne vois que sa silhouette qui disparaît derrière la porte. Je retombe sur le lit en soupirant, pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

Je vois la lumière sous la porte et aperçoit deux silhouettes. Deux ? Avec qui Tobias parle-t-il ? Je me lève sans faire de bruit et me place contre la porte.

«... Tu es certain qu'elle t'a pris pour lui ? »

Le voix de la femme ressemble beaucoup à celle de Christina. Que fait-elle là ?

« Oui, elle m'a dit 'Je t'aime Tobias' puis elle a sourit. Elle a dit qu'il lui manquait. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle devrait aller le voir ? »

Et ça, on dirait la voix de Will. Où est Tobias ? Je regarde dans la pièce autour de moi, il s'agit de la chambre d'ami chez Christina. Je n'ai jamais été chez Tobias, il n'a jamais été là.

« Tu sais bien que c'est compliqué... avec le bébé et tout ça. »

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur une fois de trop car je ne supporte plus cette douleur. Je pensais être passée à autre chose ou au moins, d'être en train d'oublier mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas.

Je me plaque contre le mur et me laisse glisser au sol. J'enroule mes bras autour de mes genoux et me recroqueville sur moi-même. J'ai envie de pleurer pour vider mon corps de toutes ces émotions, mais je ne peux pas pleurer si je ne ressens rien. Je ne pleure pas mais je sais que je gémis sous la douleur et que ma respiration est saccadée.

« Je pensais qu'elle était passé à... tu entends ça ?

-... Non.

\- Si ! Ecoute !

\- Je n'entends ri... ah si ! On dirait un animal ou un courant d'air ou...

\- Tris ! »

Quelques pas se font entendre puis la porte s'ouvre violemment. Je la lève la tête pour voir Christina se baisser à côté de moi puis me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis là, calme-toi ...

\- Il était là, il m'a amenée ici puis il a disparu... Il était là Christina !

\- Oh ma puce... C'est Will qui t'a portée. Tobias n'était pas là.

\- Mais je croyais... je croyais que.. que...

\- Calme-toi ! Respire profondément !

\- Il n'a jamais été là.

\- Viens on va se coucher. Je reste avec toi ! »

Avec son aide et celle de Will, je parviens à m'allonger sur le lit. Will nous laisse seules. Christina s'allonge et m'emprisonne dans ses bras. J'ai ma tête posée au-dessus de sa poitrine alors qu'elle caresse mon dos pour me calmer. Après quelques minutes, je sens ma respiration qui se calme.

« Ça va mieux ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Ne pars pas !

\- Je ne partirai pas. Je reste avec toi cette nuit.

\- Merci, soufflé-je.

\- Est-ce que tu as pris tes médicaments aujourd'hui ?

\- Non.

\- Tris... tu dois les prendre ! Sinon, comment veux-tu aller mieux ?

\- Je n'y arrive plus. Ça ne sert à rien de les prendre.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si tu dois arrêter ou pas. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

\- Dans mon sac ou à la maison, je ne sais plus.

\- Quand as-tu arrêtés de les prendre ?

\- Samedi dernier.

\- Quand tu étais au supermarché... Pourquoi tu te tortures comme ça ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Elle s'écarte de moi et place ses mains sur mes joues.

« Je vais te chercher tes médicaments et un somnifère. J'appellerai le médecin pour toi demain pour qu'il te prescrive des anti-dépresseurs plus puissants.

\- Merci. »

Elle embrasse mon front avant de se lever.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Comme promis, elle revient en un rien de temps. Je prends les antidépresseurs mais pas le somnifère, le premier médicament me fait dormir de toutes façons. Elle se recouche à côté de moi et me tient la main jusqu'à ce que les médicaments ne fassent effets et que je ne plonge dans un sommeil profond.

Le réveil est difficile le lendemain matin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été assommée car je n'ai jamais eu de sommeil aussi profond depuis un long moment. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et remarque que Christina n'est plus là. Je sors du lit et me dirige vers la cuisine, elle doit sûrement y être.

J'avais vu juste. Elle est assise avec une tasse de café en train de lire le journal.

« Bonjour, dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Moins bien que toi je pense.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ronflais. Je n'arrivais même pas à être en colère car pour une fois, tu avais l'air de te reposer. Je voulais dormir avec Will pour ne plus t'entendre mais je t'avais promis de rester. Je suis juste allée chercher des bouchons parce que je ne te supportais plus.

\- Excuse-moi, répliqué-je en prenant une tasse à mon tour.

\- Ne t'excuses pas pour ça. »

Je m'assieds en face d'elle et lui pose la question que j'ai envie d'aborder depuis hier soir.

« Comment va Tobias ? »

Elle lève les yeux en haussant les sourcils.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, ça va...

\- Ne me ménage pas. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu sais.

\- Je sais ce que Zeke m'a dit. Il allait bien mais depuis la semaine dernière, il est irrécupérable. Il ne sort plus de chez lui, il fait des crises dès que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole, c'est comme si d'un coup il avait perdu la joie de vivre.

\- Depuis quand exactement ?

\- Dimanche, il me semble.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre ce jour-là...

\- Tu me caches quelque chose ! Affirmé-je sèchement.

\- Pas volontairement. J'essaie de trouver un moyen de te le dire.

\- Dis-le d'un coup.

\- C'est en rapport avec le bébé.

\- Oh...

\- Ce n'est pas le sien.

\- Quoi ? Soufflé-je, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

\- Nita lui a fait croire qu'il était le père de ce bébé alors qu'elle s'est juste tapée un autre derrière son dos.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Elle a accouché samedi et il n'a pas perdu une seconde pour aller à l'hôpital. Il a attendu pendant des heures dans la salle d'attente car elle lui a interdit d'assister à la naissance. Il était mort de peur puis l'infirmière lui a permis de voir le bébé. C'est un petit garçon. Il a pu le porter et pendant tout ce temps, il pensait être le père. Il est allé voir Nita et c'est au moment où il est sorti que l'infirmière lui est tombée dessus avec la nouvelle. D'après Zeke, qui est arrivé à ce moment, Tobias est devenu blanc mais il n'a rien dit. Il a fixé l'infirmière pendant une minute puis il est parti, sans dire un mot. Il allait prendre la voiture mais Zeke l'avait suivi et l'a conduit chez lui. Il n'a rien dit pendant tout le trajet et pourtant Zeke a essayé de le faire parler. Il n'a rien dit. Pas un mot. Son expression n'a pas changé, une expression impassible plaqué sur le visage. Zeke l'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte mais n'est pas entré parce que Tobias avait besoin d'être seul. Il a attendu derrière la porte pour être certain que tout allait bien quand Tobias a craqué. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il nous a décrit, j'en ai la chair-de-poule. »

Je déglutis difficilement à cause de la boule dans ma gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a entendu ? Questionné-je, la voix rauque.

\- Je pense que tu devrais demander Zeke pour ça.

\- Et pour le bébé ? On sait qui est le père ?

\- Non, Nita n'a rien dit.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont su que ce n'était pas lui le père ?

\- Une histoire de groupe sanguin. En gros, Tobias est AB et Nita est O et dans ce cas là, le bébé aurait forcément dû avoir le groupe sanguin A ou B mais il est du groupe O.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il traverse.

\- Sa mère lui rend souvent visite pour qu'il ne soit pas seul mais honnêtement, je pense qu'il est seul. Dans son esprit, il doit être seul. »

Je prends une grande inspiration pour calmer mes nerfs alors que je sens mon téléphone vibrer. C'est un message de Robert.

'Ça aurait été cool que tu me dises que tu ne rentrerais pas hier soir, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Heureusement que Christina répond, elle.'

Je me serais sentie coupable s'il n'avait pas ajouté un petit sourire à la fin. C'est là que je remarque le progrès dans mon comportement.

« Hum... Robert aimerait que je rentre. Il s'inquiète pour moi.

\- Pas de soucis. Je suis contente que tu sois venue hier soir. Oh, j'allais oublier. Le médecin t'envoie l'ordonnance par la poste. Tu devrais l'avoir demain normalement.

\- Merci Christina.

\- De rien. »

Elle m'enlace fermement puis m'embrasse sur la joue. Je monte me changer rapidement puis monte dans ma voiture. Sauf que je ne rentre pas. Pas tout de suite.

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutient et vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir !**

 **PS: J'aimerais écrire un OS pour Halloween mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées alors bon... je serais ravie de donner vie à vos idées :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Voici un chapitre qui, je pense, vous ferra plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **CHAPITRE 24 :**

 **POV Tris**

Je prends ce chemin que j'avais tellement l'habitude d'emprunter. Je me gare devant cette maison que je connais si bien. J'enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou, prends mon sac du côté passager et sors de la voiture.

Je remarque que la sonnette est cassée alors je toque quelques fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis même pas surprise de voir Evelyn ouvrir. En revanche, elle a l'air surprise de me voir.

« Tris ! Que fais-tu là ?

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Je voulais voir comment il allait. »

L'émotion me prend et ma voix se brise à la fin de ma phrase. Elle m'enlace en me faisant entrer.

« Oh trésor... Il s'accroche comme il peut mais il souffre énormément. J'ai dû mal à le voir comme ça. »

J'entends un léger son de musique, j'ai ma petite idée sur sa provenance.

« Où est-il ?

\- Dans la chambre du bébé. Il n'en sort plus. Viens. »

Elle me fait monter les escaliers en me demandant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le déranger. Plus nous avançons, plus le volume augmente. Nous nous arrêtons devant la pièce qui était son bureau. Je jette un coup dans l'ouverture de la porte.

La pièce est magnifique, tous les meubles en bois blanc se fondent à merveille avec la décoration murale qui représente des nuages avec des sourires sur un mur bleu-gris clair.

Tobias est assis derrière un magnifique piano et laisse ses doigts danser sur les touches. Je ne savais même pas qu'il jouait aussi bien. Je ne rate pas non plus la bouteille d'alcool et le verre posés sur le piano.

Je me redresse pour ne plus voir cette image qui me brise le cœur.

« Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il va jouer pour son fils pour l'endormir, murmure-t-elle. Je déteste le voir comme ça mais je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Il doit surmonter ça quand il sera prêt.

\- Vous pensez que je peux lui parler ou c'est une mauvaise idée ?

\- Ça va faire une semaine maintenant que j'attends que tu viennes pour lui parler. Il a besoin de toi maintenant. Serais-tu prête à lui pardonner pour qu'il puisse aller de l'avant ?

\- Il est déjà pardonné. Avec le temps, j'ai compris pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait.

\- Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. »

Elle descend les escaliers sans bruit. Je pose mon sac ainsi que mon écharpe au pied de la porte et entre dans la pièce. Quand il entend les bruits de mes pas, il se tend et arrête de jouer. Il attrape son verre de whisky et le vide cul-sec.

« Maman, je t'ai dit que je voulais être seul.

\- Je peux repartir si tu veux. »

Il se fige au son de ma voix puis se retourne doucement tout en restant assis. Il me fixe quelques secondes avant de baisser le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens vérifier que je suis bien au fond du gouffre ? »

Il se retourne et caresse les touches.

« Si c'est le cas, profite du spectacle. »

Je m'approche tout doucement mais laisse un bon mètre entre nous.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Personne ne mérite ça. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour mon comportement la semaine dernière.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire à ce sujet. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Depuis qu'on se connaît, je n'arrête pas de te blesser involontairement. Je réfléchis après avoir parlé ou je réfléchis trop et ne te parle plus. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour toujours revenir en pensant que tu dois t'excuser. Tu ne devrais même pas revenir. Tu serais beaucoup plus heureuse sans moi. Retourne chez Robert et vis la vie que tu mérites d'avoir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas un gros con.

\- Même après six mois, tu n'as toujours pas changé.

\- Je devrais ?

\- Non, restes comme tu es. »

Je place une main sur son épaule. Il sursaute à mon toucher et s'écarte. Je persiste et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Je me retiens de ne pas le serrer contre moi. Il se détend après un moment me laissant comprendre qu'il accepte ma présence. Je m'assieds à côté de lui sur le tabouret puis prends sa main.

« Comment peux-tu encore être là ?

\- Je te dois aussi des excuses.

\- Tu ne me dois rien du tout.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit au supermarché n'était pas correct. J'aurais dû te dire mes vrais ressentiments plutôt que ce texte que j'ai appris par cœur. C'était méchant.

\- C'était vrai. Certes, c'était difficile à entendre mais tu as parfaitement résumé la situation. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de bébé. »

Je le vois pleurer silencieusement alors j'enroule mes bras autour de lui et le tire vers moi. Il se laisse faire en cachant son visage dans mon cou. Je sens ses larmes sur ma peau mais je ne dis rien. Je caresse simplement son dos. Ses mains agrippent mon pull dans mon dos.

« Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais je suis venue pour voir comment tu allais et pour m'occuper de toi. Ces six derniers mois, j'étais heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider à ne pas perdre pied et tu as besoin d'aide maintenant.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me pardonner aussi facilement.

\- Tu m'avais 'seulement' menti, Tobias. J'ai exagéré à l'époque et ça a eu des conséquences démesurées. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était protéger notre couple alors que moi, je ne pensais qu'à Théo qui m'avait aussi menti et ça a mal fini. J'avais peur que ça n'arrive et c'est arrivé. C'est ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il relève sa tête sans s'écarter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

\- Tu vas aller de l'avant. Je me doute bien que c'est difficile mais il faut essayer. »

Je me lève puis le tire vers le haut pour le mettre sur ses pieds. J'essuie ses joues avec mes pouces puis recoiffe ses cheveux.

« Va prendre une douche pendant que je prépare quelque chose à manger. »

Il me sourit puis s'en va. Je n'ai pas raté la façon dont sa main a touché ma hanche. Ce simple geste enflamme mon corps et fait battre mon cœur plus vite mais maintenant n'est pas le moment. Je suis venue pour l'aider et non pour autre chose. Quand j'entends la douche qui s'allume, je reviens à la réalité et descends les escaliers.

Je suis surprise de voir Evelyn dans la cuisine, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était là. Je pose mes affaires dans le coin de la pièce.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien. Il a besoin de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. »

Je m'approche pour la voir mettre du fromage au-dessus d'un gratin.

« Je fais des plats simples, de toutes façons il ne mange pas grand chose.

\- Vous voulez que je reste avec lui ? Vous avez l'air épuisée.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas te forcer.

\- Vous ne me forcez pas et puis on a quelques choses à se dire lui et moi.

\- D'accord. Merci trésor. »

Elle caresse ma joue en la pinçant légèrement. Je souris en la regardant prendre ses affaires. Elle me remercie encore une fois avant de partir. C'est à ce moment que Tobias descend les escaliers. Je vois bien qu'il cherche sa mère du regard.

« Elle vient de rentrer. Je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer.

\- J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'elle pouvait me laisser seul mais je pense qu'elle s'inquiétait et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule non plus.

\- Qu'elle se repose, elle en a besoin. »

Tobias a perdu un fils mais Evelyn a perdu un petit-fils, elle doit aussi souffrir.

Il s'approche et regarde ce qu'il y a dans le four mais je lui dis d'aller s'asseoir.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Pas d'alcool!

\- Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît. »

Je le dépose devant lui puis place une assiette et des couverts devant lui. Je remarque qu'il y a un peu de vaisselle qui traîne dans son évier alors je la fais.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je la ferai plus tard.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Deux mains attrapent mes poignets et m'éloignent de l'évier.

« Moi ça me dérange. Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

\- Non, tu ne le ferras pas ! Je te connais Tobias. Tu es blessé et dans ce cas là, tu t'isoles. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal, c'est juste la vérité. Et je refuse que ta mère se sente obligée de le faire.

\- Excuse-moi... tu as raison.

\- Alors tu me laisses le faire ?

\- Non. »

Il prend l'éponge de mes mains et commence à nettoyer. Je souris et commence à sécher tout ce qu'il lave. On finit en un rien de temps et pendant que je finis de sécher les verres, je vois son sourire.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu es magnifique. »

Je me tourne pour ranger le verre dans le placard et pour qu'il ne me voit pas rougir. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers le four qui indique qu'il reste deux minutes avant la fin de la cuisson.

« Assieds-toi, c'est bientôt prêt.

\- Mange avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que ta mère a cuisiné.

\- S'il te plaît. Tu en as besoin. »

Je regarde mes bras qui ont perdu de la chair et accepte. De plus, je ne tiens pas à ce que Christina et Robert apprennent que je n'ai pas mangé à midi.

Je sors une assiette et la place en face de la sienne puis m'occupe du gratin. Je nous sers des parts et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le silence est gênant. Je sens son regard sur ma silhouette encore squelettique. Je tire alors sur les manches de mon pull pour essayer de disparaître sous le tissu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ?

\- J'ai emménage chez Susan, je ne pouvais pas être seule. J'ai eu quelques soucis de santé mais ça va maintenant.

\- Quels soucis de santé ?

\- Anorexie.

\- Tris...

\- J'ai été hospitalisée pendant un moment. Je suis suivie par une diététicienne, une psychologue et Christina doit envoyer un mail à une infirmière toutes les semaines avec mon poids, tout ce que j'ai mangé et bu. Ne crois pas que c'est ta faute car ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis partie et j'ai perdu la tête.

\- Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

\- Mieux. Je reprends du poids, j'apprends à ne plus me sentir coupable pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'était si grave à un moment que je pouvais être convaincue que s'il se mettait à pleuvoir, c'était de ma faute.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

\- Non. J'étais très instable.

\- Tu dois avoir pitié de moi. Je n'ai même pas vécu un dixième de ce que tu as traversé et on dirait que j'ai vécu la fin du monde.

\- Tu as perdu un enfant. Ne minimise pas ce qui est arrivé.

\- Il n'est pas mort ! Il n'est juste pas à moi...

\- C'est un choc tout de même. Pendant neuf mois tu l'as attendu, tu l'as aimé, tu as préparé sa venue et on te l'a enlevé. C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça. Je m'inquiéterais si justement tu n'avais pas été affecté. Tu aurais été un père fantastique, cet enfant aurait eu énormément de chance. »

Il me regarde avec des larmes dans les yeux et hoche doucement la tête. Je prends conscience que cet événement m'a aussi touchée. Je n'osais pas me l'avouer avant mais j'avais envie de rencontrer ce petit bonhomme qui aurait été créé à 50% par Tobias.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, dis-je. On a l'impression que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des semaines.

\- D'accord... Est-ce que tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

\- Bien sûr. Je m'occupe de la vaisselle et j'arrive. »

Je le regarde monter les escaliers puis nettoie rapidement les assiettes et place les restes de gratin dans le frigo. Je monte dans la chambre pour le voir devant l'armoire où il m'arrivait de laisser du maquillage ou des bijoux. Il se retourne avec un collier en main. Je commence à lui demander ce que c'est quand je remarque qu'il est à moi. Un cadeau de Caleb à Noël.

« Tu l'avais oublié. Je voulais te le rapporter mais je ne savais pas où tu étais et personne ne me disait rien.

\- Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je l'avais oublié. Je croyais qu'il était chez moi.

\- Quand rentres-tu chez toi ?

\- Quand le médecin me donnera l'autorisation de vivre seule, répliqué-je en récupérant le collier. Merci.

\- As-tu déjà repris le travail ?

\- Non... de toutes façons, je ne sais pas si je vais en trouver à Chicago.

\- Zeke m'avait dit que tu avais postulé au cabinet Kang.

\- Je n'ai pas signé finalement. Peter travaille là-bas.

\- Oh...

\- Aller va te coucher. Je peux rester en bas ou je peux rentrer si tu veux rester seul.

\- Reste s'il te plaît. »

Il s'allonge, je m'assieds sur le bord du matelas et caresse sa tête.

« Prends ce que tu veux dans les placards ou le frigo si tu as faim ou soif. Fais comme chez toi. »

Il cherche ma main libre avec une des siennes et la serre contre sa poitrine. Il s'endort assez rapidement. Je fais de mon mieux pour retirer ma main de son étreinte sans le réveiller. Étant donné qu'il dort, j'embrasse son front affectueusement.

Je ferme la porte de sa chambre derrière moi puis vois la porte de l'ancien bureau ouverte. J'entre et observe un peu mieux la chambre du bébé. J'adore la fresque au mur tout comme les meubles qu'il a choisi. Je vois bien qu'il aimait ce bébé comme un fou. Je n'avais aucune chance contre lui. Il aurait toujours choisi le bébé, je ne lui en veux pas pour ça.

Il avait tout prévu. Des tas de couches sont à côté de la table à langer. Des draps sont placés dans le berceau. J'ouvre le placard et des vêtements pour bébé sont soigneusement rangés. J'en prends un au hasard au dessus d'une pile et le déplie. C'est tellement petit. Je souris en voyant l'image imprimée devant. Il y a un biberon avec 'Bébé' marqué au dessus et à côté, une bouteille de whisky avec 'Papa' marqué en dessous. J'en mettrais ma main à couper que c'est Zeke qui lui a offert.

Je regarde un peu les affaires qu'il a acheté pour le bébé. Il était vraiment très bien préparé. Je range les vêtements soigneusement puis descends au rez-de-chaussée. J'ouvre le placard pour me chercher une tasse mais elles ne sont plus où sont les verres. J'ouvre un peu tous les placards et je tombe sur les biberons avec le lait en poudre. Il avait pensé à tout.

Je referme le placard avant de me mettre à pleurer. Je me fais un thé puis m'installe devant la télé. Seulement, je ne me sens pas à l'aise à être assise sur le canapé comme ça. Je retourne dans la cuisine et décide de lui faire un gâteau. Ma grand-mère disait que le meilleur moyen de rendre quelqu'un heureux, c'était de lui faire un bon gâteau. Je mets mes écouteurs pour pouvoir danser et pour m'aider à organiser mes actions.

Je mélange les ingrédients en bougeant les hanches et en chantant à voix basse, je ne veux pas le réveiller non plus.

Cela fait maintenant une heure et demi que Tobias dort et le gâteau est hors du four et a refroidi. Je l'enrobe d'un glaçage au chocolat. Je prépare une poche pour faire des dessins avec la chantilly. Je fais quelques fleurs ici et là en m'appliquant.

J'ai presque fini quand deux mains attrapent mes hanches. Je sursaute en criant et appuie sur la poche dans ma paume. Heureusement, je ne gâche pas la décoration sur le gâteau car tout s'est versé sur la table. Je me retourne avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Ça va pas ? J'ai failli tout gâcher. »

Il regarde au-dessus de mon épaule.

« Il est magnifique. C'est pour quelle occasion ?

\- C'est pour toi.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. »

Je sens ses doigts exercer une légère pression sur mes hanches puis sa tête qui se baisse vers la mienne. J'ai envie de le serrer contre moi et l'embrasser passionnément mais j'ai aussi peur. Et si tout se répète à nouveau ? Je ne supporterai pas ça. Je sais qu'il n'y aura plus d'histoire de bébé mais j'ai cette peur irrationnelle d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Je prends une grande inspiration en tournant la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas atteindre mes lèvres et retire ses mains de mon corps. Il se redresse tout de suite quand je rejette ses avances.

« Hum... j'espère qu'il te plaira. Il est au chocolat et aux fruits rouges.

\- Tu sais toujours ce que je veux, murmure-t-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Tobias... ne fais pas ça.

\- Faire quoi ? Tu sais que je t'aime... ce n'est rien de nouveau.

\- Tu rends les choses compliquées.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue alors ?

\- Pour mettre les choses à plat entre nous, qu'il n'y ait plus de rancune et de haine.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et je ne t'ai jamais détestée. Je veux retrouver ce qu'on avait, notre complicité, notre amour. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois.

\- J'ai besoin de temps Tobias. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais juste oublier ces derniers mois et reprendre comme avant mais j'ai perdu confiance en toi, en moi et en nous.

\- Je t'attendrai. Même si ça doit prendre des années. »

Je lui offre un sourire reconnaissant et quand il se penche cette fois, je ne le repousse pas. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter du bref contact et quand il s'éloigne, je pose mon front contre son torse. Il caresse doucement mon dos alors que j'essaie de garder mes émotions sous contrôle.

« Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça. Je suis un cas irrécupérable.

\- Tu es mon cas irrécupérable. »

Je lui adresse un sourire puis reporte mon attention sur le gâteau.

« Je vais devoir finir.

\- Je te laisse faire. »

Je remets mes écouteurs et finis la décoration à la poche puis ajoute les derniers fruits rouges qu'il me reste avant de placer le gâteau au frais.

Je me retourne pour faire la vaisselle mais je suis surprise de voir qu'elle est déjà faite. Tobias m'offre un clin d'œil joueur avant de sortir de la cuisine vers le salon.

J'ai envie de rester pour passer du temps avec lui mais je suis assez restée pour aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de rentrer pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé. Je récupère mes affaires, il revient quand je mets mon écharpe.

« Tu t'en vas ?

\- J'ai promis à Robert de préparer le dîner pour ce soir.

\- Ah... Robert... Bien sûr... Eh bien, ne le fais pas attendre.

\- Il a invité sa copine à dîner et c'est un vrai danger public quand il cuisine.

\- Sa copine ? Il a une copine ?

\- C'est vraiment mignon de te voir jaloux, même si tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. »

Il marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à ' Je ne suis pas jaloux' mais je ne le relève pas car il était à 100 % jaloux.

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte puis me serre contre lui.

« Ça va aller tout seul ? Si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles et j'arrive tout de suite. N'hésites pas.

\- Merci pour tout, d'être venue, de m'avoir changé les idées, pour le gâteau... Merci.

\- J'étais bien obligée, tu avais besoin de ça. J'ai même l'espoir que tu sortes de la maison la prochaine fois.

\- On verra. Merci de m'avoir écouté aussi.

\- Appelle moi si tu en as besoin. »

Il hoche la tête et referme la porte derrière moi. Je prends quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits mais ce que j'entends de l'autre côté de la porte, me brise le cœur. Il pleure. Il a tout fait pour rester fort autour de moi, il a enfermé ses émotions quand j'étais là pour que je ne le vois pas au plus mal. Il va devoir apprendre à accepter sa vulnérabilité pour guérir, je le sais j'ai dû passer par là.

Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul dans cet état mais il doit réfléchir à ce qu'il veut faire maintenant, comment il compte continuer.

Je retourne à l'appartement en gardant mon téléphone à portée de main au cas où Tobias décide de m'appeler.

J'entre dans l'appartement, accueillie par le son de la télévision. Je suis surprise de voir Susan.

« Salut ! »

Elle me répond en souriant. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et prends sa main.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Désolée pour hier soir. J'ai discuté avec mon père et il a le don pour me faire péter un câble.

\- Ah, j'avais peur que ça soit plus grave.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

\- D'accord... bon je vais préparer le dîner.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Ne te sens pas forcée.

\- Pas du tout mais ça fait un moment qu'on a rien fait ensemble.

\- C'est pas faux. »

Elle éteint la télé et nous allons dans la cuisine. Elle s'occupe de la viande pendant que je découpe les légumes.

« Comment c'était aujourd'hui ? Demandé-je.

\- Ça allait, les enfants étaient plutôt calme. Les vacances approchent.

\- Ce n'est pas dur de s'occuper d'enfants de six ans à longueur de journée ?

\- Parfois si, mais ils sont adorables. Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de rentrer dans un appartement calme le soir.

\- Je veux bien te croire. »

Je place les légumes dans la casseroles où j'ai mis un peu d'huile d'olive. Susan vient derrière moi et ajoute de la matière grasse.

« N'aie pas peur d'en mettre. Tu dois réapprendre à cuisiner généreusement.

\- Je sais, je sais. J'essaie pourtant.

\- Donne-toi du temps, ça viendra tout seul. »

Je reste à côté de la casserole alors que je lui raconte mon après-midi chez Tobias. Elle m'observe avec un sourire.

« J'en conclus que ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal... je ne sais pas si je devrais pas lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi. On pourrait être heureux ensemble.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait heureux que tu te forces à être avec lui alors que tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

\- Probablement pas... Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de te prouver qu'il est digne de confiance et sois égoïste, pense à toi en premier.

\- C'est toi qui me conseille ça alors que tu es bien la première à penser aux autres.

\- Ça m'arrive d'être égoïste et il le faut bien, on ne peut pas vivre sans penser à soi un minimum.

\- J'y penserai. Merci du conseil. »

Nous entendons la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir avec des rires qui éclatent. Susan sourit puis les deux nouveaux arrivants entrent dans la cuisine.

« Ça sent bon ici, commente Jena. Ça ce voit que ce n'est pas Robert qui a cuisiné.

\- Hey !

\- Je t'aime quand même. »

Elle l'embrasse brièvement puis nous salue toutes les deux avec un câlin. On s'installe à table et discutons de tout et de rien. Je capte les regards inquiets de Robert car il sait que j'étais chez Tobias aujourd'hui mais il ne demandera rien devant Jena.

Je ne pense plus à Tobias ce soir, ni à mes problèmes de santé.

Ce soir, je suis égoïste et je passe une excellente soirée.

 **Qui dit rentrée, dit moins de temps pour écrire alors ne m'en voulez pas pour l'attente... Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour poster le plus rapidement possible ! Gros bisous à tous !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 25 :**

 **Tobias POV :**

J'étouffe chez moi. Le silence y est pesant. Il y aurait dû y avoir un nouveau-né. Il y aurait dû y avoir des cris. Toutes ces nuits sans sommeil que j'ai enduré aurait dû être à cause de pleurs de bébé.

Tris a raison, je dois aller de l'avant. Je ne peux pas me couper du monde après ce qui est arrivé. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de sortir de la maison aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Je me suis lavé, rasé, habillé et je suis parti en direction de la maison de Zeke. Je toque à sa porte et attends nerveusement qu'il vienne ouvrir.

Il ouvre la porte après quelques secondes. Il semble surpris de me voir puis un énorme sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il me prend dans ses bras en tapant mon épaule.

« Je suis vraiment content de te voir ici. Allez entre. »

Je place ma veste sur le crochet près de la porte. J'entends des voix dans le salon et je suis ravi de voir Hana qui est déjà installée sur le canapé avec Shauna. Elles arrêtent leur conversation en me voyant et Hana sourit.

« Tobias ! Quelle bonne surprise !

\- Bonjour Hana, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais très bien. Et toi ?

\- Mieux... Où sont les jumeaux ?

\- Ils dorment. Tu veux les voir ? Demande Shauna.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Personne ne te force, m'assure Hana en me prenant la main. Chaque chose en son temps. »

Je souris faiblement puis la conversation reprend de façon à me changer les idées. Je suis vraiment content d'être sorti de la maison.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer et je sais qu'il s'agit de Tris car elle me demande tous les jours comment je vais.

' Je suis devant chez toi et je suis surprise de voir que tu n'es pas là. Je suis fière de toi. Gros bisous.'

Je souris comme un idiot à mon téléphone. Elle me manque tellement et le fait de voir ces mots accentue ce manque. J'ai besoin de l'avoir avec moi maintenant, de la serrer dans mes bras, qu'elle sache que je l'aime. J'ai décidé de lui prouver que je tiens à elle. Hier, je lui ai fait livrer des fleurs et peut-être qu'un jour elle se rendra compte qu'elle m'aime encore. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère.

Je sens une présence au-dessus de mon épaule, Zeke lit mes messages 'discrètement'.

« Tu veux une loupe ?

\- Tout à l'air de se passer plutôt bien entre vous.

\- Ça te regarde pas.

\- Je suis content pour toi.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Je suis sérieux, tu le mérites vraiment.

\- Putain, mais tu comprends quand je te dis de t'arrêter ? Non, ça ne va pas mieux entre nous parce qu'elle ne me fais plus confiance. Elle veut qu'on soit amis, rien de plus. »

Il me regarde, livide.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que...

\- C'est ça ton problème, tu ne penses pas. »

Je finis mon verre et me dirige vers l'escalier. Je monte et avance vers la chambre des jumeaux. J'entre sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ces petits anges. Ils dorment paisiblement dans le même berceau. Shauna a l'habitude de faire ça quand ils sont particulièrement excités le soir. Ils se calment l'un l'autre quand ils sont allongés ensemble. Certaines fois, ils se tiennent la main en dormant, mais c'est assez rare.

C'est fou comme ça grandit vite un enfant. Ils ont déjà un an et huit mois. Je les regarde dormir avec un léger sourire sur le visage. J'aurais dû être en train de faire la même chose à la maison avec mon bébé.

Une vague de colère m'envahit en repensant au fait que Nita m'ait dupé et qu'elle m'ait brisé le cœur. Je ravale cette boule dans ma gorge et sors de la chambre. Je quitte la maison, furax, malgré les appels de Zeke.

J'arrive à la maison de Nita en un rien de temps. Je frappe à la porte très bruyamment. Elle ouvre assez rapidement.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? J'ai un bébé qui d... Tobias ?

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu m'as trompé et tu m'as traité comme un chien ! J'ai le droit de savoir comment s'appelle le père de ce bébé !

\- Baisse d'un ton, le bébé dort. Écoute, je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire mais je ne sais pas qui est le père.

\- Tu me dégoûtes ! Cet enfant mérite tellement mieux que toi.

\- C'est de ta faute ! Quand tu m'as lâchée comme si je ne valais rien, tu m'as traitée comme une moins que rien. As-tu pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Tu étais l'amour de ma vie et tu m'as abandonnée pour _elle_.

\- Tu savais très bien que notre couple coulait.

\- Je te croyais heureux. Alors oui, quand tu es parti, j'ai fait des erreurs. Je suis sortie en ville et j'ai essayé d'oublier. Des choses sont arrivées mais ce bébé ne sera pas une erreur. C'est ce que tu voulais !

\- Pas avec toi ! Tu as tout gâché ! »

Un petit rictus se forme sur son visage remplaçant la tristesse qu'il y avait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant... de perdre ce à quoi tu tiens le plus. »

Je bouillonne de rage et je sors de cette maison en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je retourne chez moi en sixième vitesse et me gare si brusquement que je jurerais avoir vu de la fumée sur mes pneus.

Mais Tris m'attend déjà, assise sur le perron. Elle se lève en me voyant.

« J'étais tellement inquiète quand Zeke m'a dit que tu étais parti dans tous tes états. Il pensait que tu allais tuer quelqu'un.

\- Ça va.

\- Ne m'exclue pas Tobias. Tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Je ne veux pas de ton amitié et je ne veux pas de toi ! Hurlé-je.

\- Je sais que tu ne le penses pas !

\- Je suis très sérieux. Je ne veux plus te voir ni même entendre parler de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toute cette merde maintenant ! »

J'entre dans la maison en refermant la porte à clé derrière moi. Je vois Tris à l'extérieur de la maison qui ne sait pas quoi faire, encore sous le choc. Elle finit par partir, la tête baissée.

Bien sûr que je veux la voir à chaque seconde de chaque heure de chaque journée mais je ne supporte plus le fait qu'elle soit distante avec moi. Elle me manque tellement que l'avoir si près de moi sans pouvoir être avec elle, me détruit de l'intérieur petit à petit. Si je ne veux pas imploser, je dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et je l'ai fait.

C'est purement égoïste. J'avais besoin de le faire.

Maintenant, je dois apprendre à vivre sans rien. Nita m'a aidé à détruire ma vie. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle est entièrement responsable car c'est moi qui ai menti à Tris et c'est à partir de là que tout à dégénéré.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par un fort coup à la porte. Je ne réponds pas et m'allonge sur le canapé. Si je ne réponds pas, ils finiront pas partir. J'avais tort quand j'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir.

Je me relève en repensant aux personnes qui ont ma clé. Ma mère ? Zeke peut être ? Je ne sais plus.

Tris.

Elle entre en puissance dans la pièce et claque la porte derrière elle. Elle se plante à un mètre de moi.

« Tu as le droit d'être énervé ou de mauvaise humeur mais je n'ai pas mérité la façon dont tu m'as parlée ! Il y a quelques mois, je serais partie en respectant ton souhait mais tu es malade. Tu as vraiment besoin d'aide et je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas ignorer le fait que tu vas mal et ensuite apprendre qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose car personne n'était pas là pour toi. J'étais à ta place et je sais que tu penses que c'est mieux de t'isoler mais tu as vu que ça peut mal tourner. J'en suis la preuve.

\- Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Bien sûr que si je comprends ! Tu as perdu une partie de toi !

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Il n'est plus question du bébé ! J'ai réussi à surpasser ça ! Le problème c'est toi !

\- Moi ? Souffle-t-elle, sa colère remplacée par une grimace de douleur.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de te voir presque tous les jours sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ? Te dire à quel point je t'aime ! À quel point tu me manques ! À quel point j'ai tout merdé ! »

Elle reste face à moi mais ne prononce aucun mot. Elle me regarde avec un mélange de tristesse et de désolation.

« Mais tu t'en fiche parce que tout ce que tu veux c'est une amitié et je respecte ce choix mais je ne peux plus être près de toi sans être certain de perdre la tête. Alors respecte mon choix comme j'ai respecté le tien. »

Elle fait un pas en avant et je recule.

« S'il te plaît... »

Elle avance encore malgré mes supplications et elle place ses mains sur mes joues. Je respire lourdement par mes narines pour calmer mes nerfs qui risquent de lâcher.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois où je suis revenue ? », demande-t-elle d'une voix presque audible.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Comment oublier ? J'ai cru que j'allais tomber de ma chaise quand j'ai entendu sa voix. En la voyant, j'étais partagé entre l'envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre mon souffle et celle pleurer en voyant son apparence cadavérique. Elle était venue pour moi mais elle a clairement repoussé mes avances. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai tenu le coup.

« Je ne crois pas que tu te souviennes de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là.

\- Tu veux qu'on soit amis. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Elle place une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour reprendre confiance en toi et en nous... et...

\- Et ?

\- Et même si deux semaines paraissent courtes, je sais que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à m'éloigner de toi désormais.

\- Je t'aime...

\- … Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Elle complète ma phrase avec ce que j'avais toujours l'habitude de lui dire avant notre séparation.

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et la soulève pour qu'elle soit plus à mon niveau. Elle fond sur mes lèvres en agrippant à moi. Ce baiser n'a rien de romantique et de sensuel, il est agressif et plein de désir. Je glisse une main sous une de ses cuisses et quand son dos touche le mur, je déplace l'autre sous son autre cuisse. Je la plaque contre le mur jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse confondre nos deux corps. Je sens son cœur battre contre sa poitrine et la palpitation de sa jugulaire que je chéris sous des baisers. Elle gémit mon prénom, ce qui envoie une décharge le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Nos respirations se mêlent, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson, nos corps brûlent ensemble.

« Tu vas me rendre folle un jour, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je suis déjà fou de toi. »

Elle me sourit puis m'embrasse encore.

Après de longs baisers passionnés, nous nous retrouvons allongés sur mon lit à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Elle trace les contours de mon visage avec ses doigts alors que je la regarde sans cligner des yeux. Elle a cet air où je sais que quelque chose la travaille.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Est-ce qu'on fait une erreur ? Ne le prends pas mal mais j'ai peur de ce que les autres vont dire.

\- Leur avis n'est pas important. C'est notre choix et s'ils ne sont pas heureux pour nous, tant pis pour eux.

\- Hum... probablement...

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

\- Non, affirme-t-elle immédiatement. Pas du tout.

\- Tu sais à quel point tu m'as manqué ces six derniers mois ? Je ne savais pas où tu étais ni comment tu allais. En plus, Zeke ne me disait rien alors je pensais qu'il essayait de me préserver d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Christina me parlait de toi. Elle me donnait de tes nouvelles. Elle disait que tu allais bien mais elle me disait bien que tu ne t'étais pas remis avec Nita. J'avais vraiment peur que ça soit le cas.

\- Qu'on soit clair, ce n'est pas parce que Nita était enceinte que je devais me remettre avec elle. J'aurais assumé mon rôle de père et elle son rôle de mère mais nous n'aurions jamais pu être une famille unie.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

\- Je... J'avais peur d'affronter la réalité. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir et j'avais peur de te perdre. »

Je me laisse tomber sur le dos et place mes mains sur mon visage. Je sens le lit qui bouge puis une de ses mains sur mon poignet.

« Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que peut-être nous aurions pu traverser ça ensemble ?

\- Comme si tu aurais accepté un enfant alors que nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quelques mois.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais accepté ça ?

\- Il m'aurait fallu un peu de temps pour y réfléchir mais je pense que j'aurais dit oui.

\- Comment faire pour que je me sente encore plus mal... Je suis tellement désolé !

\- Je sais et tu es pardonné. J'ai compris pourquoi tu as agis comme ça quand j'ai essayé de me mettre à ta place. »

Elle m'embrasse brièvement puis caresse ma joue. Elle sourit avant de regarder l'heure.

« Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Reste encore un peu.

\- Je reviendrai demain. Promis. »

Elle se lève et m'embrasse encore. J'essaie d'approfondir le baiser mais elle s'écarte.

« Je reviens demain. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle s'avance vers la porte.

« Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques.

\- Le meilleur pour toi. »

Elle me fait un signe de la main et sort de ma chambre. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit, un sourire béa sur mon visage. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que les événements puissent mener à ça. Elle est incroyable.

Je regarde mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et vois un message de ma mère. Elle me demande si je veux me joindre à eux pour le dîner vers 19h30. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de repartir mais de toutes façons, je ne reverrai pas Tris ce soir. Je lui dis que je serais là et décide de me laver et d'égaliser ma barbe avant de partir. Je compte partir un peu plus tôt et aider ma mère pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

J'arrive devant la porte vers 18h00 et entre sans toquer.

« Maman ? C'est moi ! »

J'entre dans la salle à manger et je me fige devant ce que je vois. Ma mère est en train de reboutonner son chemisier alors que mon père referme sa ceinture. Automatiquement, mes mains bloquent ma vision mais c'est trop tard. J'ai tout vu.

« Tobias ! On ne t'attendait pas si tôt !

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... »

Après deux petites minutes, je jette un coup d'œil à travers mes doigts puis retire ma main quand je vois que ma vue ne risque plus rien. Mes parents se tiennent devant moi, aussi embarrassés que moi.

« Je voulais te proposer de l'aide pour le dîner...

\- C'est vraiment gentil, mon chéri. C'est adorable d'avoir pensé à nous.

\- Je vais avoir du mal à l'oublier maintenant... », soufflé-je.

Ma mère vire au rouge écarlate avant de s'excuser vers la cuisine, ce qui me laisse seul avec mon père. Un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage, me rendant assez mal à l'aise.

« Arrête de me sourire comme ça.

\- Je pensais qu'au moment où tu as déménagé, il n'y aurait plus eu de risque que tu nous surprennes. Je crois que je me suis trompé.

\- Ne me parle pas de ça, c'est assez traumatisant comme ça.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es bien venu au monde, non ? Sans oublier que tu as eu des petites-amies.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

\- En attendant, tu peux me remercier pour le nombre de vidéos de toi et Tris que j'ai dû effacer au travail.

\- Quoi ? Demandé-je alors que les couleurs quittent mon visage.

\- Rien de privé, ne t'en fais pas mais les couloirs sont équipés de caméras et il faut croire que tous les deux, vous aimiez beaucoup certains couloirs.

\- Marcus ! »

Nous nous retournons tous les deux au moment où ma mère réprimande mon père.

« J'ai un bocal que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir dans la cuisine, tu peux t'en occuper ? »

Elle lui lance un regard noir qui le fait rire. Il l'embrasse sur la joue en passant. Elle pose son regard sur moi et s'adoucit.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé... et ton père restera toujours le même.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman. Mais faites plus attention la prochaine fois que je dois venir.

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle me prend dans ses bras et caresse doucement ma tête. Elle s'écarte en me souriant.

« Tu sais que tu as changé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu broyais du noir. Tu as l'air beaucoup plus heureux !

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose qui fait que je me sens mieux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- J'ai plus ou moins rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Oh... je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'avancer. C'est récent et je veux être sûre que ça marche avant de t'en parler.

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi. J'avais peur qu'après cette histoire avec Tris, tu ne sois plus comme avant. Assez parlé de ça, je ne veux pas ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. »

Je souris. Personnellement, j'ai peur de lui dire. Je peur de sa réaction.

Nous retournons dans la cuisine où mon père est en train de choisir un bouteille dans sa cave à vin. Je vois que le rôti est déjà au four et que les casseroles sont sur le feu.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide.

\- Non, ton père m'a aidée donc j'ai pu faire d'autres choses.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu voir... »

Mon père rit fortement à ça, ce qui lui vaut une tape sur l'épaule de ma mère. Je m'avance vers la salle à manger où il y a cinq couverts.

« Maman ? On attends quelqu'un ?

\- Tom et Jane. Je me disais que ça te ferrait plaisir de les revoir.

\- Je ne les ai pas vu ce mois-ci.

\- Jane voulait venir avec moi mais je pensais que tu voulais rester seul.

\- Merci. »

Nous nous asseyons à table et nous discutons tous les deux en attendant mes cousins. Mon père nous rejoint à un certain moment en déposant le vin sur la table.

Jane est la première à entrer dans la maison. Personne ne peut la rater.

« C'est nous ! Crie-t-elle depuis la porte d'entrée.

\- Cette fille... », plaisante ma mère.

Je souris et me lève pour rejoindre ma cousine. Elle lâche un cri aiguë de joie en me voyant et me saute dans les bras.

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Je viens bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ce qu'elle a fait était horrible.

\- On a compris, Jane. Pas besoin d'en reparler, la réprimande Tom.

\- C'est vrai... excuse-moi. »

J'embrasse son front en la serrant dans mes bras. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme une petite sœur comme je suis fils unique.

Ma mère les accueille à son tour puis nous nous asseyons tous à table. Nous dégustons le délicieux repas de ma mère et nous en sommes au dessert, quand la question qui lui brûle les lèvres, échappe à ma cousine.

« Comment ça se passe avec Tris ? Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était venue te voir.

\- Tout va bien, on a beaucoup discuté.

\- Bien dans quel sens ?

\- Laisse-le tranquille. En plus, il a trouvé quelqu'un, intervient ma mère.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies rien dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que ça date d'aujourd'hui et je ne voulais pas en parler avant que je ne sois certain que ça marche.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Oh allez ! Tu peux le dire à ta cousine préférée.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Elle se met à bouder en croisant les bras. Je souris.

« De toutes façons, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas bien pour toi. »

Mon attitude change immédiatement à sa remarque. Je la fusille du regard et elle lève ses bras comme si elle se rendait.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je voulais juste dire que je te préférais avec Tris... »

Je hausse les sourcils à son comportement.

« Comment peux-tu juger une fille que tu ne connais pas par rapport à une fille qui m'a largué il y a six mois et qui ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi ?

\- Pardon... Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu nous la présenteras un jour ?

\- Je pense que oui. Je vais faire en sorte que ça marche.

\- Rassure-moi... ce n'est pas une Nita numéro deux au mois.

\- Hors de question ! Je dirais plutôt une Tris numéro deux. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, je suis sincère.

\- Merci. »

Elle me serre rapidement dans ses bras avant de retourner à son café. Un silence s'installe. Après quelques minutes, Jane soupire.

« Personne n'a de ragots croustillants à raconter. »

Avant que je ne sois le centre d'attention, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes parents.

« Essayez de deviner comment j'ai trouvé mes parents en arrivant.

\- Tobias ! »

Je souris à ma mère mais elle me fusille du regard.

« Comment ? Demande Tom.

\- Je n'irai pas dans les détails mais j'étais à deux doigts d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

Jane regarde mes parents, la bouche grande ouverte alors que Tom fait une grimace.

« Ewww... »

Je me mets à rire, ce qui me vaut une claque à l'arrière de ma tête de la part de mon père.

« Je rigolais. J'ai exagéré ! Avoué-je.

\- Tu me rassures ! Souffle Jane.

\- Ils agissaient juste comme deux adolescents.

\- Sois heureux que tes parents s'aiment encore après toutes ces années, dit mon père.

\- Je vous taquine. Bien sûr que je suis heureux que vous soyez toujours comme ça l'un envers l'autre, un peu moins quand je suis témoin de ce qu'il se passe derrière les portes closes.

\- Attends que tu ramènes ta copine, toi. Elle va en apprendre des choses sur toi ! »

Je déglutis difficilement à la 'menace' de mon père car je sais qu'il est capable de le faire. Et qu'il va le faire.

Heureusement que Tris connaît presque tout sur moi... Enfin je crois ...

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui illuminent mes journées ! Vous êtes vraiment gentils !**

 **Concernant cette histoire, je compte la finir assez rapidement car je n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme entre cette histoire et les cours. Et je tiens vraiment à vous donner une fin ! :)**

 **Je ne dis pas que je m'arrête d'écrire ! Loin de là ! Je continuerai avec des OS !**

 **Vous aurez remarqué que j'accélère les événements un petit peu ^^ Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je compte faire encore... 2 ? 3 ? 4 ? Aucune idée mais je vous promets d'essayer de ne pas vous décevoir :)**

 **Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26 :**

 **Tobias POV :**

Deux mois que nous sommes ensemble et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Pris d'un élan de romantisme, je toque à sa porte, des fleurs à la main... mais personne ne répond. Je sais qu'elle est chez elle et je dois avouer que je deviens vraiment nerveux à attendre. Je tente la poignée qui s'abaisse sans résistance.

J'entre dans la maison.

« Mon cœur, tu es là ? »

J'entends un cri puis un gros bruit. Je ne réfléchis pas et cours à l'étage. Je monte les escaliers le plus vite possible. Je vois de la lumière dans la salle de bain.

« Tris ! »

Je la trouve assise sur le bord de la baignoire, la tête dans les mains, une étagère couchée sur le sol. Je m'avance en face d'elle et m'accroupis.

« Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien... tout va bien... tout va bien. »

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage tandis que je fronce les sourcils.

« Je faisais quelque chose, je me suis effrayée et j'ai renversé l'étagère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Je regarde autour de moi quand mon regard se pose sur un petit stick sur l'évier. J'en ai vu un similaire il y a un an et il a failli changer ma vie. Je me lève pour le prendre dans mes mains. Je vois un seul trait et sursaute à la voix de Tris.

« Il est négatif ! »

Je la regarde, une boule dans la gorge.

« Tu pensais être enceinte ?

\- Je suis en retard de plus d'un mois. J'ai fait d'autres tests et ils sont tous négatifs.

\- Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule.

\- Je la prends mais ça n'est pas efficace à 100%... Nita en est la preuve.

\- Tu penses être malade si tu n'es pas enceinte ? M'inquiété-je.

\- Non. J'ai lu que sous le stress, il arrive que les règles s'arrêtent. J'ai préféré prendre un test pour être certaine. Tu sais que j'ai commencé un nouveau travail et j'ai recommencé à vivre seule, c'est plutôt stressant comme situation. »

Je la prends dans mes bras en la berçant doucement.

« Pourquoi tu as eu peur ?

\- Je croyais que c'était positif parce que j'ai mal vu et ensuite tu m'as appelée. C'était un mauvais timing, je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

\- Pardon. Tu t'es blessée avec l'étagère ?

\- Non, je me suis tout de suite enlevée. »

J'embrasse son front puis lui souris. Je l'aide à relever l'étagère puis pendant qu'elle replace des objets, je l'observe.

« Tu sais, j'ai une solution pour réduire ton stress.

\- Quelle solution ?

\- Emménage avec moi. »

Elle se fige avec sa bombe de laque en main et se retourne vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- On devrait vivre ensemble.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. J'étais sérieux quand je disais vouloir être avec toi.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça va trop vite ?

\- Pas pour moi. Mais si tu veux attendre, je comprendrais.

\- Non, pas dut tout... C'est juste que je n'ai toujours pas parlé de nous à mes parents.

\- Moi non plus et je m'en fiche. Ça ne regarde que nous !

\- Tu as probablement raison.

\- Si tu doutes, dis non. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

\- Tu ne me forces pas la main. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Je l'embrasse amoureusement avant qu'elle ne me repousse légèrement.

« J' ai une condition. Je veux garder cette maison.

\- Je m'en doutais un petit peu.

\- Merci... Maintenant, on doit en parler à nos parents.

\- Je crois que je sais comment. »

Une semaine plus tard, j'ai pratiquement fini d'emménager chez Tris et c'est aujourd'hui que nous avons décidé de prévenir ses parents. Nous allons voir les miens ce soir. Tris a appelé sa mère pour l'inviter elle et son père pour prendre un café. Bien entendu, ils ont tout de suite accepté. Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Tris est en train de placer un gâteau sur la table alors que je prépare quatre assiettes et quatre tasses à café. Quand la sonnette retentit, Tris se dirige vers la porte et je vais dans la cuisine pour chercher les fleurs que j'ai acheté pour Natalie.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, j'écoute la conversation pour savoir quand faire mon entrée.

« Bonjour ! Les accueille Tris.

\- Bonjour ma puce. Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

\- Tu es magnifique, commente son père.

\- Merci. Je dois avouer que c'est grâce à quelqu'un. »

La porte se referme et les pas se rapprochent. Les pieds des chaises grincent au sol.

« Pour qui est la dernière assiette ?

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, tu le mérites.

\- Je vais juste vous demander d'avoir l'esprit ouvert...

\- C'est une femme ? Demande son père.

\- Non, pas du tout... C'est juste.. euh... »

Je prends ce silence comme le moment pour moi de me dévoiler. Andrew et Natalie sont assis de telle sorte qu'ils ne me voient pas mais Tris m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant. Je m'avance vers le côté où se trouve sa mère. Je passe à côté d'eux, leur regards choqués me dévisagent. Tris s'approche en enlaçant ma taille.

« Bonjour Mme et M Prior. Je sais que ça peut être un choc pour vous mais je vous demande juste de me laisser une seconde chance. J'aime Tris profondément. Ces fleurs sont pour vous. »

Je tends les fleurs et Natalie tend une main tremblante vers le bouquet sans me quitter du regard. Cependant, Andrew se lève, prend le bouquet et le jette derrière lui sans s'en soucier.

« Toi ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille ! Tu ne crois pas avoir fait assez de dégâts comme ça ?

\- Je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez en colère. »

Andrew est à deux doigts d'exploser mais Natalie lui caresse la main.

« Laisse-le parler, Andrew.

\- Comment tu peux le pardonner si facilement ?

\- Il n'est pas pardonné. Cependant, il a le droit de s'expliquer et à une deuxième chance. Mais soyons clairs, le pardon ne sera pas facile. »

Je sais que la dernière phrase m'est destiné alors je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris. Le regard meurtrier de Natalie est encore pire que celui de son mari, je suis soulagé de ne pas l'avoir vue après ma rupture avec Tris.

Andrew s'assied en restant accroché à la main de sa femme.

« Comme je disais, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je sais qu'en blessant Tris, je vous ai blessés. Ne pas savoir comment elle allait après était une vraie torture mais la voir comme elle était m'a détruit. Je remercie chaque jour le ciel qu'elle m'ait accordé une seconde chance et je compte bien lui prouver qu'elle a fait le bon choix.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que tout n'était pas de sa faute, dit Tris pour m'aider.

\- Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. »

Elle sourit et embrasse ma joue.

« Je prends l'entière responsabilité de la fin de notre histoire. Je n'ai pas agi en adulte et je n'ai pas été correct. J'espère vraiment que vous pourrez me pardonner un jour. Vous et moi, nous voulons la même chose. Le bonheur de Tris. »

Natalie esquisse un petit sourire.

« Nous t'accordons une seconde chance, tranche-t-elle avant que son mari ne commence à protester. Nous te laissons une seconde chance mais ne la gâche pas. Si tu veux notre bénédiction, tu vas devoir la mériter.

\- Je ne vous décevrez pas.

\- À la bonne heure ! »

Nous nous asseyons tous à table et apprécions le délicieux gâteau que Tris nous a préparé. Je sens que Natalie est plus détendue mais Andrew reste de glace. Je sais bien qu'il doit vouloir ma tête sur une pique. Pour être honnête, je sais que si un jour ma fille subit la même chose, le garçon sera enterré dans le jardin alors que Tris lui donnera une seconde chance... Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Je regarde Tris qui discute avec sa mère, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Je sais que je l'aime et à cet instant, j'arrive à imaginer un futur avec elle. Je peux l'imaginer à cette même place, à rigoler avec sa mère, un nourrisson dans les bras.

Je sors de ma transe quand ses yeux se posent sur moi. Elle place sa main sur la mienne et la caresse doucement.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Pardon. »

Je vois que les tasses sont vides tout comme la cafetière.

« Est-ce que vous voulez encore du café ?

\- J'en reprendrai. »

Je me dirige vers la cuisine avec la cafetière. J'avais déjà commencé une deuxième tournée et je ne dois attendre que quelques minutes avant que tout le café ne soit passé. J'entends des pas derrière moi et me retourne pour voir qu'il s'agit de Natalie.

« Andrew voulait parler à Béatrice... Si j'ai bien compris, c'est très sérieux entre vous. Ce n'est pas un essai pour voir si vous pouvez recoller les morceaux.

\- Non, pas pour moi en tout cas. Je l'aime et je ne veux plus jamais la perdre. Je sais bien que vous me des testez mais je suis content que vous m'acceptiez.

\- Nous ne te détestons pas. Nous appréhendons votre relation. Je ne tiens pas à la retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Je sais. Elle nous a parlé de ta... situation avec Nita.

\- Elle vous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolée. En tant que mère, je peux tout à fait compatir à ta douleur même si je ne pourrais jamais te dire que j'ai déjà ressenti tes émotions.

\- Ça peut paraître horrible de dire ça, mais quand j'ai appris que je n'étais pas le père, un poids s'est retiré de mes épaules. J'aurais assumé mon rôle de père à 120 %, je ne dis pas le contraire. Cependant, quand j'ai su que ce n'était pas le mien, tous les espoirs que je puisse un jour revoir Tris sont revenus. Je veux faire ma vie avec elle. C'est en l'ayant presque perdue que je m'en suis rendu compte.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Et j'ai eu la chance d'être témoin de ta sincérité.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La façon dont tu la regardes. Personne ne peut mentir sur le regard.

\- Je tiens à être celui qui vous l'annonce. J'ai demandé à Tris si elle voulait vivre avec moi et elle a dit oui.

\- Vous allez emménager ensemble ?

\- J'ai déjà emménagé.

\- Je suis soulagée de savoir que vous gardez cette maison, elle a une valeur sentimentale pour ma Béa.

\- Je le sais et je n'ai aucun problème à déménager. J'irai à l'autre bout du monde pour elle.

\- Ça ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire. »

Je lui rends son sourire puis prends la cafetière qui est pleine. Nous retournons dans le salon où Andrew a pris Tris dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. Je n'ose pas annoncer ma présence alors je suis heureux que Natalie le fasse.

« Laisse-la respirer, Andrew. »

Il nous sourit, embrasse le front de sa fille et se rassied. Tris reprend aussi sa place. Je me tiens derrière elle et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Tout va bien ? Murmuré-je à son oreille.

\- Oui. On en parlera plus tard.

\- D'accord. »

J'embrasse sa tête puis m'assieds. Je sens ses doigts se mêler aux miens. Nous reprenons tous une tasse et la conversation qui suit n'est plus accompagnée d'un regard noir de la part d'Andrew.

Ses parents décident de partir dès qu'ils ont vidé leur tasse.

Je m'assieds avec Tris sur le canapé quand nous nous retrouvons seuls. Elle se blottit contre moi et soupire.

« Ça s'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais, dit-elle.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui. Mon père m'a parlé... Il a peur pour moi mais il a décidé de me faire confiance. Il a confiance en mon jugement, par contre, il n'a pas confiance en toi... petite racaille idiote.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Oui. Il a dit d'autres choses mais je l'ai remis à sa place. Il a vite compris qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il voulait à ton sujet.

\- Ça n'a pas créé de tension entre vous deux au moins ?

\- Pas du tout. Je lui ai dit que c'était ma vie et que je prenais mes décisions. Il va juste lui falloir un peu de temps.

\- Ça me va... au fait, j'ai dit à ta mère que j'ai emménagé. Elle était plutôt heureuse pour nous.

\- C'est ma mère, elle ne s'énerve presque jamais.

\- Je suis content qu'elle m'apprécie un minimum.

\- Elle t'adore. Peut-être un peu moins maintenant, mais avant elle te trouvait parfait. Dès qu'elle aura de nouveau confiance en toi, tout sera comme avant. »

Je joue avec un mèche de ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je crois que je vais m'excuser toute ma vie pour ça.

\- On en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux plus t'entendre t'excuser.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je préfère ça. »

Je me penche sur elle mais elle s'éloigne. Elle s'éloigne tellement que je perds l'équilibre et nous tombons sur le canapé. Son rire éclate dans la pièce alors que je déplace une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu me regardes comme ça aujourd'hui.

\- Je te regarde comment ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est un mélange de bonheur et d'amour avec un petit sourire débile.

\- Ça c'est parce que je suis amoureux, chérie.

\- J'adore t'entendre dire ces mots. C'est beaucoup plus fort, plus sincère.

\- Tu trouves que je ne suis pas sincère parfois ?

\- Non ! Ne déforme pas mes mots. Je trouve que... je sais pas comment expliquer. Je t'aime. »

Je souris et embrasse ses lèvres. Elle pose une main sur mon torse pour me reculer. Elle regarde dans mes yeux avec un regard plein d'émotions.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Elle avait raison. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer mais quelque chose à changer dans mon estomac. Je sens mon corps qui s'embrase et j'ai juste envie de la couvrir d'amour.

Je plonge vers son oreille et mordille la peau qui s'y trouve.

« J'aime beaucoup t'entendre dire ça. »

Elle soupire en caressant les cheveux à la base de ma nuque. Je la sens tourner un peu la tête mais je suis perdu dans son cou.

« Tobias... On doit aller chez tes parents.

\- On peut y aller un autre jour... », dis-je alors que mes baisers tracent un passage vers son décolleté.

Je sens qu'elle peine à résister car elle se tortille sous mes chatouilles.

« Non... On ne peut pas.. On doit... On doit...

\- Ils ne savent pas qu'on doit passer. On peut y aller demain.

\- Tu sais que c'est très tentant ! », gémit-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je pose mon menton sur son ventre et la regarde alors qu'elle essaie de maintenir le contact visuel.

« Et si on commandait une pizza ou quelque chose et on se posait devant la télé. On ira voir mes parents demain.

« Je sais pas... On travaille demain, on aura peut-être du travail à faire à la maison.

\- Raison de plus de passer du temps ensemble. Je ne veux pas qu'on néglige notre relation pour notre travail. Je veux pouvoir passer du temps avec toi quand je peux. Mes parents peuvent attendre.

\- D'accord !

\- C'est vrai ? », demandé-je en levant la tête.

Elle confirme d'un hochement de tête et je saute du lit. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche en composant le numéro d'une pizzeria.

« Je m'en occupe ! »

Je l'entends rire avant de me concentrer sur la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Je commande nos pizzas puis donne notre adresse. La femme me dit que les pizzas devraient arriver dans quarante-cinq minutes, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de passer du temps avec ma petite-amie. Je la retrouve dans le salon en train de ranger les tasses que ses parents ont laissées. Je l'enlace par derrière. Un geste qui ne l'effraie plus car elle sait que j'adore l'avoir dans mes bras.

« Tu as appelé ?

\- Oui... que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire pendant ces quarante-cinq minutes ?

\- Quarante-cinq minutes ? Si long ?

\- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de commandes et ta maison n'est pas la plus proche de la pizzeria. »

Elle se retourne pour être face à moi. Elle glisse sa main sur mon torse.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment envie... là... maintenant...

\- Quoi ? Répliqué-je alors que le désir grimpe dans mon corps.

\- Ça se pratique en position allongé, souvent à deux et ça fait énormément de bien.

\- Tu veux ça maintenant ?

\- Tu es d'accord ?

\- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours partant. »

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes mais elle pose sa main sur ma bouche.

« Tu es le meilleur ! J'adore les massages ! »

Elle se détache de moi et se retourne pour s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle retire son t-shirt et se couche sur le ventre alors que je reste là, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle tourne son visage souriant vers moi en haussant les sourcils.

« Alors, tu viens ? »

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour m'avoir mais il faut croire que je ne réfléchissais pas avec la bonne partie de mon corps. Je ne m'avance pas vers elle mais dans la salle de bain où elle garde sa crème.

« Tobias ? Tu me fais la gueule ? »

Je ris à sa question avant de retourner dans le salon, la crème à la main.

« Non, pourquoi tu pensais ça ?

\- Je sais pas, tu faisais une sale tête puis tu es parti sans rien dire.

\- Je suis allé chercher ça. »

Elle sourit aussi et se remet en place pour que j'ai accès à son dos. Je m'autorise à lui frapper les fesses pour la bonne mesure avant de dégrafer son soutien-gorge pour pouvoir masser tout son dos et le lancer quelque part derrière moi pour ne pas qu'il me dérange. J'étale un peu de crème, elle frémit à cause de la température. Elle se détend tout de suite quand je travaille ses épaules.

« Ça va comme ça ?

\- Parfait...», gémit-elle.

Elle grogne de temps à autre dans le coussin quand je touche des muscles noués et évacue la tension de ses épaules. J'en arrive à un moment où je me demande si elle va s'endormir ou non. Elle se bat pour garder ses yeux ouverts et même si je ne veux pas qu'elle s'endorme, je lâche la pression et caresse du bout des doigts son dos de haut en bas. Elle gémit doucement comme pour essayer de se réveiller.

« Tobias...

\- Repose-toi ! Tu en as besoin !

\- Reste avec moi... »

J'entends le moteur d'un scooter se taire à l'extérieur.

« Donne moi cinq minutes. », dis-je en embrassant sa joue.

Elle hoche la tête doucement. Je prends mon porte-monnaie à côté du canapé et me dirige vers la porte. Je ne l'ouvre pas entièrement car je ne veux pas que l'adolescent qui fait des extras en livrant des pizzas un samedi soir ne puisse voir Tris allongée, à demi-nue. Et j'avais raison, c'est bien un adolescent boutonneux.

« C'est bien vous qui avez commandé une pizza ?

\- Combien je vous dois ?

\- 8 dollars. »

J'ouvre mon porte-monnaie et cherche un billet de 10 dollars mais je ne trouve rien. Je n'ai plus de monnaie.

« Je n'ai pas de monnaie. Je reviens. »

Je prends le sac de Tris et chercher un billet dans son porte-feuille. Je retourne à la porte où je vois l'adolescent en train d'essayer de regarder à l'intérieur, un sourire stupide sur le visage. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire puis à nouveau derrière moi. Je suis son regard et tombe sur le soutien-gorge de Tris sur le sol. Je ferme un peu plus la porte et cache ce que je peux avec mon corps. Je lui tends le billet accompagné d'un regard glacial.

« Tiens ! »

Il le prend puis me donne deux billets de un dollar. Je referme tout de suite la porte, la pizza en main. Je la pose sur la table du salon avec la monnaie puis retourne chez Tris. Je la retrouve dans un état comateux, proche de l'inconscience. Je secoue doucement son épaule puis chuchote à son oreille.

« Mon cœur, tu veux manger ou dormir ?

\- Dormir... mais reste avec moi... »

Je ne peux pas m'allonger avec elle alors je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'au lit. Je l'allonge doucement sur son côté, l'aide à mettre un de mes t-shirts pour qu'elle soit couverte puis me couche à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre moi en plaçant sa main sous ma chemise, directement sur mon ventre.

« Ne pars pas ! »

Je ne réponds pas parce que je sais qu'elle s'est tout de suite endormie. Je ne sais pas ce qui la fait tellement douter de moi tout à coup et je lui demanderai quand elle se réveillera. Mais pour l'instant, je la laisse dormir et rêver.

Je pense m'être endormi à mon tour à un certain moment car je suis réveillé par quelqu'un qui caresse mon visage. Je suis accueillie par un regard doux et un sourire chaleureux.

« Hey..

\- Hey. Je suis désolée de m'être endormi.

\- Je suis tout aussi coupable que toi. »

Elle se place à califourchon sur mes hanches et caresse mon torse.

« Il est quelle heure ?

\- Un peu plus de 21 heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Eh bien... On pourrait manger... ou... on pourrait faire d'autres choses plus intéressantes ! »

Pour avoir l'habitude de réfléchir avec la mauvaise partie de mon corps, je comprends tout de suite ce qu'elle insinue et en glissant mes mains le long de son corps, je remonte son t-shirt sur mon chemin. Une fois débarrassée du vêtement, elle se penche pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

« Je t'aime !

\- Je suis amoureux de toi ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit et en la voyant heureuse comme ça, je ne doute plus de rien.

Les questions peuvent bien attendre demain matin.

 **J'adore lire vos commentaires, c'est vraiment un moment de joie à chaque fois !**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura encore un chapitre et peut-être un épilogue ( seulement si je trouve une idée et si je suis inspirée ! ) !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Je suis triste de vous annoncer qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre ! Je travaille actuellement sur l'épilogue qui avec de la chance, sera posté cette semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 27 :**

 **Tris POV :**

Je rentre du boulot complètement lessivée de ma journée plus que catastrophique. Tout d'abord, je suis arrivée en retard à cause du trafic, puis j'ai cassé mon talon en allant me chercher un café, et c'était sans oublier ma supérieure qui est une vraie garce qui a trouvé le moyen de me faire virer. J'ai toujours su qu'elle ne pouvait pas me supporter et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dans tous les cas, elle m'a fait bosser comme une malade sur un dossier pour finalement me dire que je l'ai rendu en retard et avec mon retard de ce matin, elle a trouvé cela suffisant pour me congédier. Elle m'a laissée une heure pour prendre mes affaires. Je sais que ce qu'elle a fait est légal même si ce n'est pas correct et honnêtement, je ne veux pas retourner dans cette boîte.

Je glisse la clé dans la serrure après l'avoir ratée deux fois. En entrant, je jette mes chaussures cassées au sol et pose mes affaires sur la table puis éclate en sanglot.

« Tris ? »

Je me débarrasse de mon sac alors que Tobias vient me rejoindre. Je me réfugie dans ses bras, il caresse automatiquement mon dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Cette vieille peau m'a virée.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je vais faire à manger.

\- Je m'en occupe ! Toi, tu vas prendre un bain et te relaxer. On en parlera quand tu seras détendue.

\- Merci...

\- Allez viens. »

Il me tire doucement par la main vers la salle de bain où il commence tout de suite à faire couler l'eau. Il ajoute des sels de bain et de la mousse puis m'aide à retirer mes vêtements. Il me tient les mains quand j'entre pour que je ne glisse pas et quand je suis allongée, il s'accroupit à côté de moi.

« Ça va comme ça ?

\- J'aurais préféré que tu sois avec moi.

\- Je sais mais je dois préparer à manger. Je viens te chercher quand c'est fini. »

Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres puis sur le front. En sortant, il baisse l'intensité de la lumière pour que je puisse me détendre. Je ne sais pas si je me suis endormie ou non mais quand je rouvre les yeux, l'eau est presque froide. Je décide de sortir et enroule un peignoir autour de moi. Mes cheveux sont encore secs car j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas les mouiller.

J'enfile rapidement mes chaussons pendant que la baignoire se vide puis je descends les escaliers. Je retrouve Tobias en train de danser sur une musique de Michael Jackson tout en continuant à cuisiner. Ses pas de danse ressemblent énormément à ceux du 'Roi de la Pop'. Il ôte la poêle du feu puis effectue un moonwalk quasi-parfait avant de se retourner en tenant son entrejambe et en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il remarque que je l'observais depuis un petit moment. Il baisse la tête en baissant le son de la radio alors que je ne retiens pas mon rire.

« Pourquoi tu es déjà là ? Je devais te chercher quand c'était fini !

\- L'eau était froide et j'aurais pu rater ça !

\- Pour ma défense, je pensais être seul.

\- Tu sais que tu danses très bien ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu le voir avant ?

\- Je ne danse pas si bien que ça. C'est juste quelques mouvements par ci par là.

\- J'ai trouvé ça très réussi en tout cas.

\- Merci. »

Je l'embrasse amoureusement alors qu'il enserre ma taille avec un bras. Sa seconde main caresse ma joue et je fonds dans son étreinte. Sa bouche s'entrouvre pour approfondir le baiser. Je caresse son dos à travers son t-shirt. Je sens qu'il me soulève sans effort pour que je sois collée à lui. Je brise notre baiser pour perdre mon regard dans le sien.

« Merci ! J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre.

\- C'est tout ce que je veux. »

Il me repose au sol mais me garde proche de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demande-t-il.

J'expire pour me débarrasser de la boule de stress qui vient de réapparaître dans mon estomac.

« Une sale journée...

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Je suis arrivée en retard, d'où mon renvoi, j'ai cassé ma chaussure en allant me chercher un café. Et je crois avoir crevé un pneu en rentrant, enfin je suis pas sûre.

\- Je vérifierai pour toi après.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce que tu veux un massage après ?

\- C'est tentant mais non. Je veux juste m'allonger avec toi devant un film. C'est possible ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est possible.

\- Tu ne devais pas travailler sur un dossier ?

\- Ça peut attendre demain. Rien d'urgent. Allez viens, on va manger. »

Le repas et le reste de la soirée se passent en douceur, sans allusion à ma journée. Nous nous embrassons, nous rigolons et nous sommes surtout détendus et heureux à ce moment.

Le lendemain, Tobias est déjà parti travailler quand je me lève. Je m'en doutais bien mais c'est toujours un dur retour à la réalité. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'occuper toute la journée mais je ne suis pas faite pour rester à la maison sans rien faire.

Je dois avouer que je suis rassurée quand Tobias rentre. J'ai déjà fait des recherches pour retrouver un travail mais pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun résultat.

Je lève les yeux de mon ordinateur quand il entre dans le salon. Je souris en voyant le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tient en main. Je me lève pour l'accueillir avec un baiser. Il pose les roses dans mes bras.

« Bonjour, mon cœur.

\- Bonjour. C'est pour quelle occasion ?

\- Il me faut une raison pour offrir des fleurs à ma petite-amie.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- En fait, j'ai des nouvelles à t'annoncer.

\- De bonnes nouvelles au moins ?

\- Bien sûr. D'abord, j'ai parlé à mon père d'une personne très qualifiée que je connaissais qui est à la recherche d'un travail et il a accepté de lui accorder un entretien. Je lui ai ensuite dis que c'était toi et il avait l'air heureux de pouvoir te recruter.

\- Tu lui as dit pour nous ?

\- Je comptais le faire mais ensuite, il m'a parlé d'une soirée demain soir. Ma mère est invitée à ce dîner pour tous les anciens médecins qui ont dû s'arrêter pour maladie grave et bref, un des couples n'a pas pu venir et comme elle fait partie du conseil, elle m'a proposée de venir avec ma petite-amie pour qu'ils puissent enfin la rencontrer. J'ai gardé le secret pour qu'ils soient surpris.

\- Plutôt un choc, oui, murmuré-je.

\- Ils t'adorent. Tu sais que ma mère n'a pas arrêté de me faire la morale quand tu es partie. Elle m'a tenu entièrement responsable de ton départ. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas tort mais c'est pour te dire à qu'elle point elle t'aimait.

\- Tu penses qu'elle sera contente ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Quand je lui ai dis que j'avais une copine, elle était très contente pour moi bien sûr mais elle a fait quelques allusions à toi.

\- J'ai hâte de la revoir. Ta mère est géniale.

\- Donc je confirme pour demain soir ?

\- Oui, je serai ravie de t'accompagner.

\- Parfait. Et pour le travail ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne voudrais pas revenir. Ce n'est pas contre toi, ni contre ton père mais je préférerais trouver un travail seule. En plus, j'ai peur que travailler avec toi puis être ensemble le soir, on risque d'être trop ensemble. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais tu vas quand même me manquer la journée. Je n'aurais plus une jolie collègue en jupe et talons hauts à regarder à longueur de journée.

\- Tu es un idiot.

\- Tu as raison, il y a bien Lauren. »

Je le frappe sur le bras parce que je sais qu'il rigole. Lauren est vraiment comme une sœur pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas drôle...

\- Tu sais bien que je t'aime. Il n'y a que toi.

\- J'ai croisé Nita aujourd'hui en faisant les courses, dis-je en pensant soudainement à la jeune femme que j'ai vue.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'elle. Elle a failli tout gâcher.

\- Je sais bien mais la femme que j'ai vue, ce n'était pas Nita. Elle avait les cheveux presque en bataille, des vêtements décontractés avec des petites tâches de vomis séchées, pas de maquillage et des cernes immenses sous les yeux. J'ai eu de la peine pour elle.

\- Tu es trop gentille.

\- Elle est toute seule pour élever cet enfant. Sa sœur a quitté l'appartement et ses parents lui envoient assez d'argent pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec le bébé mais rien de plus.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je lui ai parlé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me sentais obligée de le faire. Tu sais qu'elle m'a racontée ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle ne t'a pas trompée. Ça c'est passé après votre rupture. Elle était dévastée et sortait dans des bars. Elle a eu des aventures d'un soir et plus tard, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié sa pilule. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle pensait réellement que c'était le tien, jusqu'au moment où sa sœur lui a rappelé des choses qu'elle avait oubliées sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Et tu la crois ?

\- J'ai appris à connaître Nita et je sais qu'elle est très mauvaise actrice mais là... elle était à 100% sincère. Elle s'est même excusée et elle voudrait que tu la pardonnes. »

Il reste impassible avec un regard froid.

« Elle ne le mérite pas. »

Je comprends qu'il puisse être réticent mais il n'a même pas pris le temps de réfléchir et c'est ça qui m'agace le plus. Il ne réfléchit jamais et agit sur des coups de tête et honnêtement, je n'aime pas ça.

« Je vais aller courir.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire la gueule à cause de Nita quand même !?

\- C'est pas à cause de Nita. »

Je lui rends ses fleurs et me dirige vers la porte. Je suis déjà en tenue car je comptais faire du sport cet après-midi mais j'étais absorbée par internet. J'enfile rapidement mes chaussures et commence tout de suite à sprinter pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Encore une fois, je perds la notion du temps. Je m'arrête dans un parc, à cours d'air après avoir trop forcé sur mes poumons. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Il me faut bien quelques minutes pour que je n'ai plus l'impression de cracher mes poumons. Je m'assieds sur un banc voisin en essayant de faire de l'air avec mes mains. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et comme je le pensais, il s'agit de Tobias.

Je sais que j'ai mal réagit et que encore une fois, je suis partie sur un coup de tête. Et il ne mérite pas ça. De plus, il a raison. Je ne peux pas laisser Nita s'immiscer entre nous.

J'appuie sur le téléphone vert mais c'est trop tard. Je ne perds pas une seconde et le rappelle.

« Tris !

\- Hey... Je suis désolée.

\- On en parle à la maison ?

\- Oui, j'arrive.

\- A tout à l'heure... Je t'aime. »

Il raccroche sans attendre me réponse. Je me remets à courir mais à un rythme plus lent cette fois pour arriver en entier à la maison.

Quand je rentre, le silence règne dans la maison. Seul le bruit de mes pas résonne. Je souris faiblement en voyant les fleurs dans un vase dans l'entrée. Je sens les fleurs en les touchant du bout des doigts.

J'avance ensuite dans le salon où Tobias a l'air de m'attendre. Il fait les cent pas devant le canapé puis relève la tête quand il m'entend. Il ne dit rien quand il s'arrête, ni quand je fais un pas vers lui, ni quand je me blottis dans ses bras. Je suis la seule à parler.

« Tu as raison. Elle n'a pas à se mettre entre nous. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas entendre parler d'elle, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir voulu te forcer la main. »

Il soupire dans mon oreille en caressant mon dos.

« Tu n'as rien forcé du tout. Tu as fait preuve de compassion et même si j'aimerais suivre ton exemple, je n'y arriverai pas.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

Il caresse doucement ma tête avant de la guider vers la sienne. Je m'accroche à sa nuque tandis qu'il me soulève par les cuisses. Nos bouches s'écrasent violemment l'une contre l'autre, il n'y a rien de doux et sensuel. C'est puissant et rempli d'un besoin que l'on ne peut réprimer. C'est pourquoi quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous écrasons sur notre lit, l'un contre l'autre sans perdre de temps pour se déshabiller l'un l'autre.

Je finis de fermer mes boucles d'oreilles pendant que je cherche des yeux un collier que je pourrais mettre.

Je ne sais pas du tout alors je mets mes chaussures pour que ça soit fait. Ce sont de simples escarpins mais comme ma robe arrive jusqu'au sol, personne ne les verra. Ma robe est de couleur bordeaux. Elle est marquée à la taille et la partie qui se trouve au dessus de ma poitrine jusqu'à mes épaules est constituée de dentelle fine. Je suis allée chez le coiffeur aujourd'hui pour avoir un chignon mieux fait que si je l'avais fait moi-même. Par la même occasion, j'ai laissé les maquilleuses faire leur travail. Je me retrouve avec une maquillage léger sur les yeux mais des lèvres aussi rouge qu'un rubis.

Je cherche alors un collier discret pour ne pas trop charger mon décolleté. Je me regarde dans le miroir et aperçois Tobias qui est contre le mur dans son costume, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique !

\- Merci. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Non mais je pourrais rester des heures à te regarder.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es prêt ?

\- Presque. J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. »

Il sort une longue boîte de velours de la poche intérieure de sa veste et me la tend.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre-la. »

Je prends l'écrin de sa main avec curiosité. J'y vois un magnifique collier en argent qui ressemble à une petite chaînette d'un centimètre de large mais qui brille plus qu'un diamant.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire entre soit te remercier ou te crier dessus.

\- La première option est souvent la bonne.

\- Tu es complètement fou ! Ça a du te coûter horriblement cher !

\- Rien n'est trop cher pour toi. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- S'il te plaît. »

Je me mets face au miroir pour que je puisse le voir mettre le collier autour de mon cou. Il le ferme et embrasse mon épaule avant de poser sa tête dessus.

« Tu es éblouissante. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

\- On va devoir y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis ce rouge à lèvre ?

\- J'ai laissé carte blanche aux maquilleuses, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Tu vas tuer avant la fin de cette soirée. »

Il embrasse ma joue au plus proche de mes lèvres puis prend ma main.

« Allons-y. »

Nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard. Tobias gare la voiture assez près de l'entrée puis il m'aide à sortir de la voiture. Je prends le bras qu'il m'offre pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une star attendue à un festival. Je suis un peu nerveuse au fait que je vais voir ses parents et que je dois à tout prix faire bonne impression.

« Arrête de te dandiner. Tu es très jolie.

\- Juste un peu nerveuse.

\- Tout va bien se passer. »

Je lui souris puis nous passons la porte. Tobias donne son nom à la femme qui tient un livret puis quand notre présence est confirmée, un homme prend notre vestiaire. En jetant un coup d'œil au livret, je vois que beaucoup de personnes sont arrivées mais surtout que ses parents sont là.

« Tobias... ça te dérange si je vais aux toilettes vite fait. Je ne me sens pas trop bien.

\- Tu es trop stressée. Ça va bien se passer ! Prends quelques minutes et je te cherche un verre d'eau d'accord ?

\- Merci. »

Je cherche les toilettes un petit moment avant de demander mon chemin à un serveur. Deux jeunes femmes sont déjà devant les miroirs et je leur souris faiblement. Je vérifie ma coiffure et mon maquillage pendant que les femmes reprennent leur conversations.

« Tu as vu les célibataires qui sont venus ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je crois même que Tobias Eaton est invité.

\- Mmm. J'en connais un qui ne va pas rester seul toute la soirée. Il va lui falloir quelqu'un pour le consoler après ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Je les regarde les yeux écarquillés, surprise de savoir qu'elles sont au courant pour l'histoire avec Nita.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il venait accompagné.

\- Et alors ? Il changera vite d'avis en me voyant. »

Je sors de cette pièce, encore plus impatiente de retrouver Tobias. Je le vois déjà en train de parler avec ses parents, un verre à la main. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'avance vers eux. Tobias me voit arriver et quand je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, il parle plus fort.

« Maman, papa, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. », dit-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et il l'enroule autour de moi.

« Enfin, vous la connaissez il me semble. »

Evelyn a l'air sous le choc alors que Marcus a un sourire bienveillant.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Tris. Et encore plus dans ces circonstances.

\- Merci Marcus.

\- Oh mes trésors ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! »

Evelyn nous sert tous les deux contre elle jusqu'à nous couper le souffle. Ensuite elle prend mes joues dans ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Laisse-moi t'observer !... Comme tu es belle ! Mais regardes-toi ! »

Je lâche un petit rire de soulagement.

« Maman, laisse-la respirer.

\- Oh tais-toi, toi. Tu as osé nous cacher cette nouvelle ! Tris, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, très bien même.

\- Ça se voit. »

Elle observe mes courbes et a l'air satisfaite de ce qu'elle voit. C'est vrai qu'avec l'aide de Tobias j'ai réussi à reprendre du poids. Je n'ai pas encore atteint mon poids idéal mais j'y suis presque et ça se voit.

« Je suis vraiment contente de te voir. »

Tobias me donne le verre d'eau oublié qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Je bois des petites gorgées en essayant de ne pas ruiner mon rouge à lèvre.

Evelyn nous pose des questions sur nous quand elle et Marcus sont appelés par d'autres membres. Tobias et moi nous retrouvons seuls. Il prend deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et m'en tend une.

« Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé !

\- Bon d'accord, tu avais raison, dis-je en prenant une gorgée du délicieux vin.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà en train de planifier notre mariage dans sa tête. »

Je m'étouffe à moitié et je sens les bulles de champagne remonter dans mon nez, ce qui me vaut un éternuement par la suite.

« Mariage ? Demandé-je avec les larmes aux yeux suite à la désagréable sensation des bulles.

\- Oui...enfin..., bégaie-il en devenant rouge.

\- Ça t'arrive de penser à ça ?

\- Parfois...oui... même souvent.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Je ne savais pas trop comment lancer le sujet, ça ne fait que quatre mois qu'on est de nouveau ensemble. J'avais peur d'aller trop vite.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne fait pas de mal d'en parler. Rien ne nous oblige à le faire tout de suite.

\- Tu as raison. En tout cas, sache que je t'aime et que je compte bien te passer la bague au doigt même si je dois attendre des années. »

Je l'embrasse tendrement, prise par l'émotion.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous invite à regagner vos tables pour le dîner. »

Tobias prend ma main et nous emmène à la table où sont ses parents. Il m'a dit que le plan de table a été changé à la dernière minute pour que nous ne soyons pas assis avec des personnes que nous ne connaissons pas.

Evelyn est assise en face de moi et me sourit. Mais c'est Marcus qui prend la parole alors que l'entrée est servie.

« Est-ce que Tobias t'a déjà parlé du travail ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas accepter. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je ne pense pas que travailler aux côtés de Tobias soit une bonne idée. Je pense que nous devons garder une certaine distance en journée. »

Marcus sourit en prenant une première bouchée de la terrine de foie gras.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si formelle. Je comprends où tu veux en venir.

\- Merci.

\- Elle est un peu nerveuse, intervient Tobias en liant nos mains sur ma cuisse.

\- Il ne faut pas trésor. Nous sommes heureux que tu sois là. »

Je souris puis le repas continue sous les questions et les regards bienveillants de ses parents. Tout se passe bien, excepté au moment où chaque assiette est débarrassée et que la mienne est presque à moitié pleine car je n'arrive pas à manger plus. Tobias sait que je fais de mon mieux mais je n'y arrive pas. Et maintenant, il nous reste le dessert mais je ne peux plus rien avaler. Je lance un regard à Tobias qui m'encourage d'un sourire. Il se penche à mon oreille.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Je n'ai plus faim. Je ne pourrai pas manger le dessert.

\- Tu n'as presque rien mangé.

\- C'est déjà trop. J'ai mal au ventre.

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour ? T'aérer un peu ?

\- On a le temps ?

\- Bien sûr. Le dessert ne sera servie que dans une demi-heure minimum.

\- D'accord. »

On se lève en s'excusant auprès de ses parents. Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous lever, d'autres personnes vont prendre l'air. Je vois les deux femmes des toilettes me regarder avec des mines dégoûtées.

Tobias et moi marchons doucement en discutant.

« La soirée te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup. Le repas était délicieux et tes parents sont tellement gentils.

\- Je t'avais dit que tout allait bien se passer.

\- Ok, je le reconnais, tu avais raison. Content ? »

Il sourit puis m'embrasse sur la tête.

« Ça va mieux ton ventre ? Demande-t-il en le caressant.

\- Oui ça va. »

Le fait qu'il touche mon ventre est habituel et nouveau à la fois. Il le fait souvent quand on dort car même s'il ne l'avoue pas, il vérifie que je prenne du poids autour du ventre. Mais à ce moment, le geste me paraît intime et je me sens obligée de retirer sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'était juste bizarre.

\- D'accord... »

Il reprend ma main mais ne me touche pas plus. Je sais bien que je l'ai dérangé avec mon geste.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de sujets sérieux mais bon... Mon geste t'a dérangée ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi... juste le fait que tu y touches comme ça.

\- Tu es mal à l'aise ?

\- Non ! Mais une personne extérieure pourrait penser que je suis...

\- Enceinte ?

\- Je ne le suis pas, mais ça les autres ne le savent pas.

\- Je ne le ferrais plus alors.

\- Merci. »

On avance vers la salle pour retourner à l'intérieur.

« Quand je pensais au mariage, je pensais aux enfants aussi, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand on sera prêts bien sûr, on pourra en reparler.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Nous retournons dans la salle et à notre table pour profiter du reste de cette soirée. Au moment des discours, Evelyn prend la parole et nous parle de l'importance de la famille et du soutien qu'elle nous apporte dans les moments difficiles. Tout ça, elle le dit en regardant souvent son mari puis Tobias et moi. Je suis soulagée de voir qu'elle va beaucoup mieux et que chaque jour, elle fait des progrès.

Et moi aussi, chaque jour, je fais des progrès. Et c'est grâce à ma famille. Grâce à Tobias.

 **Et voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue !**


	28. Epilogue

**Bonne lecture à vous ! :)**

 **Epilogue**

 **TRIS Pov :**

J'emprisonne la tasse chaude dans mes mains. Elle apporte de la chaleur par ce jour de décembre et j'en ai vraiment besoin. Mon mari ne me parle plus depuis une semaine et refuse même de me regarder. I jours, nous étions tous les deux au tribunal. Pas pour un problème entre nous ou un divorce mais pour le travail. J'étais l'avocate du demandeur et lui, celui du défendeur. Une histoire d'argent non remboursé entre particuliers et j'ai gagné. Selon Tobias, je suis allée trop loin car un de mes témoins était quelqu'un de sa famille. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un de ses cousins s'il ne me l'a jamais présenté. Il était soi-disant présent lors de la transaction et était l'élément qui m'a fait gagner. Du coup, il ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis le verdict et dort même dans la chambre d'ami. Son ego en a vraiment pris un coup.

Christina me donne un petit coup de pied pour me faire relever la tête.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- Ça a pas l'air. C'est Tobias ?

\- Il ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis vendredi dernier.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Et il dort dans la chambre d'ami.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous aviez accepté d'être l'un contre l'autre ?

\- On pensait pouvoir passer outre à la maison mais tout ça c'est à cause de son cousin. Comment j'aurais pu savoir ? »

Elle prend ma main au-dessus de la table.

« Vous savez ce que vous faites pour Noël ?

\- On devait rester à la maison le 24 au soir avec les enfants. Nora a invité ses grands-parents le 25 sans nous demander.

\- Elle est excité pour Noël ?

\- Elle n'a que 4 ans mais elle m'a dit qu'elle compte attendre dans le salon pour prendre le père Noël en photo.

\- Aww, trop chou. Tu as ses cadeaux j'espère !

\- Bien sûr et ceux d'Ethan. Je crois qu'on les a un peu gâtés mais je ne changerais rien. Ils méritent tout ce qu'on a choisi. »

Je regarde ma montre et je suis en retard pour récupérer les enfants chez Evelyn.

« Et merde. Je dois aller récupérer les enfants. On s'appelle ?

\- Oui, rentre bien. »

On se fait la bise puis je me dépêche d'aller à ma voiture. J'allume mon oreillette pour appeler Evelyn.

« Allô ?

\- Evelyn, c'est Tris. Je suis en voiture, j'arrive tout de suite. Je suis désolée pour le retard.

\- Calme-toi trésor. Tobias est venu les récupérer il y a une heure. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- J'ai dû rater son message. En tout cas, merci de les avoir gardés.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu peux toujours les déposer dès que vous voulez être seuls Tobias et toi.

\- Merci Evelyn. On se voit à Noël.

\- A la semaine prochaine, Tris ! »

Je fais demi-tour à la prochaine intersection et retourne à la maison, plus qu'en colère contre Tobias. Je me gare derrière sa voiture et entre dans la maison, bouillonnante de rage. De quel droit il se permet de prendre mes enfants sans m'en parler ? Il n'est jamais là le soir pour les chercher à l'école ou à la garderie mais pour aller voir sa mère, il est présent.

J'entends les rires des enfants en premier et je dois dire que ça me calme immédiatement. Nora lance des cris de joie entrecoupés de rire. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon. Ethan est couché sur le dos, Tobias fait des pompes au dessus de lui et à chaque fois qu'il redescend, il embrasse l'enfant de un ans, le faisant rire. Nora est sur son dos, elle s'accroche à ses épaules et rit quand son père la fait monter et descendre. Je souris mais c'est de courte durée. Nora me remarque et saute du dos de son père pour venir vers moi.

« Maman ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras et embrasse sa joue.

« Bonjour ma chérie. C'était bien chez mamie ?

\- Elle m'a appris à faire des cookies ! On peut en faire ? Papa a dit qu'il adore ça !

\- On verra ça plus tard. Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre ? »

Je la pose par terre et elle y va sans rien dire. Je vois Tobias qui est debout à côté de moi, Ethan dans les bras. Je récupère mon bébé en fusillant mon mari du regard. Ethan pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je le berce doucement.

« Hey... maman est à la maison... tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Je l'embrasse puis le pose à côté de ses cubes en bois pour qu'il puisse continuer à jouer. Je l'observe quelques secondes puis fais face à mon mari qui a remis son t-shirt.

« Que tu m'évites, que tu ne me parles pas et que tu fasses chambre à part, c'est comme tu veux. Mais si tu reprends mes enfants sans me prévenir, tu vas vite le regretter.

\- Tes enfants ? Si je me souviens bien, tu ne les as pas faits seule !

\- Je les ai portés neuf mois, j'ai supporté des heures de contractions pour eux, je suis là à chaque seconde quand ils ont besoin de moi. J'ai même mis ma carrière entre parenthèse pendant 3 ans pour eux. Toi, tu es seulement là quand tu le veux.

\- Tu insinues quoi ? Que je ne les aime pas ?

\- Que tu n'assumes pas ton rôle de père à 120%, tu t'intéresses plus à l'enfant de Nita depuis que tu lui as pardonné !

\- D'où tu sors ces conneries ? Tu sais très bien que j'aime mes enfants plus que tout. Nita n'a rien à voir la dedans !

\- C'est ça... où est la preuve ? »

Ethan n'est plus intéressé par ses jouets et se lève. Il fait quelques pas vers moi et s'accroche à mon pantalon. Je le soulève pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il commence à jouer avec mon collier.

« La preuve ? La preuve c'est quand je te tenais les cheveux à chaque fois que tu avais des nausées matinales, je te ramenais à manger dès que tu le voulais, je te laissais dormir la nuit en allant m'occuper du bébé qui pleurait, je les ai aimés chaque seconde de chaque heure de chaque journée. Il n'y a jamais eu de problème à ce sujet.

\- Pas de problèmes... Tu faisais tout ça avec elle aussi ! À moins que çe soit moi le problème alors, c'est ça ?

\- Putain Tris ! Tu sais que tu peux être une chieuse quand tu veux ? »

Un flashback de la soirée de notre blind date i ans me revient à l'esprit et je me retiens de ne pas lui exploser à la figure. Je réajuste l'enfant sur ma hanche en bloquant mes émotions à l'intérieur de moi.

« Ça je le sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Tu commences à radoter. Autre chose ?

\- Je... Tu...

\- J'ai compris. Je m'en vais. »

Je vais déposer Ethan dans son berceau puis je passe ma tête dans la chambre de Nora.

« Ma chérie, on va passer quelques jours chez mamie Naty et papy Andrew. Tu veux bien faire ton sac ?

\- Okay ! »

Je vais dans la chambre où je réunis des affaires à moi et quelques unes d'Ethan. Je les mets dans un sac, sac qui est retiré du lit.

« Ne fais pas ça. Ne pars pas.

\- C'est toi qui l'a cherché. Donne-moi ce sac !

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser me quitter sans rien dire.

\- Ça fait une semaine que tu ne dis rien ! Ça ne sera pas une première !

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça une semaine avant Noël.

\- Je vais chez mes parents. Si tu décides d'ouvrir les yeux, préviens moi. »

Je finis de faire le sac puis je récupère Ethan et Nora. Je les aide à s'installer dans la voiture puis je retourne chercher mon sac.

« Ne me les prend pas, Tris. Ne pars pas avec eux.

\- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir !

\- Tu veux que je m'excuse ? Ok, je m'excuse. Tu as raison, je suis un gros con. Je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler mais je t'en prie, ne pars pas avec eux.

\- Ils sont dans la voiture, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls.

\- Tris ! Il faut qu'on en parle ! Crie-t-il alors que je marche vers la porte de la voiture.

\- On en a parlé. C'est à toi de faire des efforts maintenant. »

Je monte dans la voiture et mets ma ceinture. Tobias ouvre ma portière pour m'empêcher de démarrer.

« Sois raisonnable.

\- Ferme cette porte.

\- Qu'on en parle.

\- Ferme. Cette. Porte.

\- Tris...

\- Dis au revoir à papa, Nora. Il ne peut pas venir, il a beaucoup de travail.

\- Au revoir papa. Je t'aime. »

Elle secoue sa main qui ne tient pas sa peluche. Tobias regarde derrière moi.

« Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Tu es sage avec maman. On se voit bientôt. »

Puis il tourne sa tête vers moi.

« On se voit bientôt. »

Je prends la poignée et claque la portière. Je sors de l'allée en marche arrière puis m'éloigne de la maison. Je peux voir Tobias dans le rétroviseur qui attend que je change d'avis, mais je ne change pas d'avis.

Quatre jours plus tard, j'envisage de rentrer à la maison. Tobias me manque horriblement et je sais que nous devons parler. Il m'a fallu quelques jours pour me calmer mais maintenant, je dois faire face à mon mari. On doit savoir où on en est. Je décide de retourner à la maison et étant donné que mes parents sont absents, j'emmène les enfants. Ça leur fera du bien de le voir. Je les attache dans la voiture, Nora me raconte qu'elle a hâte de revoir son papa.

Je roule prudemment jusqu'à la maison puis quand je pose Nora à terre, elle court vers la porte. Elle l'ouvre sans effort et entre sans même m'attendre. Je détache Ethan et le porte à l'intérieur. La maison est silencieuse sans compter Nora qui appelle 'Papa !'. J'assieds le bébé dans son berceau avant de chercher ma fille et mon mari.

Je les retrouve dans sa chambre, il est assis sur son lit avec elle sur les genoux. Il la sert fermement tout en écoutant ses récits.

« Tu es venue avec maman ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui. »

Il lève la tête quand je parle et sourit. Il la pose sur son lit puis s'approche de moi. Je sens qu'il veut me toucher mais qu'il hésite.

« On peut discuter ? »

Je hoche la tête, il nous emmène dans notre chambre. Après quelques minutes de silence, il parle.

« Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- Mieux maintenant qu'ils sont là. Ethan est dans sa chambre ?

\- Oui, j'ai le baby phone.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Est-ce qu'on va en parler ou non ?

\- Bien sûr...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais de glace toute la semaine ? Ça ne peut pas être à cause de cette histoire au tribunal.

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. J'avais ce besoin de m'isoler.

\- Pourquoi ? Quand tu t'isoles, ça veut dire que tu as perdu confiance en toi.

\- Quand tu as gagné ce procès, je ne t'en voulais pas à toi mais ça voulait dire que j'avais perdu dans le seul domaine dans lequel je me sens doué. À la maison, c'est toi qui gère tout. Tu fais les courses, tu me fais toujours cette liste de ménage pour que je sache quoi faire et tu l'as très bien dit, tu t'occupes des enfants.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'étais en colère.

\- Tu disais la vérité. Tu es une maman multifonction qui adore son travail et qui est très douée. La seule chose que je sache faire, c'est être jaloux de toi. »

Je le vois masquer ses émotions mais je sais à ce moment qu'il a honte et qu'il se déteste de penser ça.

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux. Tu es un avocat brillant, tu adores tes enfants et eux, ils t'aiment plus que tout au monde. Et je suis là aussi. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Je dirais qu'on est quitte. Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte.

\- Et si on oubliait ce qu'il s'est dit ? On fait en sorte que ça nous serve de leçons pour l'avenir car je ne veux pas retraverser ça. Te voir partir avec les enfants, c'était la pire expérience de ma vie.

\- Il nous fallait de l'espace à tous les deux et j'étais trop égoïste pour les laisser avec toi.

\- N'y pense plus. Vous êtes ici maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. J'entends le bruit de la poignée qui bouge, ce qui veut dire que Nora essaie de l'ouvrir. C'est une ancienne poignée donc elle n'y arrive pas toujours, alors on doit lui ouvrir. Tobias lui ouvre la porte. Elle nous regarde l'un après l'autre.

« Vous vous disputez encore ? »

Je m'approche d'eux et lui caresse la joue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Vous criez beaucoup et maman a pleuré. On va devoir repartir ?

\- Écoute moi Nora. Maman et papa s'aiment très fort. Parfois, on est pas d'accord mais on ne va pas divorcer, lui explique Tobias.

\- C'est vrai ? Demande-t-elle en me regardant comme pour avoir une confirmation de ma part.

\- Bien sûr. », confirmé-je.

Et comme pour lui prouver que je dis vrai, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Tobias. Nora a un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage et Tobias, un petite sourire béat.

« Est-ce que papa veut nous aider à prendre nos sacs dans le coffre de la voiture ? Demandé-je indirectement.

\- Avec plaisir. Je crois même que vous allez rester toutes les deux dans le salon en pyjama pour choisir un jeu pendant que je cherche vos affaires. Ça vous va ?

\- Oui, moi d'abord ! »

Elle saute de ses bras et court vers sa chambre pour se changer. Tobias enroule ses deux bras dans le bas de mon dos.

« Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et pour que tu le saches, tu m'as aussi énormément manqué. »

Nous nous embrassons jusqu'à ce que Nora rapplique.

« Maman ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Nous sourions en posant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Ta fille t'appelle.

\- J'avais entendu. Un sourd l'entendrait. »

Je me change rapidement pour mettre mon pyjama puis rejoint Nora qui est debout devant son étagère à choisir un jeu.

« Tu as choisi ?

\- Non, c'est dur !

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Oui. »

Je me mets à genoux à côté d'elle et pendant les prochaines minutes, nous choisissons quel jeu nous allons faire ce soir. Elle finit par choisir le jeu « Le lynx » mais la version pour enfant. Il y a beaucoup moins d'images à trouver que l'autre version et les images sont plus grandes. Nous installons la plaque de jeu sur la table basse du salon, Tobias nous rejoint un peu plus tard en pyjama, accompagné d'Ethan. Il le pose près de ses jouets puis s'installe en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table. Nous sommes assis alors que Nora est debout. Je sais qu'elle va rester comme ça un moment avant de fatiguer et d'aller dans les bras de son père. Nous jouons un moment en la laissant faire pour qu'elle s'amuse et je leur demande s'ils veulent boire quelque chose. Nora demande du lait et Tobias accepte aussi.

J'apporte un biberon d'eau pour Ethan, un autre de lait chaud pour Nora et deux verres pour Tobias et moi.

Ethan finit par s'endormir dans mes bras alors je vais le coucher mais quand je veux redescendre, je croise Tobias qui va border Nora. Elle est endormie alors il fait en sorte de ne pas la déranger. Je l'attends dans le couloir en me rongeant les ongles. Quand il me voit, il retire ma main de ma bouche et m'emmène vers notre chambre pour qu'on puisse discuter. Je m'assieds sur le lit mais il n'approche pas, sûrement pour me laisser un peu d'espace.

« Je suis content que tu sois rentrée. »

Je souris en commençant à enlever mon pyjama pour mettre un t-shirt à Tobias. Je préfère cela pour dormir.

« Moi aussi. Nora demandait tout le temps si tu étais sûr de ne pas vouloir nous rejoindre, dis-je en retirant mon t-shirt.

\- Je voulais venir mais je me disais que tu ne voulais pas me voir. Je me suis dit que tu reviendrais quand tu serais moins énervée. »

Je souris en retirant mon pantalon. Comme à chaque fois que je suis en sous-vêtement, pendant une microseconde, je grimace à la vue de mon ventre. Lors de la grossesse avec Nora, j'ai pris énormément de poids d'où le fait que la peau de mon ventre soit flasque. De plus, j'ai dû accouché par césarienne avec Ethan, donc une cicatrice en plus. Je retire mon soutien-gorge et prends le tee-shirt qui me sert de pyjama mais Tobias m'empêche de le mettre.

« Tobias, s'il te plaît.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder.

\- Mon ventre n'est plus le même qu'i ans.

\- Ça je le sais. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas. »

Il m'enlace par derrière et je me laisse allée dans son étreinte. Ses mains se referment sur ma poitrine accompagnées d'un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

« Je commence à croire que la seule raison pour laquelle tu voulais me faire des enfants c'était pour faire grossir ma poitrine.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais je dois avouer que c'est un merveilleux effet secondaire. »

J'embrasse sa joue puis me dégage pour continuer à m'habiller. J'enfile un pantalon car il fait plutôt froid puis me réfugie sous les couvertures, au chaud. Tobias se change rapidement et s'allonge à côté de moi. Je me blottis dans ses bras, il embrasse mon front.

« On est heureux ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? Demande-t-il comme s'il voulait en être sûr.

\- Je ne peux pas dire pour toi mais je suis très heureuse. Mais seulement lorsqu'on communique.

\- Je sais. Je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas félicitée d'avoir gagné le procès. Bravo mon cœur, tu es brillante. »

Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres quand il veut m'embrasser. Il hausse les sourcils à mon action.

« Je ne veux pas un simple baiser. Je veux plus. Peut-être que mon mari sera d'accord pour me faire l'amour ? Aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite.

\- Tu viens de dire les mots magiques, mon cœur. »

Je me retrouve repoussée sur le dos, couvertes de baisers fiévreux, de douces caresses, d'un amour passionné.

Je lui rends chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque soupire et ce tout au long de la nuit.

Au petit matin, je me réveille à la lumière du soleil qui passe à travers nos rideaux. Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que mon mari est réveillé. Il lit le journal en buvant son café. Il doit me voir bouger car il pose sa tasse puis enroule son bras autour de moi. Je place ma tête sur son épaule pour sentir le contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. »

Il retire ses lunettes avant de m'embrasser mais je les lui remets sur le nez.

« J'adore tes lunettes.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'elles te donnent un style d'intello complètement irrésistible ?

\- Je m'en serais souvenu. La seule personne qui en parlait, c'était Nita. Et elle les détestait.

\- Moi je les aime. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras m'attendre à la maison. Avec seulement tes lunettes sur le nez.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Ma femme aurait-elle un fantasme sur les hommes à lunettes ?

\- Peut-être bien... Surtout si cet homme c'est toi.

\- Crois-moi sur parole ça sera fait alors attends-toi à être éblouie.

\- Je suis toujours éblouie. »

Je l'embrasse tendrement mais alors qu'il roule sur moi, je le repousse aussitôt.

« Ça ne va pas être possible. J'ai mal partout.

\- Ça va aller ? Ou je suis allé trop loin ? S'inquiète-il.

\- Je vais bien. C'est juste que la dernière fois que ça a duré aussi longtemps, c'était pendant notre lune de miel.

\- Si longtemps ? Je perds en endurance dis donc ! »

Je ris en embrassant sa mâchoire.

« Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Tu fais la bûche aujourd'hui ?

\- Celle pour demain ? Oui. Je n'ai pas trop le choix non plus, nos parents devraient venir vers 12h.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Je vais déjà avoir ma petite pâtissière mais si tu veux, pourquoi pas ? »

On reste encore quelques minutes à s'embrasser pour profiter de ce matin du 24 décembre rien que tous les deux puis nous nous préparons pour la journée. Nora est sagement en train de dessiner dans sa chambre quand nous entrons. Elle sourit en montrant fièrement son travail.

« Il est beau, hein ?

\- C'est magnifique ! Tu veux qu'on l'accroche dans le salon ?

\- Oui ! »

Tobias la porte et ensemble, nous accrochons le dessin sur le mur à côté du sapin de Noël. Nora en est ravie et décide d'en faire plein d'autres, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne veut plus m'aider dans la cuisine et que Tobias sera mon seul commis.

Nous travaillons ensemble pour finir le travail en un rien de temps mais ça nous prend quand même toute la journée entre les temps de repos et de refroidissement. Je suis en train de la monter quand Tobias se met à l'écart. Il a l'air dérangé par quelque chose. Je lève les yeux puis essuie mes mains sur un torchon.

« Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, ça va.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air.

\- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

\- Arrêtes de penser à ça. C'est Noël, on devrait être heureux et laisser nos problèmes derrière nous.

\- Je suis heureux. »

Je m'avance et passe une main dans ses mèches rebelles alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que je donne trop d'importance à Nita. Je veux dire nous ne sommes pas amis mais j'étais présent quand elle avait besoin de moi.

\- C'est parce que je t'avais demandé de lui pardonner. Et je n'ai dis ça que sous l'influence de la colère. Tu es un père fantastique pour tes enfants.

\- Pourquoi j'ai cette impression de ne pas faire assez ?

\- Je pense que tous les parents ressentent ça. J'ai toujours envie de leur offrir plus, de leur donner tout ce que je peux mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Sinon, tu pourrais m'accompagner quand je vais les chercher tout les soirs après le boulot, je suis sûre qu'ils adoreraient ça.

\- Mais je travaille, je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Maintenant ça dépend de toi. Tu choisis entre ton travail et tes enfants ! Choisis le plus important.

\- Ce sont eux bien sûr. Je vais parler à mon père à propos de mes horaires.

\- Merci. »

Nous partageons un doux baiser puis je reprends mon travail de décoration.

« Regarde maman ! Une poupée ! Crie Nora en déballant ses cadeaux.

\- Oui j'ai vu. Le père Noël a bien reçu ta liste on dirait. »

Nora voulait ouvrir ses cadeau ce soir et sachant que ses grands-parents vont la couvrir de cadeaux demain, ce n'est pas grave.

Je tiens Ethan sur mes genoux, une main le tient droit et l'autre l'aide à tenir son biscuit. Tobias aide Nora à sortir les cadeaux du papier puis se débarrasse du papier.

Elle ouvre cadeau après cadeau, déballant puzzles, poupées, jeux qui lui plaisent plus les uns que les autres. Puis nous donnons quelques cadeaux à Ethan, Nora se fait un plaisir d'arracher le papier.

Il a l'air de beaucoup apprécier la petite peluche que Tobias a choisi et la garde en main sans arrêt.

Quand nous regardons un film d'animation tous ensemble, je reste blottis contre Tobias. Il caresse mon bras de haut en bas avec le bout de ses doigts, me donnant la chair de poule. Soudainement, son étreinte se fait plus serrée et je suis tirée contre lui.

« Je viens de penser au cadeau que je veux l'an prochain, chuchote-il.

\- Déjà ?

\- Mmhmm... tu sais ce que je veux ?

\- Je m'attends à tout.

\- Je veux un bébé.

\- Un bébé ?

\- Oui...

\- Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse un peu mais je pense que c'est faisable !

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Je commence à me noyer dans son regard et au moment où je veux me perdre dans ses bras, Nora nous réprimande.

« Papa, maman ! Psschht ! »

 **FIN !**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont donnée le sourire et pour votre soutien ! Que vous ayez un compte ou non, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité sur cette histoire !**

 **Un grand merci à Keep Calm and Love Reading qui m'a donnée les idées pour cette histoire et qui m'a permis de les exploitée ! Et aussi pour avoir relu chaque chapitre en avance pour essayer de rectifier les erreurs de ma part.**

 **Il s'agit peut-être de la fin de cette histoire mais je vais continuer à écrire ! Cependant, je ne pense plus écrire de longues histoires, ce seront surtout des One-Shot ou des petites histoire de 10 000 mots environ ! Ouvrez l'œil pour ne pas rater les prochaines histoires ! ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite de passer de belles fêtes de fin d'année et on se retrouve en 2017 pour d'autres histoire de Tris et Tobias !**

 **Gros bisous à vous tous !**


	29. AN

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté ces derniers temps et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.

Je viens de commencer un stage dans un hôtel loin de chez moi et il durera 4 mois.

Bien entendu j'ai du temps de libre pour écrire mais je n'ai pas accès au Wi-Fi depuis ma chambre. Je vais continuer d'écrire mais je ne serais peut-être pas en mesure de poster mes chapitres avant mi-septembre. Je vais essayer d'en poster quelques uns si possible mais je ne sais pas quand ni combien je pourrais poster.

Si je n'arrive pas à les poster ces prochains mois, vous serez peut-être gâtés en septembre ^^

Je suis désolée pour la longue attente mais je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien tout au long de mes histoires !

Gros bisous à tous et rendez-vous au prochain OS !

DivergentPansycake46


End file.
